Viviendo un engaño
by The Twilight Saga Forever 2012
Summary: Una serie de acontacimientos hacen que su relacion se rompa, pero todo se volvera un lio pero al final de todo triunfara el amor o no? pasen y descubran
1. Chapter 0

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste.**

**Prologo**

Había vivido los mejores 23 años; con una familia que me quería, unos amigos que siempre estaban allí cuando los necesitaba y el amor de mi vida hasta hace tres días.

No entendía porque la vida se empeñaba en quitarme lo que más quería, pero tenía que aceptarlo no me quedaba más que aceptar que todo lo que había vivido no duraría para siempre.

Él me había dicho que nunca me engaño, que él no había podido engañarme pero no era así había una gran prueba de que si me había engañado, que me había traicionado.

Solo puedo esperar que la vida me depare algo mejor, aunque a él no lo olvidare nunca.

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Adelanto del primer capitulo **

Así fue como lo conocí aquel día, aquel 5 de septiembre. El día que cambio mi vida el día que empecé a vivir mi cuento de hadas, el día paso muy rápido nos sentaron juntos yo era la niña más feliz de clase, era la envida de la clase todas querían ser la compañera de Edward, Jessica, Laurent, Tanya y unas mas que no conocía me miraban de mala manera, solo por sentarme con Edward durante todo el curso.

Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida. Pero eso era un simple recuerdo, un buen recuerdo que quedo en el pasado.


	2. Chapter 1 Asi empezo todo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste y ya saben cada viernes publicare un capitulo, hasta el próximo viernes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Así empezó todo**

Me llamo Isabella Swan para los amigos y familiares Bella, tengo 23 años, tengo los mejores amigos y tenía el hombre perfecto hasta hace tres días.

No me lo podía creer que todo lo bueno se haya ido que estuviera en mi peor pesadilla, el futuro que había imaginado, unos niños, una casa, un perro y sobre todo a él, conmigo para siempre como lo habíamos jurado desde que teníamos 5 años.

Todo empezó cuando tenía 5 años, era mi primer día en el colegio, no tenía ganas, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero ahí me encontraba. Vestida con un vestidito azul y una coleta que no me gustaba para nada pero Renee insistió tanto que no dije nada.

Allí me encontraba frente al gran salón donde no conocía a nadie, bueno conocía a ciertos niños; pero no eran mis amigos solo los hijos de las amigas de mi madre, "conocidos" reconocía a alguno de ellos. Una mano en el hombro me asusto; lo recuerdo también como si fuera ayer.

*******Flashback *******

Hola Isabella – dijo Rosalie Hale con su vestido rosado y su pelo rubio suelto

Hola Rosalie – dije con algo de alegría, era tan bonita como ver una muñequita de porcelana

¿tu primer día también? – dijo Jasper Hale el hermano de Rose que iba un año más adelantado que nosotras.

Si, Jasper no tengo ganas pero mama dijo que ya era hora de ir al cole y aquí estamos –dije con algo de desanimo

Mira los hermanos Cullen también vienen a este colegio, mi osito será mi novio hoy, Bella me ayudaras por favor- dijo con esos ojos azul y con cara de niña buena.

Tu novio, Rose eres una niña aun pensando en eso , tienes solo 5 años y el 6 bueno casi 7, a lo mejor no quiere ser tu novio sino tu amigo – le dijo Jasper con algo de entusiasmo para hacerla enfadar.

Aceptara veras como aceptara; Bella y Alice me ayudara, así que no te metas o le diré a cierta personita que tu quieres pedirle que sea tu novia. – dijo con algo de malicia en sus ojos, Jasper suspiro y cerro la boca antes de protestar. Se acercaban los dos hermanos pero eran tres yo conocía a tres no a dos, porque él no estaba ahí. Había pedido ir a otra escuela, estaría enfermo o no quiere ir al cole. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía sentía que era totalmente feliz.

Hola Rosalie, lista para nuestro primer día, lo pasaremos muy bien- dijo Alice con tanto entusiasmo para ser un lunes, esta chica tenía tanta energía.

Bellita, lo pasaremos en grande las tres juntas en el mismo salón durante los próximos años. – dijo mirándome con tal entusiasmo que daba miedo,

Hola Jasper, ¿Qué tal estas? Tu también vienes a este colegio, podríamos luego comer juntos, mama hizo sandwiches de los que te gustan, si quieres compartimos.- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, el pobre Jasper tenía cara de sorpresa y emoción. Mientras que Rose y yo reíamos juntas de ver esa escena. Como podía hablar tan deprisa sin trabarse.

Hola holita, vamos Jasper a que se debe esa cara de entusiasmo el primer día, hola señoritas listas para darlo todo este primer año, Rosalie que guapa te ves hoy, Bellita tan roja como un tomatito. – dijo con una gran alegría y dándonos ese gran abraso de oso. Nos miramos y reíamos cuando de pronto sentí una mirada a mi espalada, era el traía unos vaqueros azules oscuro y un polo blanco que lo hacía ver el niño más guapo de todo el colegio sus cabellos rebeldes y sus ojos verdes, ahí se encontraba el, nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Buenos días, perdón por el retraso mama no me dejaba bajar del coche sin antes peinarme, listos para el primer día, nos han dicho que estaremos en el mismo salón Rose, Bella, Alice y yo los cuatro en el mismo. Tu y Jasper en el mismo o eso dijo mama, nos vamos ya.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos como los de Alice se notaba mucho que eran mellizos pero eran tan diferentes el tranquilo y ella hiperactiva. No me lo podía creer en el mismo salón durante algunos años mientras Renee no me cambiara de colegio, estaba tan feliz que no sentí en qué momento se puso enfrente mía.

Buenos días Bella, está muy bonita hoy con ese vestidito azul; pero esa caleta no me gusta, tu mama no debería peinarte así, tienes un cabello muy bonito.- dijo mirándome a los ojos esos ojos verdes que eran mi perdición, sentía como mi cabello caía en mi espalda había quitado mi coleta, a mí tampoco me gustaba pero él me había dicho que le gustaba suelto, le gustaba yo le gusta, no me dije mentalmente no tu no tu cabello.

Niños a clase ya o mañana se quedan sin recreo.- dijo la señora Gilbert

*******Fin del Flashback*******

Así fue como lo conocí aquel día, aquel 5 de septiembre. El día que cambio mi vida el día que empecé a vivir mi cuento de hadas, el día paso muy rápido nos sentaron juntos yo era la niña más feliz de clase, era la envida de la clase todas querían ser la compañera de Edward, Jessica, Laurent, Tanya y unas mas que no conocía me miraban de mala manera, solo por sentarme con Edward durante todo el curso.

Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida. Pero eso era un simple recuerdo, un buen recuerdo que quedo en el pasado.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Adelanto del proximo capitulo  
**

- No tenías porque, Eddie, pero muchas gracias está muy bonita, la llevare conmigo siempre. – dije con ganas de llorar, en vez de eso me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego me beso en los labios fue un beso inesperado, era mi primer beso, mi primer beso con el niño más lindo de toda la escuela, no me lo podía creer, luego me miro esperando respuesta pero lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y él a mí.

- Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, me estaba pidiendo que sea su novia, muchas niñas le habían pedido ser su novio pero las rechazaba a todas. Me dio otro beso pero esta vez en la frente.

- Yo… no sé qué decir Edward, yo si quiero ser tu novia para siempre. – dije abrazándolo de nuevo, me miro y me dio otro beso en los labios.


	3. Chapter 2 Mi primer amor

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste y ya saben cada viernes publicare un capitulo, hasta el próximo viernes.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Mi Primer amor**

Hoy cumplía 6 años, era 13 de septiembre, no me gustaban los cumpleaños era el peor día, me esperaban las felicitaciones de mis padres, alguna que otra llamada de mi tía Anna o quizás de la abuela Isabella, estaba lista para ir a clase como un día normal por lo menos mis amigos no sabían de mi cumple o eso esperaba, estaba de camino al colegio en el coche de mi padre, Charlie Swan el sheriff de Forks. No me gustaba que me llevara en la patrulla a clase, todo el mundo me miraba, mamá no podía ese día llevarme tenía que cuidar a Seth mi hermanito de 2 añitos que estaba enfermo de gripe.

Vamos Bells, bájate que te espera un gran día de clase, vamos hija que lo pases muy bien en tu día.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, baje del coche con dirección al salón de clase cuando los vi a los cinco ahí de pie enfrente de la puerta con un a cartel que ponía **Felicidades Bells**, no porque a mí, porque tenían que saber mi cumpleaños, no quería que me felicitaran. Hay estaban los cincos cantando cumpleaños feliz para mi, Alice y Jasper tenían el cartel y Edward un osito panda que ponía Happy B-day!

Felicidades Bella. – dijeron todos en coro, luego me abrazaron todos, primero los hermanos Hale, luego los hermanos Cullen, Emmett primero, Alice segunda y por último el, Edward venia a pásalo lento me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo con esa voz dulce Felicidades mi Bella, había dicho mi Bella o era mi imaginación no me lo podía creer, no era mi imaginación. Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja y las risas de los demás me saco de burbuja.

Gracias a todos no hacía falta de verdad, no me gusta mi cumpleaños, de verdad no hacía falta chicos.- dije con voz apagada aun seguía pensando en esa palabras que me dijo Edward mi Bella o era mi imaginación luego de eso me dieron el cartel y mi peluche, y fuimos a clase. Así paso el día de mi cumpleaños, toda la clase se entero me felicito Angela, Ben, Mike, este ultimo me dio un beso cerca de la boca, Edward lo quito de mi lado de un empujón, mientras Edward se le tiraba encima, diciendo de que no tenia derecho a darme un beso así, todos nos reímos de la cara que se le quedo a Mike.

Bells, hoy vienes a mi casa, tus papas y Seth te esperan allí, vamos que mama ya está aquí.- Alice dijo que a su casa no porque; que hacia mama, papa y Seth, me arrastraron hasta el coche donde una Esme emocionada me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego saludo a sus hijos y regaño a Edward por lo sucio que volvía, en ese momento Emmett conto lo que había pasado con Mike; Esme rio y fuimos en dirección a casa de los Cullen todos en el Jeep. Pensé que mi día no podía ir a peor, claro que no una fiesta en casa de los Cullen, el día se estaba volviendo un día horroroso. Todos en el porche de la casa, mama, papa, Carlisle y el pequeño Seth.

No podía creer, pero bueno que iba hacer más que sonreír y Edward sostenía mi mano en señal de apoyo. Habíamos comido, reído, jugado y estábamos descansando antes de soplar las velas. Edward me arrastro al jardín.

Bella, tengo un regalo para ti, ven por favor. – dijo con esa voz que no podía resistirme.

No hacía falta, Edward ya habéis hecho bastante por hoy en el colegio, en tu casa, gracias pero no lo voy a aceptar.- dije mientras él me miraba con esas esmeraldas preciosas. Puso su mano en mi hombro y me puso una cajita azul en la otra mano, la abrí y no me lo podía creer un colgante con la letra "B".

Deja que te la ponga Bells, este es mi regalo, lo de esta mañana ha sido cosas de todos y lo de la casa ha sido cosa de tu mama y de la mía, yo quería darte algo yo, algo que yo compre para ti.

No tenías porque, Eddie, pero muchas gracias está muy bonita, la llevare conmigo siempre. – dije con ganas de llorar, en vez de eso me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego me beso en los labios fue un beso inesperado, era mi primer beso, mi primer beso con el niño más lindo de toda la escuela, no me lo podía creer, luego me miro esperando respuesta pero lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y él a mí.

Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, me estaba pidiendo que sea su novia, muchas niñas le habían pedido ser su novio pero las rechazaba a todas. Me dio otro beso pero esta vez en la frente.

Yo… no sé qué decir Edward, yo si quiero ser tu novia para siempre. – dije abrazándolo de nuevo, me miro y me dio otro beso en los labios.

Para siempre mi Bella, serás mi novia, siempre y luego serás mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos para siempre, porque yo te quiero desde que te vi en el parque con dos añitos, mama me conto de que ese día que te conocí, le dije a mi papa que tu serias mi novia para toda la vida y yo espero que así sea Bella. – su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja entramos a casa diciendo que éramos novios y todos rieron, Charlie dijo que lo hablaríamos en casa. Cada día me daba un beso y las niñas me miraban mal en clase, Edward dejo claro que éramos novios, Rose y Emmett también lo eran días después de que Edward me lo pidiera Rose se lanzo tras ver a Victoria abrasarlo, me reí tanto ese día. Por otro lado a Alice le había costado un poco más, al tener a Jasper en un curso mas superior no podía, pero sabía que lo lograría.

Así pasaron los años, risas, llantos, alegrías pero siempre junto a ellos mis amigos y mi novio. Hoy era nuestro último día en el colegio. El siguiente curso lo haríamos en el instituto. Me aterraba la idea de perder esta amistad.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo **

Isabella, has cambiado a Cullen por este joven, que rápida que eres, podías haberme elegido a mí en vez de a él. – dijo guiñándome un ojo, en ese momento sentí unas manos en mi cintura y un beso en mi cabeza, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que era mi Edward. Solo sonrió al ver la cara de Mike, cuando una risa me saco de mi burbuja.

Hola, espero que tú seas Cullen, porque aquel chico pensó que Bella te había cambiado por mí, mucho gusto Jacob Black.- dijo estirando su mano, hacia Edward que tenía una seriedad, que no era propia de él, yo solo me reía ante lo que había dicho Jake.

Hola me llamo Edward Cullen, como es eso que me has cambiado Bella, a que se refiere Jacob, Bella deja de reír y contéstame.- ahora sí que estaba totalmente serio, se veía tan guapo en el papel de novio celoso.

Yo no te he cambiado, solo que me encontré con Jake en un pasillo, es nuevo y no sabía dónde queda nuestra clase; así que me ofrecí a acompañarlo, luego llego Mike y pensó que te había cambiado por el.- no podía parar de reír por su expresión que tenia, me dio un beso en la frente y entramos a clase.


	4. Chapter 3 Nuevo amigo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste .**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Nuevo amigo**

Me encontraba en mi habitación viendo el álbum de fotos recordando todo, los primeros 12 años de mi vida, en todas las fotografías salía con Edward. Cumpleaños, paseos con nuestras familias, vacaciones, navidades etc., no me podía creer lo que me estaba pasando no era justo, yo lo tenía todo; mis padres y mi hermano que me querían, unos amigos que siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba y sobre todo Edward que estaba siempre para mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que la vida era una montaña rusa, ahora mismo me encontraba cayendo en picado, para darme un buen porrazo contra el suelo, sentí que las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas algunas llegaron a mojar la portada del álbum que aun seguía en mis manos. Una canción conocida me saco de mis pensamientos, trate de saber de dónde provenía, me acerque limpiando mis lagrimas a la ventana y ahí se encontraba bajo mi árbol con una radio, con nuestra canción, no sé porque lo hacía, porque me torturaba de esta manera le dije que no quería saber nada de él, es tan testarudo como yo.

Bella, cariño tenemos que hablar, solo te pido que me escuches y luego aceptare lo que tú me pidas, por favor, Bells. – dijo con esos ojos rojos que traía el también había llorado, pero no lo entendía, él fue el que engaño, él me traiciono, tiro a la basura nuestro amor.

Vete, por favor, vete o llamo a Charlie, y esta vez no le detendré dejare que te meta en la cárcel, hasta que entiendas que no quiero saber nada de esto, me has hecho mucho daño ya, solo vete déjame descansar.- dije con las lagrimas a punto de ser derramadas.

No me importa, solo quiero que me escuches, amor te juro que no hice nada.- dijo pero yo cerré mi ventana, la cortina y me tumbe en la cama, con los cascos puestos y la música a todo volumen para no oír más. De lo último que fui consiente fueron los brazos de Renee que me daban su apoyo y luego me entre a los brazos de Morfeo.

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero me sentía adolorida, toda la noche había dormido en la misma postura. Y recordé la noche pasada, había venido a pedirme que lo escuchara, pero yo no se lo voy a permitir, no esta vez, aun no estoy preparada para que me confiese su engaño.

Habían venido a casa Alice y Rose para ver cómo me encontraba, ellas me animaban para que lo escuchara pero yo no quería, aun no, aun dolía, mi corazón estaba roto, echo pesados; por eso me les dije que no vinieran por una temporada.

Me dispuse a recoger mis cosas, tratando de despejarme, fue cuando encontré otro álbum, este era de cuando estábamos en el instituto, volví a sonreír me acordaba lo bien que viví esa etapa. Deslice mis dedos por la portada, lo abrí y ahí estaba la foto de nuestro primer día de instituto los seis abrazados en el estacionamiento, de fondo estaba el jeep de Carlisle, todos reíamos, sentí como las lagrimas recorrían otra vez mi rostro. Seguí pasando la siguiente foto, en esta salíamos mi mejor amigo y yo en su primer día, aun lo recuerdo como lo conocí.

*******Flashback*******

Perdona, ¿La clase de Literatura?, donde queda.- Era un chico moreno, de mi edad a aproximadamente, pedía ayuda para buscar su clase, me acerque y vi que iba a mi clase.

Hola, la clase de literatura para los de segundo, ¿Te refieres a esa?- dije con una sonrisa, el me devolvió la mira y asistió.

Es a la que voy yo, vienes, ¿Eres nuevo?- trate de ser amable y el sonrió.

Me llamo Jacob Black, pero para los amigos Jake, acabamos de mudarnos a la Push, antes vivía en Phoenix, gracias por la ayuda nadie quería decirme donde queda la clase.- dijo dando su mano para saludarme.

Mucho gusto soy Isabella pero llámame Bella, ven es por aquí el señor Curs se enfada si llegamos tarde, luego si quiere puedes venir a comer con nosotros y te presento a mis amigos y a mi novio. – me sonrió y seguimos caminando, llegando a clase me encontré con el odioso de Mike Newton, como podía ser tan imbécil de pedirme salir tras ver que estaba con Edward.

Isabella, has cambiado a Cullen por este joven, que rápida que eres, podías haberme elegido a mí en vez de a él. – dijo guiñándome un ojo, en ese momento sentí unas manos en mi cintura y un beso en mi cabeza, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que era mi Edward. Solo sonrió al ver la cara de Mike, cuando una risa me saco de mi burbuja.

Hola, espero que tú seas Cullen, porque aquel chico pensó que Bella te había cambiado por mí, mucho gusto Jacob Black.- dijo estirando su mano, hacia Edward que tenía una seriedad que no era propia de él, yo solo me reía ante lo que había dicho Jake.

Hola me llamo Edward Cullen, como es eso que me has cambiado Bella, a que se refiere Jacob, Bella deja de reír y contéstame.- ahora sí que estaba totalmente serio, se veía tan guapo en el papel de novio celoso.

Yo no te he cambiado, solo que me encontré con Jake en un pasillo, es nuevo y no sabía dónde queda nuestra clase; así que me ofrecí a acompañarlo, luego llego Mike y pensó que te había cambiado por el.- no podía parar de reír por su expresión que tenia, me dio un beso en la frente y entramos a clase.

A la hora de la comida, le presente a todos a Jake y les conté lo que había pasado en la mañana todos rieron, menos Edward que miraba a Jake con mala cara, eso eran celos, eran puros celos. A la hora de la salida su padre Billy Black paso a recogerlo, fue cuando me pido que nos hiciéramos una foto para recordar su primer día, me dijo que era una tradición que tenia, cada vez que se cambiaba de colegio se la hacía con la persona que le ayudaba a integrarse, sonríe y su padre nos tomos dos fotos instantáneas, el me dio una y él se quedo con la otra. Desde donde me encontraba, podía ver la cara de Edward, era de rabia, celos, furia, no sabía que era pero estaba molesto, eso sí que lo sabía y todos nos habíamos dado cuenta. Jake y su padre se despidieron de mi con un beso en la mejilla, Jake me dio un abrazo fuerte y me agradeció todo lo que lo había ayudado esa mañana, le correspondí al abrazo y me marche donde estaba Edward.

Bella, ¿Podemos hablar?- estaba molesto pero no entendía porque, se comportaba así.

Dime, que sucede porque traes esa cara, que paso, sabes que puedes contarme lo que te pase.- dije mirándolo a los ojos pude ver como se humedecían.

Eso quisiera saber yo Bella, ¿qué pasa?, llega Black y tú me dejas sin más, todo el día con él y yo solo, incluso algunos dicen que me has cambiado por él, Bella ya no me quieres, mírame y dímelo de frente Bella ¿Aun me quieres?- su voz se quebró y en ese momento me fije que una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

No, claro que no, yo no te quiero Edward, Yo te amo, AMO, y lo sabes muy bien, desde que tenemos 5 años y sabes que no te cambiaria por nadie ni por nada.- dije tomando su cara con mis manos y en ese momento sentí como se tensaba y luego se relajaba.

Porque me torturas Bella, me dices que no, ese momento casi me da un infarto, no me dejes nunca sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me abrazo. Luego quito de mi mano la foto de Jake y mía, miro con rabia y yo solo sonreí y le di otro beso.

*********Fin del Flashback*******

Así fue como conocí a Jake, era tan bueno, amable y siempre que necesito algo estaba allí, luego resulto que su padre con el mío eran amigos de cuando papa vivía en Arizona con la abuela Isabella, volví a sonreír no todo estaba perdido, tenía a mis amigos y mi familia, saldría adelante como siempre. Pero esta vez lejos de Forks, quizás Boston, New york, Pensilvania o Texas me harían olvidar todo esto.

En Boston tenía una oferta para unos manuscritos, ya que me iba trataría de trabajar un poco para poder distraerme pero tendría que pensármelo bien; pero estaba decidida saldría a adelante, empezaría por mudarme de Forks y dejar el pasado. Me dispuse a terminar deje el álbum en mi cama, volvería a ver algunas fotos para ver en qué momento me engaño, para ver en qué momento mi cuento de hadas se vino abajo.

El sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos, corrí hacia él, con la esperanza de no caerme. Pero no lo logre me di contra la mesita de noche, reprimiendo mi grito conteste.

Hola, ¿Quién es?- dije tratando de disimular mi dolor.

Como crees, quien soy, has decidido a mi también sacarme de tu vida, enana.- Conocía perfectamente esa voz, sonreí ante tal comentario.

-Jake, lo siento no vi quien era, por eso pregunte, está lejos de donde estaba y me di en el pie por eso no lo vi, lo siento, dígame Señor Black a que debo su llamada.- intente hacerme la graciosa a ver si no me preguntaba por él.

Bells, siempre tú y tu torpeza, jajaja, no ahora en serio llamaba para saber cómo estas, me dijo la duende que no contestas las llamadas de nadie y tu madre que no quieres salir de tu habitación, ¿Quieres que me pase por tu casa para conversar, como en los viejos tiempos?- claro que quería hablar pero aun no, no quería ver todo ese dolor saliendo de mi, estaba preocupado, siempre se comportándose como el hermano mayor.

No, Jake estoy bien poco a poco se me pasara veras, no hace falta que dejes a Nessie, para venir a por mí, tienes que tener en cuenta de que la pobre esta ya de 8 meses dentro de nada conoceré a mi sobrinito y quiero que no te alejes de ella.- dije con tono serio, ellos se querían se habían casado el verano pasado, Nessie era su mitad, su complemento y el pequeño Quil era la prueba de eso, recordando ese pequeño me eche a llorar de nuevo tuve que tranquilizarme para que lo notara Jake.

Si, a Nessie le quedan semanas, pero no pasa nada estaremos en contacto por si Quil quiere venir ya a este mundo, necesito saber que si verdaderamente estas bien, necesitas hablarlo.- dijo algo intranquilo.

Prometo llamar a todos los que están preocupas, comeré y saldré, ok, ahora te encargas de mi sobrino y de Nessie, te cuidas y me los saludas, me voy a dar una ducha y saldré, te quiero chao- dije y colgué siempre se preocupo por mi pero no era ya necesario haría un cambio en mi vida y tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría para hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo **

Hijo has decidido salir de tu habitación, quieres algo de comer, no tienes buena cara corazón.- dijo Esme dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Mama, estoy bien y estaré mejor cuando Bells, me perdone, te puedo pedir un favor.- dije mirándola a los ojos ella sabía cuando mentía y cuando no.

Dime, si está en mis manos lo hare por ti, dime.- acariciando mi cara antes de darme un fuerte abrazo.

Necesito que te los lleves de aquí, por unos días, con cualquier escusa por favor tengo que solucionar lo de Bella primero, mama no me mires así por favor convéncelos y llévatelos prometo luego contarte mi idea. Gracias- dije dándole un beso y corriendo a la habitación de Alice. La duende y yo teníamos que descubrir este engaño que me estaba costando cada día el amor de mi vida.


	5. Chapter 4 Mi gran estupidez

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: Mi Gran estupidez**

No podía creer hace tres días era el hombre más feliz de este planeta, me casaría dentro de 4 meses con la mujer que he querido toda mi vida, la mujer a la cual le entregue mi corazón, mi alma, pero no sé en qué momento se me fue mi felicidad, o si ya lo recuerdo mi GRAN ESTUPIDEZ.

Estaba tirado en mi habitación toda desordenada, sucia con las persianas cerradas, llevaba tres días metido ahí desde que el jefe Swan me haya dejado en libertad tras pasar una noche en el calabozo por perturbar la vía pública. Unos golpes me sacaron de mis pensamientos y grite.

NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, DEJEMEN TRANQUILO, NO QUIERO VER A NADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- grite tan alto que me dolió la garganta pero ese dolor no me importaba el que dolía mas era el que tenía en el corazón, en el alma.

Soy yo Alice, te informo que Jake logro hablar con Bells, ¿Quieres saber más?, ábreme.- al decir que tenía noticias de mi Bells no tarde en correr y abrir la puerta.

Alice habla ya, cuéntame todo, no oprimas anda cuéntame, como esta mi Bells, hablara conmigo, Alice habla.- dije tocándole el hombro con fuerza.

Ahí me haces daño, si te lo diré todo pero primero recoge y dúchate pareces un pordiosero, cuando venga Bells, no te querrá por idiota sino por cochino. Ve mientras recojo un poco y luego comemos y te cuento anda ve, cuanto más tarde no te podrás enteras antes.- dijo con una sonrisa y salí corriendo hacia la ducha solo 10 minutos me bastaron para poder estar en orden, salí y estaba todo recogido y una bandeja de comida en mi mesa y Alice esperándome con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Ya, Alice cuéntame, todo ven.- dije tirando de ella.

Bueno, Jake la llamo esta mañana bueno al medio día, y le pregunto cómo estaba ella dijo y cito textualmente como dijo Jake - No, Jake estoy bien poco a poco se me pasara veras, no hace falta que dejes a Nessie, para venir a por mí, tienes que tener en cuenta de que la pobre esta ya de 8 meses dentro de nada conoceré a mi sobrinito y quiero que no te alejes de ella.- dijo en tono serio, seguro para que no se preocupen por ella, así era mi Bells.

Si, a Nessie le quedan semanas, pero no pasa nada estaremos en contacto por si Quil quiere venir ya a este mundo, necesito saber que este bien.- el tono de Jake era serio, sonaba como el hermano mayor que no tuvo.

Prometo llamar a todos los que están preocupas, comeré y saldré, ok, ahora te encargas de mi sobrino y de Nessie, te cuidas y me los saludas, me voy a dar una ducha y saldré, te quiero chao- sin más cerro, notaba que era para que insistiera mas Jake.

Ves dijo que llamara, que saldrá y que poco a poco se le pasara. Por lo menos lo está intentando dale su espacio Edward, ella te quiere y cuando resolvamos esto, veras como todo volverá a la normalidad, yo como tu hermana te prometo que dentro de 4 meses ya estas casado con Bella. Pero tú tienes que ayudarme para que yo demuestre que tú no has cometido semejante estupidez, anímate y ven a mi habitación para que te cuente lo que tengo pensado para remediar tu error.- así alegre se fue, dejándome solo y pensando.

Ella llamaría a todos los que se preocupan por ella, que comería, que saldría, quería volver a ser la misma, pero me daba miedo pensar que a lo mejor quería alejarse, esa idea me hizo que un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, no ella no se podía ir; no si mi, no sin antes escucharme, luego aceptaría su decisión.

Mirando a través de mi ventana intente recordar como paso, cuando al engañe pero no podía tenía mi mente estaba bloqueada y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué había pasado esa maldita noche? Alice tenía razón esta historia tenia hueco, lagunas, trozos que no cuadraban y con la ayuda de Alice conseguiría encontrar la verdad, descubrir que yo no la engañe, porque cada día la amo mas y mas, aunque ahora me odie ella sabe que la amo, siempre la amare. Tenía que aferrarme a ese gran amor de años para poder descubrir todo.

Hijo has decidido salir de tu habitación, quieres algo de comer, no tienes buena cara corazón.- dijo Esme dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Mama, estoy bien y estaré mejor cuando Bells, me perdone, te puedo pedir un favor.- dije mirándola a los ojos ella sabía cuando mentía y cuando no.

Dime, si está en mis manos lo hare por ti, dime.- acariciando mi cara antes de darme un fuerte abrazo.

Necesito que te los lleves de aquí, por unos días, con cualquier escusa por favor tengo que solucionar lo de Bella primero, mama no me mires así por favor convéncelos y llévatelos prometo luego contarte mi idea. Gracias- dije dándole un beso y corriendo a la habitación de Alice. La duende y yo teníamos que descubrir este engaño que me estaba costando cada día el amor de mi vida.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo **

Estaba pesando en que podía hacer, te has ido y me has dejado no que ibas a cuidar de mi, coges y me dejas por al tv, ¿qué clase de novio eres?- dije tratando de sonar chistosa.

Jajaja, siempre me sorprendes, oye soy un novio bueno, complaciente, que te quiere y que por eso te tiene una pequeña sorpresa en el salón, mientras tu divagabas en dios sabe que, yo te preparaba algo para ti; ahora cogeré esta bandeja con nuestra cena y la pondré en el salón mientras que tú te quedaras aquí con los ojos vendados mientras yo, voy y vengo a por ti para que no hagas trampa. – me cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo, olía a él, solo sonreí cuando note que se marchaba gritando, no hagas trampas que te veo y yo sonreía sabia que trataría de ver, no tardo mucho y note sus manos en mi cadera y caminando junto a mi me diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba, y lo mucho que me iba a gustar mi pequeña sorpresa.

Cuando cuente tres te lo quitare ok, uno, dos y tres.- mientras contaba dejaba un beso en cuello, me quito el pañuelo y vi como había preparado el salón había velas, unas rosas en un jarrón, ahora que recuerdo cuando llegamos no estaban, de donde las había sacado, tiro de mi mano y caímos de nuevo en el sofá esta vez cubiertos por una manta, sabía que esto no acabaría aquí, cuando se puso de pie y se puso de rodillas, no que hacía no entendía nada de nada. Cuando empezó a decir no me lo podía creer.

Isabella Marie Swan, yo Edward Anthony Cullen, en sus cincos sentidos aquí, hoy presente 18 de noviembre, te prometo, te juro cuanto es el amor que te tengo y por eso quiero que me aceptes como tu esposo para toda la eternidad y mas allá de nuestras vidas. Por eso te pregunto a ti amor mío ¿Quieres hacer el honor de casarte con este hombre que te ama?- dijo besando mi mano y abriendo una cajita color negra de terciopelo, con un anillo sencillo podía ver que no era actual tenia cierto aire al anillo de Elizabeth la madre de Carlisle, me encontraba atónita por sus palabras estaba esperando una respuesta me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo, por eso le respondí así.


	6. Chapter 5 Intentando Salvarlos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco: Intentando salvarlos**

Llevamos cuatro días de completo horror, de sufrimiento, todos sufríamos por ver a Edward y a Bella como su futuro se desvanecía, yo tengo como un sexto sentido y yo sabía que ellos estarían hasta el fin de sus días, pero me estaba equivocando, no claro que no, todo esto no tiene sentido, mi hermano no podía engañar de esa manera a Bells. Pero aquí estaba de nuevo delante de su casa tratando de encontrar una solución a pesar de todo Edward era mi hermano, habíamos compartido el vientre de mama desde el primer momento. Y yo tenía que ayudarlo a recuperar su felicidad. Además yo no quería quedarme con los preparativos de la boda a la mitad, con lo que me había costado armarlo, no claro que no, ellos se casaran, así tenga que llevarlo atados, como que me llamo Alice Cullen.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando los brazos de cierto caballero se enrollaron en mi cintura. Sonreí para mí misma. Cerré los ojos y me puse a recordar cómo había acabado yo con este hombre maravillo mi Jasper, mi futuro, mi presente y mi pasado, el futuro esposo de Alice Cullen. Ese beso que dejo en mi mejilla me hizo recordar al primer beso que me dio.

*******Flashback*******

Cariño que pasa, Alice te sucedió algo en clase, dime y mañana mismo estaré en la escuela con tu padre.- dijo mama abrazándome con cariño. Yo solo llore más de lo que había llorado.

Mami, no es nada de verdad, es solo que no me encuentro bien , me duele el corazón, pero no te asustes no es ese tipo de dolor, es Jasper, hoy se beso con María en el recreo , ¿por qué mama? yo le quiero y el a mí,.- dije llorando mas ante mi madre así hasta que ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar, así me quede dormida, cuando desperté lo vi sentado en mi cama mirándome con esos ojos azules tan bonitos a sus 11 años era el más guapo, inteligente, amable todo un caballero, traía consigo algo en las manos pero no alcance a ver porque él lo escondió detrás de él.

Jazz, que haces aquí, no me mires estoy fea, sal de mi habitación espera que me arregle.- puso sus manos para que me quedara recostada y me sonrió, luego puso su mano en mi boca, estaba paralizada.

Ali, lo siento no era mi intención entrar así pero habíamos quedado en hacer la tarea, cuando llame para saber a qué hora pasar por aquí, tu mama dijo que no viniera porque no te encontrabas bien y yo cogí mi bici y aquí estoy esperando tu mejora. -Dijo sonriendo, se había preocupado por mí, me quería, no, no, no te quería solo está aquí por el trabajo que tienes que entregar, me dije mentalmente, y era verdad él quería a María no a mí, así q suspire y me rendí.

Bueno déjame que me ponga bien y nos ponemos a hacer la tarea, puedes salir por favor.- mire hacia la ventana, pero sentí como me abrasaba, otra vez me tense, porque lo hacía, eso no era bueno yo lo quería desde que lo vi el primer día. Intente alejarme pero no me dejo.

Alice yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana, no sé lo que me paso pero – dijo con voz rota.

No hace falta yo se que quieres a María, ahora déjame que me ponga bien para hacer la tarea; así tú te vas a ver tu novia.- dije con voz ruda

No! ella no es mi novia, ella no, porque mi novia es….- ahí no por dios que no diga que es Kate que no lo diga que aquí mismo me muero, respira Alice respira veras que dice que no tiene.

Mi novia… -dijo y suspiro…. eres tu Alice mi novia eres tú. – lo mire con los ojos abiertos como plato. Luego sentí un gran beso en mi mejilla.

Yoooo tu novia, en qué momento me lo has pedido porque me lo he perdido.- dije sonriendo, el alargo la mano y tomo la mía donde dejo una rosa roja y me dio un beso en los labios, tenía a mi primer amor y único amor desde los 10 años.

Una risa me saco de mi más preciado recuerdo, me colgué de su cuello y lo bese, no sé cómo llegamos pero estábamos dando un espectáculo fuera de la casa de Bells, escuchamos como algunos coche tocaban su bocina o como gritaban "búsquense un cuarto"

Me dirás a que ha venido ese beso y en que pensabas, ¿te me has ido al futuro o al pasado?- dijo riendo, yo tenía un sexto sentido también sabía perfectamente cuando estaba viendo el pasado o el futuro.

Pues estaba recordando nuestro primer beso, intentando recordar, como fue que me pediste ser tu novia, no lo recuerdo.- dije riendo, él sabía a qué me refería y también rio tomo mi mano y fuimos a ver a Bella, intentando llevar a cabo el plan que había construido para desvelar este engaño.

Hola, Renee, ¿esta Bella?; hemos traído pastelitos y café, dentro de nada vendrán Emmett y Rose.- dije con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que lo estaban pasando mal. Todos sufríamos por ellos, todo era tan diferente hace cuatro malditos días.

Alice, Jasper, pasen que Bella esta arreglándose, dice que va a salir , desde ayer esta más animada y ha estado sacando cosas del trastero, dice que va a viajar por una temporada, mientras ella sea feliz, nosotros la apoyaremos, dime corazón como están las cosas en tu casa, se han ido ya, que va a hacer tu hermano.- dijo con gran preocupación, Bells se iría, no podía irse no hasta que esté todo solucionado, tendría que decírselo a Edward, intentare retenerla por unos días, no podía perder a mi hermanita, cuando Renee dijo que se iría no vi futuro feliz, sino una negro con vidas rotas y sobre todo mis dos hermanos separados por ella.

No te mentiré, Renee, toda esta historia del engaño tiene, piezas que no encajan, pero de eso me estoy ocupando yo, debemos hacer algo para que ella no se vaya, hasta que lo solucionemos, ¿nos ayudaras?- trate de sonar lo más tranquila que podía pero no podía, sentía que toda la felicidad se iba, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi cuñada. Maldita la hora que Edward tuvo que viajar a Seattle, pero yo averiguaría la verdad.

Alice, sabes que me encantaría decirte que sí, pero tú no la has visto estos cuatro días, no parece mi niña, sino un zombi, sin vida. Mañana si quieres nos reuniremos y me cuentas detalladamente tu plan, según eso te ayudare o no, ya no quiero ver sufrir a si a Bella.- tomo mi mano mientras una lagrima salía por su mejilla, maldita noche de Edward. Unos pasos nos hicieron levantar para ver quien bajaba.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo **

Se en lo que estas pensado, Bella se que como hagamos el amor aquí, mañana ni en los próximos 20 años entraras a esta sala sin olvidar lo que ha pasado, pero como te lo prometí seré bueno hoy.- me conocía también que asentí y tome su mano y dijo- ahora vamos a preparar algo de cenar para entrar en calor, a menos que quieras ya sabes….- levante mi cara y vi sus ojos deseosos yo también claro que quería pero no podía no hay ya encontraría la manera de que fuera en otro sitio, tome su mano y nos fuimos a la cocina.

Hare algo de chocolate caliente, además hay galletas de las que preparamos esta mañana.- el asistió y yo me puse a preparar los chocolates, con una gran sonrisa. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos de cómo tendríamos nuestro momento de intimida, calenté leche, busque el chocolate, calenté un poco las galletas en el horno, creo que fueron más o menos 20 o 30 minutos, estaba tan concentrada que cuando me abraso me sobresalte y me dio un beso.


	7. Chapter 6 Reconstruyendo mi nueva vida

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo Seis: Reconstruyendo mi nueva vida**

Tras haber recogido, haberme duchado y comido algo, me dispuse a ver mi correo y intente responder a mi amiga Angela que estaba viviendo aun en New York, tras a ver acabado se mudo para en busca de su gran amor, Ben, que había ido a la universidad allí.

Entre y vi varios correos pero todos eran de él. Seguía sin entender porque quería torturarme no le había quedado claro que no quería oír, ni leer sus escusas. El daño ya estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás. Quince correos en los últimos cuatro días y no se daba por vencido, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Después de mandarlos a una carpeta para no verlos, vi el ultimo de Angela, era de hace un par de horas.

_**Querida Bells, **_

_**Hace un par de horas hable con Alice y me conto por lo que estas pasando, se que estas mal, puedo decirte de mil maneras que lo siento pero eso no sanara tu dolor. Yo solo sé cuanto lo amas y el a ti. No dudes de su palabra se que, la prueba de que hubo algo está ahí, pero piensa Bella, he estado meditando lo que paso esa noche y yo tengo ciertas dudas, se lo he comentado a Alice. **_

_**Ella no para de decirme que recuerde que paso en aquella fiesta, sé que no es justificación pero por favor piensa bien antes de actuar. **_

_**Cuentas con mi apoyo completamente, pero antes de tomar una decisión radical, ten en cuenta tus sentimientos y los de Edward. Además estoy intentando recordar se que algo paso, algo que no encaja pero te prometo que recordare para que puedas retomar tu vida y que ese dolor acabe amiga. **_

_**Las cosas andan más o menos bien por aquí, Ben quiere regresar a Forks, así que ya me ves otras ves regresando, pero lo mejor es que iremos juntos. Sé que no es el mejor momento pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien. **_

_**Bueno espero que te cuides y que reflexiones bien, y me llamas cualquier cosa no te preocupes por el cambio de hora ok. **_

_**Te quieren tus amigos Ang y Ben **_

_**Besos.**_

Las palabras de Angela me daban vuelta en la cabeza, sabía que ella no se pondría ni de mi parte, ni Edward pero ella había dicho que tenías dudas, tendría que preguntarle, pero a la vez no podía, yo sabía que aunque estuviera equivocada, había una prueba de esa noche una prueba que no se podía borrar fácilmente. Esa prueba de carne y hueso, que demostraba el engaño de Edward.

Decidí contestarle lo mismo que le dije a Jake, que estaría bien, que poco a poco saldría a delante y que la decisión estaba tomada ya y que dentro de pocos días lo sabría. La felicite por su regreso y esperaba que se encontraran bien y me despedí; no intente dar más señales porque sabrían lo que iba a hacer. Apague el ordenador y me dispuse a bajar, se oía la risa de Alice y de Jasper. Tocaba rueda de preguntas de cómo estaba, de cómo lo llevaba, si lo perdonaría, si habría boda… no pensé y baje.

-A que se debe esta visita tan agradable.- trate de sonar lo más relajada posible pero no podía el dolor estaba ahí y no podía ocultarlo. Me miraban de una manera extraña que no entendía, vi sus rostro se sorpresa, de intriga. Tan mala actriz era, termine por bajar las escaleras y sentarme en uno de los sofás individuales, pero un recuerdo me azoto de golpe, que me hizo quedarme paralizada en mi sitio todos miraban cuando cerré los ojos recordé.

* * *

*******Flashback*******

Cinco meses atrás, 18 de noviembre, pleno invierno en Forks, en la calle teníamos -3º C, estábamos en el salón de mi casa acabamos de volver de casa de Edward, habíamos comido en su casa ya que Renee y Charlie andaban de viaje en Arizona por el tema de la herencia de la abuela Isabella, así que Edward decidió no dejarme sola esa noche.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme en tu habitación, prometo portarme muy bien.- puso esa cara de niño bueno con la que no le puedo negar nada, me rodeo con sus brazos y caímos en el sofá grande enfrente de la televisión y la pequeña chimenea que estaba encendida, encima de ella había un par de fotos, en una papa, mama y yo cuando salíamos del hospital de Forks, otra de la misma forma pero esa fue cuando nació Seth, otras eran muy variadas, Seth y yo, los chicos, Edward y yo. Dejaba dulce besos en mi cuello y boca, sabía lo que quería pero no quería que hiciéramos el amor en el salón, no me gustaba que usáramos mi casa, porque al día siguiente no sabría como entrar ahí sin sonrojarme de los recuerdos, ante tal aclaración me puse tensa y lo noto.

-Se en lo que estas pensado, Bella se que como hagamos el amor aquí, mañana ni en los próximos 20 años entraras a esta sala sin olvidar lo que ha pasado, pero como te lo prometí seré bueno hoy.- me conocía también que asentí y tome su mano y dijo- ahora vamos a preparar algo de cenar para entrar en calor, a menos que quieras ya sabes….- levante mi cara y vi sus ojos deseosos yo también claro que quería pero no podía no hay ya encontraría la manera de que fuera en otro sitio, tome su mano y nos fuimos a la cocina.

-Hare algo de chocolate caliente, además hay galletas de las que preparamos esta mañana.- el asistió y yo me puse a preparar los chocolates, con una gran sonrisa. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos de cómo tendríamos nuestro momento de intimida, calenté leche, busque el chocolate, calenté un poco las galletas en el horno, creo que fueron más o menos 20 o 30 minutos, estaba tan concentrada que cuando me abraso me sobresalte y me dio un beso.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?, me siento como si no estuviera aquí a tu lado, has estado callada que me he ido a ver un rato la televisión y ni siquiera has notado que me he ido. Sucede algo Bells.- dijo dando un casto en los cabellos, tenía razón no lo había notado.

-Estaba pesando en que podía hacer, te has ido y me has dejado no que ibas a cuidar de mi, coges y me dejas por al tv, ¿qué clase de novio eres?- dije tratando de sonar chistosa.

-Jajaja, siempre me sorprendes, oye soy un novio bueno, complaciente, que te quiere y que por eso te tiene una pequeña sorpresa en el salón, mientras tu divagabas en dios sabe que, yo te preparaba algo para ti; ahora cogeré esta bandeja con nuestra cena y la pondré en el salón mientras que tú te quedaras aquí con los ojos vendados mientras yo, voy y vengo a por ti para que no hagas trampa. – me cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo, olía a él, solo sonreí cuando note que se marchaba gritando, no hagas trampas que te veo y yo sonreía sabia que trataría de ver, no tardo mucho y note sus manos en mi cadera y caminando junto a mi me diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba, y lo mucho que me iba a gustar mi pequeña sorpresa.

-Cuando cuente tres te lo quitare ok, uno, dos y tres.- mientras contaba dejaba un beso en cuello, me quito el pañuelo y vi como había preparado el salón había velas, unas rosas en un jarrón, ahora que recuerdo cuando llegamos no estaban, de donde las había sacado, tiro de mi mano y caímos de nuevo en el sofá esta vez cubiertos por una manta, sabía que esto no acabaría aquí, cuando se puso de pie y se puso de rodillas, no que hacía no entendía nada de nada. Cuando empezó a decir no me lo podía creer.

-Isabella Marie Swan, yo Edward Anthony Cullen, en sus cincos sentidos aquí, hoy presente 18 de noviembre, te prometo, te juro cuanto es el amor que te tengo y por eso quiero que me aceptes como tu esposo para toda la eternidad y mas allá de nuestras vidas. Por eso te pregunto a ti amor mío ¿Quieres hacer el honor de casarte con este hombre que te ama?- dijo besando mi mano y abriendo una cajita color negra de terciopelo, con un anillo sencillo podía ver que no era actual tenia cierto aire al anillo de Elizabeth la madre de Carlisle, me encontraba atónita por sus palabras estaba esperando una respuesta me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo, por eso le respondí así.

-Yo, Isabella Swan, presente hoy 18 de noviembre con sus cincos sentidos responde con un enorme SI al amor de mi vida, así que si acepto ser tu esposa Edward.- no tarde en decir su nombre cuando el anillo rodeaba mi dedo, donde permanecería durante toda mi vida. Sin más preámbulos me beso de una manera tierna, luego pasional y por último como si en ese beso se nos fuera la vida. Tómanos nuestros asientos donde empezamos a cenar después de las doce decidí que era hora de empezar a practicar para la noche de bodas. En mi habitación por su puesto.

******Fin del flash back*******

* * *

Abrí de golpe los ojos cuando un dolor horrible traspaso mi pecho, cayendo en el sofá con algunas lagrimas a punto de salir, cuando un abrazo me reconforto y continúe para ver quién era, Alice como siempre mi amiga, estaba allí para mí para que yo superase ese mal trago, ella sabia donde y cuando había yo aceptado casarme con Edward. Decidí ser fuerte y seguir con mi vida, debía mostrarme serena antes de que le comunicara a todos mis planes.

-Bueno a ver me contaran, a que se debe esta mini-reunión en mi casa.- sonaron muy falsas mis palabras pero no me iba a dejar que la pena me invada.

-Trajimos café y pastelitos, esos que comemos en _**CLOSER**_, además veníamos a visitarte ya que no llamas a tus amigos vienen a ti.- dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo y enseñándome los pastelitos que traían.

-Jazz, sonaste a refrán, bueno a ver a que esperan para darme uno de crema.- estire mi mano para cogerlos.

-Nooooo! Que mala hermana eres, mira que no esperar a Emmett para comerlos, no me lo puedo creer de ti Bellita.- Todos miramos con sorpresa como entraba Emmett al salón de mi casa, tenía tanta energía y dios mío como comía, eso era un espectáculo donde le entraba tanta comida y lo mejor que engordaba nada.

-Perdonen el retraso, estábamos con Ed…- iba a decir su nombre cuando me vio y cambio la conversación- vamos a comer que tengo hambre- trato de remediar su error, pero me senté como si no hubiera oído nada.

-Bella, nos vas a contar porque te vemos tan serna, en calma, necesitas que hablemos, para que te liberes un poco, haremos terapia entre todos, tú nos cuentas y nosotros te damos nuestro punto de vista te hará muy bien, Bells.- Jasper siempre asiendo su psicoanálisis, ellos querían información pues la tendrían.

-Pues si necesito hablar- miraban como si estuviera loca- les tengo que contar, la decisión que he tomado, me marcho y antes que alguien diga algo, prefiero que me escuchen- trate de sonar convencida y segura, aun no había decidido que hacer pero como decían las improvisaciones son buenas para un cambio, y ahí yo delante de los 4 les diría que me iría, lo más seguro es que me ataquen a preguntas mientras tanto, voy valorando mis posibilidades pero estaba segura que dentro de una semana me encontraría fuera de Forks y de él. Y así les conté lo que pensaba hacer.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo **

-Pues les cuento pero no quiero interrupciones, me voy de Forks y es una decisión irrevocable, me iré pues a Boston, New york, Pensilvania o Texas, pero la semana siguiente ya no estaré aquí, necesito sanar, ya sé que tengo que escuchar la versión de su historia pero no puedo, y saben que la prueba negara todo lo que él diga porque esa no se puede borrar así no más. – decía tan convencida, es verdad que la prueba existía pero no estaba segura de que fuera mío, Bella no podía decir mi nombre, notaba que le dolía y demasiado.

-Además en Boston tengo una gran oferta de empleo, necesitan que haga una serie de manuscritos de unos libros, así que estaré ocupada y podre pensar, y Alice yo ya no soy tu futura cuñada, solo tu amiga que siempre te vera como la hermana que nunca tuvo y con respecto al boda, no hace falta que la canceles, puedes poner a alguien que reparta boletines informativos cuando los invitados vayan llegando a la iglesia que diga: _**Hoy en el papel de la novia, será representado por Tanya Deneali. Perdonen las molestias – **_no podía creer lo que oía cuando lo dijo, se le notaba el sarcasmo con el que lo había dicho, a pesar de lo mal que estaba trataba de sonar graciosa; si algún día teníamos hijos, esperando que sea pronto apenas se arregle este problema, esperaba que no heredaran el humor de su madre. Las risas de Emmett me hicieron volver a la conversación.


	8. Chapter 7 El amor que no cuide

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo Siete: El amor que no cuide**

Después de dejar a mama con la misión de quitarme por un par de días a los causantes de mi dolor, decidí ir a ver a la enana para saber su plan.

-Pasa, pensé que no subirías; le has dicho a mama lo que te dije.

-Claro, a ver ahora cuéntame tu porque dices que no te cuadra toda esta historia que han montado.- dije con gran desprecio sabia que algo no iba bien porque de un momento esta historia no encajaba en nada de nada.

-Bueno, tras pasarme tres horas hablando con Angela, me dijo que el día de la fiesta que dieron para los médicos residentes, tu estuviste toda la noche con ella, luego te ausentaste un par de minutos quizás una o dos hora pero cuando volviste no eras el mismo, traías cansancio ya que no podías mantenerte en pie y tus pupilas estaban dilatadas, eso asegura la doctora Weber, y ahí mi gran duda, porque estabas cansado y con las pupilas dilatadas.- claro por eso no recordaba, no entendía aun pero la duende me dejo con las dudas.

-Esas son las lagunas de esa noche, Alice que haré si me drogaron o me sedaron para que puedan tener esa fotos y sobre todo para que yo termine haciendo eso con ella, no Alice, dime como lo descubriremos me ayudaras verdad- estaba tratando de atar cabos, ellos o ella lo pagarían caro, nos estaban haciendo sufrir por una estúpida venganza.

-Tranquilo, claro que te ayudare, nadie deja Alice con una boda lista, y menos a mi hermano plantado por una estúpida venganza.- Alice los había atado mejor que yo.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?, habrá que decírselo a Bella- me tiraba de los pelos como podía pasarme esto a mí y sobre todo a ella, mi Bella nunca había hecho daño a nadie.

-Me tengo que ir a ver como esta Bells y que ha pensado hacer, conociéndola está encerrada con su dolor, pero necesito saber que le pasa por su cabeza- tenía razón ella estaría encerrada con su dolor, sola, triste, llorando, y sobre todo sufriendo por mí .

-Un último favor Alice, cuando hables con ella me llamas para poder oírla por favor.- solo necesitaba oírla un momento llevaba mucho que no la oía y mi alma necesitaba una dosis de su dulce voz.

-Tranquilo, te llamare, además rose y Emmett vienen a recoger unos libros que se dejo Bella aquella noche- si sus libros aun seguían en mi volvo, los usaría para comunicarme con ella.

-Ya vete y no te olvides llamarme- le di un beso y se fue.

Volví a mi habitación, pensando en esa noche que no recordaba las tres últimas horas. Era la fiesta para los residentes del hospital de Seattle, allí estábamos, Angela, Victoria, Eric, Emmett y yo. Habíamos entrado al hospital de Seattle, para terminar nuestras prácticas, pero a Emmett y a mí nos habían pasado nuestra plaza al de Forks, Angela fue traslada a New york junto con Ben, los demás se quedarían en Seattle.

Bella esa noche no pudo asistir porque el día anterior tuvo un accidente con un coche, no había sido grabe pero mi padre le prohibió salir del hospital ya que la tenía que tener veinticuatro horas en observación, yo decidí quedarme pero Emmett insistió y Bella me dijo que fuera, que no me lo perdiera y que cuando hagan la fiesta de la bienvenida en el nuevo hospital, ella estaría allí, así fue como estuvimos todos en esa estúpida fiesta, donde me arruinaron la vida trataba de recordar pero no podía. Baje a por sus libros a mi coche, escribí unas líneas para que las leyera, lo más probable es que no lo hiciera por eso subraye su libro ya le compraría uno nuevo o le regalaría el mío.

-Hola, venimos a por los libros de Bella, nos los das, es que llegamos tarde, porque este quiso comer tarta de limón antes de salir del restaurante. – Rose había subido a mi habitación para recogerlos se los di y le pedí el mismo favor ella me dijo que por ella no había problema.

Habían pasado 20 minutos cuando sonó mi móvil era Rose, la duende se había olvidado. Cuando oí una conversación a lo lejos hasta poder oír bien. Cuando oí su voz mi corazón latió otra vez.

-Bueno a ver me contaran, a que se debe esta mini-reunión en mi casa.- sentía como esa palabras sonaban falsas y sabia que no quería enseñar su dolor, seguí escuchando.

-Trajimos café y pastelitos, esos que comemos en _**CLOSER**_, además veníamos a visitarte ya que no llamas a tus amigos vienen a ti.- Jasper como siempre con sus refranes.

-Jazz, sonaste a refrán, bueno a ver a que esperan para darme uno de crema.- sonaba animada y tenía hambre íbamos por buen camino. Cuando un chillido casi me deja sordo.

-Nooooo! Que mala hermana eres, mira que no esperar a Emmett para comerlos, no me lo puedo creer de ti Bellita.- Emmett y sus bromas ese era mi hermano la situación podía ir peor pero él nunca cambiaba ese humor.

-Perdonen el retraso, estábamos con Ed…- rose iba a decir mi nombre cuando cambio la conversación- vamos a comer que tengo hambre- trato de remediar su error.

-Bella, nos vas a contar porque te vemos tan serna, en calma, necesitas que hablemos, para que te liberes un poco, haremos terapia entre todos, tú nos cuentas y nosotros te damos nuestro punto de vista te hará muy bien, Bells.- Jasper siempre asiendo su psicoanálisis, eso así se hace hermano busca información para que Edward pueda seguir viviendo, me decía mentalmente.

-Pues si necesito hablar- así bien vamos por buen camino, y yo pensando que pondría resistencia- les tengo que contar, la decisión que he tomado, me marcho y antes que alguien diga algo, prefiero que me escuchen- no ella no podía irse no me podía abandonar, pero porque si me quiere se irá sin luchar por mí, claro que lucharía pero existe cierta prueba que demuestra el engaño. Seguía paralizado cuando la voz de Alice me saco de mi shock.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No me dejes tirada con la boda Bells, eres mi hermana, mi futura cuñada y el amor de mi hermano, Bella piensa bien en lo que haces luego te arrepentirás y será tarde – Alice no dejes que se me vaya pensé agarrándome al don que tenia ella, de ser persistente hasta que la gente cambie de idea, necesitábamos tiempo para demostrar que no la engañe.

-Pues les cuento pero no quiero interrupciones, me voy de Forks y es una decisión irrevocable, me iré pues a Boston, New york, Pensilvania o Texas, pero la semana siguiente ya no estaré aquí, necesito sanar, ya sé que tengo que escuchar la versión de su historia pero no puedo, y saben que la prueba negara todo lo que él diga porque esa no se puede borrar así no más. – decía tan convencida, es verdad que la prueba existía pero no estaba segura de que fuera mío, Bella no podía decir mi nombre, notaba que le dolía y demasiado.

-Además en Boston tengo una gran oferta de empleo, necesitan que haga una serie de manuscritos de unos libros, así que estaré ocupada y podre pensar, y Alice yo ya no soy tu futura cuñada, solo tu amiga que siempre te vera como la hermana que nunca tuvo y con respecto al boda, no hace falta que la canceles, puedes poner a alguien que reparta boletines informativos cuando los invitados vayan llegando a la iglesia que diga: _**Hoy en el papel de la novia, será representado por Tanya Deneali. Perdonen las molestias – **_no podía creer lo que oía cuando lo dijo, se le notaba el sarcasmo con el que lo había dicho, a pesar de lo mal que estaba trataba de sonar graciosa; si algún día teníamos hijos, esperando que sea pronto apenas se arregle este problema, esperaba que no heredaran el humor de su madre. Las risas de Emmett me hicieron volver a la conversación.

-Esa ha sido buena hermanita y que quieres que les digamos a todos los invitados, esa gran mentira, venga no digas tonterías veras como se soluciona esto, así no tenemos que poner esa nota tan fea- Emmett sabia como regular el ambiente.

-Así que no quiero saber nada mas del tema, acepten mi decisión, además estaré para tu boda Alice, pero no me pidas que vaya, estaré allí te ayudare con el vestido, y ciertos preparativos pero no me quiero cruzar con tu hermano por eso a la ceremonia y ni a la recepción iré y espero que me entiendas. Además sé que soy tu madrina pero Angela o Rose pueden sustituirme, no te enfades ni me pongas esa cara y acepta por favor. – eso era lo que quería ella, que aceptáramos su decisión, ella era la madrina y yo el padrino, no quería que estuviéramos ese día juntos, para ese día ya seriamos marido y mujer pero ya ni eso.

-Por esta vez, lo dejare pasar pero te aseguro, que estarás allí como me llamo Alice Cullen- Alice y su visión de futuro, lo bueno es que ella no se equivocaba o eso esperaba.

-Cambiamos de tema por favor, Rose me trajiste lo que te pedí, necesito para mi trabajo en Boston.- apenas Rose le diera los libros vería mi nota, estaba tan nervioso.

-Es verdad, mira aquí están.- Rose sonaba nerviosa, y no lo entendía ella habrá visto lo que le escribí.

-¡Pero qué es esto!, porque intenta una y otra vez, no lo entiende – lo había visto pero no sabía si era la carta o las frases que había subrayado

-¿Qué es eso Bells?- pregunto Jasper mientras los demás reían

-Una Carta y líneas subrayadas en mi libro, le dirán de mi parte que esta tampoco pienso perdonársela, es mi libro favorito.- suspiro y tiro el libro y se rieron.

Pasaron un par de horas, seguían conversando de cosas triviales pero no tacaban el tema de nuestra relación. Hasta que Alice tomo la iniciativa para despedirse, yo no quería que aun se fueran, yo quería estar ahí, y lo estaba pero a través del teléfono de Rose, le tendría que pagar la llamada.

-Buenos nos iremos porque se nos ha hecho tarde y mañana tengo un par de cosas que hacer.- Alice con voz severa, eso sonaba a que ahora que vuelva me tocaba charla, lo que había dicho bella no le había gustado.

Todos se despidieron diciendo que debería pensarlo bien y que ya se estarían viendo.

Hasta que la voz de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos, aun seguíamos en línea.

-Edward ¿sigues ahí?- estaba triste mi cuñada y yo tenía la culpa de todo el sufrimiento.

-Sí, aun aquí, gracias Rose he oído todo, me duele que se vaya tengo una semana para solucionar todo esto. – y claro que lo iba a conseguir aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

-Hermanito tenemos una idea de cómo volver a conquistar a Bells. – Alice estaba más aminada, durante su regreso me contaron como volver a conquistar a Bella. Y me he dado cuenta que ciertas cosas he deja de hacer, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no había cuidado bien de mi amor.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo **

-La siguiente canción está dedicada para la Señorita Bella, de parte de su gran amor Ed. Que dice: **tú siempre has sido mi adicción, siendo mi dulce droga porque pienso en ti cada segundo, por eso no puedo vivir sin ti**. – la piel se me erizo tras escuchar esas líneas, era nuestra canción, bueno el había decidido que fuera nuestra porque decía que éramos adictos a nosotros.

**¿Les gusto el adelanto? Muchas gracias por sus Reviews  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Pidiendo perdon part 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: Pidiendo perdón parte 1  
**

Habíamos pasado la tarde conversando, ellos habían obtenido la información que necesitaban y sabía que era cuestión de una hora o media hora de que Edward se enterase de mi decisión y volviera a insistir en que lo escuchara y lo perdonara. Pero no, ya había tenido suficiente hoy, además el me había escrito una carta y había subrayado líneas de mi libro. Volví al salón tratando de recoger los vasos y las envolturas de los pastelitos, cuando sonó mi móvil.  
- -Alice, ¿Qué sucede? – se le había olvidado algo o le sucedía algo.  
- -Bellita, soy Emmett, que te llamaba para decirte que a las 11:45 enciendas tu radio en la emisora de siempre la que oímos desde hace años- Emmett, la radio, no me cuadra que era lo que se traía entre manos.  
- -Para que, Emmett, que vas a hacer, además tengo sueño no creo que la encienda – no caería en sus juegos, no, pero una parte de mí, me decía que aceptara que no me arrepentiría.  
- -Bells, es que le voy a hacer una pequeña broma a Alice y le voy a decir una cosa a Rose, te acuerdas cuando nos mandábamos mensajes a través de canciones – claro que lo recordaba así fue como celebramos los 15 años de Rose, enviando canciones ala cumpleañera.  
- -Buen la encenderé pero no enviare ninguna canción.- trate de sonar fría.  
- -Bueno no te olvides 11:45, media hora falta, así que esta lista besos, hasta mañana- colgó y yo me quede pensando que era los que tramaban.  
Eran las 11:16 tenia media hora para recoger y cambiarme y desde mi cama escucharía las canciones que se dedicarían hoy los hermanos Cullen. Habían pasado exactamente 22 minutos, me encontraba con ganas de escuchar la radio la encendí dando tiempo, hasta que por fin empezó el programa.  
- -Buenas noches, queridos oyentes, hoy nuestro programa va dedicado a una pareja en especial que está pasando por una situación regular pero como ya sabéis nuestra música conseguirá que esta pareja vuelva a ser como antes feliz.- tras haber oído esas palabras ya sabía por dónde iríamos hoy, a ese juego también se jugar yo mentalmente iba haciéndome una lista de canciones por si me tocaba a mi atacar.  
- -Nuestra primera canción va dedicada a Señorita Alice, de parte de su futuro esposo Jasper Hale que dice: Solo una pared nos separa amor mío, pero estas en mis pensamientos a cada hora porque tú eres mi preciosa. – tras decir eso sonó la canción de James Blunt – you are beautifull. Seguía escuchando un par de canciones que iban pidiendo hasta que una me saco de mis pasamientos  
- -La siguiente canción está dedicada para la Señorita Bella, de parte de su gran amor Ed. Que dice: tú siempre has sido mi adicción, siendo mi dulce droga porque pienso en ti cada segundo, por eso no puedo vivir sin ti. – la piel se me erizo tras escuchar esas líneas, era nuestra canción, bueno el había decidido que fuera nuestra porque decía que éramos adictos a nosotros. La canción es de Ne-yo Because of you empezó a sonar y mis lagrimas a salir.

Want to, but I can't help it  
(Lo quiero pero no puedo hacer nada por ello)  
I love the way it feels,  
(Me encanta la manera en que sientes)  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
(Es como si estuvieras atascada ente mi fantasía y lo que es real)  
I need it when I want it; I want it when I don't  
(Solo me es necesario cuando lo quiero lo quiero cuando no lo quiero)  
Tell myself I'll stop every day, knowin' that I won't  
(Me digo a mi mismo que me detenga todos los días sabiendo que no quiero)  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
(Yo tengo un problema y no sé qué hacer al respecto)  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
(Incluso si supiera que hacer no sé si es realidad deseo salir de él)  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
(Lo dudo me dejo llevar por lo que pienso y se demasiado bien que es verdad)  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
(Nena te has convertido en mi adicción, estoy tan encadenado a ti)  
I can barely move but I like it  
(Apenas puedo moverme pero me gusta)

And it's all because of you  
(Y todo es por ti)  
And it's all because…  
(Y todo por ti)  
Never get enough,  
(Nunca es suficiente)  
She's the sweetest drug  
(Ella es dulce como las drogas)  
Think of it every second  
(Pienso en Ella cada segundo)  
I can't get nothing done,  
(Yo no puedo terminar nada)  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
(Solo creer que la próxima vez conseguiré algo, se que debería mantenerme alejado)  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
(Sé que no es bueno para mí)  
I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave  
(Yo lo intento pero mi obsesión no me deja escapar)  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
(Yo tengo un problema y no sé qué hacer al respecto)  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
(Incluso si supiera que hacer no sé si es realidad deseo salir de él)  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
(Lo dudo me dejo llevar por lo que pienso y se demasiado bien que es verdad)  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
(Nena te has convertido en mi adicción, estoy tan encadenado a ti)  
I can barely move but I like it  
(Apenas puedo moverme pero me gusta)  
And it's all because of you  
(Y todo es por ti)  
And it's all because…  
(Y todo por ti)  
Never get enough,  
(Nunca es suficiente)  
She's the sweetest drug  
(Ella es dulce como las drogas)

Ain't no doubt, so strung out.  
(No hay duda estoy encadenado)  
Over you, over you, over you  
(A ti, a ti, a ti)  
Because of you,  
(Por ti)  
And it's all because of you,  
(Y todo es por ti)  
Never get enough  
(Nunca es suficiente)  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug  
(Ella es tan dulce como las drogas)

Esto no se iba a quedar así, yo también sabia jugar a este juego, cuando de pronto una canción me hizo reír era la que le dedicaba Emmett a Rosalie, a su dulce Barbie ya que él era su Kent, era Barbie girl de Aqua. Solo a Emmett se le podía ocurrir esa canción para Rose. Mientras me divertía con la canción pensé en una para Edward una que le dejara claro por lo que estaba pasando. Y se me ocurrió una entre rápido a mi ordenador y ahí la vi. Mientras la música sonaba llame a la radio.  
- -Kiss FM, dinos tu canción y para quien- esa voz, me era conocida pero no sabía de quien.  
- -Buenas noches soy Bella y esta canción es pera Edward Cullen, con el siguiente mensaje "El show fue divertido y entretenido, espero que te lleguen pronto los aplausos" nada más; muchas gracias hasta luego.- dije y colgué solo quedaban segundo para que acabara la canción de Emmett, le mande un mensaje felicitándolo por la canción. De pronto sonó la canción que dedicaba yo.  
- -Ahora la siguiente canción va dedicada al Señor Edward Cullen, de la Señorita Bella con el siguiente mensaje que dice: "El show fue divertido y entretenido, espero que te lleguen pronto los aplausos" – tras a ver dicho eso empezó a sonar Take a Bow de Rihanna, sabía perfectamente lo que decía la canción y sabia que el también.  
La canción empezó a sonar, la cante con lágrimas recorriendo mi cara al saber el dolor que le producía esas palabras pero no me arrepentía, porque así me sentía. Durante los 15 minutos siguiente fueron más canciones enviadas pensé que se había acabado cuando Rose le envió una a Emmett, la canción de Hate that I love you de Ne-Yo con Rihanna, Rose era así de romántica con Emmett. Pensé que le había quedado claro a Edward cuando otra canción me saco de mis pensamientos.  
- -La siguiente canción va dedicada a Bells con este mensaje que dice: mi corazón no es de piedra, soy solamente de piel y hueso ¿Por qué no me das un poco de amor?, yo no espero aplausos de nadie solo tu amor, un poco de tu amor Bella.- sin más empezó a sonar la canción pero esta vez intente retener las lagrimas pero la canción era Give me some love de James Blunt y otra vez volví a llorar mira que le gustaba ese cantante como a mí pero tenía que devolvérsela, así q volví a buscar y esta vez se la pondría al final del programa para que no pueda dedicarme otra.  
Me and my guitar play my way, it makes them frown  
Mi guitarra y yo jugamos a mi manera, él hacen fruncir el ceño  
The little pieces by the highway, Bring me down  
Pero pequeños artículos por la autopista me conducen hacia abajo  
Mine is not a heart of a stone, I am only skin and bone  
Mi corazón no es de piedra, soy solamente de piel y hueso,  
Those little pieces are little pieces of my own  
Y de esos pequeños artículos pocos son míos  
Why don't you give me some love?  
¿Por qué no me das un poco de amor?  
I've taken a shit load of drugs  
He tomado una carga de mierda de drogas  
I'm so tired of never fixing the pain  
Estoy tan cansado de no arreglar el dolor  
Valiant said to me  
Valiente me dices a mí  
I'll take you seriously  
Lo tomare seriamente  
And we'll come back as someone else  
Y volveremos como otra persona  
Who's better than yourself?  
¿Quién es mejor que tú mismo?

Many faces at the doorway, all hang around  
Muchas caras en la entrada andan por todas partes  
Watch me fight in the hallway, But make no sound  
Observándome pelear en el pasillo pero no haga ningún sonido  
So standing all alone, And I'm only skin and bone  
Así de pie todo solitario y soy solamente de piel y hueso  
So many faces but they all look out for their own  
Tantas caras pero todos ellos están mirándose entre ellos mismos

Why don't you give me some love?  
¿Por qué no me das un poco de amor?  
I've taken a shit load of drugs  
He tomado una carga de mierda de drogas  
I'm so tired of never fixing the pain  
Estoy tan cansado de no arreglar el dolor  
Valiant said to me  
Valiente me dices a mí  
I'll take you seriously  
Lo tomare seriamente  
And we'll come back as someone else  
Y volveremos como otra persona  
Who's better than yourself?  
Quién es mejor que tú mismo  
And someday, soon they'll drop the bomb, Let it all out, Someday!  
Y algún día pronto dejarán caer la bomba dejar todo fuera. ¡Algún día!  
I know that someday, soon we'll all be gone! So let it all out!  
Sé que algún día muy pronto estaremos todos extintos así que ¡dejen todo fuera!  
Let it all out today!  
¡Dejen todo fuera hoy!  
And Give me some love  
Y dame un poco de amor  
Yeah! Give me some love  
Sí, dame un poco de amor  
Come give me some love, today...  
Vamos, dame un poco de amor, hoy.

Así después de varias canción por fin llego la mía y me fui a dormir y con ella caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Pidiendo perdon part 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo nueve: Pidiendo perdón parte 2**

Durante la vuelta de mis hermanos a casa, Alice y Rose me hicieron recordar cuando teníamos entre 15 y 17 años cuando nos dedicábamos canciones atreves de la radio ya sea para decir cuántos nos queríamos o para pedir disculpas si habíamos peleado, así que ahí encontré una vía de poder pedir perdón a Bella. Nuestro programa favorito empezaba a las 11:45 y eran las 11:08 así que me dispuse a llamar a la cadena de radio para que nos ayudaran, tras hablar con unos amigos, para mi suerte estaba un amigo que había conocido en el instituto Paul, tras contarle lo que me había sucedido accedió ayudarnos, esperaba que con suerte Bella no distinguiera la voz de Paul sino estaba totalmente perdido.

-Voy a llamar a Bells, desde tu móvil para que me conteste, silencio – Emmett con su voz más seria, dándole al altavoz para que oyéramos.

-Alice, ¿Qué sucede? – sonaba preocupada, pensaría que había pasado algo.

-Bellita, soy Emmett, que te llamaba para decirte que a las 11:45 enciendas tu radio en la emisora de siempre la que oímos desde hace años- en el tono que lo dijo, no creo que ella lo vaya a hacer por eso le dije a en bajito que contenga la emoción que traía.

-¿Para qué?, Emmett, que vas a hacer, además tengo sueño no creo que la encienda – lo había notado, ella sabía que había algo oculto.

-Bells, es que le voy a hacer una pequeña broma a Alice y le voy a decir una cosa a Rose, te acuerdas cuando nos mandábamos mensajes a través de canciones – claro que lo recordaría porque así fue como le enviamos canción a Rose por sus quince años.

-Buen la encenderé pero no enviare ninguna canción.- su voz erra fría y distante pero yo me encargaría de que me enviara así sea una.

-Bueno no te olvides 11:45, media hora falta, así que esta lista besos, hasta mañana- colgó rápido antes de que ella de una negativa.

Los minutos eran lentos y mi impaciencia era cada vez más grande, encendí el ordenador, y busque la primera que le dedicaría, esa era nuestra canción, bueno decidí que fuera esa ya que en ella nos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos, ya que parecíamos adictos, Jasper sería el primero en dedicar la suya ya que mama y papa no habían dejado que ellos durmieran juntos hasta su noche de bodas, por eso me dio más tiempo a buscar más canciones por si acaso me dedicara ella una, por fin 11:45 y así empezaba el programa.

-Buenas noches, queridos oyentes, hoy nuestro programa va dedicado a una pareja en especial que está pasando por una situación regular pero como ya sabéis nuestra música conseguirá que esta pareja vuelva a ser como antes feliz.- esas palabras pondrían de sobre aviso a Bella, y yo sabía perfectamente que a ese juego jugábamos muy bien, conociéndola tendría entre manos un par de canciones por si le tocaba contraatacar esperaba que de verdad me enviara una. No perdería las esperanzas.

-Nuestra primera canción va dedicada a Señorita Alice, de parte de su futuro esposo Jasper Hale que dice: _**Solo una pared nos separa amor mío, pero estas en mis pensamientos a cada hora porque tú eres mi preciosa. **_– era la canción favorita de Alice tenía entendido que con esa canción le pidió matrimonio era la canción de **James Blunt – you are beautifull**. Le había dicho a Paul que después de los 15 primeros minutos pusiera la mía y ya eran las 00.00 y el locutor dijo mis palabras esperaba que Bella no se hubiera dormido, tentado de darle un toque con número oculto para que despertara pero no lo hice así que escuche.

-La siguiente canción está dedicada para la Señorita Bella, de parte de su gran amor Ed. Que dice: **tú siempre has sido mi adicción, siendo mi dulce droga porque pienso en ti cada segundo, por eso no puedo vivir sin ti**. – me la podía imaginar ahí en su cama con lagrimas a punto de salir, ella recordaría que era nuestra canción, nuestra adicción. La canción es de _**Ne-yo - Because of you**_ empezó a sonar y mis lagrimas a salir.

Moría por saber si la había escuchado o no por eso le dije a Paul que cuando Bella, lo llamara para una canción que me mandara un mensaje para que pueda estar más tranquilo. Después de un rato venia la canción que Emmett le dedicaba a Rosalie, la que nos hacia reír a todos esperaba que Bella también riera aunque sea un poco, la canción era para su dulce Barbie ya que él era su Kent, era **Barbie girl de Aqua**. Solo a Emmett se le podía ocurrir esa canción para Rose. Se guía feliz por la canción pero por otra parte mi cabeza daba vueltas por saber, hasta que un mensaje de Paul me saco de mi pensamiento, que decía: Bella ha llamado y pidió una canción para ti, esta chica no quiere saber nada de ti, suerte amigo. Después de dos canciones más llego la mía tenía que oír bien para saber qué era lo que Bella me decía.

-Ahora la siguiente canción va dedicada al Señor Edward Cullen, de la Señorita Bella con el siguiente mensaje que dice: _**"El show fue divertido y entretenido, espero que te lleguen pronto los aplausos" **_– hablaba del Show, mi bella pensaba que nuestro amor era un show, empezó a sonar **Take a Bow de Rihanna**, sabía que con esa canción había dado en el clavo pero me pondría a darle una más porque ella no se detendría ante este juego, así que m dispuse a escuchar la canción, mientras volvían las lagrimas.

How about a round of applause, a standing ovation?

**Te apetecen unos aplausos, o una ovación?**

You look so dumb right now, standing outside my house,

**Pareces un tonto de pie en la puerta de mi casa,**

Trying to apologize

**Intentando disculparte.**

You're so ugly when you cry, Please, just cut it out

**Te ves tan feo cuando lloras, por favor corta el rollo.**

Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not, Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

**No me digas que lo sientes, porque no es así baby sí, yo se que eres único, lo siento, pero te pille**

But you put on quite a show, you really had me going

**Pero tu montaste un show, realmente tu me tuviste disponible**

But now it's time to go

**Pero ahora el tiempo pasa**

Curtain's finally closing

**Y finalmente las cortinas se bajan**

That was quite a show. Very entertaining

**Este show fue suficiente, muy entretenido**

But it's over now, Go on and take a bow

**Pero se acabo ve y agradece los aplausos**.

Grab your clothes and get gone, you better hurry up before the sprinklers come on

**Agarra tu ropa y vete es mejor que te des prisa, antes de que los camiones cisterna vengan**

Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one, and this just looks like the re-run,

**Sobre lo que me estás diciendo, chico, te quiero, tu eres la única eso parece como que te vuelves a burlar**

Please, what else is on?

**Por favor, ¿que mas?**

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not, Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

**Y no me digas que lo sientes, porque no es así baby sí, yo se que eres único, lo siento, pero te pille**

But you put on quite a show, you really had me going

**Pero tu montaste un show, realmente tu me tuviste disponible**

But now it's time to go

**Pero ahora el tiempo pasa**

Curtain's finally closing

**Y finalmente las cortinas se bajan**

That was quite a show. Very entertaining

**Este show fue suficiente, muy entretenido**

But it's over now, Go on and take a bow

**Pero se acabo ve y agradece los aplausos**.

How about a round of applause, a standing ovation?

**Te apetecen unos aplausos, o una ovación?**

But you put on quite a show, you really had me going

**Pero tu montaste un show, realmente tu me tuviste disponible**

But now it's time to go

**Pero ahora el tiempo pasa**

Curtain's finally closing

**Y finalmente las cortinas se bajan**

That was quite a show. Very entertaining

**Este show fue suficiente, muy entretenido**

But it's over now, Go on and take a bow

**Pero se acabo ve y agradece los aplausos**.

But it's over now

**Pero esto ya se acabo**

No podía parar de llorar la canción que me había enviado ella dice que todo era un Show mi amor por ella pero no era así, me seque las lagrimas con mi sudadera y me puse a buscar otra, cuando la encontré llame a Paul.

-Kiss FM, dinos tu canción y para quien- era Paul distraído recibiendo canciones.

-Paul, Edward Cullen, una canción más para Bella por favor, con este mensaje; "_**mi corazón no es de piedra, soy solamente de piel y hueso ¿Por qué no me das un poco de amor?, yo no espero aplausos de nadie solo tu amor, un poco de tu amor Bella". **_Gracias y ya sabes me avisas si me envía otra, te lo recompensare bye - colgué y durante los 15 minutos siguiente fueron más canciones enviadas, cuando Rose le envió una a Emmett, la canción de _**Hate that I love you de Ne-Yo**_ _**con Rihanna**_, Rose era así de romántica con Emmett. Después de esta venia la mía para Bella esperaba con entusiasmo que ella me la devolviera pero sin menos rencor.

-La siguiente canción va dedicada a Bells con este mensaje que dice: _**mi corazón no es de piedra, soy solamente de piel y hueso ¿Por qué no me das un poco de amor?, yo no espero aplausos de nadie solo tu amor, un poco de tu amor Bella.**_- sin más empezó a sonar la canción pero esta vez intente retener las lagrimas pero la canción era **Give me some love **de** James Blunt** y otra vez volví a llorar pensado en ella que también debería estar llorando como yo, pero sabía que Bella me la devolvería.

Me estaba desesperando, había pasado ya todo el programa cuando otro mensaje de Paul me saco de mis pensamientos negativos, pero no era Paul sino Emmett decía: _**Hermano, que Bellita no te responde se quedo dormida o no quiere decirte nada. **_Si las cuentas no me fallaban solo dos canciones más y se acabaría el programa, bueno ahora una. Por fin mensaje de Paul pero sabía si era bueno o malo, lo abrí y decía: **estas de suerte, la canción que te dedica es la última, espero que vaya bien y que se arreglen sus problemas. **

-Queridos oyentes nuestro programa está llegando a final y que mejor que hacerlo con esta bonita canción que va dedicada a Edward Cullen con el siguiente mensaje que dice: _**Yo soy la víctima, tengo el corazón roto pero tú nunca me veras llorar en mi vida, lo siento pero deja de comportarte como un adolecente, madura y sigue con tu vida. **_Desde aquí esperamos que sus problemas se solucionen y esperamos mañana verlos una vez más en el programa un beso y que descansen hasta mañana- claro que ella era la víctima y yo también pero ella era la victima completa, no era un adolecente era un hombre hecho y derecho que estaba buscando el perdón de su amor, la canción empezó a sonar era **Cry de Rihanna** llore todo lo que quise hasta cansarme, haría algo porque ella me diera su perdón.

I'm not the type to get my heart broken, I'm not the type to get upset and cry

**No soy del tipo de las que le rompen el corazón, No soy del tipo de las que se disgustan y lloran**

Cause I'll never leave my heart open never hurts me to say goodbye

**Porque nunca deje mi corazón abierto. ****Nunca me lastimó decir adiós**

Relationships don't get deep to me never got that whole enough thing

**Nunca me involucre profundamente, Nunca me di entera en el amor**

And someone can say they love me truly but at the time it didn't mean a thing.

**Y alguno puede decir que lo ame de verdad, Pero al tiempo ya no me importaba.**

My mind is gone I'm spinning round and deep inside my tears I'll drown

**Mi mente no está en ningún lado, estoy girando y en lo profundo, mis lágrimas ahogaré**

I'm losing grip what's happening I stray from love this is how I feel

**Pierdo el control, ¿Que está pasando? Me desvié del amor, así es como me siento**

This time was different felt like I was just a victim

**Esta vez fue diferente, me sentí como la víctima**

And it cut me like a knife when you walked outta my life

**Y me cortó como un cuchillo, cuando te marchaste de mi vida**

Now I'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms

**Ahora estoy en esta condición, y tengo todos los síntomas**

Of a girl with a broken heart but no matter

**De una chica con el corazón roto**

What you'll never see me cry

**Nunca me verás llorar**

Did it happen when we first kissed cause it's hurting me to let it go

**Pasó cuando te besé por primera vez, porque dolía dejarte ir**

Maybe cause we spend so much time and I know that it's no more

**Tal vez porque desperdicié demasiado tiempo, y ahora sé que no tengo más**

I should a never let you hold me baby maybe why I'm sad to see us apart

**Yo nunca debí dejar que me abraces, tal vez porque estoy triste por separarnos**

I didn't give it to you on purpose gotta figure out how you stole my heart

**Yo no cedí a ti a propósito, no puedo entender como robaste mi corazón**

My mind is gone I'm spinning round and deep inside my tears I'll drown

**Mi mente no está en ningún lado, estoy girando y en lo profundo, mis lágrimas ahogaré**

I'm losing grip what's happening I stray from love this is how I feel

**Pierdo el control, ¿Que está pasando? Me desvié del amor, así es como me siento**

This time was different felt like I was just a victim

**Esta vez fue diferente, me sentí como la víctima**

And it cut me like a knife when you walked outta my life

**Y me cortó como un cuchillo, cuando te marchaste de mi vida**

Now I'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms

**Ahora estoy en esta condición, y tengo todos los síntomas**

Of a girl with a broken heart but no matter

**De una chica con el corazón roto**

What you'll never see me cry

**Nunca me verás llorar**

How did I get here with you I'll never know?

**Como llegué a esto contigo, nunca lo sabré**?

And never meant to let it get so personal

**Y nunca quise que fuera tan personal**

And after all I tried to do to stay away from loving you

**Y después de todo traté de alejarme de tener que amarte**

I'm broken hearted I can let you know

**Yo tengo el corazón roto, no puedo dejar que lo sepas**

And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry

**Y no te lo voy a demostrar, no me veras llorar**

This time was different felt like I was just a victim

**Esta vez fue diferente, me sentí como la víctima**

And it cut me like a knife when you walked outta my life

**Y me cortó como un cuchillo, cuando te marchaste de mi vida**

Now I'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms

**Ahora estoy en esta condición, y tengo todos los síntomas**

Of a girl with a broken heart but no matter

**De una chica con el corazón roto**

What you'll never see me cry

**Nunca me verás llorar**

This time was different felt like I was just a victim

**Esta vez fue diferente, me sentí como la víctima**

And it cut me like a knife when you walked outta my life

**Y me cortó como un cuchillo, cuando te marchaste de mi vida**

Now I'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms

**Ahora estoy en esta condición, y tengo todos los síntomas**

Of a girl with a broken heart but no matter

**De una chica con el corazón roto**

What you'll never see me cry, all my life

**Nunca me verás llorar, en toda mi vida.**

Con esa canción me había hecho el corazón trocitos, ella no quería que la viera llorar por eso era que no quería hablar conmigo, estaría intentándolo durante los 7 días que me quedasen, antes de su partida, empezaría mañana a primera hora, me metí en la cama oyendo las cuatro canciones que habíamos enviado esa noche volví a llorar hasta que me sucumbí en un profundo sueño, donde todo era negro y gris.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo **

Cerré la puerta dejando el ramo en la entrada, ahí quedaban muy bien, decidí leer la nota esa nota no me haría cambiar de opinión. En ella decía, _**"Amor mío, sé que no tengo perdón pero quiero que sepas que dieciocho rosas rojas por cada año de felicidad a tu lado, cada día dieciocho mas te esperaran, dentro de muy poco diecinueve, Te amo, Edward C." **_Dios mío, que me diera paciencia con este hombre, yo lo amo pero no puedo perdonar su engaño, he visto que no se dará por vencido. Así que no esperaría una semana para irme como muchos dos días. Tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón.

Necesito salir de aquí, poner mis ideas claras, y sobre todo sanar, sanar esa acción que busco para olvidar el engaño, sanar una palabra de cinco letras que me devolvería la vida, claro la de antes no pero si una vida donde pueda vivir tranquila, sin dolor, sin engaños, una vida donde solo yo me pueda sentir viva, pero sin él.


	11. Chapter 10 Planeando viaje

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo diez: Planeando el viaje**

Me desperté a cerca de las ocho de las mañanas, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, como había sido tan idiota de haberle respondido las canciones, Edward se habría dado cuenta de que aun seguía influyendo en mi, ya que había sido capaz de responderle sus estúpidas canciones.

Como todas las mañanas encendí la televisión ver un rato el panorama de las noticias y ver un poco el tiempo para la semana, necesitaba saber qué tiempo haría para poder hacer mis diligencias para poder marcharme de Forks, sin dejar ningún cabo suelto, bueno si dejaba uno quera Edward pero de ese me encargaría cuando tuviera el valor de volver a verle. Me encamine hacia la ducha tenía que estar a las nueve y media en la agencia de viajes quería uno para el domingo por la mañana para Boston, tenía que hablar al editor para que me diga donde viviré y que necesitaba.

Después acabar con mi ducha, me arregle necesitaba cambiar es imagen triste por una alegre, ya que no me sentía así pero necesitaba que todo vieran que no estaba afecta, al contrario que era feliz y que no me dolía, aunque por dentro muriese. Cogí mi bolso, mi móvil, y las llaves de mi coche y casa. Faltaban solo diez minutos paras las nueve así que decidí tomar algo de desayuno cuando me dirigía a la cocina llamaron a la puerta, el repartidor con un ramo de rosas rojas y con un olor que encantaba.

-Buenos días, ¿Isabella Cullen? – dijo con una sonrisa el repartidor, ya sabía de quien eran porque seguía insistiendo, tome aire para no tirarle el ramo en la cabeza el pobre mensajero no tenía la culpa.

-Buenos días, es Isabella Swan no Cullen – dije algo irritada no me lo creía.

-El señor Cullen dijo que esto era para Isabella Swan que pronto seria Cullen, me dijo que se lo entregara en mano, esto es suyo que pase un buen día. – me dio el ramo y se fue, me las iba a pagar, juro que algún día me las pagaría.

Cerré la puerta dejando el ramo en la entrada, ahí quedaban muy bien, decidí leer la nota esa nota no me haría cambiar de opinión. En ella decía, _**"Amor mío, sé que no tengo perdón pero quiero que sepas que dieciocho rosas rojas por cada año de felicidad a tu lado, cada día dieciocho mas te esperaran, dentro de muy poco diecinueve, Te amo, Edward C." **_Dios mío, que me diera paciencia con este hombre, yo lo amo pero no puedo perdonar su engaño, he visto que no se dará por vencido. Así que no esperaría una semana para irme como muchos dos días. Tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón.

Necesito salir de aquí, poner mis ideas claras, y sobre todo sanar, sanar esa acción que busco para olvidar el engaño, sanar una palabra de cinco letras que me devolvería la vida, claro la de antes no pero si una vida donde pueda vivir tranquila, sin dolor, sin engaños, una vida donde solo yo me pueda sentir viva, pero sin él.

Termine por tomar solo un vaso de leche y coger unas galletas para el camino, tome mis cosas y me dirigía a salir cuando me lo encontré ahí parado enfrente de casa con su Volvo plateado, mentalmente me decía no lo mires, camina directo al coche, camina, no mires, no lo oigas, solo tienes que entrar y salir de allí, vamos Bella tu puedes, tenía un debate en mi cabeza la otra voz me decía míralo, te mueres por besarlo, vamos Bella luego te arrepentirás, óyelo, no te vayas, te arrepentirás, esto tiene una explicación veras óyelo, míralo, ve con él. La mitad de mi quería estar con él y la otra mitad se rehusaba a estar con él. Dios mío llevaba dándome un debate desde el lumbral de mi casa, era hora de reaccionar y hacer lo que iba a hacer irme a comprar mi billete para Boston.

Mientras caminaba sentía su mirado en mí, pero no lo iba a ver no le daría el gusto, solo me miraba no decía nada, que quería solo verme. Por fin conseguí llegar a mi auto, abrí la puerta dentro había una rosa roja y una nota, que dice_**: "Déjame ayudarte, solo escúchame y luego dejare que hagas lo que quieres. Posdata: no funciona E.C." **_ Cuarto cosas que no entendía, primero que me dejara ayudar, como me ayudaría si el corazón lo tenía roto. Dos que lo escuchara, no entiendo como sigue con eso de que lo escuche por dios, que no quiero saber cómo es que tiene un hijo con ella. Tres que él me dejaría que yo hiciera lo que quiera, el no es quien para decidir sobre mi vida y cuatro esta sí que no la entendía que no funciona , que significaba eso de que no funciona. Decidí no hacer caso lo único que hice fue tirar la rosa y la nota fuera de mi coche sabia que caerían en el césped si mama volvía la cogería y la metería en casa con las demás no me importaba, en lo más mínimo no quería nada de él ya nada.

Entre en el coche y lo intente encender pero no podía. Ahora entendía esa frase "no funciona" maldito Edward Cullen y sus habilidades con el coche. No se iba a salir con la suya no está ves ya una vez lo consiguió pero ahora no lo haría. Recordé la última vez que me saboteo el coche para que no fuera a verme con Jacob.

**********Flashback**********

-Bueno, bueno mira a quien tenemos aquí Jessy , si es nada más ni nada menos que Miss Nerd Bella Swan, porque me extraña verla solita- La estúpida de Tanya fuera de clase de ingles, ese día Edward no había acudido a clase por no sé qué cosas tenía que hacer.

-Me dejas en paz, rubia de bote, llego tarde a mi clase- intente pasar pero las dos no me lo dejaban.

-Si se nos pone a la defensiva, me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Eddie para que no viniera a clase hoy, el día que no viene es aburrido el instituto, nos alegra la vista con ese cuerpo, con ese culo que tiene y esa mirada que me pierde- espera que había dicho ese culo, bonita ese culo tiene dueña y sus ojos, espera el tiene dueña, y soy yo aunque no te guste. Dios me contenía eso para mí no era la persona indicada para dar los detalles del cuerpo de mi novio.

-Se llama Edward, y no ha venido porque ha tenido cosas que hacer- dios me sacaba de quicio esta mujer bueno por decir algo decente porque lo que era ella es una zorra y de las peores.

-Yo le digo Eddie, es como le gusta que le diga yo. Bueno será que por fin se canso de una Nerd como tú, estará buscando una mujer como yo para que le de lo que quiere.- madre mía si supiera lo que Edward y yo hacíamos hace tiempo, no mejor no des detalles de tu vida sexual Bella.

-Te puedo decir que Edward está totalmente satisfecho conmigo, en todo, ahora déjame pasar.- me dirija a mi clase mientras ella, seguía gritando me las pagaras Swan, juro que me las pagaras, yo ni caso, desde que empezamos el instituto Tanya se le insinuaba a Edward, pero él ni caso que rogona podría ser esta mujer.

Solo una hora más y me iría a casa, hablaría Edward para que fuera a verme pero me daba cosa interrumpir, la hora más larga de mi vida, cuando no tenía a Edward era una tortura el instituto pero bueno que podía hacer más que aguantar. Por fin, ya era hora de irme a casa, caminando de camino al parking vi una figura muy conocida, no podía creer era el de espalda, no claro que no, espera sí que era él, que mierda hacia besando a Tanya porque me hace esto, no de verdad se había aburrido de mi. Lo único que hice fue correr con la esperanza de no caerme para llegar al autobús del instituto que con suerte pasaba muy cerca de casa. Pude llegar y me subí, deseaba llegar a casa y morir, cuando llegue solo quería desaparecer no podía creer que él me traicionara así, pero porque, no era suficiente para él, ahora entendía se notaba que no era la adecuada para un chico tan guapo, por eso llame a Jake para ir a verlo no quería que nadie me viera así, por eso cuando fui a coger mi coche este no funcionaba, y no entendía por qué, cuándo una mano y una voz me sorprendió, era él.

Bella necesito que hablemos, yo no la bese fue ella, yo ni si quiera le correspondí, bebe por favor escúchame. – me decía con la voz entrecortada

Quieres bajar de mi coche e irte, no necesito tus explicaciones, yo sé lo que vi – yo lo vi y eso no me lo podía negar el nunca.

Bella, no funciona, así que te quedaras aquí conmigo hasta que te cuente que fue exactamente lo que paso. - era un maldito que me había jodido el coche pero me las pagaría.

Quieres hablar, hablara pero tú solo, adiós- cogí y me marche

No te irás hasta que me escuches, y será aquí y ahora- me tomo de la mano y me llevo a casa y me explico lo que había pasado. Luego confesó que él me había bloqueado el coche para que no me fuera sin oírle.

**********Fin del Flashback**********

Baje del coche toda cabreada no era justo que el hiciera esto a mi coche, no era quien para hacerlo. Asique me dirigí al capot a ver qué podía hacer cuando abrí el capot vi que todo estaba en orden intente mover algunas cosas por si acaso a ver si funcionaba. Cuando de pronto lo sentí en mi espalda, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza, esperaba que con eso lo perdonase pero no sería así.

Vete por favor!, porque lo haces - respire y me di la vuelta – no entiendes que ya no te quiero, que me iré y que no quiero verte nunca más, será como si nunca hubieras existido en mi vida. – tenía que ser fría y distante.

No, no me iré, y lo hago porque te amo, como tú a mí , yo quiero verte cada día como antes, dormir contigo todos los días, despertarme contigo – tomo aire y me miro de nuevo con sus ojos vidriosos - nunca conseguirás que yo desaparezca de tu vida, sabes que es una blasfemia, te amare toda la vida y tu a mi – tras decir eso me beso con unas ganas y una fuerte ansias, entramos en mi casa besándonos, no nos podíamos separar. Llegamos a mi habitación no sabía cómo pero estábamos haciendo el amor, no, eso no solo era sexo.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo, solo les puedo decir que el próximo capítulo es subido de tono pero son ustedes quienes eligen leer. **

-Eso fue…-respiraba entrecortadamente, nunca lo habíamos hecho con tanta necesidad.

-Un gran error- termino Bella con el mismo tono de voz que el mío. - Prométeme que no volveremos a hacerlo nunca más por eso cojeras tus cosas y te iras de aquí- sentí mi mundo caer acabábamos de hacerlo como nunca y ella quería que me fuera.

-No Bella, no me puedo ir, ahora que se tu también me amas, acabamos de hacer el amor como nunca y quieres que me vaya. – tome un poco de aire para pararme tenía que demostrarle cuanto la amaba quería tenerla una vez más conmigo.

-Vete por favor, solo hemos tenido sexo nada mas – intento sonreí y se levanto, con un poco de dificultad y se cubrió con una bata y se metió en el baño lo último que dijo antes de entrar era que me fuera o llamaría a Charlie para que me dejara una temporada en la cárcel.

**¿Les gusto el adelanto?  
**


	12. Chapter 11 FaseI de reconquistando a Bel

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste **

**ADVERTENCIA: el capítulo de hoy es subido de tono, así que ya saben**

* * *

**Capitulo once: Fase I de Reconquistando a Bella**

Eran a penas las siete de la mañana, y no sabía qué hacer estaba dando vueltas en mi cama, pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, por una parte me encontraba muy feliz por ver que no era indiferente ante Bella, una parte de mi se sentía satisfecha por haber recibido sus canciones, pero la otra estaba triste, desgarrado, roto, así me sentía. No di más vueltas, me desperté me metí a la ducha, mientras buscaba que ponerme, se me vino una idea, mandarle un ramo de dieciocho rosas rojas, por cada uno de los años que hemos sido novios, no me lo podía creer dieciocho años se me habían pasado rápido, normal si el tiempo con Bella se me hacía muy corto yo siempre he querido mas, y sabia que cuando fuéramos marido y mujer, tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ese sueño se me había venido abajo habían pasado ya cinco días desde que mi vida perfecta se fue a la mierda.

-Floristería de Forks, ¿en qué puedo atenderle? – era Emily la novia de Sam que trabajaba ahí, esperaba que no me cerrase el teléfono como los demás

-Buenos días Emily, soy Edward, quería dieciocho rosas rojas para Bella por favor. Y una nota que diga lo siguiente: _**"Amor mío, sé que no tengo perdón pero quiero que sepas que dieciocho rosas rojas por cada año de felicidad a tu lado, cada día dieciocho mas te esperaran, dentro de muy poco diecinueve, Te amo, Edward C."**_

-Lo tengo, no te preocupes que se las envió ahora mismo. Espero que tengas buena suerte Edward - yo también quería tener buena suerte.

Salí de casa lo más pronto que pude sabía que si conducía rápido podía evitar que ella se fuera antes de salir cogí una rosa roja del jarrón de la entrada, en un trozo de tarjeta escribí: _**"Déjame ayudarte, solo escúchame y luego dejare que hagas lo que quieres. Posdata: no funciona E.C." **_ Llegue justo a tiempo cuando el repartidor se iba, tenía que saber si ella estaba en casa.

-Hola, perdona, ¿las flores se las distes a Isabella Cullen?- así era como había pedido que la llamaran.

-Sí, se las cabo de dar pero si va a preguntar por ella mejor llámela por su otro apellido, estuvo a punto te darme con las flores, cuando la llame así- una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro sabía que no le gustaba que le dijeran así. Ella quería mantener su apellido sobre todo.

-Gracias no te preocupes- me despedí del repartidor para poner en marcha el sabotaje para que el coche no le funcionara, era cuestión de minutos para que ella saliera, así que debería ser rápido, bloque un par de cosas y con mis mañas pude poner la rosa y la tarjeta en su asiento para cuando ella abriera lo viera y volví otra vez en el capot de coche a esperar que salga.

Por fin salía solo había pasado un par de minutos, seguía en la misma posición cuando venía a recogerla para ir al instituto, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba allí, hizo como si no existía y se subió al coche una sonrisa de tonto se me puso , llevaba ya en el coche más de cinco minutos, estaría recordando cómo le bloque la ultimas vez el coche, fue por culpa de Tanya, me cogió en el parking del instituto y me beso y Bella me vio ese día le bloque el coche, después de que Jacob me llamara para decirme que iría a verlo. Por fin salió del coche abrí el capot y se puso manos a la obra, pero esta vez no sabría cómo arreglarlo. Me fui acercando lentamente a hacia ella, la abrace por al espalada la necesitaba tanto, deje un beso en su cabeza, ese olor a fresas me embriagaba tanto, había pasado cinco malditos días sin ella, quería volver a tenerla junto a mí.

¡Vete por favor!, porque lo haces - respiro y se dio la vuelta – no entiendes que ya no te quiero, que me iré y que no quiero verte nunca más, será como si nunca hubieras existido en mi vida. – sonaba tan fría y tan distante.

No, no me iré, y lo hago porque te amo, como tú a mí , yo quiero verte cada día como antes, dormir contigo todos los días, despertarme contigo – tome aire y la mire de nuevo con mis ojos vidriosos, tenía que contenerme para no llorar - nunca conseguirás que yo desaparezca de tu vida, sabes que es una blasfemia, te amare toda la vida y tu a mi – no quería mas reproches por su parte así que la bese con unas ganas y una fuerte ansias, entramos en casa besándonos, no nos podíamos separar.

Con algo de suerte llegamos a la habitación no sabía cómo pero tenía que hacerla mía. Apenas cerré la puerta y la estampe contra la pared y empezamos a besarnos con tanta pasión que mi miembro despertó al instante, la tome de la cintura y la restregué contra mí para que supiera lo que provocaba, gimió en mi boca y se apretó mas contra mis, estaba seguro de algo, no llegaríamos a la cama. Deslice mis manos hasta sus nalgas y empecé a masajearlas por encima de sus jeans.

-Edward…no…no para por favor para- sus palabras fueron el detonante para mi lujuria y pasión, oprimí sus nalgas salvajemente haciéndola gritar un gemido. Rápidamente deslice mis manos por la cintura de su pantalón y me deshice del botón, estaba tan jodidamente excitado que no supe exactamente cómo fue que quedamos desnudos. La tome de las nalgas y la levante para que quedara a mi altura, ella ayudo enroscando sus piernas por mi cadera y restregando nuestros sexos, me gire y la presione fuertemente contra la pared. Ya no aguantaba más, la necesitaba dentro, llevaba jodidamente sin tenerla desde hace cinco días, la necesitaba pero ya. Baje una de mis manos hacia su centro y gemí al sentir que estaba tan mojada como siempre, lista para recibirme, empecé a masajear sus pliegues y luego me concentre en su pequeño botón de placer.

-oh…Dios… dioss… para… paraaaa- no paraba de repetir mientras movía sus caderas contra mi mano.

-Bella, me llamo Edward, no Dios- le dije jugando, entonces de algún modo ella retiro mi mano de su centro y se deslizo a lo largo de todo mi eje, jadee de sorpresa y de excitación y la empecé a embestir salvajemente, la necesitaba demasiado.

-Bella….Bella- gemíamos nuestros nombres mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas, me sentía cerca, el nudo de placer que había en mi estomago cada vez se acercaba mas a mi miembro prometiendo un orgasmo salvaje.

-más duro…más duro, mas rápido… Edward más- me pidió mi diosa y la complací. Estaba seguro de que terminaría adolorida pero si ella pedía más, le daría más. Necesitaba recompensarla por los días que hemos estado separados por la estúpida esa. Sus senos rebotaban deliciosamente al compas de mis embestidas así que baje mi boca hasta uno de ellos y lo empecé a besar.

Eso provoco que Bella terminara, sus paredes empezaron a contraerse, apretando mi miembro tanto que estuve a punto de venirme, pero quería que ella disfrutara, así que me concentre y la seguí bombeando fuerte y conciso, alargando su orgasmo y provocando que gritara, gimiera, jadeara y ronroneara mi nombre. Cuando al fin su orgasmo ceso libero mi cadera de sus piernas, pero yo aun no acababa con ella. Sin Salir de ella nos dirigí a la cama, rápidamente tome uno de los cojines que había ahí y lo lleve al tocador. Lo coloque en una esquina y Salí de Bella. Ella me miraba interrogante entonces le sonreí traviesamente y le recargue en el cojín, su hermosos trasero quedo expuesto a mí, y Bella recargo su cara en el cojín gimiendo de anticipación. Le di una nalgada juguetona –pero aun así marco mi mano en su blanco trasero- y me incline sobre ella.

-Te voy a castigar Isabella, has sido muy mala, por no querer saber del hombre de tu vida- susurre en su oído y sentí a Bella temblar. Intento girarse para quedar de frente a mí pero la detuve con mis manos en sus caderas.

-No, no, no, te voy a enseñar que tú aun me amas, como yo a ti- después de eso empecé a besar y acariciar todo lo largo y ancho de su espalda. Lamí desde el final de su cuello hasta el inicio de sus nalgas haciéndola retorcer de placer.

-Por favor…Edward… por favor- gimoteo

-¿Por favor que amor?- le pregunte tomando sus nalgas en mis manos apretándolas.

-Ya…ya para…- rogo

-Dime que es lo que quieres cariño, no te puedo leer la mente- restregué mi miembro contra ella y lloriqueo.

-Que hagas lo que quieras que hayas venido a hacer, sé que me follaras tan duro como hace un rato- grito y sonreí.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes- y entre en ella sin previo aviso, ambos gritamos del inmenso placer que se sentía.

Empecé a moverme dentro de ella. Esta nueva posición me hacía llegar más al fondo y poder sentir mejor sus cálidas paredes envolviendo mi miembro. Era una sensación espectacular. De algún modo Bella logro enredarme con sus piernas y clavo sus talones en mis nalgas haciéndome entrar todavía más en ella. Estaba seguro que después de eso sus pies se dormirían, pero lo aproveche. Seguí enterrándome fuerte y rápido en ella y luego metí una mano entre el cojín y su espectacular cuerpo para apretar su clítoris y darle más placer, mientras mi otra mano iba directamente a uno de sus senos. Desde mi posición se veía increíble como mi eje desaparecía entre sus pliegues y luego volvía a salir, el sonido y el aroma eran lo mejor de este mundo, después de unas tres envestidas mas sentí sus paredes contraerse, apretando mi miembro deliciosamente pero no me deje llevar, quería darle otro orgasmo de nuevo, y así fue. Cuando el primero termino con un sonoro gruñido de su parte y gemidos de mi nombre quedo flácida, sus pies colgaron a peso muerto de nuevo y entonces tome su cadera y la empecé a empujar contra mí, las sensaciones eran magnificas, me enterraba completamente en ella mientras ella retorcía su culito dándome más placer entonces su paredes se volvieron a tensar otra vez empezaron los grititos de placer y los gemidos altos.

-Si Edward…ahí…ahí…vamos no pares…- decía mientras entraba y salía frenéticamente de ella.

Fue probablemente el orgasmo más largo que ha tenido durante los últimos días y seguía restregándose y moviéndose circularmente aun conmigo adentro, después de que se volviera a apretar no pude más y me vine dentro de ella.

-Bellaa!- grite mientras descargaba todo y caía sobre ella aplastándola.

Respire y rápidamente me levante para no lastimarla, aunque no llegue demasiado lejos ya que me quede tendido y agotado en la alfombra. Pronto ella bajo del tocador y se dejo caer encima de mí trazando figuras sin sentido en mi pecho.

-Eso fue…-respiraba entrecortadamente, nunca lo habíamos hecho con tanta necesidad.

-Un gran error- termino Bella con el mismo tono de voz que el mío. - Prométeme que no volveremos a hacerlo nunca más por eso cojeras tus cosas y te iras de aquí- sentí mi mundo caer acabábamos de hacerlo como nunca y ella quería que me fuera.

-No Bella, no me puedo ir, ahora que se tu también me amas, acabamos de hacer el amor como nunca y quieres que me vaya. – tome un poco de aire para pararme tenía que demostrarle cuanto la amaba quería tenerla una vez más conmigo.

-Vete por favor, solo hemos tenido sexo nada mas – intento sonreí y se levanto, con un poco de dificultad y se cubrió con una bata y se metió en el baño lo último que dijo antes de entrar era que me fuera o llamaría a Charlie para que me dejara una temporada en la cárcel.

Sin más tome mis cosas y me fui, una parte de mi iba feliz y otra triste, la había hecho mía una vez mas pero esta fue diferente vi como ella aun me amaba y otra triste porque me echaba de su lado tras haber hecho el amor como nunca. Me fui de su casa no pida pensar más en ello. Tenía que remediarlo o la acabaría perdiendo.

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo, solo les puedo decir que el próximo capítulo es subido de tono pero son ustedes quienes eligen leer. **

Ya tenía mi pasaje, ahora necesitaba llamar a la editorial a ver quién me podía conseguir un alojamiento mientras yo misma encontraba algo donde sentirme cómoda. Así que me dirigí a CLOSER a tomar algo mientras llamaba a mi editorial.

- Mesa para uno por favor – pedí no mas al entrar necesitaba estar alejada de tantas parejas que iban a tomar un respiro durante la media mañana.

- Por aquí acompáñame Bella, un gusto verte por aquí - dios mío lo que me faltaba el baboso de Mike.

- Me traes un capuchino y un donut de crema, no quiero nada mas – ahí tenía que mostrarme fría. No comento nada más y se marcho, mientras tanto sacaba mi agenda y un bolígrafo para apuntar todo lo que dijeran.

Llame a mi agente y me dijo que Marcos Vulturis, estaba interesado en que fuera lo antes posible, que por alojamiento no me preocupara ya que el tenia un apartamento para mi cerca de las oficinas, mientras yo encontraba algo adecuado. Por esa parte bien, un problema menos, le había comentado a mi agente de que tenía un billete para dentro de dos días, me dijo que era fenomenal, además de que un chofer me recogería, que estaría disponible para mi, mientras conociera la ciudad, me dijo muchas cosas que el señor Marcos había dejado listo para mi, todo empezaba a tomar un nuevo camino pero esta vez no me equivocaría.

Así pase la mañana metida en el teléfono ultimando detalles, luego fui a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba para mi viaje como shampoo, cremas, cepillo, pasta etc.… luego entre a comprar algo de ropa, necesitaba algo formal para ir a ver al Señor Marcos, mi agente me dijo que no me atendería hasta después de tres días de mi llegada porque ese mismo día el tenía que viajar. Bueno tres días para poder conocer un poco la ciudad y adaptarme, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo tenía que hacerlo. Un par de trajes y algo de ropa para poder salir, ya que la editorial dijo que muy pronto habría una presentación de un libro en la Biblioteca Pública de Boston, eso en pocas palabras era fiesta de glamur escritores, editores, lectores, cámaras, etc. … Después de eso me fui a casa, me extraño tanto estaban todos allí, mama, papa, Seth, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme y Carlisle, ahora que había pasado, pero si venían a hacer que cambie de opinión no lo lograrían, cuando pase el lumbral de la puerta todos me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

**¿Les gusto el adelanto?  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Recordando mi felicidad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el capítulo de hoy es subido de tono, así que ya saben**

* * *

**Capitulo doce: Recordando mi felicidad**

-Eso fue…- apenas podía respirar, nunca lo habíamos hecho con tanta necesidad, ni con tanta pasión, esa necesidad de tenernos pero sabía que esto era un error.

-Un gran error - si eso era - Prométeme que no volveremos a hacerlo nunca más por eso cojeras tus cosas y te iras de aquí- sentí mi mundo caer acabábamos de hacerlo como nunca pero tenía que irse, tenía que salir de mi vida ya.

-No Bella, no me puedo ir, ahora que se tu también me amas, acabamos de hacer el amor como nunca y quieres que me vaya. – pensé que había entendido y que se iría pero no se levanto y se acerco a mi pero no podía así que me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño para que él se pueda ir.

-Vete por favor, solo hemos tenido sexo nada mas – trate de darle una sonrisa fría y me con una bata y se metió en el baño lo último que dije antes de entrar era que se fuera o llamaría a Charlie para que me dejara una temporada en la cárcel. Oía como recogía su ropa y como la puerta de mi casa se cerraba, estaba en el suelo del baño, repitiéndome lo idiota que era.

No me lo podía creer lo que había hecho, era una estúpida, otra vez estuve con él, no podía creer lo débil que era, como pude volver a acostarme con él, sabía que no era lo mejor, si lo quería olvidar tenía que empezar por dejar de tener sexo con él. Si sexo con él, porque aunque él diga que hicimos el amor, eso no era más que sexo.

No entendía en qué momento de mi viada di aquel paso, no tenía que haberme acostado con él tenía que haber esperado, bueno con un hombre como el ninguna se resiste. Ahí tirada en el suelo de mi baño recode como me entregué a el por primera vez, recordando mi primera vez con él o bueno lo que él había dicho nuestra primera vez, ahora todo lo que él me había dicho me tenía en duda. Pero lo recode todo como si fuera ayer cuando por fin dimos ese pasó.

*******Flashback********

Hoy era el día del baile de fin de curso, acabábamos las clases por fin eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Edward, disfrutar del verano en la costa de california, no tenía miedo porque sabía que conmigo siempre estaría mi Edward. Por eso esta noche daría ese paso importante por fin seria suya para siempre. Seriamos una sola persona para siempre.

Durante baile se porto muy bien conmigo lo que no esperaba que esta noche las cosas cambiaran, le pedí a Alice que me prestara las llaves de la cabaña que está cerca a la Push. La noche anterior había acomodado todo para que fuera especial, Edward decía que teníamos que esperar a estar casados, pero yo ya no podía mas, quería a Edward sabia que él era el indicado y que él era el que estaría conmigo para toda la vida.

Por eso después del baile le dije que quería dar un paseo por la playa de la Push, previamente mi madre sabia que me quedaría en casa con Alice durmiendo pero no iba a ser así. Había calculado las cosas muy bien, sabía qué cantidad de gasolina tenía que dejar para que el coche nos dejara tirados cerca de la cabaña. Así podría llevarlo allí sin que sospechara nada. Y así fue como todo iba saliendo a la perfección, por fin el coche se había detenido.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? – tenía que fingir sorpresa.

- No lo sé amor, déjame ver que es lo que tiene mi coche nunca, me había dejado tirado en medio de la carretera – eso era verdad su volvo nunca nos había dejado tirados en la carretera se saco su saco y abrió el capot a ver qué sucedía.

Bella, creo que nos hemos quedado son gasolina, puedes mirar si es así – claro que le faltaba gasolina, Jasper se había ocupado de ello, durante el baile.

-Sí, no tenemos combustible, habrá que pedir ayuda, la gasolinera está lejos – no quería pero tenía que reírme pero debía contenerme.

-Sabes estamos cerca de la cabaña de mis padres, puedes quedarte allí mientras pido una grúa o voy a por gasolina – bien muy bien mi plan iba a dar resultado.

Pero no sé donde esta, acompáñame – tenía que fingir pero el sabia que la conocía veníamos aquí una vez al verano.

Bella, si sabes donde esta, pero te acompañare porque esta de noche no vaya a ser que te me pierdas – si, si, todo iba muy bien, así fue como llegamos a la cabaña tenía todo planeado.

Llegamos a la cabaña, lo único que sabía era que no tenía que encender la luz sino se descubriría todo, por eso cuando entramos lo que hice fue taparle los ojos y llevarlo a la habitación era la primera vez que hacia algo atrevido, lo único que le alcance a decir fue, no hagas trampa Edward luego de eso, lo empuje contra la pared para besarlo, luego de eso caímos en la cama y me avente sobre él y lo bese, solo necesitaba aclarar esa duda para dar este paso. El beso empezó normal, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, así era como terminábamos, pero esta vez sería diferente porque subió más de tono. Intento parase de la cama pero camino hacia atrás y cuando mis piernas toparon con el borde de la cama me empezó a acostar lentamente, el quedo encima de mí haciendo una deliciosa presión entre nuestros cuerpos y esta vez nuestras manos entraron en acción. Yo acariciaba su ancha espalda y metí mis manos debajo de la chaqueta de su traje para tener más alcance; así se le pude quitar, el empezó a acariciar el contorno de mi cuerpo sin detenerse en algún lugar en especifico, pero cuando llego al borde de la cremallera de mi vestido se detuvo.

Pensé que no quería hacerlo y no lo iba a obligar, pero a estas alturas mis manos tenían vida propia y no dejaron de tocarlo, baje hasta sus perfectas nalgas y el soltó un gemido metiendo sus manos para acariciar mi piel sin ninguna obstrucción.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- me pregunto jadeando y con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-Si- conteste en un hilo de voz y seguí con mi trabajo.

Pronto le saque su camisa tirando de ella, algunos de los botones salieron volando y su torso quedo desnudo mientras le besaba el cuello, cambiamos de lugar y yo quede encima de él, me senté en su vientre y me trataba de sacar mi vestido, pero me detuvo y poco a poco fue tirando de la cremallera. Edward me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos y me atrajo a él para volver a besarnos, esta vez era todo pasión, aunque siempre con ternura pero expresábamos la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro. Se quito sus zapatos junto con sus calcetines y yo me volví a sentar para poder ayudarlo a sacar su pantalón, lo desabroche y él se arqueo para que pudiera sacarlo, lo hice lentamente. Cuando acabe con ese trabajo me di cuenta de cuan excitado estaba, parecía que su bóxer se fuera a romper en cualquier momento y me sorprendí ¡Vaya que estaba bueno! Y esta noche seria mío solo mío. Intencionalmente me senté encima de él provocando que soltara un gemido y sonriera de lado, esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba.

-Eres una tramposa- dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me giraba. Cuando quede debajo de él empezó a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula, daba lamidas y mordidas en los puntos exactos donde sentía que explotaba y lentamente fue bajando, cuando estuvo a la altura de mi vientre su lengua jugueteo con el borde de mi braga mandándome corrientes eléctricas alrededor de todo el cuerpo y haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, Edward aprovecho este movimiento para desabrochar mi sujetador y dejarme completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, cuando lanzo mi sujetador a alguna parte de la habitación dirigió toda su atención a mis pechos, uno lo tenía atrapado en su boca lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo y el otro lo apretujaba y pellizcaba con una de sus grandes manos. Yo no sabía absolutamente nada, solo sabía que no quería que parase y se lo hacía saber con gemidos en donde se mezclaba su nombre.

-Ed…Edward- le decía entre gemidos

-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo con esa voz entrecortada, por la excitación que tenia.

-Nec...nec...ahh!-necesito…. – dios lo necesita a él ahora y ya, tenía un calor que me mataba por dentro.

-¿Qué necesitas?- me pregunto levantando su rostro y mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡A ti!- le ordene mientras me removía debajo de él.

Rápidamente me dejo completamente desnuda y cuando iba a bajar su bóxer lo interrumpí y lo puse debajo de mí, empecé a rasguñar ligeramente su marcado abdomen mientras él se retorcía de placer y baje su bóxer. Lentamente me volví a sentar sobre él, esta vez dirigiéndolo hacia mí y poco a poco me fue llenando. Edward soltaba gemidos a todo momento y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, me moví en círculos provocando que un gruñido saliera de su garganta lo que me excito más y empecé a moverme arriba y abajo. Cada vez iba haciendo más rápidos los movimientos, y descubrí que si me movía en círculos él lo disfrutaba mas al igual que yo, así que me dedique a hacer eso.

-Ohh!...a...así…- decía una y otra vez

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte entre gemidos.

-Me encanta- me dijo tomando mi cintura y girándome para que quedara debajo de él, empezó a entrar en mí de una manera frenética que me encantaba y gemía en mi oído cosa que me excitaba más.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas, caricias y besos mas, llegamos al cielo o el infierno no lo sé, pero fue espectacular. Edward se dejo caer en la cama girándome para que quedara encima de él mientras nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

-Gracias por esto- me dijo besando mi cabello

-Gracias a ti, Te quiero- mordí mi labio, no sabía si era lo correcto decírselo, no sabía si él sentía algo así por mí o solo era atracción.

-Yo te quiero más preciosa- me dio un beso tierno en los labios y nos quedamos dormidos.

********Fin del Flashback**********

No me entraba en la cabeza, había sido una estúpida, nunca debí entregarme a Edward, tenía que irme pero ya, me duche y me vestí tenía que ir a comprar mi billete.

-Buenos días, Señorita Swan, la estábamos esperando - no me lo podía creer que hipócrita era la gente, en esta agencia estaba trabajando Jessica la mejor amiga de esa.

- Si, tenía cosas que hacer, ¿está listo mi billete? – lo mas que quería era quitármela de mi vista, Jessica era tan perra como Tanya.

- Si aquí esta, tiene la hora, la fecha y la terminal por la cual sale y por la cual llegara a Boston. – bien era hora de partir y no mirar atrás.

- Gracias, hasta luego – tenía que ser fría y cortante, sabía que Jessica mantenía contacto son su amiga, era cuestión de minutos que ella la informara de que me iría, por cierto en estos cinco días no la he vuelto a ver.

Que tenga un buen viaje, esperamos verla pronto – que hipócrita por dios, salí de allí o la dejaría tan calva que ninguna peluca le cubría su cabeza hueca.

Ya tenía mi pasaje, ahora necesitaba llamar a la editorial a ver quién me podía conseguir un alojamiento mientras yo misma encontraba algo donde sentirme cómoda. Así que me dirigí a CLOSER a tomar algo mientras llamaba a mi editorial.

- Mesa para uno por favor – pedí no mas al entrar necesitaba estar alejada de tantas parejas que iban a tomar un respiro durante la media mañana.

- Por aquí acompáñame Bella, un gusto verte por aquí - dios mío lo que me faltaba el baboso de Mike.

- Me traes un capuchino y un donut de crema, no quiero nada mas – ahí tenía que mostrarme fría. No comento nada más y se marcho, mientras tanto sacaba mi agenda y un bolígrafo para apuntar todo lo que dijeran.

Llame a mi agente y me dijo que Marcos Vulturis, estaba interesado en que fuera lo antes posible, que por alojamiento no me preocupara ya que el tenia un apartamento para mi cerca de las oficinas, mientras yo encontraba algo adecuado. Por esa parte bien, un problema menos, le había comentado a mi agente de que tenía un billete para dentro de dos días, me dijo que era fenomenal, además de que un chofer me recogería, que estaría disponible para mi, mientras conociera la ciudad, me dijo muchas cosas que el señor Marcos había dejado listo para mi, todo empezaba a tomar un nuevo camino pero esta vez no me equivocaría.

Así pase la mañana metida en el teléfono ultimando detalles, luego fui a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba para mi viaje como shampoo, cremas, cepillo, pasta etc.… luego entre a comprar algo de ropa, necesitaba algo formal para ir a ver al Señor Marcos, mi agente me dijo que no me atendería hasta después de tres días de mi llegada porque ese mismo día el tenía que viajar. Bueno tres días para poder conocer un poco la ciudad y adaptarme, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo tenía que hacerlo. Un par de trajes y algo de ropa para poder salir, ya que la editorial dijo que muy pronto habría una presentación de un libro en la Biblioteca Pública de Boston, eso en pocas palabras era fiesta de glamur escritores, editores, lectores, cámaras, etc. … Después de eso me fui a casa, me extraño tanto estaban todos allí, mama, papa, Seth, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme y Carlisle, ahora que había pasado, pero si venían a hacer que cambie de opinión no lo lograrían, cuando pase el lumbral de la puerta todos me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Bella, se puede saber dónde estabas, llevamos horas buscándote – a mi buscarme, pero si estaba bien, mama siempre preocupada.

- Estoy bien, tenía que ir a recoger mi billete para Boston, luego fui a tomar algo a CLOSER mientras hablaba con mi agente sobre lo que tenía que hacer allí, después fui a por cosas que necesitaba para hacer mi maleta, y compre algo de ropa, necesitare para ir de reuniones, eventos y esas cosas, ¿A qué se debe esta "reunión"? - ahí con mirada fría y cortante tenía que demostrar que estaba bien.

-Estábamos todos preocupados, sabemos algo de lo que paso esta mañana - ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Maldito le había contado a todos que estuvimos juntos.

- Esta mañana no paso nada, solo que el coche se estropeo y pues cogí un taxi y me fui hacer todo lo que les acabo de decir – hay intentando ocultar lo de la mañana.

- Bueno, pues estamos todos aquí para ver si vas a desistir con eso de irte - Carlisle llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano, sabía que el también sufría con esta situación, bueno todos sufríamos pero no era yo la que lo había provocado, sino el.

-Como dije ayer esta es una decisión irrevocable, saben que necesito irme que estar aquí me mata, compréndanme, apóyenme, si dicen quererme por favor. – ya no aguantaba tenía que ponerse en mi lugar.

-Hermanita, yo te apoyo pero no quiero que te vayas, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, además te he dicho que me pidas que le parta las piernas y lo haría – miro fijamente a Carlisle, Seth no lo haría pero papa si – no me mire así Doc. Sabe que tengo que proteger a mí hermana, que sea el pequeño no significa que no pueda protegerla.

-Tranquilo Seth, yo te ayudo a darle una lección a mi hijo – no entendía todo el mundo quería pegarle, hacerle daño eso nunca, aunque fuera un idiota por engañarme nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-Pero se están escuchado ustedes lo que dicen, tu Seth no harás nada, además la mayor soy yo, soy yo la que debe protegerte, no tu a mí, por otro lado Carlisle, es tu hijo, y saben este problema es de nosotros gracias por su ayuda pero no quiero que no hagan nada solo que me apoyen y que me dejen marchar. – así sin mas todo claro para que me dejen partir.

-Claro que si todos te apoyaremos – dijo Jasper

-Sí, Bellita todos apoyaremos pero le partiremos la cara a Ed. – Emmett y sus bromas.

-Bells, yo te echare de menos pero me llamas cada noche no me importa el cambio de hora - ahí mi Seth tan lindo era el más tierno de todos.

-Pero si no llamas iremos a patearte el trasero, entiendes hermanita – Alice que haría sin ella.

-Eres tonta Alice, Bella nos llamara cada día, ¿Verdad? – mi Rose, los echaría de menso a todos.

-Todos echaremos en falta a Bella, bueno en el hospital te echaremos mucho en falta sobre todo en urgencias – jajaja que gracioso era Carlisle, pero por otro lado tenía razón me echarían de menos en urgencias.

-Solo una cosa Bells, me llamas a mi primero antes que a nadie a tu madre la primera – mama que haría sin ella, no te ablandes bella, es una estrategia para que no te vayas.

-Bueno después de tu madre a mí que soy como tu segunda madre, y cada vez que quieras me llamas a mi así sea para quejarte por el tiempo, me oyó señorita – Esme tan cariñosa era como mi segunda madre los quería tanto.

-Pero que es esto, todos piden a mi hija, ella llamara a quien quiera, pero sobre todo a su padre que soy yo me tendrá informado de todo, verdad pequeña – Charlie era Charlie, el lo estaba pasando peor, su pequeña se iba por culpa de él, eso le dolía aunque no lo dijese.

-A ver que me voy dentro de dos días y ustedes se están haciendo el reparto de llamadas y eso que aun no he puesto un pie fuera de Forks. Vamos familia un abrazo y nos vamos a cenar, hoy invito yo – así fue como nos dimos un abrazo familiar.

-No de eso nada, hemos preparado una cena especial, solo que le hemos dicho a Edward que venga cenar, esperamos que no te importe, no quería dejarlo que cenara solo – Esme que iba hacer con ella, bueno una ultima cena no me mataría y más si tenía todos en casa.

-No, a mi no me importa solo que no me lo siento a mi lado por favor. – Así fría y distante me repetía mi cabeza.

La cena transcurrió en total normalidad, o eso parecía, en la mesa nos sentamos todos pero como pedí, no me dejaron cerca de él, sino alado de Alice pero le tenía casi enfrente, durante la cena conversamos de varias cosas pero sobre todo de mi viaje, cuando anuncie de que era verdad que me iba en dos días, todos se miraron entre si, a Edward casi se le salen los ojos cuando lo dije, tenía sus puños cerrados pero no lo entendía porque era él quien me engaño. Por fin termino la cena, le pedí a Seth que no se fuera de mi lado en toda la noche, además le pedí a Alice que viniera por la mañana para que ayudara con mi maleta pero me dijo que no podía porque tenía cosas que hacer, Rose, Esme y Renee también se excusaron alegando que tenían que atender cosas que tenían pendientes pero que por la tarde estarían todas disponibles para ayudarme, también les dije que volvería dentro de tres semanas pero que solo era por unos días ya que tenía que terminar con unos asuntos con mi agente.

Durante toda la noche estuvimos juntos en el salón, pero su mirada no se apartaba de mi, tenía que ser fría el apenas hablaba con Jasper o Emmett, sentía ganas de tirarme a sus brazos de nuevo pero no podía tenía que ser fuerte, demostrarle que lo de la mañana solo fue un error, aunque eso era mentira. Al cabo de una hora o dos, todos se fueron en casa quedamos solo los cuatro en casa.

-Enana, seguro que te quiere ir, podríamos ver otra solución, huir no es la solución para esto – otra vez al mismo tema, pero sabía que Seth era porque me extrañaría aun le quedaba por terminar su carrera, pero sabía que contaba con mi apoyo para lo que fuera.

-Cariño, ven aquí – hice el gesto para que se sentara conmigo en el porche - sabes que lo necesito, dijiste que me apoyarías pero prometo volver en tres semanas me tendrás aquí, pero si quieres puedes irme a visitar, además creo que te llamare para que me acompañes a una exposición o algo así – tenía que irme pero echaría de menos a mi familia, amigos, pero a él, mentalmente me decía que tenía que olvidarlo.

Bueno pues le diré a mama que saque mi traje negro para poder acompañar a mi hermanita, para que ningún otro le pongas las manos encima. – este Seth no cambiaria nunca tan celoso, aunque ahora que recuerdo nunca me celo con Edward.

-Venga vamos a la cama que mañana tengo que tener todo listo para mi viaje, y recuerda en tres semanas estaré de vuelta. Además me puedes llamar siempre que puedas, eso sí ten en cuenta que solo estamos a 5 horas de diferencia – eso era verdad a solo cinco horas estábamos.

Sin más reproches ni suplicas de que me quedara nos fuimos cada quien a su habitación, hice lo de cada noche, me prepare para leer el correo y otra vez correos de él, el ultimo fue uno de hoy a las 11 de la mañana donde ponía en el asunto _Lo siento. _No pretendía leerlo, todos los envié a la misma carpeta que había creó hace dos noches. Luego intente recoger un poco de la ropa que me llevaría, un par de libros, mi ordenador, pero lo más importante que me llevaría serian mis dos álbumes de fotos favoritos donde estaba toda mi vida junto a él , se que hago mal al llevármelos pero sé que los necesito para saber en qué momento todo cambio, además vi un par de zapatos de vestir que me vendrían muy bien, termine de recoger y me metí en la cama, ahí acostada boca arriba miraba mi tumbado, y le preguntaba ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Tan poca cosas era? ¿Tú no me amas? Tenía muchas preguntas pero sabía que las paredes no me darían esas respuestas así que no tarde en tirarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo.**

-A ver les quiero decir que mañana, sobre las nueve las espero en mi oficina, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas – mientras cogíamos las cosas para hacer la cena.

-Alice, corazón quiero saber qué es lo que se está pasando por tu cabecita- Renee tiene que saber que lo que paso fue una venganza por parte de la zorra de Tanya.

-Renee, tranquila veras como mi hija conseguirá que esto se arregle – Esme tenía ese sentido como yo.

-Al, pero adelantamos algo, no seas mala cuñada – Rose sabia como yo que esto era una trampa.

-Bueno vamos a darnos prisa antes de que llegue Bells y nos cuente que ha decidido porque según mi hermano hoy tuvieron movida o eso me dijo el – claro que no les iba a decir que habían tenido un encuentro pasional. Tire de mama para decirle una cosa sin que Renee y Rosalie.

Nena, ¿Qué pasa?

Mama, mamita, podrías llamar a Edward y decirle que venga a cenar pero que mantenga tranquilo, y que no haga una estupidez como la de esta mañana, que vamos a intentar convencer a Bella para que no se vaya, por favor mami –

Bueno veré que puedo hacer, pero sabes que a Bells no le gustara pero por ayudar no diré nada. – sí, sí a ver si podemos convencer a Bells.

**¿Les gusto el adelanto?  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Plan

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

** En el siguiente capítulo sabremos todo lo que paso esa noche, además ahí nuevos personajes que intentaran ayudar y otros que no pero solo tengan paciencia por favor y gracias por leer. Que disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo trece: Plan para Desenmascara a Tanya **

Mientras esperábamos a que Bella diera señales de vida, es verdad que me asuste un poco después de hablar con Edward y de decirme que habían estado juntos y que le había estropeado el coche, pensé por un momento que esa acción de Edward podía hacer que Bella cambiara las cosas y hubiera tomado el primer vuelo hacia Boston sin despedirse, no de eso no era capaz Bella. Entre todos le habíamos preparado una emboscada, nos encantaba hacer de celestina, pero era por la felicidad de ellos. Antes que llegara si es que llegaba, Alice no ella no se iría sin despedirse me decía mentalmente, lleve a mama, a rose y a Renee a la cocina tenía que contarle las pocas cosas que tenia y lo que íbamos a hacer.

-A ver les quiero decir que mañana, sobre las nueve las espero en mi oficina, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas – mientras cogíamos las cosas para hacer la cena.

-Alice, corazón quiero saber qué es lo que se está pasando por tu cabecita- Renee tiene que saber que lo que paso fue una venganza por parte de la zorra de Tanya.

-Renee, tranquila veras como mi hija conseguirá que esto se arregle – Esme tenía ese sentido como yo.

-Al, pero adelantamos algo, no seas mala cuñada – Rose sabia como yo que esto era una trampa.

-Bueno vamos a darnos prisa antes de que llegue Bells y nos cuente que ha decidido porque según mi hermano hoy tuvieron movida o eso me dijo el – claro que no les iba a decir que habían tenido un encuentro pasional. Tire de mama para decirle una cosa sin que Renee y Rosalie.

Nena, ¿Qué pasa?

Mama, mamita, podrías llamar a Edward y decirle que venga a cenar pero que mantenga tranquilo, y que no haga una estupidez como la de esta mañana, que vamos a intentar convencer a Bella para que no se vaya, por favor mami –

Bueno veré que puedo hacer, pero sabes que a Bells no le gustara pero por ayudar no diré nada. – sí, sí a ver si podemos convencer a Bells.

Seguimos durante más o menos de dos horas conversando y cocinando, pero Bella no daba señales de vida, las peores ideas se me pasaron por la cabeza, edward dijo que ella había dicho que lo sucedido en la mañana era un simple error, y eso me tenía pensado pensaba que hubiera sido capaz de haber cogido un vuelo a Boston, tratando de huir, pero sabía que no podía irse así sin más. Después de un rato hacia aparición por la puerta de su casa traía un par de bolsas de ropa, que mala se había ido de compras y no me llamo ya se lo reprocharía pero en otro momento.

-Bella, se puede saber dónde estabas, llevamos horas buscándote – reprochaba Renee a su hija.

- Estoy bien, tenía que ir a recoger mi billete para Boston, luego fui a tomar algo a CLOSER mientras hablaba con mi agente sobre lo que tenía que hacer allí, después fui a por cosas que necesitaba para hacer mi maleta, y compre algo de ropa, necesitare para ir de reuniones, eventos y esas cosas, ¿A qué se debe esta "reunión"? - hizo comillas cuando dijo reunión, tenía una mirada fría y sonaba cortante pero por otro lado parecía estar bien pero sabía que era una fachada de ella.

-Estábamos todos preocupados, sabemos algo de lo que paso esta mañana – quise ríeme de su cara sabia que en cuanto pudiera cogería a mi hermano y le patearía el trasero por contar su vida intima .

- Esta mañana no paso nada, solo que el coche se estropeo y pues cogí un taxi y me fui hacer todo lo que les acabo de decir – sabia que intentaría ocultarlo.

- Bueno, pues estamos todos aquí para ver si vas a desistir con eso de irte - Carlisle llego su lado y tomo su mano, sabía que mi padre también sufría con esta situación, pero esto lo provoco la perra esa.

-Como dije ayer esta es una decisión irrevocable, saben que necesito irme que estar aquí me mata, compréndanme, apóyenme, si dicen quererme por favor. – ponernos el su lugar eso era lo que mas quería.

-Hermanita, yo te apoyo pero no quiero que te vayas, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, además te he dicho que me pidas que le parta las piernas y lo haría – miro fijamente a Carlisle, Seth no lo haría pero Charlie si – no me mire así Doc. Sabe que tengo que proteger a mí hermana, que sea el pequeño no significa que no pueda protegerla.

-Tranquilo Seth, yo te ayudo a darle una lección a mi hijo – si no se la daba alguien ya se la daría yo pero sabía que Bella no quería que le hiciéramos daño al idiota de Ed.

-Pero se están escuchado ustedes lo que dicen, tu Seth no harás nada, además la mayor soy yo, soy yo la que debe protegerte, no tu a mí, por otro lado Carlisle, es tu hijo, y saben este problema es de nosotros gracias por su ayuda pero no quiero que no hagan nada solo que me apoyen y que me dejen marchar. – así sin mas todo claro para que me dejen partir.

-Claro que si todos te apoyaremos – dijo Jasper

-Sí, Bellita todos apoyaremos pero le partiremos la cara a Ed. – Emmett tenía razón deberíamos partirle la cara a Ed.

-Bells, yo te echare de menos pero me llamas cada noche no me importa el cambio de hora - el pequeño Seth seria quien más echaría de menos a Bella.

-Pero si no llamas iremos a patearte el trasero, entiendes hermanita – eso era más que probable que fuera a buscarla para saber de ella.

-Eres tonta Alice, Bella nos llamara cada día, ¿Verdad? – Rose, sabía que llamaría pero le costaría al principio.

-Todos echaremos en falta a Bella, bueno en el hospital te echaremos mucho en falta sobre todo en urgencias – Papa tenía razón, Bella era una especia de clienta fija en la sección de Urgencias.

-Solo una cosa Bells, me llamas a mi primero antes que a nadie a tu madre la primera – Bueno aquí empezaba el calendario de las llamadas que debía de hacer Bella.

-Bueno después de tu madre a mí que soy como tu segunda madre, y cada vez que quieras me llamas a mi así sea para quejarte por el tiempo, me oyó señorita – Mama se había convertido en la segunda madre de Bells. Ella también sufría pero sabía que todo esto era una trampa de esa.

-Pero que es esto, todos piden a mi hija, ella llamara a quien quiera, pero sobre todo a su padre que soy yo me tendrá informado de todo, verdad pequeña – Charlie era Charlie, todos sabíamos cómo era él, no mostraba sus sentimientos pero sabíamos que lo estaba pasando peor, su pequeña Bells se iba por culpa del imbécil de mi hermano.

-A ver que me voy dentro de dos días y ustedes se están haciendo el reparto de llamadas y eso que aun no he puesto un pie fuera de Forks. Vamos familia un abrazo y nos vamos a cenar, hoy invito yo – con ese abrazo familiar dábamos por cerrada la charla.

-No de eso nada, hemos preparado una cena especial, solo que le hemos dicho a Edward que venga cenar, esperamos que no te importe, no quería dejarlo que cenara solo – Mama, había convencido al idiota de mi hermano para que venga a cenar se lo había prometido en la mañana, quería pedirle disculpas a Bella por lo sucedido en la mañana.

-No, a mi no me importa solo que no me lo siento a mi lado por favor. – seguía resentida por lo de esta mañana, esta no era nuestra Bella, esta que estaba aquí era fría y distante.

A la media hora llego Edward, no dijo nada solo saludo a todos con un hola en general, a duras penas podías acercarse a Bella, pero Seth no se le aparataba de su lado, la hora de la cena llego, mi madre decidió que Jasper y yo estuviéramos en alado de Bella pero en cambio Emmett en un acto de querer mejor las cosas lo puso en diagonal a ella, parecía que todo iba bien durante la cena o eso parecía, durante la cena conversamos de varias cosas pero sobre todo del viaje de Bella; llego un momento cuando anuncio que se iba en dos días, pensamos que era una broma pero no era así, todos nos miramos pero pude ver la cara de Edward fue tomo un poema, cerro con fuerza sus puños, sabía que era por rabia, por impotencia, Bella lo miraba confundida ella seguía sintiéndose engañada pero era yo quien tenía que descubrir que hizo esa para tener una réplica de Edward. El resto de la cena transcurrió con los ánimos cargados por lo que había dicho Bells, Seth siguió sin separarse de Bella, luego me pidió que la ayudara mañana para que pudiera ayudarla a empacar sus cosas por lo que tenía poco menos de 48 horas, pero me excuse ya que tenia cosas que hacer luego Rose, Esme y Renee también se excusaron alegando que tenían que atender asuntos que tenían pendientes pero luego alegamos que estaríamos disponibles para ayudarla. Una alegría nos llevamos cuando Bells, comunico que volvería dentro de tres semanas pero que solo era por unos días ya que tenía que terminar con unos asuntos con su agente. El resto de la noche la pasamos todos en el salón, Edward no para de mira a Bells pero ella hacia como si no existiera, algo fuerte había pasado esa mañana para que Edward me dijera que la había regado, por lo poco que pude observar hablaba muy poco con Jasper y Emmet, mientras que mi cabeza maquinaba como desenmascarar a esa. Terminamos por irnos pero sin antes decirles a las chicas que no se olvidaran de lo de mañana.

- ¿Por qué eres tan imbécil? ¿Qué hiciste esta mañana? Sabes no me importa pero solo ten en cuenta que lo que hiciste fue un error, ya que se irá en dos días, dos días, sabes y por tu culpa y la de esa. – estaba demasiado cabrada con el todo era su culpa.

-Alice, enserio no hicimos nada malo, solo que no usamos las palabras, se resistía a hablar así que la hice mía como nunca – Traía cara de remordimiento pero se lo había ganado por idiota.

-Me da igual lo que hicieran solo que eres el idiota más grande del mundo – ahí sin más lo deje y me metí a mi habitación.

Tenía que ingeniármelas para poder coger una muestra para demostrar que mi hermano no podía haber engaño a Bella, pero como se fueron por unos días por petición de mama, tenía que esperar a que regresaran.

Angela por otra parte trato de recordar que paso esa noche, sabía que varios enemigos de mi hermano y de Bella estuvieron esa noche en la fiesta como por ejemplo, James, siempre estuvo obsesionado con Bella, pero como ella nunca le dio bola el salió con Tanya.

Esta estaba obsesionada con mi hermano pero como el no la quería salió con James, luego descubrió que le era infiel con Eric lo dejaron y James salía desde hace un par de meses con Victoria por lo que sabía este la había acompañado a la fiesta de esa noche. Y por lo poco que se de Emmet luego apareció Tanya, muchas cosas sobre esa noche no me quedaban aun claras, bueno el día anterior Bella tuvo ese accidente con el coche, no había sido muy grave pero papa dijo que era recomendable que ella se quedara, luego en la tarde cuando Jasper y yo íbamos de camino se nos pinchas dos ruedas del coche, la gura no llego después de tres horas, como ya era tarde decidimos volver a casa en taxi.

Por otra parte a mama le salió un trabajo de última hora, la única que estuvo presente ese día fue Rose pero el par de cochinos de Em y Rose se fueron pronto a celebrar por su parte, por eso no supieron donde estaba Edward. Bueno la poca información que tenía que usarla para poder descubrir las artimañas que uso esa para poder tener a ese bebe.

A la mañana siguiente me fui a mi oficina había quedado con Angela para que se pudiéramos hablar por Skype conectar un momento, ella nos iba a contar cosas que había descubierto mientras daba tiempo a que ella pudiera estar disponible para conversar con nosotras yo pondría a mi familia al día. Cerca de las 9,45 tenía todas en mi oficina, había pedido a Regina mi secretaria que no pasara llamada de nadie que dijera que estaba en una reunión importante, mientras estaba con ellas.

-Bueno cariño, dinos para que nos has citado aquí – Renee estaba tan desesperada por saber los últimos acontecimientos que había hallado.

- Bueno a ver familia, por lo que se todos estuvimos ese día imprevistos que cambiaron el rumbo de nuestros planes – eso era más que cierto como nunca fue uno de esos días raros ara todos.

- Bueno cariño, tan raro no fue, son cosas que pasa – pues para mi criterio Renee se equivocaba.

- Si, pasaron cosas que nunca nos pasa así no mas, por ejemplo el "accidente" que tuvo Bella, ese "accidente" tenía poco de accidente como un coche puede llevarse por delante por una avenida muerta, por lo que dijo Charlie esa calle estaba cerrada por obras, ven ahí no cuadra nada. Luego se nos pincha dos ruedas del coche y la grúa tardo más de tres horas, luego esa llamada de Esme para que vaya a ver esa casa que luego desapareció - empezaba a ver como la cara de las chicas entraba la duda como a mí – vieron que hay cosas que no encajan en ese día.

-Bueno Alice, tiene razón, la casa que querían que redecorara a los dos días desapareció, y quien me llamo nunca volvió a hacerlo. – Esme empezaba a encajar las cosas

- Ven a lo que me refiero, ahora dentro de un momento se conectara Angela, que ha conseguido algunas imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada y salida de los invitados, solo espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas. – lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza no tenía que ser cierto me estaría equivocando

- Alice, es Angela, pon el proyecto para verla – Rose le tenía unas ganas a Tanya, sabía que después del encuentro en la casa aquella tarde, ella le había jurado que si se enteraba de cómo había sido capaz de una actitud tan baja dijo que la dejaría calva.

-Buenos días a todas, les tengo noticias pero depende de cómo lo veamos podamos decir que son buenas o malas, les cuento que un amigo me dejo los videos de salida y entrada, mande hacer una copia en pocas horas te los mande Alice, mande a ampliar la parte que nos interesa. – oh dios mío había encontrado algo podíamos salvar la boda. - Bueno les adelanto, que una parte se ve a Heidi entrar con Tanya en la recepción, en otra se ve como Tanya se acerca a Edward con una copa sospechosa, sospechosa porque es una copa llena esa noche no se sirvieron copas llenas sino a medio llenar, en otra se ve a un Edward como atontado, adormilado que es cargado por Heidi y Tanya. ¿Bueno que opinan? o ¿esperan ver la cinta? – dios míos mis sospechas ahí estaban.

- Enserio hija tú estás segura de lo que has visto muestra a mi hijo digamos "drogado" o "borracho", Angela por lo que más quieras envía esas imágenes para poder desenmascarar a esa mujer – Esme estaba preocupada por mi hermano.

- Si, Esme, Renee, estén tranquilas que podemos alegar que ellas drogaron a Edward y que lo "violaron" – Claro de ahí teníamos pruebas para que Bella no se fuera.

Seguimos conversando sobre las imágenes, sabía que había una posibilidad de que descubriéramos lo que paso, pero en un momento llamaron a Angela diciendo que las imágenes se retrasarían una semana para poder tener una mejor perspectiva del video. Luego de la reunión con las chicas nos fuimos a casa de Bells para ayudarla, los días pasaban y la partida se acercaba así que decidimos pasar la última noche, tenía un presentimiento de que ella se fuera sin despedirse de nosotr s.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo.**

Al fin en el aeropuerto, sentí un vacio en el pecho, un gran agujero que me anunciaba mi partida, no me gustaba alejarme de mis seres queridos, a los pocos minutos llegaban Carlisle y Esme, ahora estábamos todos menos Edward pensé que lo intentaría una vez mas pero no era así, una parte está feliz él había comprendido que me marcharía y otra triste, destrozada pensé que lucharía una última vez pero no, habían llamando a los pasajeros con destino a Boston me despedí de todos los presentes, de pronto una canción me llamo la atención la había oído, la conocía muy bien en el 2007 Edward me llevo al concierto que dieron aquí, la había considerando una gran canción, el grupo era _**Il Divo**_ con la canción _** Unbreak My Heart (Regresa a Mi). **_

Había venido a por mí, me lo podría pensar ahora había decidido luchar por mí, y me lo estaba demostrando, pero tenía que seguir mi camino, tenía que marcharme pero no podía me había quedado estática en mi sitio, no podía moverme pero tenía que seguir había más gente detrás de mí, me encontraba a solo tres personas para poder entregar mi pasaje y poder pasar para tomar mi avión, tenía un debate interno correr hacia el o continuar. Solo una persona, dios mío no sabía qué hacer, continuar o no, la canción seguía sonado, sabía que si lo llegaba mirar lloraría ahí mismo, por eso decidí continuar cuando sus manos me atraparon y yo me rendí.

- No te vayas, por el amor de dios, no me dejes, te necesito, Bella – ahí besando mi cabello y sujetándome fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Sabes que necesito irme por mi trabajo y sobre todo para recuperarme – dije sin moverme.

-Sabes que moriré sin ti, por favor no vayas, no me dejes – ahora me miraba con esos preciosos ojos verdes que eran mi perdición, pero estaban llenos de tristeza.

- Solo te diere una cosa y me dejaras marchar – el solo asistió y continúe – Deja ir, te lo pido, pero sabes una cosa cuando este curada y con fuerza volveré a por ti, a pelear por ti, tu trata de resolver tus problemas – acto seguido nos fundimos en un beso era tierno, delicado, dulce, lleno de pasión nos quedamos en nuestra burbuja todo era perfecto, hasta que unos todos aplaudieron sacándome de mi burbuja, tenía cara de emoción, pensado que me quedaría pero no era así tenía que irme, nos dimos un último beso y un fuerte abrazo.

- Cuídate y cuida mi corazón te lo llevas contigo y no olvides que te amo– me susurro dejando un beso en mis cabellos.

- Lo cuidare, prometo volver cuando esté lista para enfrentar todo esto – le dije al oído.

**¿Les gusto el adelanto? Solo puedo decir que el capitulo siguiente trae muchas cosas  
**


	15. Chapter 14 Recordando el engaño

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo catorce: recordando el engaño **

Por fin había llegado el gran día, mi vuelo salía a las 8 am desde Seattle, por lo que había visto en mi billete era un vuelo duraría unas cuatro horas y media aproximadamente, eran las 5 de la mañana todos querían ir a Seattle, a despedirme no me gustaban las despedidas, las chicas pasaron la noche conmigo pensaban que me escaparía para que ellas no me acompañaran, la noche anterior cenamos en familia, estuvieron todos; antes de irse todos me abrazaron y me dijeron que estarían a primera hora para irnos en el aeropuerto, Jasper dijo que era mi última noche para pensármelo, Emmett dijo que recapacitara, Carlisle y Esme me dijeron que tenía una última oportunidad, y bueno Edward no me dijo nada, bueno si dijo a todos buenas noches , tras decir eso cogió y se marcho, sin más, sin esperar a nadie. Durante toda la noche las chicas me hicieron que recapacitara pero no había vuelta atrás.

- Mama, papa, Seth vamos que llegare tarde, no quiero perder mi vuelo – estaban tardando demasiado, no querían que me fueran pero sabían que si perdía ese avión cogería otro.

- Ya, está todo listo las maletas en el coche, todos listos - grito Alice desde el porche.

- Si ya estamos todos aquí – dijo Renee.

- Pequeña de verdad, ¿quieres irte?, nena sabes que huir no es la solución- Charlie intentándolo una vez más.

Lo que quería es que nadie más me dijera; que me lo pensara por eso pedí por favor que dejaran de ir al aeropuerto sola. Pero dijeron que no tocarían mas ese tema, durante el camino dijeron que me alimentara muy bien, que me cuidara, que los llamaras y que de vez en cuando les envié algo muy típico de Boston. Al fin en el aeropuerto, sentí un vacio en el pecho, un gran agujero que me anunciaba mi partida, no me gustaba alejarme de mis seres queridos, a los pocos minutos llegaban Carlisle y Esme, ahora estábamos todos menos Edward pensé que lo intentaría una vez mas pero no era así, una parte está feliz él había comprendido que me marcharía y otra triste, destrozada pensé que lucharía una última vez pero no, habían llamando a los pasajeros con destino a Boston me despedí de todos los presentes, de pronto una canción me llamo la atención la había oído, la conocía muy bien en el 2007 Edward me llevo al concierto que dieron aquí, la había considerando una gran canción, el grupo era _**Il Divo**_ con la canción _** Unbreak My Heart (Regresa a Mi). **_

Había venido a por mí, me lo podría pensar ahora había decidido luchar por mí, y me lo estaba demostrando, pero tenía que seguir mi camino, tenía que marcharme pero no podía me había quedado estática en mi sitio, no podía moverme pero tenía que seguir había más gente detrás de mí, me encontraba a solo tres personas para poder entregar mi pasaje y poder pasar para tomar mi avión, tenía un debate interno correr hacia el o continuar. Solo una persona, dios mío no sabía qué hacer, continuar o no, la canción seguía sonado, sabía que si lo llegaba mirar lloraría ahí mismo, por eso decidí continuar cuando sus manos me atraparon y yo me rendí.

- No te vayas, por el amor de dios, no me dejes, te necesito, Bella – ahí besando mi cabello y sujetándome fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Sabes que necesito irme por mi trabajo y sobre todo para recuperarme – dije sin moverme.

-Sabes que moriré sin ti, por favor no vayas, no me dejes – ahora me miraba con esos preciosos ojos verdes que eran mi perdición pero estaban llenos de tristeza.

- Solo te diere una cosa y me dejaras marchar – el solo asistió y continúe – Deja ir, te lo pido, pero sabes una cosa cuando este curada y con fuerza volveré a por ti, a pelear por ti, tu trata de resolver tus problemas – acto seguido nos fundimos en un beso era tierno, delicado, dulce, lleno de pasión nos quedamos en nuestra burbuja todo era perfecto, hasta que unos todos aplaudieron sacándome de mi burbuja, tenía cara de emoción, pensado que me quedaría pero no era así tenía que irme, nos dimos un último beso y un fuerte abrazo.

- Cuídate y cuida mi corazón te lo llevas contigo y no olvides que te amo– me susurro dejando un beso en mis cabellos.

- Lo cuidare, prometo volver cuando esté lista para enfrentar todo esto – le dije al oído.

Todo lo demás fue rápido, entregue mi pasaje en el control mientras pasaba por el túnel veía todos ahí llorando abrazados mama a papa, Seth junto a mama, Esme abrazada por Carlisle mientras que Esme abrazaba a Edward, Alice a Jasper, Em. a Rose, eran todos tiernos; las piernas y mi corazón me decían que retrocediera pero mi cabeza decía que continuara que necesitaba mi espacio. Mi último pensamiento fue _**lo siento Edward no volver estoy muy dolida como para volver a por ti pero te amo**__. _Tenía que mentirle para que me dejara ir, sabía que si le decía que volvería a por él, que pelearía por su amor, el me dejaría marchar por eso lo hice pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión, tenía que darle un buen hogar a esa criatura, que era inocente que no tenía la culpa de los errores de los adultos que tenia por padres.

Todo fue en clama durante el vuelo, nos dieron desayuno yo tome mi tablet y me puse a pronosticar las cosas que tenía que hacer durante mi primera semana. Sabía que el lunes conocería a mi jefe el Señor Marcos Vulturis, seguido de una reunión el martes con mi nuevo agente en Boston. Luego mire mi correo donde tenía un e-mail de hace unos treinta minutos, y era de Edward; donde decía:

_**Amor mío, **_

_**Bella sabes que seres mi vida, que son ti no soy nada, te necesito, tenias ganas de correr a por ti, pero me prometiste volver a por mí, que lucharías por mí, pero sabes que no tienes que luchar por nada porque mi corazón y mi amor te pertenecen, yo Edward Anthony Cullen pertenece a Isabella Marie Swan. Espero que esta situación se pueda resolver, pero te repito una y mil veces que no te engañe, que esa criatura que tiene un parecido a mi no significa que sea mío, cuando vuelvan pediré una orden al juez para saber si es mío, luego iré a por ti si tú no has vuelto a mí. Dirás que aun así te engañe porque hay fotos pero te juro que no estaba consciente. Amor solo cuídate y cuídame. **_

_**Tuyo ayer, hoy y siempre **_

_**Edward C. **_

Tenía que responderle con la verdad decirle que no volvería, que le diera el hogar que nuestros padres nos dieron, sabía que sería un buen padre por eso le escribí esto:

_**Edward Cullen, **_

_**Lo siento mucho pero no voy a volver, no puedo pelear por ti, tú necesitas crear una familia para ese pequeño, necesita tener lo que tú y yo tuvimos; una familia que lo quiera, que lo cuide, que le dé su amor, que le enseñe el valor de la vida por eso prefiero hacerme a un lado dejarte libre para él, se que serás un buen padre que le enseñaras lo bueno y lo malo. Sé que lo harás muy bien por eso te pido no me busques, dedícate a tu hijo y a tu futura esposa. Yo se que el dolor pasaras que en algún momento me encontrare conmigo misma y volveré a ser yo, no te preocupes por mí, quizás algún día podamos ser otra vez amigos, solo te pido que cuides a ese bebe y que te cuides. Con mucho cariño.**_

_**Isabella Swan. **_

Tenía que dejarle claro porque lo hacía, porque lo apartaba, tenía que ser convincente, solo faltaban quince minutos para poder aterrizar en el lugar que sería mi nuevo hogar, solo esperaba encontrar la paz que tanto deseo, para poder sanar, aunque tardara algún tiempo sabía que volvería a ser yo reconstruida pero no la de antes una Bella más fuerte. Llegamos por fin a mi nuevo hogar, me dispuse a ponerme cómoda, llame a casa para que sepan que había llegado y pedí comida. Mientras comía podía ver mi nuevo departamento, no me apetecía desempacar me senté en la cama mientras veía las fotos que nos hicieron para el reportaje cuando recordé el día que descubrí el engaño, el día que cambio mi vida por completo.

********FLASHBACK*********

Mi agente Lucas Stone, dijo que al ser una de las escritoras más jóvenes y prometedoras tenía que hacer una nota para que la prensa donde anunciábamos nuestro compromiso y la próxima boda. El fotógrafo que hizo la sección fotográfica nos había citado a las seis de la tarde para recoger las, iba tan emocionada era nuestra primera nota de prensa juntos, anterior mente habíamos tenido notas pero sobre nuestro trabajo nunca como pareja. En ella se hablaba del famoso pediatra Cullen y la joven escritora Swan contraerían matrimonio dentro de poco. Las fotografías habían sido tomadas en el salón de la casa de Edward, luego había una en mi oficina, otra era en el salón donde salíamos toda la familia, los Cullen, los Swan y los Hale, había varias donde salíamos juntos en el hospital, en el jardín y en el cuarto de música de Edward. En el artículo se hacía referencia que después de varios años de noviazgo por fin había llegado el día en el cual contraeríamos matrimonio, hablaba de los afortunados que éramos, de lo que la vida nos depararía. Íbamos de camino a casa, Alice había dicho que si era verdad que había quedado bien pues lo contrariamos para hacer las fotos de la boda. Cuando llegamos a la misión me sorprendió un coche negro, era extraño nunca había visto ese coche en la casa. Edward me abrió la puerta ya que yo seguí viendo aquel coche, entramos cogidos de la mano a la casa.

- ¡Hemos vuelto, ya tengo las fotografías, quedaron muy bien! – dije entrando en el gran salón cuando me pare en seco a ver tres cosas que me llamaron la atención, primero Tanya en el salón, segundo Esme llorando y tercero Alice con un bebe en sus brazos, me estremecí a ver lo que estaba pasando, Edward también se tenso a ver esa imagen.

-¡Eddie!, cariño he vuelto para que conozcas a tu hijo – espera dijo hijo, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, lo único que hice fue darle un buen apretón a la mano de Edward y mirarlo, tenía tanta sorpresa como yo. Acto seguido solo fui consciente de que Alice se acerco a enseñar el bebe, tenía su cabello, su nariz era una copia de él, sus ojos eran azules como los de Tanya, mis lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia en mi rostro, Edward me miro y luego al bebe, estaba tan impresionado como yo, hasta que al fin hablo.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Mi hijo? Si tu y yo nunca hemos tenido algo- me atrajo hacia él pasando su mano por mi cintura tratando de reconfortarme pero me separe de su lado, el bebe cambiaba las cosas entre nosotros, todo se había acabado, la vida perfecta que habíamos planeado, la boda, los niños, todo se fue altrastre. Volví a mirar al salón y vi como Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle tenían rabia en su rostro. Parecía que Rose se fuera a marchar del salón cuando se acerco a nosotros, me abrazo y me susurro que todo era una pesadilla, que pasaría; no me dejo contestarle cuando escuche como propinaba una cachetada a Edward, Rose había pegado a Edward.

-Eres un desgraciado, este es tu amor que dices tenerle a Bella, no pudiste amararte bien los pantalones, ¡no, claro; que no! Tanto te pudo el calentón que tenias que revolcarte con la mas perra de Forks, nunca imagine esto de ti, Edward. – Se la escuchaba con tanta rabia, yo era capaz de mirar la escena, Rose odiaba la traición, el engaño, la mentira, Emmett corrió a lado de Rose para sacarla de casa cuando hablo ella.

-No tienes ningún derecho de pegarle a Eddie, y menos de tratarme a mi así, yo solo tenía que traer a mi hijo para que su padre le conociera – yo sabía que este enfrentamiento no acabaría bien, Rose no se dejaría, sentí los brazos de Jasper a mi alrededor, tratando de reconfortarme y limpiando mis lagrimas.

- Tu eres una maldita zorra que lo único que quería era entrar a esta familia como sea pero escúchame bien, aunque esa criatura sea un Cullen, tu nunca pero nunca podrás pertenecer a esta familia, no eres digna de ser una Cullen – Parecía que Rose se le fuera a abalanzar encima de Tanya.

-Eddie, dile que me respete, tu sabes que tu y yo nos queremos y de ese amor nació nuestro bebe – lo que hice fue cerrar los ojos para tratar de despertarme de esta horrible pesadilla, fu consiente de cómo otra cachetada era dada, en ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez, Rose estaba peleando con Tanya, la tenia contra el suelo, Emmett tiraba de ella y Edward ayudaba para que se separasen.

- Eres una zorra pero no te saldrás con la tuya – Decía Rosalie

- Perteneceré a esta familia aunque no te guste – gritaba Tanya tratando de saltarse de Rose.

- Se callan las dos ya, Edward tu que tienes que decir a todo esto – decía Carlisle

-Yo, yo… yo – estaba tartamudeando hasta que se aclaro la garganta – yo no me he acostado con ella, este bebe no es mío – no entendía porque lo negaba tenía que reconocer que era suyo, que me había engañado.

- Yo me quiero ir, Jasper me puedes dejar cerca de casa por favor – dije tratando de sonar tranquila y no destrozada como estaba, me dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharme cuando sus brazos me rodearon, pero me aparte ahora ya no teníamos nada.

- No! Bella no te marches, es una mentira lo que está diciendo Tanya, mi amor te juro que no es mío yo con ella nunca he estado ni estaré – su voz era desesperada, tenia sufrimiento pero no podía creerle de nuevo.

-Suéltame!, que me sueltes, tu y yo ya no existe, esto se acabo- dije tratando de soltarme, me quite el anillo de compromiso y se lo tire a Tanya – Esto es lo que querías pues felicidades señora de Cullen, que seas muy feliz, me da pena esa pobre criatura que tiene por madre a la peor del mundo, una zorra sin cuidado capaz de cualquier cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quiere – se agacho a coger el anillo, tenía una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado.

- no dudes que seré feliz alado de mi Eddie y de mi bebe, ¡ahora vete! Sal de nuestras vidas para que podamos ser felices – dios mío como odiaba yo esa arrogancia con la que hablaba, eso me chocaba pero esta vez no me quedaría callada, ni huiría.

- Sabes una cosa, este hombre que ves aquí nunca te va a querer como me quiere a mí, nunca vas a ser bien recibida en esta casa como una más, sabes porque – dije mientras me acercaba a ella, esta vez me las cobraría un poco de todo lo que me estaba haciendo – Porque las perras como tú nunca son bien recibidas en hogares decentes como este.

-Pues la última vez que Eddie y yo estuvimos juntos, no se quejo antes me pedía mas y mas – dios esa arrogancia me mataba

- Me olvidaba que las perras como tu hacen que los hombres pierdan la cabeza - estábamos tan cerca la una de la otra que Carlisle le hizo una seña a Emmett para que se acercara a nosotras.

- Mira ya me canse de tanto insulto mosquita muerta, ahora vete de nuestras vidas - grito señalando la muerta, cara de Alice, Rose y Esme era de sorpresa en qué momento se adueño de la casa de los Culle.

- yo también me canse de ti y de tu teatro, y claro que me iré pero no te olvides que siempre seré yo, no tu – dije dándome la vuelta cuando sentí que tiraba de mi cabello, me di la vuelta y la agarre de sus pelos oxigenados, Edward tiraba de mi y Emmett de ella.

-¡Suéltame maldita! – Decía ella

- Esto es por meterte con mi familia, ¡mi familia! – dije tirando mas de ella.

- ¡Basta Bella, Tanya! Tranquilícense – decía Carlisle

- ¡Vamos Bells! Déjala calva – decía Rose que estaba siendo cogida por Esme ya que Rose tenía ganas de tirársele otra vez encima.

-Bella, amor no te rebajes a su nivel. Tu eres una mujer decente no como ella- decía Edward mientras intentaba que nos separásemos. Después de unos cuantos empujones y tirones de cabello nos separamos, me desise del agarre de Edward y salí de la casa, sentía que me iba a morir en ese momento sería la última vez que pisara esa casa, cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme para no caer.

- ¡Suéltame! Vete con ella, déjame por favor – decía con voz rota

- No, amor mío, ella miente , princesa créeme que no es mío, ella miente, no me dejes ahora que es cuando más te necesito amor – decía mientras intentaba no soltarme

- ¡No Edward! Dime tan poca cosa era para ti, porque a mí, si decías que me querías, que me amabas, menuda manera de amar, déjame ir por favor, déjame, haz tu vida que yo hare la mía - dije mientras intentaba soltarme de él.

- No te vas, no me dejes, no quiero perderte por culpa de una loca psicópata, sabes que eres todo para mi, siempre has sido tú, siempre serás tú, siempre fuiste tú – esas palabras ya no tenían el mismo efecto que antes, esta vez no me dejaría envolver por las palabras bonitas de él .

- Sabes, ya me has perdido para siempre, adiós – al fin me desise de su agarre, intente sacar un poco mas de fuerza, corrí hasta la avenida y tome un taxi, a lo lejos se lo escuchaba como gritaba mi nombre, tenía que salir de Forks. Llegue a casa agradecí que no había nadie lo único que hice fue desplomarme en la cama a llorar, me había partido el corazón.

*********FIN DEL FLASHBACK**********

Dios mío como dolía recordar los acontecimientos de esa noche, ese noche comprendí muchas cosas, sobre todo el odio que le tenía Rosalie y Alice a Tanya. Ahora me daba cuenta de las cosas que podía hacer Tanya para atrapar a los Cullen y los Hale, todo por salir de la miserable vida que tenia, cuando Rosalie se marcho a Madrid a hacer sus prácticas, Tanya se dedico a rondar a Emmett, lo acosaba día y noche; cuando Rosalie se entero se armo la tercera guerra mundial en la casa, después de cuando Alice se fue a New York a hacer las practicas en la semana de la moda de New York , Tanya volvió a las andada pero esta vez con Jasper, a duras penas Jasper salía de la casa para no encontrarla pero se las ingeniaba para poder cazarlo. En cambio Edward hizo las prácticas en Forks y Seattle igual que yo solo que esa noche lo cambio todo, maldito accidente que no me permitió ir, si hubiera ido a la fiesta de despedida, lo habría sacado de ahí cuando ella hubiera hecho acto de presencia. Dolía el recordar su engaño, no pude dormir esa noche, llore solo en pensar que el me había engañado con ella.

* * *

¿**Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Nos leeremos pronto, ya sé que estarán llorando algún s pero es el capítulo más sentimental que he podido escribir pero aun no hay nada definido. Sé que acostumbro a dejar pequeños adelantos pero esta vez no puedo porque no tengo nada definido pero en compensación os dejo una idea de cómo será el próximo capítulo y lo que nos espera en los próximos, seque no es mucho es solo una idea de lo pasara, listas para leer lo que se avecina. **

En el próximo capítulo Bella conocerá a su nuevo jefe, el cual conoce a los padres de Bella, por una pequeña conversación se da cuenta de que su madre y su jefe fueron más que amigos, en ese mismo capítulo pero al otro lado del país Renee nos dirá que tenia con el jefe de Bella. Eso es lo que tengo pero en el capítulo 16 veremos el punto de vista de Edward sobre el capítulo de hoy, volveremos a llorar pero tranquilas veremos cómo, el plan de Alice va tomando camino pero hay un pequeño imprevisto pero todo a su tiempo. Y por ultimo en el capítulo 17 Bella volverá a ver a un viejo amigo que será algo más que eso pero aun no hay nada definido como repito, pero vamos que aun nos queda mucho para que descubramos toda la verdad.

**¿Qué opinan sobre lo que se avecina en los próximos capítulos?  
**


	16. Chapter 15 Reconstruyendo mi nueva vida

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Gracias por leer. Que disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo Quince: Reconstruyendo mi nueva vida **

**POV BELLA**

Me había jurado que sería mi última noche que había llorado así, no volvería a llorar por su engaño no valía la pena ni él, ni ella. Sabía que eran culpables pero no podía negarle a esa criatura el derecho de tener una familia como yo la tuve, si me separe de él fue por el dolor que me provocaba saber que el tenia lo que tanto quiso, un bebe.

Tenía que dejar a esa Bella que todos conocieron encerrada en lo más profundo de mí ser, tenía que salir Bella, la independiente, la que no sentía ya nada, la que había superado todo. Estuve haciendo la compra para poder llenar la nevera y limpiar un poco el pequeño departamento de momento cubría todas mis necesidades, me dispuse a tomar una ducha relajante para disponerme a leer mi correo a ver qué novedades había, hasta que encontré su respuesta me debatía entre leer y no leer en asunto solo ponía no me dejes, sabía que no traería nada bueno por eso lo deje ahí esperaría estar más tranquila para poder leer y ya si eso responder a su correo; durante la mañana había hablado con Renee y Alice, en la tarde con Charlie, Jasper y Seth, lo único que quería era dormir y descansar, estuve arreglando las pocas cosas que me había traído de casa y las que había comprado en estos días. El domingo en la mañana decidí que era hora de ponerle un fin a esta agonía, así que me dispuse a leer su correo que decía:

_**Querida Bella, **_

_**No me puedes pedir que no me preocupe por ti, te repito que siempre has sido y serás tú, te voy a demostrar que esa criatura no es mía, a los únicos que quiero enseñarles los valores que me enseñaron mis padres es a los hijos que quiero tener contigo, si como lees lo que tú y tengamos no quiero hijos de otra que seas tú mi Bella. Yo quiero curar ese dolor que todo esto te está provocando pero si te vas de mi lado no puedo ayudarte y sabes que si tu sufres yo sufro porque tienes mi corazón, espero que pronto se acabe esta situación en la que estamos, con respecto a que no te busque no te lo puedo prometer pero te daré tu espacio, si tu no vienes a mi yo iré a por ti hasta el fin del mundo, te buscare para no dejarte ir nunca, yo no quiero que seamos amigos porque eso nunca seremos, somos más que amigos y lo sabes perfectamente, somos almas gemelas que se aman a pesar de todo. **_

_**Solo te digo que descanses que muy pronto tendré las pruebas para decirte que no he hecho nada y después pondremos en orden todo para seguir con nuestras vidas pero juntos como debe ser, yo también espero que te cuides amor y que cuides de mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo. Con mucho amor. Tuyo ayer, hoy y siempre **_

_**Edward C. **_

Dios mío no me lo podía creer seguía de testarudo pero yo también podía hacerlo además yo vine para olvidar todo, para tener una nueva vida para curar las heridas que había dejado en mi tenía que ser mi despedida definitiva tenía que dejar claro que no quería nada ya con el independientemente de que ese bebe sea o no de él, a lo cual respondí.

_**Edward Cullen, **_

_**Lo siento mucho que estés empeñado en seguir buscando algo que nunca volverá a ser tuyo, lamento decirte que no hay nada mas entre nosotros independientemente de que el bebe sea tuyo o no, tú me engañaste y eso es un motivo suficiente para no querer volver a verte mas en mi vida, yo sola podre currar mis heridas y sino pues buscare a alguien para que me ayude pero ten por seguro que no serás tú, el engaño nunca pero nunca te lo perdonare, sabias lo que habías echo esa noche y no me dijiste; preferiste mirar a otro lado antes de decirme la verdad, esa es la confianza que decías tenerme, el amor que tanto profesabas, que mal te quedo el show, no me busques haz tu vida y déjame a mi tranquila, por favor no me envíes mas e-mails, ni cosas, olvídate de mí como estoy haciendo yo, te estoy empezando a olvidar; necesito sacar a la persona que más daño me hizo, me mentiste, me engañaste y sobre todo perdiste mi confianza. Deja de buscarme ya no soy nada tuyo**_

_**Adiós **_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser dura con él, tenía que hacerle saber cómo estaba porque lo odiaba, bueno odiarlo no podía porque lo quería tanto, lo amaba más que a mi vida pero no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado eso no era lo justo; ni para mi, ni para él, me había propuesto dejar de pensar en el tema así que por la noche estuve preparando un poco los papeles que me había enviado la secretaria del señor Marco Vulturi, el lunes me desperté temprano ya que a las once había quedado en la editorial, para conocer en persona a mi nuevo jefe y enseñarle mi trabajo previo, desayune tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana del salón se veía todo diferente a lo que era Forks, no estaba nublado el sol relucía en el cielo, mientras miraba al horizonte me perdí en mis recuerdos, quería estar con Edward como en los viejos tiempo, diciéndome que mi trabajo les gustaría que saldría bien pero eso no se daría el no estaba ya aquí para mi, el tenia una familia la cual atender.

Deje los recuerdos encerrados en mi memoria para siempre y me dispuse a crear mi nueva vida, me dirigí hacia el portal del edificio donde vivía y encontré a Félix el chofer que me habían asignado durante mi estancia mientras yo conocía un poco más la ciudad, a mi pesar era un hombre amable aunque a primera vista parecía ser un amargado pero durante los pocos días que lo he necesitado para hacer las pequeñas gestiones había empezado a conocerlo un poco más. Así fue como después de media hora llegamos a la Editorial Vulturis, Félix además de ser mi chofer temporal era el chofer de mi jefe, como él no había estado en la ciudad por eso lo puso a mi servicio.

-Señorita Swan, en la planta 5 esta la oficina del Señor Marcos, ahí la esperara él – le había dicho que me dijera Bella o Isabella, ya que no era tan mayor unos tres o cinco años más que yo, pero nada más.

-Félix, solo Bella; por favor. La secretaria sabe que tengo cita con el Señor Marcos, tengo que dirigirme a la sala de juntas, me podrías acompañar por favor - estaba nerviosa de mi vida dependía de este trabajo, de que me alejara de su mundo, de que volviera a la vida como antes. Caminamos hasta el ascensor y presiono el quinto piso.

- La noto algo nerviosa señorita, tranquila el señor es bueno, le gusta la gente trabajadora y que le cumplan con su trabajo. No se preocupe algo me dice que el trabajo será suyo. – me enseño una amplia sonrisa, era como ver a Alice cuando decía que todo saldría bien, mi Alice que estaría haciendo ella, los echo de menos pero no era el momento para ponerme a lamentar era momento de seguir con mi nueva vida.

- Muchas gracias por su apoyo Félix, yo también espero que me contrate, además mi trabajo me gusta - dije mas convencida tenía que hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que me dieran el trabajo.

Llegamos a la quinta planta me acompaño hasta una sala amplia donde no había nadie, me indico que esperara que no tardaría en llegar Marcos, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tenía que demostrar que era buena en mi trabajo. De pronto se abrió la puerta, por ella entro el quesería mi nuevo jefe, era un hombre de la edad de Charlie aproximadamente, tenía el cabello negro, unos ojos muy expresivos de color negro, era como ver a mi padre pero con rasgos más gruesos. Se notaba que era un hombre importante vestía un taje negro completo, me dedico una sonrisa y comenzó mi entrevista.

- Buenos días, Isabella, bienvenida a la editorial Vulturis, toma asiento por favor, ¿deseas tomar algo, café, zumo, agua? – dijo dándome la mano y luego mirándome fijamente, a primera vista intimidaba un poco.

- Buenos días Señor Marcos, gracias, un vaso de agua no me vendría mal. – tenia la garganta muy seca y estaba muy nerviosa.

- aquí tienes Isabella, bueno ¿Qué tal tus primeros días en Boston? – su mirada era penetrante cuando me miraba

- Señor Marcos, solo dígame Bella, por favor, bueno pues no ha estado mal, muchas gracias por el departamento he estado viendo en el periódico apartamentos para mudarme cuanto antes para no ocasionarle ningún problema con su esposa – tenía que dejar su apartamento no quería que la gente pensara que mi jefe me había puesto un departamento y un chofer a mi disposición sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Bueno Bella, podrías decirme Marcos cuando estamos entre empleados solo nos llamamos por nuestros nombre nada de formalidades, a menos que venga gente de fuera ahí seré el Señor Vulturi, por otro lado no tienes porque dejar el departamento, mi esposa Chelsea y mi hija Renata lo acondicionaron para ti durante el tiempo que trabajes para mi, el departamento está incluido dentro del contrato de trabajo, a menos que no lo quieras – dios mío sería un buen jefe, su esposa y su hija habían ayudado que estuviera para cuando yo viviera aquí, este empleo era mío.

- Muchas gracias por todo, dígale a su esposa y a su hija que gracias por todo, bueno he traído las cosas que me envió su secretaria, esta todo mi trabajo, podrá comprobarlo por usted mismo para que decida si soy apta o no para el puesto. – extendí la carpeta que contenía los documentos que me envió su secretaria.

- ¡Oh! Es un excelente trabajo Bella, este es un avance del libro que tendrás que editar, no hace falta que compruebe nada, se perfectamente que eres una buena escritora y traductora, por eso el empleo es tuyo desde el día que me puse en contacto con tu agente, a menos que tu no quieras trabajar con nosotros. – sí, claro que quería trabajar con ellos, ya tenía empleo.

- Muchas gracias, Marcos, claro que acepto el empleo sin ninguna dificultad, solo dígame cuando empiezo y lo que tenga que hacer y yo me pondré a ello. – sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba unos papeles de la carpeta que traía con él.

- Antes de que firmes Bella, dime una cosa, tu futuro esposo está de acuerdo con que vengas a vivir a Boston, porque si es así no habría problema de que te quedaras en Forks y trabajaras desde allí, solo que tendrías que venir una vez al mes para ver los progresos – mierda se había enterado que me casaría, tenía que contarle que no que era libre de trabajar donde sea.

- Bueno Marcos no hay problema con eso, yo ya no estoy comprometida por eso acepte venir a vivir a Boston, necesitaba un cambio de aires, por mi no hay problema - que no se le ocurriera pedirme que le contara porque no aguantaría la vergüenza de admitir que mi ex novio me había engañado con la peor de mis enemigas y que le había dado lo más preciado de este mundo.

-Bueno Bella, es tu decisión y yo la respetare, no hare preguntas ya que es tu vida intima, ahora lee tu contrato y si esta todo correcto lo firmas, pero antes de nada tengo una pregunta que hacerte si no te incomoda claro – se lo veía algo dudoso que quería saber, por lo menos medaba la opción a dudar.

- Sí, claro dígame si esta mi está en mi responderle, se la responderé – bueno que no pregunte por Edward nada más.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Renee Higginbotham?, si te incomoda ya sabes no me respondas – mi jefe y mi madre ahí dios gato encerrado quiero saber pero a su vez no, la bella tímida murió recuerdas ahora di que si a ver que te enteras me decía mi conciencia.

- Pues es mi madre, ¿tú la conoces Marcos? - ala ya estaba dicho sabia que mama nunca tuvo una buena relación el adolescencia con mis abuelos por eso ello decidieron regresar a Mánchester, cuando se enteraron que mama se había casado y estaba embarazada luego la relación con mis abuelos mejoro un poco, los abuelos Joshep y Alison me dejaron la casa de Mánchester y una pequeña herencia.

- Bueno, pues la conozco desde que me mude de Volterra con cinco años, tus abuelos y mis padres eran amigos además de que éramos socios en uno de los pocos negocios que manejaba mi familia. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, bueno no en todo ya que tu madre era un "alma libre de espíritu alegre" así se definía ella, y tu por lo poco que te conozco eres una chica tranquila de alma noble; además que tienes su sonrisa me recuerdas cuando teníamos 16 años, me has hecho acordar de mi adolescencia que fue mi mejor época, bueno si hablas con ella mándale mis cordiales saludos de parte de mi familia, bueno dejemos los temas familiares de alado y volvamos a los temas profesionales, lee y lo firmas tengo que ir a la editorial Dwyer, si quieres acompañarme para que veas como trabajamos así te decides o no firmar – se conocían, pero yo quería saber porque decía eso de que ella era un alma libre de espíritu alegre, habrán sido algo en el pasado ya que describía a mama tal y como yo la conozco.

- Pues si que la conoces Marcos, me encantaría acompañarte pero he quedado para hacer los trámites del seguro medico además de ir a comprar un coche para mi uso mientras esté trabajando aquí – bueno me gustaría pero necesitaba saber más sobre la relación entre Marcos y Renee.

-Bueno no pasa nada, utiliza el día de mañana para el resto de tus asuntos y ya el miércoles te veremos en la primera reunión para presentarte al resto de compañeros, por cierto con respecto al coche la empresa tiene un convenio con Volvo para que todos los empleados tengan coche, pásate y elige el que quieras para ti no importa el valor solo que te guste y que te sientas a gusto con él – no porque volvo no pero bueno que le voy a hacer como dice Carlisle a "caballo regalado no se le mira el rabo"

- ¡oh! Muchas gracias me pasare por el dentro de un rato y gracias por darme el día libre el miércoles estaré aquí a la hora que me necesites y con respecto al contrato confió en que este todo en orden - firme y se lo entregué.

Después de salir de Félix me acompaño al confesionario, por suerte había un modelo diferente al que tenía él, por eso elegí el volvo S40, era menos ostentoso pero podía servirme mientras me compraba un coche que no me recordase a él, una vez que tuve todos los papeles en orden le pedí ayuda a Félix para que me pudiera guiar a casa, el pobre debería estar harto de lidiar conmigo pero muy amablemente siguió ayudándome, aprendí a manejar el GPS. Al final hice todo lo que necesitaba tenia coche, seguro medico, había comprado cosas para la casa, me dispuse a llamar a mama para decir que todo iba bien y además quería saber si como conoció a Marcos.

- Mama, te tengo una muy buena noticia, me han dado el trabajo, comienzo el miércoles, además tengo coche nuevo – como sacar el tema de Marco, sin que me evité el tema.

Me alegra tanto que te hayan dado el empleo, bueno cuéntame que tal tu jefe – si supieras que mi jefe te conoce, a ver como sacaba el tema.

Mi nuevo jefe, es muy bueno, me ha ayudado con lo del coche, se llama Marcos Vulturi – de pronto un gran silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea – Marcos me comento que tu apellido le era muy familiar ¿de que lo conoces mama?- ahí estaba la pregunta que me tuvo toda la tarde dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

**POV RENEE **

Mi nuevo jefe, es muy bueno, me ha ayudado con lo del coche, se llama Marcos Vulturi – ¡oh dios mío! Mi hija conocía al que fuera mi gran amor, como se lo decía que estuvo a punto de ser una Vulturi y no una Swan – Marcos me comento que tu apellido le era muy familiar ¿de que lo conoces mama? - claro que le sonaba mi apellido, estuve a punto de huir con él, antes de conocer a Charlie, tenía que contarle mi pasado solo esperaba que no lo tomase tan mal.

Bells, cariño, Marcos y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, lo conocí antes que a tu padre, fuimos algo así como tú con Ed. Es una historia aburrida, que no creo que quieras saber – estabas mas que jodida, no podía saber mi historia, decepcionaría a mis hijos.

-Vamos mama, entre tú y yo hay muy pocos secretos y quiero que me cuentes porque Marcos, dijo ciertas cosas que despertaron mi curiosidad – estaba muerta, me moriría si me rechazaba – Renee Swan dime o se lo preguntare a papa- mierda a Charlie no, el no sabe mi historia completa.

-Bueno, independientemente de lo que te cuente, ten en cuenta que todo paso hace muchos años, pero sobre todo tu padre y yo no nos conocíamos - sería la primera persona que supiera sobre mi historia – Marcos y yo tuvimos una pequeña historia de amor que no acabo bien, por suerte descubrí a tu padre, pero no tiene importancia que te cuente todo lo que paso en esa época – a pesar de todo tenía miedo a que me rechazaran porque su madre nunca fue un ejemplo de hija.

- Ahora me encajan varias cosas que Marcos, me dijo el que me parecía a ti, pero sobre todo en cuan diferente éramos ya que tú eras "alma libre de espíritu alegre" y que mi sonrisa le recordaba a cuando tenían 16 años, y que había sido su mejor época – claro que de mi no se había olvidado yo tampoco lo había olvidado, el me enseño el valor de la vida y sobre todo a valorar lo que uno tiene.

- Fue una época muy buena aunque algunas cosas se nos fueron un pelín de las manos pero pronto todo tomo su rumbo – tenía que zanjar el tema como sea, no podía decirle lo que había sucedido. No quería que se viera reflejada en mi historia, no ahora que estaba tan lejos.

- Mama, no tengas miedo no te voy a reclamar nada solo quiero saber si tuviste algo con él, ya que me dio la sensación de que habías sido una parte muy importante de su vida, solo eso - ella quiere respuestas sobre mi pasado hace mas de 25 años pues no le podía negar nada.

- Es todo lo que quieres saber, pues te diré toda la historia pero tienes que saber que tu padre no la sabe completa solo cosas, me da algo de vergüenza que se entere de lo que era antes de que él me encontrara – tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que ella no se identificara con mi historia.

- Vamos mama, no diré nada, ni que fueras a confesar un asesinato – intentaba sonar graciosa para ver si me decidía a contarle.

- No mate a nadie pero a tu abuelo casi le da algo cuando se entero. Marcos y yo nos conocemos desde los 6 años mas o menos, si no mal recuerdo es una versión de Carlisle pero en moreno, ellos se mudaron de Volterra, sus padres y tus abuelos hicieron una especie de fusión de empresas, lo cual llevo a que nos viéramos cada día mas y mas, y eso nos llevo a que fuéramos amigos mas y mas cada día. Las cosa iban muy bien la fusión fue también que abrieron una editorial en Londres, lo cual hacia que nuestros padres viajes y nosotros con ellos, pero con el paso de los años empecé a sentir cosas por Marcos y el por mí, éramos inseparables, pero como todo adolecente tuvimos nuestros momentos rebeldes, empezamos a rebelarnos pero yo eras mas rebelde que él, por eso decía que yo era una mala compañía para él, y nos separaron. Marcos fue enviado a un colegio privado en Seattle y yo seguía en el publico de Forks, un día Marcos dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y que nos casaríamos al acabar el instituto, sus padres se opusieron, ya que yo no era la chica adecuada, era rebelde y sobre todo andaba con gente poco recomendable, en una parte tenían razón pero aun así luche por estar con Marcos, a los 16 años decidimos fugarnos teníamos todo para irnos habíamos ahorrado desde los 14 pero mis padres nos pillaron justo cuando salíamos de casa con las maletas, ese día se rompió la fusión con ellos, mis padres se fueron a Londres a encargarse de la empresa, dejándome a mi aquí sola sin nada con el corazón roto y sobre todo sin él, nunca tuvimos intimidad ya que esperábamos a estar casado, después de eso estuve mas de 5 meses sin vida, habla si me preguntaban, apenas comía, no hacía nada por salir adelante, hasta empezó el nuevo curso escolar y conocí a tu padre, el me ayudo a salir de esa depresión, los abuelos apenas me venían a ver mandaron a la ama de llames para que cuidase de mi, Sandy se porto muy bien conmigo luego poco a poco tu padre me fue enamorando hasta que cumplí los 18 y nos casamos, la casa donde vivía fue derrumbada por orden de los abuelos y vendieron esos terrenos, la abuela Isabella nos acogió una temporada en Phoenix hasta que Charlie consiguió la casa donde vivimos ahora, y ya el resto lo conoces – ya estaba todo dicho- pero cariño sabes no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ya que todo me llevo a tu padre que supo curarme y sacarme adelante, después de eso no he sabido nada de Marcos hasta hoy por ti, la empresa de los Higginbotham, fue vendida a los Dwyer tras la muerte de los abuelos, a mi dejándome sin nada solo a ti y a Seth que os dejaron la casa y una pequeña fortuna pero de los abuelos no supe nada desde el día que partieron al funeral no fue ya que tú eras muy pequeña.

- Oh! Mama de verdad lo siento mucho haber hecho que recuerdes cosas dolorosas, pero sabes me alegra de que hayas conocido a papa, que te hayas dado cuenta de que el amor se puede volver a encontrar. – yo confiaba en que Alice y Edward pudieran encontrar la manera de resolver todo no quería que mi hija tuviera que ser salvada por otro que no fuera por su amor verdadero.

- Bueno basta de temas serios, cariño cuéntame que tal todo, estas buscando departamento – era la mejor forma de dejar ese tema por ahora.

-Bueno pues el departamento viene en el contrato, me dijo marcos que podía disponer de él hasta que termine mi trabajo – seguía siendo un alma de dios, tendría que darle las gracias por cuidar a mi niña.

-Dale las gracias por todo a Marcos, bueno cariño te tengo que dejar que estoy preparándome para ir a ver a Esme que hemos quedado para hacer una gestión para un próximo proyecto – no podía decirle que estábamos en el proyecto de la casa que Edward compro para cuando se casaran, no había que perder las esperanzas.

- Saludos a todos mama, besos para Seth, y para los chicos, te quiero

- adiós cielo, cuídate.

Espero que mi historia no le dé para que se coma la cabeza con eso de buscar alguien que la cure pero como se que ella lo ama tanto espero que no busque a alguien para olvidar a Edward, espero que todo se solucione lo antes posible.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**

**Avance para el próximo capítulo, os recuerdo que el siguiente es la versión de Edward, cuando Bella deja Forks, no lloren prometo que el próximo sábado lo tendré completo ser buenas y dejar un Reviews **

No podía asimilar que el maldito día había llegado, el vuelo de Bella salía a las 8 de la mañana desde Seattle, todos habían quedado en ir a despedirla, yo tenía que actuar rápido antes de que ella cambiara de idea y decida ya irse sin más por eso las chicas prepararon una especie de pijamada con la esperanza de poder hacer que cambie de opinión, la noche anterior cenamos todos juntos yo no quería ver como se despedían de ella, yo no estaba listo para dejarla partir; antes de irnos todos la abrazaron y dijeron que estarían a primera hora para ir al aeropuerto, Jasper la abrazo y le dijo unas palabras que no alcance a oír, Emmett dijo que recapacitara, Carlisle y Esme dijeron algo que no alcance a oír ya que yo no quería que de fuera por eso me dije a todos buenas noches y me fui de la casa, sin ver a nadie , sin esperar, no podía ya no aguantaba más ella lo es todo para mí pero si se va mi vida pierde sentido, durante la noche no pude dormir tenía que planear algo para que no se fuera tenía que jugar todas mis cartas sacar de donde sea un as de mi manga para que ella se quedar conmigo.

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, se cuidan un besito grande los quiere  
**


	17. Chapter 16 Me volvere loco

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Gracias por leer. Que disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciséis: Me volveré loco **

No podía asimilar que el maldito día había llegado, el vuelo de Bella salía a las 8 de la mañana desde Seattle, todos habían quedado en ir a despedirla, yo tenía que actuar rápido antes de que ella cambiara de idea y decida ya irse sin más por eso las chicas prepararon una especie de pijamada con la esperanza de poder hacer que cambie de opinión, la noche anterior cenamos todos juntos yo no quería ver como se despedían de ella, yo no estaba listo para dejarla partir; antes de irnos todos la abrazaron y dijeron que estarían a primera hora para ir al aeropuerto, Jasper la abrazo y le dijo unas palabras que no alcance a oír, Emmett dijo que recapacitara, Carlisle y Esme dijeron algo que no alcance a oír ya que yo no quería que de fuera por eso me dije a todos buenas noches y me fui de la casa, sin ver a nadie, sin esperar, no podía ya no aguantaba más ella lo es todo para mí pero si se va mi vida pierde sentido, durante la noche no pude dormir tenía que planear algo para que no se fuera tenía que jugar todas mis cartas sacar de donde sea un as de mi manga para que ella se quedar conmigo.

A duras penas pude pegar ojo cuando me di cuenta eran las cinco y aún no tenía nada definido lo que si tenía claro es que yo iría al aeropuerto a jugar mi última carta. Llegue con diez minutos adelanto la enana y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para que todos los coches quedaran juntos así yo podía observar su llegada, la vi bajar no tenia el brillo que solía tener en su mirada. Antes de que me vieran recurrí a mi última carta para ver si podía retenerla fui hacia el mostrador donde trabajaba Sue, y le dije que si podía poner la canción que nos traería muy buenos recuerdos, antes de salir en busca del mostrador mire de nuevo a su alrededor, Bella miraba hacia ambos lados como en busca de alguien habrá sido a mí que buscaba, tendría la esperanza de que viniera a por ella. Volvían a llamar a los pasajeros con destino a Boston, se despidió de todos y de pronto sonó la canción que tanto recordaba, la conocíamos tan bien, había sido el mejor año, además la canción tenía un buen significado para mí en estos momentos, yo quería que ella regresara a mí, la necesitaba para seguir viviendo. De pronto empezó a mirar a su alrededor, tenia que saber que no me daría por vencido, que estaba aquí luchando por ella, seguía observándola no se movía estaba ahí de pie todos la miraban esperando que hiciera algo, parecía que dudara de seguir o no, yo rogaba porque no siguiera, solo a tres personas para poder traspasar esas puertas, seguía allí solo faltaba una persona, y la perdería para siempre, la canción seguía sonando mis lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, así que camine hacia ella y la atrape, ella tenía que oírme una vez más.

- No te vayas, por el amor de dios, no me dejes, te necesito, Bella – bese su cabello y la sujete fuerte no quería que me dejara pero su cuerpo estaba rígido poniendo resistencia.

-Sabes que necesito irme por mi trabajo y sobre todo para recuperarme – dijo con voz rota y sin moverse seguía distante.

-Sabes que moriré sin ti, por favor no vayas, no me dejes – no podía dejarme la mire a sus preciosos ojos chocolates que estaba llenos de tristeza como los míos, tenía los ojos aguados estaba a punto de llorar como yo.

- Solo te diere una cosa y me dejaras marchar –asistió y ella continuo – Deja ir, te lo pido, pero sabes una cosa cuando este curada y con fuerza volveré a por ti, a pelear por ti, tu trata de resolver tus problemas – acto seguido la volví a sujetar y no dimos un beso tierno, delicado, dulce, lleno de pasión nos quedamos en nuestra burbuja todo era perfecto, hasta que unos todos aplaudieron sacándonos de nuestra burbuja, aun tenía esperanzas ella volvería, nos dimos un último beso y un fuerte abrazo.

- Cuídate y cuida mi corazón te lo llevas contigo y no olvides que te amo– le susurro dejando un beso en sus cabellos.

- Lo cuidare, prometo volver cuando esté lista para enfrentar todo esto – susurro en mi oído.

Y ahí mismo empezó mi infierno, entrego su pasaje en el control la vi que se quedo mirando a través del túnel todos llorábamos abrazados Renee y Charlie, Seth junto a Renee, mama abrazada a papa, mientras que mama me abrazaba y me susurraba, "volverá cariño, ella te ama volverá, solo dale tiempo", Alice a Jasper, Emmett a Roselie, todo esto era duro para todos, el amor de mi vida marchaba dejándonos rotos; verla ahí parada mirándonos me hacía pensar por un momento que ella retrocedería y que se quedaría aquí conmigo pero no lo hizo. La perdimos de vista, fuera del aeropuerto me quede mirando hacia el cielo, cuando vi despegar su avión mi pensamiento era para ella, **esperare por ti, yo descubriré todo y volveremos a ser felices te amo princesa te echare mucho de menos. **Continúe sentado en el capot de mi coche mientras veía como el avión desaparecía entre las nubes, asique tome mi portátil y le envié un email necesita que ella no se olvidara de mi, donde tenía que decirle quela esperaría y que siempre era ella, ella mi pasado, presente, futuro. Por eso le escribí esto:

_**Amor mío, **_

_**Bella sabes que seres mi vida, que son ti no soy nada, te necesito, tenias ganas de correr a por ti, pero me prometiste volver a por mí, que lucharías por mí, pero sabes que no tienes que luchar por nada porque mi corazón y mi amor te pertenecen, yo Edward Anthony Cullen pertenece a Isabella Marie Swan. Espero que esta situación se pueda resolver, pero te repito una y mil veces que no te engañe, que esa criatura que tiene un parecido a mi no significa que sea mío, cuando vuelvan pediré una orden al juez para saber si es mío, luego iré a por ti si tú no has vuelto a mí. Dirás que aun así te engañe porque hay fotos pero te juro que no estaba consciente. Amor solo cuídate y cuídame. **_

_**Tuyo ayer, hoy y siempre **_

_**Edward C. **_

Y se lo envié, tenía que ir al hospital para llamar a Tanya necesitaba que volviera, tenía que empezar con el plan de descubrirla para que todo volviera a la normalidad, cuando me di cuenta no había nadie de mi familia, ni de la de Bella en el estacionamiento. Todos estaban tristes y rotos, y todo por mi culpa por haber querido ir a esa estúpida fiesta, por no haberme quedado con ella, esa noche en el hospital. Así fue como pase el día, Tanya no contestaba ni daba señales de vida, llame a la cabaña donde ella y el pequeño estaban pero no respondían y así continuo el día, poco pude hacer todo giraba en torno a los recuerdos de esa noche intentando poner en orden a ver qué era lo que había pasado porque había acabado con Tanya en la misma cama pero sobre todo como la deje embarazada así sin más, claro sabía que había una posibilidad pero teniendo en cuenta que la cantidad de alcohol que traía en el cuerpo, era para que no pudiera llegar ni a la cama con mis 5 sentidos, pero aun así tenía que seguir averiguando, de pronto el sonido de la alerta de un nuevo mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi Bella había respondido, aun le faltaba para que llegara a Boston pero ya tenía respuesta de ella cuando leí mi mundo se vino abajo con sus palabra que decía:

_**Edward Cullen, **_

_**Lo siento mucho pero no voy a volver, no puedo pelear por ti, tú necesitas crear una familia para ese pequeño, necesita tener lo que tú y yo tuvimos; una familia que lo quiera, que lo cuide, que le dé su amor, que le enseñe el valor de la vida por eso prefiero hacerme a un lado dejarte libre para él, se que serás un buen padre que le enseñaras lo bueno y lo malo. Sé que lo harás muy bien por eso te pido no me busques, dedícate a tu hijo y a tu futura esposa. Yo se que el dolor pasaras que en algún momento me encontrare conmigo misma y volveré a ser yo, no te preocupes por mí, quizás algún día podamos ser otra vez amigos, solo te pido que cuides a ese bebe y que te cuides. Con mucho cariño.**_

_**Isabella Swan. **_

Me había mentido ella no volvería, no pelearía como me lo prometió, se alejaba paraqué yo le diera una buena vida a esa criatura, deje todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir con mi abogado para empezar con los trámites para verificar si ese hijo era mío o no, para luego levantar un acta por difamación hacia mi persona, con falso testimonio pero sobre todo por jugar con la vida de un infante. Mientras conducía volvía a escuchar sus palabras en mi cabeza pero sobre todo el email que acababa de recibir, maldita la hora que fui, maldito alcohol, maldita ella por querer separarme de mi mujer, si porque Bella era mía. Al fin llegue a mi abogado Peter que era un buen amigo de Jasper me ayudaría, era un buen abogado y sabia que el conseguiría la orden del juez para poder realizar las pruebas sin que Tanya se oponga.

-Buenos días, venía a ver a Peter, para un asunto de paternidad Cullen – Denali – dije a su secretaria.

- Señor Cullen, si Peter lo está esperando, pase – dijo dándome paso al despacho de Peter.

- Hola Peter, ¿Qué tal todo? – extendí mi mano hacia él, necesitaba que me ayudara, necesitaba a Bella en mi vida para poder seguir viviendo

- Edward, amigo siento mucho por lo que estas pasando, toma asiento tengo buenas noticias. – algo que me alegraría el día

- Soy todo oídos Peter, necesito que me alegres el día, la mujer que quiero me ha dejado por la estupidez de Tanya, así que cuéntame – necesita tener esperanzas.

-Bueno tengo la citación para que el juez nos dé la orden para que se realicen esos exámenes cuanto antes en un centro privado, y fiable, además tengo una cita pedida por si resulta que todo ha sido un invento de Tanya para que comience el juicio por difamación hacia tu persona, con daños morales y personales usando a un infante – odios como adoraba yo a Peter era un buen abogado tenía todo pensado.

- Me acabas de alegrar el día, por lo menos sabremos que no habrá manera de que ella se niegue a hacerle la prueba al pequeño Iván, necesito recuperar a Bella y con esto estoy a punto de volverla a tener en mi vida- dios necesitaba recuperarla.

- Te entiendo tan bien, Charlotte se ha vuelto una parte fundamental de mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ella si me faltara, te prometo que aremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance para que todo se descubra, solo te pido paciencia, estos juicios pueden ir muy rápido o muy lentos dependiendo de cada una de las partes pero ten por seguro que ganaremos – por fin alguien que me comprendía cómo me sentía, yo también esperaba que se solucionase pero necesitaba que fuera ya no podía esperar para volver a mi vida. Pero la paciencia es una virtud para todos.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Peter – era mi salvador

- Bueno en estos días me pondré en contacto con Tanya para darle la orden para que acuda al juzgado para que le sea notificado que tiene que realizar los análisis al pequeño - si por mi fuera eran ya pero teníamos que esperar que sea el juez para que ella no pusiera resistencia.

- Pues muchas gracias de nuevo, no te quito más tiempo ya sabes cualquier cosa me avisas – dije teniendo mi mano y saliendo de su despacho.

Quería despejarme, sabía que si volvía a casa me deprimiría mas pero no podía, por eso me fui al prado necesitaba recordar los acontecimientos de la noche que cambio mi vida, ahí en el prado volvían mis recuerdos de aquella tarde

********FLASHBACK*********

Stone estuvo toda una semana diciendo que era una idea de que Bella y yo anunciáramos nuestro compromiso y sobre la boda. Estuvimos en la sesión de fotos, Alice estaba encantada habían quedado en que si las fotos salían bien lo contrataríamos para que realizara las fotos de la boda, Bella iba tan emocionada era nuestra primera nota de prensa juntos, anteriormente habíamos tenido notas pero sobre nuestro trabajo nunca como pareja. En ella se hablaba del famoso pediatra Cullen y la joven escritora Swan contraerían matrimonio dentro de poco. Las fotografías habían sido tomadas en el salón de la casa, luego había una en su oficina, otra era en el salón donde salíamos toda la familia, los Cullen, los Swan y los Hale, había varias donde salíamos juntos en el hospital, en el jardín y en el cuarto de música. En el artículo se hacía referencia que después de varios años de noviazgo por fin había llegado el día en el cual contraeríamos matrimonio, hablaba de lo afortunados que éramos, de lo que la vida nos depararía. Íbamos de camino a casa, cuando llegamos a la mansión algo atrajo mi atención un coche negro que jamás había visto, creo que Bella también se dio cuenta de eso, abrí la puerta mientras ella no apartaba la vista de ese coche, entramos cogidos de la mano a la casa.

- ¡Hemos vuelto, ya tengo las fotografías, quedaron muy bien! – dijo entrando en el salón cuando se paró en seco levante la mirada y me fije en lo que había en el salón, la que me llamo la atención fue ver a Tanya en el salón de casa, como acto reflejo me tense que hacia ella en mi casa.

-¡Eddie!, cariño he vuelto para que conozcas a tu hijo – como hijo que hijo, fui consiente de cómo Bella le daba un apretón a mi mano y me miro yo no salía de mi sorpresa, Alice se acerco a enseñar al bebe, tenía mi cabello, mi nariz era una copia mía, sus ojos eran azules como los de Tanya, Bella tenia lagrimas en su rostro, la mire y luego al bebe, estábamos impresionado hasta que por fin hable.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Mi hijo? Si tu y yo nunca hemos tenido algo- la atraje hacia mi pasando mi mano por su cintura tratando de reconfortarla pero se separo de mi lado, no podía dejarme ahora que mas la necesitaba, yo solo estaba pendiente de la reacción de Bella su mirada estaba centrada en los que estaban en el salón, yo recorrí con la mirada donde vi a toda la familia cuando me fije en Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle tenían rabia en su rostro. Rose se disponía a marcharse del salón cuando la vi que se acercaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos pero lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Bella, no fui consiente en qué momento Rose me había dado una cachetada, lo único que hice fue poner mi mano en mi mejilla que ardía.

-Eres un desgraciado, este es tu amor que dices tenerle a Bella, no pudiste amararte bien los pantalones, ¡no, claro; que no! Tanto te pudo el calentón que tenias que revolcarte con la mas perra de Forks, nunca imagine esto de ti, Edward. – dijo con tanta rabia, yo era incapaz de mirar la escena, Rose odiaba la traición, el engaño, la mentira, Emmett corrió a lado de Rose para sacarla de casa cuando Tanya hablo.

-No tienes ningún derecho de pegarle a Eddie, y menos de tratarme a mi así, yo solo tenía que traer a mi hijo para que su padre le conociera – dios esta mujer me odiaba, como podía escupir tanto veneno, esto no acabaría bien Rose no se dejaría, vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como Jasper abrazaba a Bella; yo quería ser el, yo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo eso era mentira yo quería limpiar sus lagrimas pero no podía, con estas mentiras lo único que conseguí fue quedarme en mi sitio estático.

- Tu eres una maldita zorra que lo único que quería era entrar a esta familia como sea pero escúchame bien, aunque esa criatura sea un Cullen, tu nunca pero nunca podrás pertenecer a esta familia, no eres digna de ser una Cullen – Parecía que Rose se le fuera a abalanzar encima de Tanya.

-Eddie, dile que me respete, tu sabes que tu y yo nos queremos y de ese amor nació nuestro bebe – con amor dice pero si por ella nunca sentí nada yo seguí viendo a Bella que lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, solo fui consiente de cómo otra cachetada era dada, en ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez, Rose estaba peleando con Tanya, la tenia contra el suelo, Emmett corrió para separarlas y yo también no quería que nadie mas saliera lastimado de esto.

- Eres una zorra pero no te saldrás con la tuya – Decía Rosalie

- Perteneceré a esta familia aunque no te guste – gritaba Tanya tratando de saltarse de Rose.

- Se callan las dos ya, Edward tu que tienes que decir a todo esto – dejo Carlisle

-Yo, yo… yo – que mierda me pasaba porque tartamudeando, tenía que ponerme neutral para afrontar todo esto necesitaba decir que no había pasado nada de lo que ella decía, que ese pequeño no era mío, me aclare la garganta – yo no me he acostado con ella, este bebe no es mío – claro que no era mío, no creía que esa noche hubiera hecho lo que creo que hice, maldita fiesta, maldito alcohol y maldito yo por no haber ido.

- Yo me quiero ir, Jasper me puedes dejar cerca de casa por favor – dijo Bella tratando de sonar tranquila y no destrozada como estaba, se dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharse cuando mis brazos la rodearon, pero ella se aparto de mí. Sabía que esto significaba el fin de lo nuestro que apartar de ahora ya no teníamos nada.

- No! Bella no te marches, es una mentira lo que está diciendo Tanya, mi amor te juro que no es mío yo con ella nunca he estado ni estaré – estaba tan desesperado, temía a perderla sin ella no era nada.

-Suéltame!, que me sueltes, tu y yo ya no existe, esto se acabo- dijo tratando de soltarse, se quito el anillo de compromiso y se lo tiro a Tanya – Esto es lo que querías pues felicidades señora de Cullen, que seas muy feliz, me da pena esa pobre criatura que tiene por madre a la peor del mundo, una zorra sin cuidado capaz de cualquier cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quiere – Tanya se agacho a coger el anillo, tenía una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado. Pero ella nunca sería la señora de Edward Cullen aunque fuera la última mujer de la tierra.

- No dudes que seré feliz alado de mi Eddie y de mi bebe, ¡ahora vete! Sal de nuestras vidas para que podamos ser felices – Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba el pastel la arrogancia con la que hablaba, yo sabía que eso a Bella le chocaba, por una extraña razón Bella dio un paso hacia delante, esta vez la enfrentaría, sabía que ella pelearía por lo nuestro, ella me amaba y yo a ella.

- Sabes una cosa, este hombre que ves aquí nunca te va a querer como me quiere a mí, nunca vas a ser bien recibida en esta casa como una más, sabes porque – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, yo seguía con la mirada a Bella mientras el resto de la familia la seguía con la mirada poco a poco me iba yo acercando tenía miedo que Tanya le hiciera algo a Bella – Porque las perras como tú nunca son bien recibidas en hogares decentes como este.

-Pues la última vez que Eddie y yo estuvimos juntos, no se quejo antes me pedía mas y mas – Esto acabaría muy mal, la arrogancia de Tanya y el odio y rabia que tenia Bella, era el principio de una gran discusión.

- Me olvidaba que las perras como tu hacen que los hombres pierdan la cabeza - estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que Carlisle le hizo una seña a Emmett para por si acaso esto acabara mal.

- Mira ya me canse de tanto insulto mosquita muerta, ahora vete de nuestras vidas - grito señalando la puerta, las caras de Alice, Rose y Esme era de sorpresa en qué momento se adueño de mi casa.

- Yo también me canse de ti y de tu teatro, y claro que me iré pero no te olvides que siempre seré yo, no tu – dijo retirándose fui consciente de que algo había pasado por los gritos que escuche, rápidamente cogí a Bella de la cintura para que ella no le hiciera daño, Tanya sabia pelear pero Bella no tenia que proteger a mi mujer, Emmett tiraba de Tanya para que dejara a Bella tranquila. .

-¡Suéltame maldita! – Decía Tanya

- Esto es por meterte con mi familia, ¡mi familia! – dijo Bella tirando mas de ella.

- ¡Basta Bella, Tanya! Tranquilícense – dejo Carlisle

- ¡Vamos Bells! Déjala calva – decía Rose que estaba siendo cogida por Esme ya que Rose tenía ganas de tirársele otra vez encima.

-Bella, amor no te rebajes a su nivel. Tu eres una mujer decente no como ella- dije mientras intentaba separarlas. Después de unos cuantos empujones y tirones de cabello conseguimos separarlas, se deshizo de mi agarre y salió de la casa, Tanya intento retener pero me zafé de ella y corrí detrás de mi mujer la agarre fuerte de la cintura para que no cayera.

- ¡Suéltame! Vete con ella, déjame por favor – decía con voz rota

- No, amor mío, ella miente, princesa créeme que no es mío, ella miente, no me dejes ahora que es cuando más te necesito amor – dije sujetándola mas fuerte ella era la única en mi vida, no me podía abandonar ahora.

- ¡No Edward! Dime tan poca cosa era para ti, porque a mí, si decías que me querías, que me amabas, menuda manera de amar, déjame ir por favor, déjame, haz tu vida que yo hare la mía - dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.

- No te vas, no me dejes, no quiero perderte por culpa de una loca psicópata, sabes que eres todo para mi, siempre has sido tú, siempre serás tú, siempre fuiste tú – era cierto siempre había sido ella solo ella, intentaba por todos los medios que no me dejara ahora que la necesitaba mas que nunca.

- Sabes, ya me has perdido para siempre, adiós – logro deshacerse mi agarre, corrió hasta la avenida y tomo un taxi mientras yo corría detrás de ella no quería que me dejara ahora cuando lo mas difícil se avecinaba

- BELLA, BELLA, VUELVE AMOR, YO NO CHICE NADA BELLA- griva mientras veía como el taxi se alejaba. Caí de rodillas viendo como mi vida se iba por la psicópata de Tanya.

- Vamos a dentro hijo, necesitas aclarar un asunto, tienes que tranquilizarte – dijo Carlisle, tendiéndome su mano para que yo pudiere levantarme. Corrí hacia la casa, Tanya tenía que decirme porque había hecho esto, que era lo que quería de mi, ella sabía perfectamente que ese bebe no era mía, que se pareciera si pero nunca mío.

- TANYA, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –grite a pulmón abierto desde la entrada de casa, salió Alice con el bebe y luego ella con una gran sonrisa

- Edward, tienes que tranquilizarte, no vayas a hacer algo que luego te vayas a arrepentir – dijo Alice que aun sujetaba al bebe.

- Eddie, cariño, has vuelto, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros ahora somos una familia- eso es lo que mas quisiera una familia, me acerque y la tome del brazo.

- FAMILIA, ESTO NO ES NADA PORQUE NO ES MIO, ESA NOCHE TU HICISTES ALGO PARA QUE ACABARAMOS EN LA CAMA PERO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO TE DEJE PREÑADA ESA NOCHE. – la tenia sujeta del brazo – YO TENGO LAS PRUEBAS DE NARCOTICOS Y DIO POSITIVA, PERO CREEME QUE AUNQUE ESE BEBE SEA MIO, TE LO QUITARE ME QUEDARE CON EL, NUNCA DEJARE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU CRIE UN HIJO MIO, PERO LO DUDO QUE SEA MIO, CON LA MALA FAMA QUE TIENES, A SABER DE QUIEN SERA.

- Me haces daño Edward, es tuyo y yo es anoche no te hice nada fuiste tú quien me llevo a mi departamento y se aprovecho de mi – decía con una falsa lagrimas

- Vete de mi vista, iros, ya tendrás noticias de mis abogados, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, y una cosa no te vuelvas a meter con Bella, me oíste NUNCA MAS – se volteo y cogió al bebe antes de entrar en el coche.

- Estaremos en el hotel de la carretera, habitación 125, te estaremos esperando – dijo dejándome una tarjeta en mi mano, luego se marcho mientras yo caía al suelo. Solo fui consciente de que Alice y Esme me abrazaban mientras yo lloraba como un niño desprotegido.

*********FIN DEL FLASHBACK**********

Desde aquella noche lloro, al recordar el dolor que le había producido a Bella, el dolor que tenia al pensar que la engañe, el dolor por haberle mentido, que le podía decir yo, que me desperté en la habitación de un hotel junto con Tanya a mi lado, desnuda y yo sin un recuerdo de esa noche, las probabilidades de que un borracho tenga relaciones sexuales y llegue al clímax son escasas, así que cabía una posibilidad de que yo no la haya preñado. Esa noche fue la peor de todas pero sobre todo esa noche todos comprendimos que Tanya se había ganado el odio de mis hermanas, nos dimos cuentas de lo que podía hacer para poder pertenecer a nuestra familia, ahora recodaba cuando Rose se tuvo que marchar a Madrid a hacer sus prácticas, Tanya se dedico a rondar a Emmett, lo acosaba día y noche; cuando Rosalie se entero se armo la tercera guerra mundial en la casa, después de cuando mi hermana Alice se fue a New York a hacer las practicas en la semana de la moda de New York , Tanya volvió a las andada pero esta vez con Jasper, a duras penas Jasper salía de la casa para no encontrarla pero se las ingeniaba para poder cazarlo.

En cambio yo hice las practicas en Forks, solo que esa noche decidimos ir a Seattle para celebrar con los otros compañeros de las practicas; solo que esa noche lo cambio todo, maldito accidente impidió a Bella que me acompañara, no podía permitirla perder como dicen algunos son pruebas que pone la vida, solo hay que superarlas si el amor es verdadero. Yo a ella la amo con todo mí ser. Me quede allí un par de horas más hasta que mi móvil sonó.

- Diga- dije

- Edward, ¿estas bien? ¿Dónde estás? Vuelve a casa hermano – dijo Alice

- Estoy bien, bueno físicamente, estoy poniendo mis ideas claras Alice, dime que necesitas – dije no necesitaba la lastima de nadie

- llamaba para saber de ti y para decirte que Bella ya llego su madre llamo hace un momento diciendo que ya estaba en Boston y que todo está bien – bueno al menos sabia que ella estaba bien.

- Gracias Alice, en un par de horas estaré por casa te cuidas te quiero, chao

- no tardes yo también te quiero, hasta ahora- dijo

Volví a recostarme en la hierba mirando al cielo, viendo las estrellas, mire a mi costado y cerré los ojos imagine a Bella, recostada diciéndome que todo saldría bien que me amaba que nunca me dejaría, las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia de nuevo, me aferre a mis piernas como un niño pequeño y grite

- BELLAAAAAAAA, BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA vuelve mi amor – dije

Volví a casa a ver que me esperaba esto, cada día me mataba más pero tenía que ser fuerte para poder recuperarme mi vida, al amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, se cuidan un besito grande los quiere ftmmy. **

Ya lo sé no lloren pero muy pronto las cosas volverán a tomar su rumbo ahí, nos espera una sorpresa pero nos toca esperar.


	18. Chapter 17 Un viejo amigo de vuelta

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

** Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo diecisiete: Un viejo amigo de vuelta**

El día martes había terminado de hacer las pocas cosas que me faltaban, aun no podía creer que mama y Marcos hayan tenido algo en el pasado pero sobre todo me daba cuenta de que ella pudo salir adelante después de su ruptura con él. Encontró a papa que la ayudo a salir adelante, era un ejemplo claro de que podía yo salir adelante solo tenía que encontrar a la persona adecuada para poder volver a ser yo.

Hoy miércoles tenia la reunión con el resto de personal me dirían quien sería mi redactor jefe, quien iban a ser mis compañeras, solo esperaba que fuera gente agradable. Tome mis cosas y salí antes de cerrar la puerta me quede en la entrada viendo las fotos de mi familia, me había puesto a el martes por la tarde a poner algunas fotos en cuadros, necesita tenerlos cerca ya sea en fotos, no me había dado cuenta de que había puesto una de cuando éramos pequeños, el y yo salíamos tomados de la mano, habremos tenido unos 10 o 11 años, que tiempo, lo único que hice fue suspirar y salir de casa, necesitaba olvidarme de él, necesitaba salir a flote, llegue al portal del edificio Alex el portero me dio una carta que había llegado pero no era para mí sino para una antigua inquilina esperaba dársela a Marcos para que la devolviera a su dueña.

Subí a mi nuevo coche, tenía algunas cosas que me hacia recordarle pero sabía que tenía que hacerle frente a todo lo que se venía el gran paso ya estaba dado, antes de salir del parking puse la radio, mientras salía a la calle empezó a sonar una canción de Adele – Rolling in the deep, cuando la oí los últimos acontecimientos me tocaron muy adentro, sin querer me puse a cantarla, esta mujer si que sabia cantar pero sobre todo reflejaba quien había sido el hijo de su madre que le había roto de esa manera el corazón y obligarle a que no vuelva a hacerle eso, pero un una parte de la letra me di cuenta de que yo sentía el dolor que ella cantaba

_**The scars of your love remind me of us**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_

_**The scars of your love they leave me breathless**_

_**I can't help feeling**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart and soul**_

_**And you played it**_

_**To the beat**_

…_**..**_

Tenía tanto significado esa parte se repetía en mi cabeza, las heridas estaban ahí haciendo acto de presencia, necesitaba sacarlas de mi cabeza pero esas líneas se repetían en mi cabeza; _**podríamos haberlo tenido, podríamos haberlo tenido todo, todo, todo, todo….**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**It all, it all it all,**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart and soul**_

_**And you played it**_

_**To the beat**_

Lo que hice fue apagar la radio quería tranquilizarme para poder llegar tranquila a mi nuevo trabajo necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza todo, era consciente que en el mundo ya no quedaba nada, había que enfrentarse a la dura realidad, seguía conduciendo, tardaba muy poco en llegar al trabajo, aparque en un lugar donde ponía Srta. Swan. Ese era mi sitio, acomode mi ropa y subí en el vestíbulo me encontré con Félix, quien me saludo y me deseo suerte. Al fin llegue a la sala de juntas donde me esperaba Marcos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Bella, pasa que en momento llegaran los demás – dijo marcos dándome paso en el salón de juntas.

-Buenos días, gracias, creo que he llegado muy temprano- dije tomando asiento donde ponía un cartel con mi apellido.

-Tranquila, no solo 10 minutos antes, está bien me gusta la gente puntual, dime Bella tienes todo solucionado- dijo mientras se servía un café- ¿quieres algo de beber?

-Un café gracias, si esta todo solucionado, el coche, el seguro y lo que necesitaba. – dije sacando los papeles del seguro para dárselo- por cierto he traído los papeles del seguro para que lo adjunte con el contrato- dije

-Muy bien, después de la reunión, se lo das a mi secretaria para que lo adjunte- dijo dejando el café enfrente mía.

Pasado los diez minutos empezó a llenarse la sala de gente, me sentía rara, todos me miraban, algunos se acercaban a saludar por cortesía. Y otros se limitaban a asentir con la cabeza pero nunca a saludar. Marcos me presento a todos diciendo que me encargaría de la reeditar los libros de exitosa autora, durante la junta empezaron a decidir quién sería mi editor jefe, tras algunas deliberaciones, mi jefe seria el sobrino de Marcos, que por motivos personales no había venido, solo esperaba que fuera alguien amable que me pusiera un poco fáciles las cosas, no quería perder mi trabajo tan pronto y sobre todo necesitaba distracción para poder olvidarle. Además de mi incorporación en la empresa se hablo de una gira para promocionar un libro en algunas ciudades por Europa para eso necesitaban que fueran dos personas para ayudar a la autora.

Después de la junta, Marcos me acompaño a mi oficina, era pequeña, no tan grande como la que tenía en Forks pero se adaptaba a mis necesidades, lo que mas me gusta de mi oficina son las ventanas son amplias que dejan ver toda la avenida principal, me quede mirando a la calle mientras esperaba a mi nuevo jefe que decía que volvería en una hora, así que me quede perdida en los pensamientos, tenía que llenarme de pensamientos buenos para que mi nueva vida vaya a mejor. Después de un rato perdida en mi subconsciente sentí como se abría la puerta de mi oficina.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo un hombre desde la puerta.

-Hola, si pase, ¿desea algo? – conteste amablemente no sabía si era mi nuevo jefe o no.

-Buenos días, Isabella, soy Alec Vulturi, mi tío me dijo que estarías esperándome.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi mesa.

-Mucho gusto Alec, si me dijeron que en una hora volverías, necesitaba que me dijeras por donde querías que empezara a reeditar los libros- dije mientras tomaba asiento en mi escritorio.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿te sigue gustando que te digan así? – espera me conocía, su cara me sonaba pero no sabía de donde era.

-Sí, pero nos conocemos de algún sitio, es que no te recuerdo- dije siendo sincera

-Normal que no te acuerdes de mi, la ultima vez q te vi tendríamo años, yo soy Alec Smith, bueno era hasta hace unos trece años que soy un Vulturi- dijo mirándome, ahora lo recodaba, íbamos a la misma clase hasta que sus padres decidieron cambiarse de lugar a su madre no le gustaba el tiempo de Forks.

-¡oh! Dios mío, Alec ¿Cuántos años?, como sabía que era yo esa misma Bella- dije como se acordaría de mi.

-De las buenas amistades nunca se olvida uno, además de ti nunca me podría olvidar, aun recuerdo que por desearte una feliz navidad, Cullen me tiro una bola de nieve a la cara- dijo riéndose, siempre tenía que salir en la conversación pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, bueno así que serás mi jefe, pues me dirás que tengo que hacer. – dije sacando mi agenda para planificar lo que me dijera.

-Me gustaría invitarte a comer, claro si a Cullen no le importa que te robe para almorzar. – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Nadie se molestara ya porque salgas a comer conmigo, me gustaría pero antes tengo que dejar esto a la secretaria de Marcos. – los papeles del seguro medico tenía que dejarlos.

-Claro vamos donde Jane para que los archive- espera dijo Jane su hermana la que me odiaba por salir con Cullen.

-Jane ¿trabaja aquí?- dije sorprendida, esperaba que esta vez nos lleváramos mejor, ya que Cullen no se encontraba en mi vida, lo que menos necesitaba era otra enemiga.

-Sí, mi hermana y mi prima Heidi trabajan aquí, Jane en el departamento de recursos humanos, y Heidi en el departamento de publicidad- dijo muy feliz, pero lo que él no sabía que ellas, me odiaban porque yo salía con Edward. Nunca imagine que las volvería a encontrar.

Salimos de la oficina tratando de calmarme, no quería mas enemigos, ya nada, me ataba a él, tenía que vivir mi vida tranquila. Llegamos al departamento de recursos humanos cuando la vi, seguía siendo ella, rubia de mi altura con esos ojos grises hipnotizantes que tenía, se sonrió cuando me vio.

-Swan, que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo estas son muchos años sin verte? – dijo dándome un abrazo lo cual me sorprendió iba a responderle cuando lanzo su veneno– por cierto lo siento mucho, sé que no te casa con Edward, de verdad lo siento, nunca pensé que Tanya se fuera a quedarse con él, ni que le hubiera dado un bebe- dijo mirando me con odio, maldad. Solo como ella podía hacerlo.

-Lo mismo digo son muchos años sin verte, si ya ves las vueltas de la vida, Cullen no era para mí fue en su época ahora ya no es nada para mí – dije mintiendo, el lo era todo pero ahora tenía que jugar como ella. Sabía que se alegraría por mi ruptura con el pero no de esta manera, estaba tan informada de lo que había pasado con mi compromiso.

-Bueno que los trae por aquí – dijo tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Traía los papeles del seguro, toma, dijo Marcos que te los diera- dije entregándole los papeles.

Perfecto, Heidi está encantada de tenerte aquí con nosotras, que lo pases muy bien, adiós- dijo dando media vuelta y metiendo se en un despacho.

-Bella, siento mucho lo que dijo Jane, yo no sabía nada, te lo juro, si no te sientes bien por lo que dijo podemos quedar otro día para comer – dijo mirando hacia el suelo , tenía ganas de llorar pero era por la rabia, Tanya se había encargado de contarle a todas sus amigas lo que había echo.

No te preocupes, no me afecta, por cierto me encantaría a comer contigo tienes mucho que contarme Jefe- tenía que ser fuerte para poder salir adelante, demostrarle a ellas que lo sucedido no me afectaría.

Así fue como pasamos el almuerzo contándome como habían sido sus años desde que dejo Forks, pasamos hablando de el tratando de que no tomara de nuevo el tema de mi compromiso roto, se le notaba algo feliz, pero no quería entrometerme en su vida privada.

-Bella sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero puedo preguntar ¿Qué sucedió?, - dijo murmurando, se hizo el silencio- pero solo si quieres, claro ya sabes.

- Bueno no hay mucho que contar, has oído lo que ha dicho tu hermana, eso es todo lo que paso, nada que haiga que contar aparte de que me engaño, tiene un hijo con Tanya, al cual niega y se empeña en que le perdone- no tenia porque enterase de la manera de la que me había enterado yo.

- Si, en algún momento quieres hablarlo que sepas que aquí tienes un amigo para todo- dijo dándome su mano.

El resto de la comida pasó sin más preámbulos, hablamos de todo lo que nos esperaba, he incluso de un proyecto en Europa, para dentro de unos meses, para promocionar los libros que yo había traducido. Cuanto más distraída este menos me dolería recordar.

Durante el resto de la tarde me quede en mi oficina, organizando mis ideas de cómo empezar a editar los libros, después de saber como lo haría decidí llamar a Alice, necesitaba hablar con ella contarle los sucesos, como ahora me volvía a encontrar con Alec, Jane y Heidi.

Después de esa charla Alice hizo mención sobre un juicio pero no me dio más detalles, a lo mejor alguna clienta que se haya quejado de su trato pero no creo ya llamaría a Rose para que me contase ya que la enana no me quiso contar más. El día había sido productivo, podía admitir que a pesar de todo, me sentía muy bien ya que apenas había pensado en él a pesar de los comentarios de Jane, sobre lo sucedido.

**Alec POV**

Desde que mi tío Marcos me había dicho que sería el nuevo jefe de Bella, estaba que no cabía en emoción, ella mi amor imposible, desde que la conocí en el colegio quede enamorado de ella, el día de su cumpleaños tenía pensado pedirle que sea mi novia pero desde que vi como Cullen tiraba al suelo Mike por darle un beso cerca de su boca, cosa que también me irrito yo quería ser el primero pero Cullen se me adelanto, desde ese día la perdí, me hice su amigo pero desde que mis padres decidieron que debíamos dejar Forks solo porque a mi madre no le gustaba el tiempo. Desde hace mas de 15años que no la veía, seguiría igual de preciosa como la recordaba.

Hoy teníamos la reunión donde la volvería a ver pero tenía medico tenía que hacerme pruebas para ver cómo iba mi problema del asma. Así que no la vería hasta la una de la tarde, esperaba que Cullen, no estuviera allí, sé que es una mujer prohibida para mi, casi todos los Estados Unidos estaban enterados de que ella estaba comprometida con Cullen. Pero como decía Karen mi madre las esperanzas era lo último que se perdía, pero no debería hacerme ilusiones ella no me iba a corresponder, de la noche a la mañana. Tome mi coche y puse rumbo a la oficina ansiaba volver la a ver, moría por ver sus ojos chocolates que me enamoraron desde niño, llegue después de media hora, subí en el ascensor me encontré a mi hermana Jane.

-Tu amor eterno, está en su oficina esperándote, tío Marcos no le dijo que eras tú – mi hermana le tenía envidia a Bella, mi hermana estaba enamorada de Cullen, desde ahí Jane "odia" a Bella.

-No es mi amor eterno – era mentira estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella- Marcos no le dijo que era yo su jefe- dije sorprendido, a mi tío le había contado que yo estaba enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón. Por eso le insistí en que le diera el empleo para poder verla de nuevo, era consciente de que me hacía daño a mi mismo pero tenía que jugarme la última carta en ella. Me encamine hacia su oficina, que quedaba después de la mía, la observe por el cristal como estaba mirando a través de los ventanales, toque la puerta pero no respondió, abrí despacio hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? – dije desde la puerta, seguí igual o mejor desde la última vez que la vi.

-Hola, si pase, ¿desea algo? – contesto amablemente, seguía siendo preciosa como recordaba. Céntrate Alec, céntrate, me decía mi subconsciente.

-Buenos días, Isabella, soy Alec Vulturi, mi tío me dijo que estarías esperándome.- dije presentándome para que no pensara que era un psicópata mientras me acercaba a su mesa.

-Mucho gusto Alec, si me dijeron que en una hora volverías, necesitaba que me dijeras por donde querías que empezara a reeditar los libros- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿te sigue gustando que te digan así? – se sorprendió cuando la llame así, que bruto que era ella a lo mejor no se acordaba de mí y yo ahí de una.

-Sí, pero nos conocemos de algún sitio, es que no te recuerdo- dijo aun con cara de sorpresa.

-Normal que no te acuerdes de mi, la ultima vez q te vi tendríamo años, yo soy Alec Smith, bueno era hasta hace unos trece años que soy un Vulturi- dije tratando de que ella recordara un poco de mi, cuando mis padres decidieron mudarse yo aun iba al colegio.

-¡Oh! Dios mío, Alec ¿Cuántos años?, como sabía que era yo esa misma Bella- dije como se acordaría de mi.

-De las buenas amistades nunca se olvida uno, además de ti nunca me podría olvidar, aun recuerdo que por desearte una feliz navidad, Cullen me tiro una bola de nieve a la cara- dije en tono de broma, por si se acordaba.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, bueno así que serás mi jefe, pues me dirás que tengo que hacer. – su rostro figuraba dolor pero no sé porque, saco su agenda para apuntar.

Me gustaría invitarte a comer, claro si a Cullen no le importa que te robe para almorzar. – dije levantándome de mi asiento, tenía que compartir con ella unas horas mas.

-Nadie se molestara ya porque salgas a comer conmigo, me gustaría pero antes tengo que dejar esto a la secretaria de Marcos. – tomo unos papeles.

-Claro vamos donde Jane para que los archive- en el momento que dije el nombre de mi hermana su cara cambio.

-Jane ¿trabaja aquí?- dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, mi hermana y mi prima Heidi trabajan aquí, Jane en el departamento de recursos humanos, y Heidi en el departamento de publicidad- mientras le comentaba la cara de Bella un poema.

Sabía que a Bella no le hacía ilusión ver a mi hermana, ni ha Heidi, salimos de la oficina rumbo al despacho de Jane, solo esperaba que esta no saliera con sus tonterías porque no quería que nadie arruinara mi día. Algo en la sonrisa que Jane me decía que saldría con alguna de sus groserías a Bella, no se merecía nada de eso.

-Swan, que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo estas son muchos años sin verte? – dijo dándole un abrazo lo cual me sorprendió y a Bella – por cierto lo siento mucho, sé que no te casa con Edward, de verdad lo siento, nunca pensé que Tanya se fuera a quedar con él, ni que le hubiera dado un bebe- espera dijo que no se casaba con Edward, tenía una posibilidad con ella, y que tenía un hijo con Tanya pero si el hijo de Tanya no era de o tal vez era de Edward. Tenía que saber que había sucedido.

-Lo mismo digo son muchos años sin verte, si ya ves las vueltas de la vida, Cullen no era para mí fue en su época ahora ya no es nada para mí – dijo con algo de entusiasmo pero su alegría no llegaba a sus ojos

-Bueno que los trae por aquí – dijo tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Traía los papeles del seguro, toma, dijo Marcos que te los diera- dije entregándole los papeles.

Perfecto, Heidi está encantada de tenerte aquí con nosotras, que lo pases muy bien, adiós- dijo dando media vuelta y metiendo se en un despacho, con una sonrisa que no me gustaba.

-Bella, siento mucho lo que dijo Jane, yo no sabía nada, te lo juro, si no te sientes bien por lo que dijo podemos quedar otro día para comer – no tenia cara para pedirle disculpas por las cosa que mi hermana dijo sobre todo porque lo hacía para que ella se sintiera mal.

-No te preocupes, no me afecta, por cierto me encantaría a comer contigo tienes mucho que contarme Jefe- algo dentro de mi me decía que podía tener una oportunidad con ella, tenía que demostrarle que había mundo mas allá de Cullen.

La lleve a un buen restaurante, necesitaba saber lo que verdaderamente había sucedido entre ellos pero no podía, en vez de eso pasamos el resto del almuerzo contándole como había sido mi vida fuera de Forks, moría por decirle que la había echado mucho de menos que había sido la única niña que me logro enamorar pero no podía, ahora tenía que jugar bien mis cartas para demostrarle cuanto la quería. No podía borrar la sonrisa de tonto que traía no me alegraba de su sufrimiento pero si de lo afortunado que era como podía, ahora conquistarla y enseñarle que nunca pero nunca podía engañarla. Mientras veía como me escuchaba pensaba como preguntarle lo sucedido con Cullen.

-Bella sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero puedo preguntar ¿Qué sucedió?, - dije murmurando, se hizo el silencio incomodo hasta que dije- pero solo si quieres, claro ya sabes.

Bueno no hay mucho que contar, has oído lo que ha dicho tu hermana, eso es todo lo que paso, nada que haiga que contar aparte de que me engaño, tiene un hijo con Tanya, al cual niega y se empeña en que le perdone – pude notar como en sus ojos se sentía el dolor, sabía que no me contaría todo solo lo esencial, yo tampoco quería que se viera obligada a contarme mas y menos que se sintiera mal.

Si, en algún momento quieres hablarlo que sepas que aquí tienes un amigo para todo- dije dándole mi mano para que la tomara, y supiera que podía contar conmigo.

Durante el resto de la comida, le iba contado todo lo que nos esperaba pero no le había dicho que estábamos a una semana del baile benéfico que daríamos en La Biblioteca pública de Boston, esperaría al último día antes de invitarla, para que no fuese sola, además de que no quería que se sintiera incomoda. Sin mas nos dirigimos a la oficina ella llego y se despidió de mi.

En mi despacho me dedique a pensar como denostarle a Bella, que había mundo mas allá de Cullen tenía que demostrarle que todo había sido un enamoramiento de juventud, pero tenía que jugar mis cartas a mi favor.

Durante el resto de la semana trate de que ni Jane ni Heidi estuvieran torturándola con el tema de Cullen, temía a que se hartara de ellas y se fuera, esta vez para siempre. Por eso cada día pasaba en su oficina, preguntando cómo iba las editaciones, ayudaba a dar mi punto de vista, comíamos juntos, en un par de ocasiones me llevaba ella un café mientras me preguntaba detalles de los libros. Yo seguí sin perder las esperanzas, tenía que llegar el viernes para decirle lo del baile benéfico que era el próximo domingo.

**Edward Pov.**

Me encontraba hecho una mierda, había pasado una maldita semana, y lo que más me repateaba era de que su nuevo jefe era Alec Smith, bueno Alec Vulturi, el maldito siempre estuvo interesado en Bella desde que íbamos al colegio. Hace dos días en el periódico leí en la sección de sociedad, una nota sobre un baile benéfico que se celebraría en la biblioteca de Boston, tenía que conseguir como sea ir, aunque todos estuvieran en desacuerdo tenía que verla una semana sin saber de ella me mataba, no verla, no olerla, no sentirla, estaba verdaderamente mal. Tenía mi maleta lista para poder volar a Boston ya que el domingo era la gala y estábamos a viernes. Tenía que asegurarme que el perro de Alec no estuviera coqueteando con mi Bells. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, esperaban que fueran buenas noticias necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarme para poder salir de esto

- ¡Hola!, - silencio se escuchaba solo una respiración- ¿Quién es? - mas silencio solo una persona podía ser Bella- ¿Amor eres tú?, te extraño mi niña- seguía en silencio y un suspiro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Me regalan un Reviews? :D**


	19. Chapter 18 Entre la espada y la pared

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo dieciocho: entre la espada y la pared. **

**Alice Pov **

Sabía que el tema de Edward y Bella tenía que ir con mas paciencia es decir, sabía yo que ese tema llevaría un tiempo sobre todo desde que Tanya no da señales de vida desde hace 4 días ya que Peter quiso ponerse en contacto con ella pero esta no contestaba y había dejado la cabaña donde Esme la había dejado. Nadie tenía ni idea de donde se había metido por lo cual Edward estaba frustrado con el tema de su desaparición inesperada, yo sabía que ese era el comportamiento que tenía las personas cuando estaban entre la espada y la pared. Y ella era una de ellas, porque yo sabía que Iván no era mi sobrino, y sobre todo que esto era un espectáculo barato en el cual nos hallábamos, el martes por la tarde mientras leía unos informes de la nueva colección, vi el periódico donde se anunciaba la gala anual que se realizaba en Boston donde los mejores escritores de Estados Unidos estarían allí. Eso hizo clic en mi cabeza, Bella, necesitaría de mi ayuda ya que quienes realizaban esa gala era los Vulturis, necesitaba un vestido ya para ella, busque en mi caja fuerte un diseño que guardaba con tanto gusto, era un modelo parecido al que bella llevo en la noche que mi hermano pidió formalmente la mano de Bells para casarse. Tenía ese vestido hecho, solo faltaban unos retoques y ya, ese iba a ser mi regalo de bodas, que Bella pudiera llevar en su noche de bodas el vestido con el cual mi hermano la reclamo suya por decirlo de alguna forma, no dude ni un minuto y baje a los salones para que Amanda, Kimberley y Madeline me ayudaran con él para enviarlo esa misma noche a Boston. Durante toda la tarde nos pasamos retocando el vestido, lo envié personalmente para que fuera entregados en correos el viernes, así Bella no podía negarse. De camino a casa llame a Edward, necesitaba decirle lo que estaba pasando, bueno a lo mejor era un poco exagerada pero tenía que contarle a Ed., que Alec, era el nuevo jefe de Bella, yo sabría que cuando mi hermano lo supiera estallaría la tercera guerra mundial.

- Alice ¿Qué sucede, porque la urgencia de verme? – dijo algo alterado al verme entrar por casa.

- No pasa nada, bueno si pasa pero no es tan grave, ven tomemos asiento- dije tirando de su mano, en el salón estaban papa y mama.

- Vamos enana, déjate de rodeos y suéltalo. – dijo sentándose a mi lado, como le decía sin que reaccionase mal.

- Bueno antes que nada, quiero que te tranquilices y sobre todo que no actúes como un lunático, entendido – hice pausa mientras el analizaba lo que le decía, en ocasiones su mal genio salía a relucir y terminábamos mal humor – pues primero que nada ya sé quién es el jefe de Bells, te acuerdas aquel niño que siempre andaba cerca de Bells- hice pausa esperando su reacción – pues bien ese niño era Alec Smith, bueno ahora Alec Vulturi y trabaja con Bells.

-¿Qué enserio? ¿ese? ¿mentira, verdad? No juegues conmigo Ali, no estoy de humor. No puedes hablar enserio ese siempre estuvo interesado en mi Bella– y ahí íbamos de nuevo su mal genio salía, se paró de repente y empezó a da vueltas como loco.

- Vamos, te tranquilizas o no te cuento, vamos siéntate que a Esme le gusta mucho sus alfombras limpias- dije tirando de él. - Pues como te decía Alec, es el jefe de Bells, y por lo que se ella está bien, hablamos ayer y me dijo que la trata muy bien como jefe y como amigo que se alegraba de que tuviera alguien conocido pero lo que no le gustaba era que Jane y Heidi estuvieran allí porque siempre estaban haciéndole recuerdo de vuestra ruptura, además tengo una idea súper brillante.

-En serio, todo el mundo quiere arruinar lo poco que queda de mí, sé que no he sido un santo pero tampoco es para que todos se enteren y se lo estén diciendo todos los días.

- Tengo un plan que no podrá fallar, primero para que todos sepas que tú la sigues queriendo y que está dispuesto a luchar por ella, segundo para que demuestres que te importa y tercero para que vengas un poco mas alegre para enfrentarte a lo que avecina. – solo se limito a asistir y continúe- Vas a mover tu culo y haces una maleta porque el viernes viajaras a Boston, el domingo tienen la gala anual para recaudar fondos para las bibliotecas de los barrios bajos de Boston y tu como buen donador que eres donaras la cantidad mas alta que tengas, y sabes porque, porque ella estará allí y si mis fuentes no me fallan será ella quien te de un obsequio por haber sido quien mas dinero done – se cara cambio según yo le iba contando mi idea, tenía una cara de loco embobado enamorado.

- No tu no vas a hacer nada de eso jovencito, dejaras que las cosas sigan su camino, ella la pidió que la dejaran en paz una temporada y vamos a seguir su petición, así que no, y tu Alice, no tienes porque meterte es entre ellos – dijo una Esme muy molesta tenía razón pero yo quería ver a mi hermano siendo el mismo y si para eso tenía que hacer lo que fuera lo haría con o sin su ayuda.

- Claro que lo hare, mama se que quieres respetar las cosas entre Bella y yo pero debes comprender que tengo que luchar por ella, lo siento iré quieran o no, además soy adulto, saben que los quiero mucho y que por esta vez no seguiré sus consejos, lo siento.

- Bueno hijo, yo estoy de acuerdo con tu madre pero también contigo, mi recomendación es que sigas lo que el corazón te dice- dijo mi papi con esperanzas- y tu señorita que sea la última vez que te metas en asuntos de pareja.

- Si, papi prometo no meterme mas, si pero no te enojes.- dije parándome del sofá para que mi papi me abrazara.

-Alice, estas grande para que sigas haciendo eso- dijo un poco mas entusiasmado Edward.

- Soy su hija y le diré así hasta que me muera, vale – dije sacándole la lengua, era mi papa, mío solo mío.

**Bella POV**

Toda esta nueva situación me traía de cabeza la semana de adaptación algo rara, para mí, bueno tenía que acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, a pesar de los comentarios de Jane y Heidi en la oficina. Alec se había comportado como un gran amigo- compañero pero aun así lo sentía extraño, tenía la intuición de que había algo mas, cada día me traía un café y se pasaba algunas horas en mi oficina, me gustaba su presencia pero sobre todo que me trataba bien y con un cierto cariño que me hacia recordarle a él, cada día trataba de no recordarle, pero no podía procuraba no toparme con cosas que me recordaran a él. Tenía que sacarlo de mi vida, pero no sabía cómo, me dolía solo de pensarlo, Alice me ha dicho que últimamente se la pasa encerrado en su habitación, va pocas horas al hospital, me sentía mal porque yo era una de las causantes de su dolor, tenía que olvidarme de él yo también lo estaba pasando mal pero aun así intentaba hacer mi vida, tenía el apoyo de mi familia y de ahora de Alec, el viernes llego lleno de trabajos y había escuchado que habría un baile beneficio; pero como a mí no me había dicho nada no sabía si acudir el domingo era el gran día pero como era nueva supongo que nadie se habrá acordado de mí , tampoco es que me hiciera mucha ilusión ir a aquel baile y mas yendo sola, yo solo iba a los bailes ya que Edward insistía para ir. Además no tenía nada para ponerme, por lo cual el domingo haría un domingo normal y cualquiera. El teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Diga? – dije levantando la bocina

- Bella, te llamo para que no te olvides de ir al centro de correos para que recojas una cositas que te he enviado – Alice

- hola, que cosas me has enviado – dije sorprendida

- Pues tu ve a recogerlo que he llamado y me han dicho que ya está ahí esperándote. Solo espero que te gustes y que sepas poner en prácticas las cosas que te he enseñado – una muy emocionada Alice.

- Bueno ya lo iré a recoger no te preocupes, dentro de una salgo para allí, y luego te llamo, que me está esperando mi jefe en su oficina luego te llamo vale – dije colgando.

Esa llamada me había dejado algo irritada no sabía muy bien porque, algo me decía lo que me había enviado Alice no me iba gustar. Alec me esperaba hace cinco minutos en su oficina pero me había entretenido con la llamada y con los documentos, cogí mi libreta y me dirigí a la oficina de Alec que quedaba por suerte cerca de la mía.

- Perdón lo siento estaba ocupada y tuve una llamada de casa de última hora pero ya estoy aquí - llegue algo exaltada al ver que esperaba parado cerca de su ventana.

- Tranquila no pasa nada, estaba pensando en una cosas que tengo que decirte toma asiento.- dijo sentándose en su escritorio

- Bueno tu dirás jefe, para que me necesitas- dije en tono gracioso ya que no le gustaba que le dijere jefe solo Alec.

- Bells, espero que estés informada de que el domingo tenemos una gala benéfica y a la cual estas invitada no solo por trabajar para nosotros sino que anunciaremos, que tú serás la persona que reeditara los libros y además nos ayudara a entregar el premio a la persona que mas dinero done, pero lo que quería pedirte era que fueras mi acompañante porque no tengo con quien ir. Claro solo si quieres. – dijo mirándome, no me esperaba esa invitación, ahora entendía eso de ir a correos, Alice tenía que haber visto la pagina de sociedad del periódico.

- Bueno en realidad no sabía que estaba invitada, algunos rumores llegaron de que había una gala benéfica pero nunca supe que yo iba hacer ser participe también, pues si no tengo como excusarme iré contigo jefe- dije con una sonrisa

- Bells, que dijimos de jefe, ¿ah? - dijo marcando sus cejas

- Jefe solo cuando venga gente de fuera, mientras tanto serás solo Alec. - dije sonriendo.

-Bueno así me gusta, por cierto tienes que decirme de que color llevaras el vestido para que mi corbata haga juego con tu vestido- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- Pues, si te soy sincera, no tengo vestido pero Alice me llamo hace un momento que me ha envidado algo desde Forks, supongo que habrá visto en los periódicos y ella se habrá encargado de mi vestido- dije mientras observaba como sonreía ampliamente - así que te tocara esperar a que vaya a correos y mire a ver que es lo que me ha enviado.

- Claro no te preocupes yo esperare, para poder ir conjuntados, por cierto paso a recogerte a las 19.30 ya que la gala comienza a las 20.15 para que podamos tomar nuestros asientos y saludar y todo lo que conlleva para que conozcan a nuestra nueva adquisición en la Editorial Vulturi - dijo sonriendo, eso era lo que no me gustaba de mi trabajo, el que extraños me conocieran, que se admirasen de mi siendo tan joven ya poseía grande cualidades como decían - Una última cosa esta tarde la tienes libre, nadie trabaja hoy por la tarde ya que tenéis que alistar todo para la gran noche del domingo.

- Bueno pues Alec ya por hoy no tengo nada todo esta echo y enviado a tu correo, como no tengo nada mas me voy a hacer unas cosas antes de ir a ver lo que mi duende me envió y luego te aviso - salí de allí, no quería acudir a esa gala primero porque para este tiempo ya todos los que acudieran sabrían que Isabella Swan ya no se casaba, ya que fue engañada y traicionas, yo no quería que la gente me mostrara su compasión. Segundo porque no quería ser el centro de atención siendo presentada como la nueva adquisición de la editorial Vulturi.

Mientras seguía con mis pensamientos recogí mis cosas y me marche en mi coche hacia la central de correos, era de esperar que Alice me mandase algo de ropa para la gala ya que decía que tenía que vestir bien por mi trabajo y sobre todo porque tenía que sentirme muy bien ya que era una mujer muy bonita. Después de media hora de conduciendo llegue a mi destino, era consciente de que cuando Alice se lo proponía era capaz de darme miedo, a saber que clase de vestido me mando, me baje y entre a recoger, tome mi turno para que me dieran mi correspondencia.

-buenos días, venía a por un paquete para Isabella Swan – dije entregando mi carnet de identidad

- Buenos días, si tenemos un paquete para usted, llamaron hace una horas confirmando si había llegado, ahora se lo traigo- dijo la señora entregándome unas hojas para firmar – Aquí tiene que disfrute de su paquete

- Gracias, hasta luego- dije cogiendo una paquete era quedarse corta era un súper paquete, que cosas no mas había mandado la duende. Tome las llaves y lo metí en el asiento de detrás, tenía que comprar comida ya que no había dejado nada fuera de la nevera para comer, llegue al **Scollay Square, **pedí un menú para llevar, comería en casa mientras veía que era lo que me había mandado.

Mientras volvía a casa iba pensando en porque Alec había decidido que yo entregara el premio a la persona que mas done, sabía que los fondos recaudados serian para ampliar las bibliotecas principales de los barrios bajos de Boston. Estacione y subí a casa iba muerta la caja de Alice pesaba, y no sabía porque esta mujer y sus manías de ser compradora compulsiva.

Dudaba entre comer o abrir el paquete, mi estomago pidió atención, olía tan bien lo que me había pedido, se me hacia la boca agua de solo pensar, últimamente solo comía pollo y me encantaba los cafés con leche, cada día me tomaba de siete a ocho. Que bien se sentía una vez que había comido, me dirigí a mi habitación y tome la caja que había dejado en el suelo y la puse en mi cama, poco a poco la fui abriendo, a su vez salió otra caja color blanco con un lazo azul, esto se parecía a las muñecas rusas que abrías y te salía una mas pequeña que la anterior.

La caja blanca traía una pequeña nota debajo del lazo azul. Era la letra de Alice donde decía:

**Es un vestido muy bonito y espero que lo sepas usar como se debe, todo está ahí, desde la ropa interior hasta los zapatos, mi recomendación déjate el pelo suelo, pero si lo vas a recoger que sea con la peineta que he puesto dentro de la caja, si deseas modificar algo que sea con mi autorización porque llevaras uno de los modelos de mi próxima colección, y yo creo que no se me olvida nada mas.**

**Besos, te quiere Alice C. **

Típico de Alice, toda tenía que ser como ella quería, tire poco a poco del lazo azul que cubría la caja, levante la tapa y poco a poco fui sacando el papel que lo cubría, lo que llamo la atención fue el color, azul marino muy conocido, fui tirando del papel hasta que pude coger el vestido y no me lo podía creer era una repica igual a aquel vestido, no porque Alice me tenía que hacer esto a mí , se suponía que ella era mi amiga, o bueno eso creía, porque intentaba hacer que lo recordara cada vez, el vestido era un repica al que lleve la noche en que Edward pidió formalmente mi mano a mis padres, me senté en la cama con el vestido agarrado fuertemente en mi pecho, las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia rápidamente. No sé en que momento me quede dormida solo fui consciente de que tome mi móvil y marque su número, necesitaba oírlo, a pesar de todo lo necesitaba, me había acostumbrado a él, no verle, no sentirle, no ver esas preciosas esmeraldas que eran mi perdición, lo admito sigo locamente enamorada de él, pero no puedo perdonarle su engaño. Empezó a sonar solo timbro una vez y oí su dulce voz

- ¡Hola!, - mi respiración era lo único que se oí- ¿Quién es? - ahora que había decidido llamarle no podía hablarle no sabía que decir, era una cobarde pero mi orgullo no me permitía perdonarlo- ¿Amor eres tú?, te extraño mi niña- no podía decir nada solo un suspiro se saco de mi, vamos no seas cobarde le has llamado di algo.

- Lo siento me he equivocado- dije intentando colgar, de verdad sentía el haberme equivocado, que frase para mas estúpida había dicho – lo siento no quería molestarte – dije tenía que inventar una excusa para qué no me colgase- llame a Alice pero no me contestaba y como dijo que estaría contigo pues por eso te llamo- que escusa mas tonta, si Alice no me había dicho nada. Que mala mentirosa eres Bella.

- No cariño, tranquila no pasa nada, me gusta mucho escuchar tu voz, no sabes cuánto te necesito, no sabes el infierno que ha sido esta semana, sin ti, te amo tanto pequeña. Dime porque me mentiste, porque abandonarme así – su voz sonaba destrozada, y sobre todo me había extrañado. – Estoy acabado Bella, los días no son lo mismo, cada día muero mas sin ti.

- Yo lo siento, de verdad no tenia porque haberte llamado, lo siento, pero debes comprenderme, te dije todo lo que sentía y sobre todo porque lo hacía, no por ti, no por mí, sino por el que es ahora quien mas te necesita – ese era mi problema el ser tan buena, alejarme de quien mas quiero para otros sean felices – De verdad lo siento mucho pero debes entenderme, además estoy haciendo mi vida aquí, empezando de nuevo tu deberías hacer lo mismo, tenemos que ser felices .

- No, nunca podrías hacer eso que tú me pides, te he dicho tantas veces que Iván no es mi hijo – dijo con voz rota – así que tú estás haciendo tu vida, que vida puedes hacer sin mí, sin mi amor, sabes una cosa Isabella, que tengas al idiota de Alec, a tu lado no hará que me olvides, nunca sabes porque, porque te conozco tan bien pero tan bien que nadie podrá darte todo el amor que yo te doy a pesar de las circunstancias aun te amo, y sabes que seguiré luchando contra todo para que volvamos a ser felices. No esperes milagros que nunca se darán porque tu solo le perteneces a una persona en cuerpo y alma que es a mi- dijo con la voz ronca, he de suponer que estaba enfadado y llorando como sabía que estaba con Alec.

- Pues lamento decirte que te estoy olvidando, hay mundo mas allá de ti Edward, y sabes ha sido un error haberte llamado, dile a Alice que me llame porque tengo un baile al cual iré con Alec, gracias- dije colgando

Estaba llena de iras, de rabia, como se atrevía a decirme que no podía vivir sin él, tenía que demostrarle que si podía y que lo conseguiría. Deje todo en la misma caja aprovecharía el domingo para conocer a alguien que me ayudase a sacarme a Edward de mi vida para siempre.

-Al otro lado del país en esa misma situación esta Edward.

-** Edward Pov.**

Me encontraba hecho una mierda, había pasado una maldita semana, y lo que más me repateaba era de que su nuevo jefe era Alec Smith, bueno Alec Vulturi, el maldito siempre estuvo interesado en Bella desde que íbamos al colegio. Hace dos días en el periódico leí en la sección de sociedad, una nota sobre un baile benéfico que se celebraría en la biblioteca de Boston, tenía que conseguir como sea ir, aunque todos estuvieran en desacuerdo tenía que verla una semana sin saber de ella me mataba, no verla, no olerla, no sentirla, estaba verdaderamente mal. Tenía mi maleta lista para poder volar a Boston ya que el domingo era la gala y estábamos a viernes. Tenía que asegurarme que el perro de Alec no estuviera coqueteando con mi Bells. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, esperaban que fueran buenas noticias necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarme para poder salir de esto

- ¡Hola!, - silencio se escuchaba solo una respiración- ¿Quién es? - mas silencio solo una persona podía ser Bella- ¿Amor eres tú?, te extraño mi niña- seguía en silencio y un suspiro.

- Lo siento me he equivocado- dijo con voz rota y se la nota llorosa– lo siento no quería molestarte – solo escuchaba como ella intentaba tomar aire para seguir hablando o colgarme - llame a Alice pero no me contestaba y como dijo que estaría contigo pues por eso te llamo – Alice no me dijo que había hablado con Bella.

- No cariño, tranquila no pasa nada, me gusta mucho escuchar tu voz, no sabes cuánto te necesito, no sabes el infierno que ha sido esta semana, sin ti, te amo tanto pequeña. Dime porque me mentiste, porque abandonarme así – estaba destrozado por cómo se fue, como se había despedido a través de un e-mail. – Estoy acabado Bella, los días no son lo mismo, cada día muero mas sin ti.

- Yo lo siento, de verdad no tenia porque haberte llamado, lo siento, pero debes comprenderme, te dije todo lo que sentía y sobre todo porque lo hacía, no por ti, no por mí, sino por el que es ahora quien mas te necesita – ese es el problema que tenía que era tan pura, tan buena que se sacrificaba por los demás – De verdad lo siento mucho pero debes entenderme, además estoy haciendo mi vida aquí, empezando de nuevo tu deberías hacer lo mismo, tenemos que ser felices .

- No, nunca podrías hacer eso que tú me pides, te he dicho tantas veces que Iván no es mi hijo – empezaba a sacar mi lado celoso, pero sobre todo mi lado poseedor – así que tú estás haciendo tu vida, que vida puedes hacer sin mí, sin mi amor, sabes una cosa Isabella, que tengas al idiota de Alec, a tu lado no hará que me olvides, nunca sabes porque, porque te conozco tan bien pero tan bien que nadie podrá darte todo el amor que yo te doy a pesar de las circunstancias aun te amo, y sabes que seguiré luchando contra todo para que volvamos a ser felices. No esperes milagros que nunca se darán porque tu solo le perteneces a una persona en cuerpo y alma que es a mi – dije tirando de mi mal genio que estaba batiendo contra todo, que desliz cometí al decirle que sabía que Alec era su nuevo jefe pero ya lo había dicho.

- Pues lamento decirte que te estoy olvidando, hay mundo mas allá de ti Edward, y sabes ha sido un error haberte llamado, dile a Alice que me llame porque tengo un baile al cual iré con Alec, gracias- dijo colgando

Toma por estúpido te has quedado sin nada, y encima iría con ese MALDITO al baile, pero de una cosa sí que podía estar seguro que ella esa noche volvería a mí como que me llamo Edward Cullen. Tirado en mi cama volví a repasar el plan aun quedan 3 horas para que mi vuelo salga llegaría con tiempo para tomar mi vuelo.

**Bella POV. **

Tras la discusión con él, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a reparar un poco mi departamento, limpie, arregle, últimamente dormía mucho, además de que tenía unas ganas locas de comer pollo.

El sábado fue un día de locos, tenía que llamar a mama y llamar a Alice tenía unas explicaciones que darme pero la muy cobarde no contestaba me dejo un dicho a través de Jasper que todo está bien y que solo siguiera las indicaciones que había dentro de la caja y que lo disfrutará.

El domingo llego sin muchas novedades, Alec me había enviado un mensaje al móvil recordándome que pasaría a por mí 19.30, eso significaba que a las 17.00 tendría que estar arreglándome para que no esperase mucho. Mientras me dirigía a tomar mi desayuno el timbre de casa sonó y fui a ver quién era.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan- dijo una chica repartidora

- Buenos días, dígame,

- Traigo un este precioso floral para usted, firme aquí y aquí y es suyo – dijo dándome unos papeles y entregándome el centro floral.

- Gracias

- Que lo disfrute buenos días.

Lo lleve a la mesa y vi que traía una nota. **Sera una noche especial, que nunca la olvidaras. Besos. ** Solo eso y ya sin remitente ni nada, hombre especial era porque una gala así no se celebra todos los días y tampoco la olvidaría porque sería la primera vez que daré un premio y conoceré a tanta gente. Sin mas importancia lo deje en la mesa y seguí con mi desayuno, tenia pollo que me quedo de anoche, estaba teniendo trastornos alimenticios solo pollo quería. Después de todo eso me dispuse a recoger hacer una pequeña colada y hacer el almuerzo, y adivina que iba comer, si pollo, pero ahora lo quería con salsa de almendras, que rico se he hacia agua la boca, pero llamaron a la puerta.

- Señorita Isabella Swan, Alec envió esto para usted – era Félix, que venía con un gran arreglo floral.

- Hola Félix, para mí, pasa por favor- dije dándole paso para que lo dejara en la entrada.

- Trae una tarjeta, espero no haberla molestado por cierto pasara por usted a las 19.30 que no lo olvide dijo, me marcho la veré en la gala, hasta la noche- dijo saliendo de mi casa.

Era tan bonito y tan grande, traía una tarjeta también. **Todas estas rosas no se comparan con tu belleza, espero que esta noche no se acabe nunca Alec. ** Oh dios, mis sospechas estaba ahí, ahora entendía su comportamiento, los almuerzos, los cafés y las horas que se metía en mi despacho, bueno a pesar de todo no era tan malo ya tenía con quien olvidar a él, pero a la vez no quería sacarlo de mi corazón. Deseche todos esos pensamientos y me puse a terminar de hacer las cosas para poderme preparar con tiempo.

Después de tantos arreglos creo que estaba presentable, mire el reloj justo 19.30 y el timbre sonaba, abrí la puerta y vi a Alec, muy guapo con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata de un azul oscuro pero que no se parecía al azul marino de mi vestido. Pocas palabras nos dijimos durante el transcurso del viaje, llegamos y me ayudo a bajar del coche, subimos al segundo piso del edificio McKim, donde seria la gala de esta noche, apenas había gente pude ver como Marcos y su esposa e hija estaban allí, cordialmente me saludaron, además de ver a Jane, Heidi y mas gente que no conocía, poco a poco me fueron presentando Alec, a cada momento a mi lado. La noche no iba mal, se estaba muy bien en compañía de mi jefe y su familia, Renata, apenas tenía 17 años y era muy simpática, le gustaba la literatura inglés y española, me hizo un par de pregunta de cómo había llegado tan legos con mis 23 años, durante la noche nos hicimos amigas, las donaciones seguían llegando de gente muy importante, Marcos bailo son su esposa luego con su hija, y quiso que le diera un baile pero con lo patosa que era mi jefe acabaría con los pies rotos por mi culpa así que me disculpe; Alec, está muy nervioso a mi lado, en toda la noche no se había despegado de mi. Solo faltaba media hora para que cerráramos las donaciones eran casi las 12 de la noche, pero antes de eso tendríamos que cerrar con un baile el dueño de la editorial Vulturi tenía que bailar con su pareja acompañada de sus empleados, de esa no tenia escapatoria, Alec, tomo mi mano y estábamos bailando pero no sin antes advertirle mi falta de coordinación con el baile. No sé que me pasaba pero con Alec me sentía segura, protegida pero no podía darle carta blanca tan pronto, no aun, sentía algo mas allá de una simple amistad. Además me sentía muy nervios y algo observada y no sé porque por fin llego la hora de entregar el premio hace diez minutos que se habían cerrado las donaciones, estábamos esto de saber quien había sido el mas generoso de la noche.

- Buenas noches, un momento de su atención – pidió Marcos desde el escenario mientras Alec y yo nos acercábamos ya que primero me presentarían y luego entraría el premio – Antes que nada, darle las gracias por haber asistido a nuestra gala anual, y por haber sido generosos al donar para que podamos ayudar al resto de bibliotecas de los barrios bajos. – hizo una pausa y aplaudieron – Bueno dado las gracias quiero pedir un fuerte aplauso para nuestra nueva adquisición de Editorial Vulturi, Damas y Caballeros, es un placer para mi presentarles a nuestra nueva editora Isabella Swan , un aplauso para ella. - ahí iba yo de camino a mi muerte, se que suena exagerada pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

- Buenas noches, gracias por sus palabras Marcos, es para mí todo un placer trabajar con una editorial como esta que se preocupa de la educación de los menos afortunados- dije haciéndome a un lado para que Marcos continúe.

- Bueno ahora como es tradición le daremos a nuestro el libro de oro a nuestro mejor donador, Jane, querida nos traes el sobre por favor – dijo viendo a la rubia que venía con un vestido rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de algunos. – Y este año nuestro donador caritativo nos ha dado un patrimonio valorado en 24 millones de dólares, y el afortunado de este año que se ira de cena con Isabella y que se llevara este libro de oro es – espera dijo cena conmigo no por favor, lo único que hice fue sonreír mientras Alec, miraba algo desconcertado a su tío. – El señor Edward Cullen, por favor Edward sube a recoger tu premio- espera Edward aquí, no por favor, no el que mierda hacia aquí, y de donde había sacado tanto dinero se que los Cullen no tienen problema con ello pero 24 millones era mucho, venia como la gente se hacía a un lado mientras yo veía entre la multitud a ver si le localizaba, mire hacia Alec su emoción de hace un momento había sido borrada, vi como Edward llegaba y subía al escenario Marcos me dio el libro de oro y un sobre. – Isabella haces los honores por favor – dijo dándome paso para que le diera sus premios a Edward, respire antes de acercarme lo único que tenía ganas era darle con el mismo libro para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que traía.

Lenta mente me acerque y le di el libro de oro y su sobre, como era por educación le di un beso en la mejilla, ese leve rose hizo que saltaran chispas, pero me separe pronto, de un momento a otro sentí a Alec a mi lado

- Espero que lo disfrute señor Cullen – dije separándome de su lado y poniéndome a lado de Alec.

- De eso que no te quepa la menor duda – dijo mirándome a los ojos esos ojos que eran mi perdición – Buenas noches a todos, y gracias por esto, no me lo esperaba, Marcos es un honor colaborar para la educación de los menos afortunados.- termino y se bajo del escenario yo seguía estática alado de Alec.

Lo único que quería hacer era irme de ese lugar pero tenía que esperar a Alec acabara para que me llevara a casa, porque a estas horas tendría que esperar mucho un taxi y no me apetecía y no traía mucho dinero encima. Sentía como Edward me miraba desde lo lejos estaba hablando con Marcos, quien lo había invitado y sobre todo porque seguían insistiendo en verme, por fin Alec, termino y nos dirigíamos a despedir de Marcos y de su familia, muy amablemente Alec, me paso su chaqueta ya que no traía abrigo, pude ver a lo lejos como Edward cerraba fuerte sus puños, el no tenia porque comportarse así, ya no éramos nada, y yo era libre de hacer lo que fuera. Nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta cuando se acerco a mí.

- Señorita Swan, ¿podemos tener unas pequeñas palabras? – dijo mirando con odio a Alec.

- Bella, va de regreso a su casa y esta algo cansada, pida una sita con Jane para que pueda tener esas palabras – dijo Alec poniéndose entre Edward y yo.

- Bella, enserio quiero hablar contigo, antes de marcharme de vuelta a Forks, solo serán diez minutos luego puedo llevarte a tu casa – dijo mirando detrás de Alec, que era donde me encontraba.

- Le repito señor Cullen que Bella lo atenderá en otro momento- dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura para marcharnos cuando su mano tome mi brazo dándome la vuelta y quedando frente a él.

- Tu no decides por ella Vulturi, Bella solo será un momento, por favor – volví a sentir que mi corazón latía y que todos miraban, la mano de Alec volvió a tomarme, yo seguía sin decir nada no encontraba palabras, parecía un trapo que se debatían a ver quién se lo quedaba

- Ella se va conmigo porque fui yo quien la trajo, y es lo que un buen caballero hace, así que vete Cullen, ya no pintas nada en su vida. – volvió a tirar de mi hacia su lado. No sé de dónde saque fuerzas para parar el espectáculo que estábamos dando.

- Hagan el favor de parar los dos, tiran de mi como si fuera un objeto soy una persona que siente y ambos me estáis haciendo daño – dije poniéndome entre los dos – Señor Cullen, pídale una cita Jane para que lo atienda porque ahora mismo lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa a descansar – dije mirándolo, seguía igual de guapo tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras pero seguía siendo mi dios griego, sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia Alec, para que me llevara a casa – nos podemos ir por favor, no me siento bien – el solo asistió cuando todo me dio vueltas y no sabía que pasaba pero todo el salón me dio vueltas.

**Narrador POV**

Todo pasa muy rápido Bella, cae al suelo, Edward reacciona y logra cogerla antes de que se dé contra el suelo, Alec se gira y ve a Bella desmayada en los brazos de Edward.

- ¿Qué le has hecho porque se desmayo? Pregunta un muy enojado Edward.

- Yo nada, tu presencia la pone muy enferma a ella, vete ya me encargo yo de ella – dijo Alec tratando de quitarle a Bella de los brazos.

- No seas imbécil y llama a una ambulancia su pulso es bajo, muévete – dijo un Muy cabreado Edward.

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**


	20. Chapter 19 Algo arriesgado

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Disfrutar del capítulo. Besitos a todos los lectores.**

* * *

**Capitulo diecinueve: Algo inesperado **

**Edward POV.**

A pesar de la oposición de mis padres para que vaya a ver a Bella a Boston, tenía el apoyo de Seth, que me advirtió que si tenía que rogar, suplicar pero que tratara de arreglar las cosas con ella, Alice me dijo que tratara de comportarme y sobre todo que no actué como un cavernícola, y lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Charlie, me dijera que la cuidara y que no haga el indio bajo ningún concepto además de que haga las cosas bien para traerle a su niña.

Después de un día largo y de un vuelo de mas de 5 horas gracias al mal tiempo salimos tarde de Seattle, me hospede un buen hotel muy cerca del donde vive Bells, "Copley Plaza" era un muy buen hotel, además de estar cerca de la biblioteca estaba cerca de la casa de mi princesa. El sábado se me hizo muy aburrido, había acudido a la biblioteca como una persona mas pero en realidad estaba viendo como estaba organizando todo, estaba viendo donde me situaría la noche del domingo para que no me viera hasta que no fuera el momento de adecuado. Por fin llego el domingo tenía que esperar hasta las 9 de la noche para llegar esta cerca a 5 minutos en coche, pero tenía que ser de los últimos invitados que llegaran para que ella no me pudiera ver. Alice llamo histérica volviéndome a dar el repertorio de que no hiciera el cavernícola, ese era el nuevo apodo que me había dado, pase de ser el idiota al cavernícola se estaba convirtiendo en el domingo mas largo de mi vida pero el saber que la volvería a ver, mi corazón se llenaba de una gran paz. Una llama me saco de mis pensamientos. -¡Edward! Te tengo noticias – era Peter - Soy todo oído, dime que ha sucedido - Tengo una mala y una buena noticia, la buena es que pude contactar con alguien de la familia de Tanya para que traiga al bebe para hacer las pruebas de ADN, y la mala es que Tanya sigue sin aparecer y necesitamos su firma para que pueda hacerse valida la petición – mierda ya estábamos otra vez cuando conseguía dar un paso retrocedía dos, la vida se empeñaba en seguir torturándome. - ¿Cómo que no aparece? maldita sea no puede ser, por cierto ¿Quién esta con Iván? – a pesar de que no era mi hijo me preocupaba que esa criatura estuviera desprotegida. - Llame a su tía Marie y me dijo que hace unos días había llevado al bebe para que se hiciera cargo de el por una semana porque tenía unos asuntos que atender fuera, pero que volvería este martes, así que intenta buscarla- claro que la buscaría, había dicho este martes yo pensaba quedarme unas semanas junto a Bella, para demostrarle que en verdad iba enserio con ella que volvería a recuperar su amor. - Peter ahora mismo no estoy en Forks, estoy en Boston con Bella, intentando arreglar las cosas, pensaba quedarme una semana o dos dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas pero intentare estar el martes en Forks – tenía que seguir con esto para poder ser felices todos. - Amigo lo siento pero si quieres que todo salga como quieres, tienes que colaborar, de verdad lo siento pero es la única manera de que Tanya firme la orden sin que ponga pegas, eres el único que puede hacer eso – tenía razón tenía que volver el lunes por la noche aprovecharía como sea esta noche y el lunes hasta que me marchara**. **Todas mis esperanzas de que algo pudiera cambiar entre bella y yo, tenía que darse esta noche poder tener algo de esperanza para seguir luchado por descubrir a Tanya y su engaño. Por fin las 8.45, retoque un poco mi esmoquin intente arreglar mi cabello pero eso era caso perdido, tome el coche que me llevaría y como dije a las 8. 55 estábamos llegando a la entrada de la biblioteca teníamos varios coches delante de nosotros. Encontré el lugar perfecto para poder estar atento a toda la noche, había visto a Bella ser simpática con toda esa gente, estaba en la misma mesa que Vulturi, además de la compañía de Marcos, al cual había llamado hace un par de días para que me diera una invitación, después de que le contara todo lo que había sucedido, el dijo que me ayudara quería que Isabella fuera feliz, ya que su madre no lo fue con él, esperaba que todo saliera pronto como quería pero sobre todo que seamos felices. Antes de hacer mi donación le pregunte a la encargada de cuando había sido la última donación solo tuve que sonreírle un poco y ella me lo dijo así que marque un cheque por 24 millones de dólares, volví a mi lugar y pude ver como Vulturi sacaba a Bella a bailar, no se veía cómoda a pesar de eso tomo su mano y se veía feliz bailando con él, mi corazón se rompió en pedacitos, pero tenía que luchar por mi mujer. Terminaron de bailar cuando Marcos se acerco al micrófono para obtener la atención de todos, detrás de él venían ellos, la información de Alice no había sido errónea, ella me entregaría el premio, la tendría por una tarde para poder hablar con ella.

- Buenas noches, un momento de su atención –pidió con sutileza la atención de los presentes– Antes que nada, darle las gracias por haber asistido a nuestra gala anual, y por haber sido generosos al donar para que podamos ayudar al resto de bibliotecas de los barrios bajos. – hizo una pausa y aplaudieron – Bueno dado las gracias quiero pedir un fuerte aplauso para nuestra nueva adquisición de Editorial Vulturi, Damas y Caballeros, es un placer para mi presentarles a nuestra nueva editora Isabella Swan, un aplauso para ella – la vi subir al escenario, veía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, estaban pasando el peor momento de su vida.

- Buenas noches, gracias por sus palabras Marcos, es para mí todo un placer trabajar con una editorial como esta que se preocupa de la educación de los menos afortunados - ese color de vestido le quedaba muy bien hacia que su piel resaltara.

- Bueno ahora como es tradición le daremos el libro de oro a nuestro mejor donador, Jane, querida nos traes el sobre por favor – No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, Jane no había cambiado nada pero cuando digo nada es nada seguía siendo ella misma – Y este año nuestro donador caritativo nos ha dado un patrimonio valorado en 24 millones de dólares, y el afortunado de este año que se ira de cena con Isabella y que se llevara este libro de oro es – no me perdía ni una de las reacciones de Bella, pude ver como la cara de Vulturi cambio cuando dijo que iría a cenar conmigo, punto para Edward dije para mis adentros– El señor Edward Cullen, por favor Edward sube a recoger tu premio – su expresión cambio cuando dijeron mi nombre no podía moverme de mi sitio, tome fuerzas y poco a poco me iba abriendo camino entre los presentes, subí al escenario esperando por mi recompensa vi como Marcos le tendió el libro de oro – Isabella haces los honores por favor – se hicieron a un lado, Marcos tiro de la mano de Vulturi que seguía parado mirándome con odio, antes de darme el premio respiro antes de darme el premio, yo tenía una sonrisa de bobo por verla así de preciosa y sobre todo que viera que por ella estaba esta noche aquí.

Lenta mente se acerco y me dio el libro de oro y un sobre, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla respiro y se acerco, ese leve rose hizo que saltaran chispas como siempre, pero se separo pronto, y vi como Vulturi estaba a su lado, alado de mi princesa, trate de no gruñir porque tenía a mucha gente viéndonos.

- Espero que lo disfrute señor Cullen – dijo separándose de mi lado y poniéndose a lado de Vulturi.

- De eso que no te quepa la menor duda – dije mirándola a los ojos esos ojos que eran mi vida, mi esperanza de vivir, tenía que dar las gracias pero nunca saque la mirada de Bella que retorcía su mano junto con su vestido – Buenas noches a todos, y gracias por esto, no me lo esperaba, Marcos es un honor colaborar para la educación de los menos afortunados – baje del escenario, esto había sido una mala idea, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había echo por ella.

Tome mi mesa otra vez, algunos se había acercado a felicitarme por haber sido tan generoso pero desde donde estaba miraba a Bella, no estaba cómoda ya que sabía que yo estaba presente, vi como se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos Marcos y yo hablando sobre lo de esta noche, Marcos se había convertido en mi "celestina", se acercaron para despedirse de Marcos vi como él le paso su chaqueta ya que ella no traía abrigo, una rabia me consumía por dentro si no hubiera tanta gente le partiría la cara esa cara que debí habérsela partido cuando tuve oportunidad, no aguante mas y me acerque a ellos, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que luchar por ella.

- Señorita Swan, ¿podemos tener unas pequeñas palabras? – no la podía ver como quería porque tenía a Vulturi cerca de ella.

- Bella, va de regreso a su casa y esta algo cansada, pida una cita con Jane para que pueda tener esas palabras – El maldito se puso en medio de nosotros dos, quien mierda se creía.

- Bella, enserio quiero hablar contigo, antes de marcharme de vuelta a Forks, solo serán diez minutos luego puedo llevarte a tu casa – dije mirando detrás de Vulturi, que seguía en medio.

- Le repito señor Cullen que Bella lo atenderá en otro momento – la gota que colma el vaso, paso su mano por la cintura de ella tirando hacia la puerta, rápidamente tome su brazo dándole la vuelta y quedando frente a mí.

- Tu no decides por ella Vulturi, Bella solo será un momento, por favor – estábamos llamando la atención pero no me importaba, el no tenia derechos sobre ella, él la tomo de nuevo mi autocontrol estaba desvanecido y volví a tirar de ella, ella era mía.

- Ella se va conmigo porque fui yo quien la trajo, y es lo que un buen caballero hace, así que vete Cullen, ya no pintas nada en su vida – era él quien no pinta daba nada en su vida, de pronto ella reacciono ante tal espectáculo que dábamos.

- Hagan el favor de parar los dos, tiran de mi como si fuera un objeto soy una persona que siente y ambos me estáis haciendo daño – dijo poniéndose entre los dos – Señor Cullen, pídale una cita Jane para que lo atienda porque ahora mismo lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa a descansar – dijo mirándome con sus ojos cansados y veía lo triste que estaban esa luz que poseía se había marchado, dio media vuelta y miro a Vulturi– nos podemos ir por favor, no me siento bien – el solo asistió.

Vi como al dar dos paso Bella se desvaneció pude cogerla en mis brazos antes de que se diera contra el suelo, se veía pálida.

-¡Bella! – Grite, me aterraba la idea de perderla

- ¡Bella! – grito Vulturi viendo a Bella tendida en mis brazos.

- ¿Qué le has hecho porque se desmayo? – pregunte algo cabreado.

- Yo nada, tu presencia la pone muy enferma a ella, vete ya me encargo yo de ella – dijo tratando de quitarme a Bella de los brazos.

- No seas imbécil y llama a una ambulancia su pulso es bajo, muévete – dije gritando. A 15 minutos llegamos al hospital mientras veía como al revisaban, seguía pálida y Vulturi seguía mis pasos y la camilla donde estaba bella.

-Necesito que esperen aquí por favor, ¿Quiénes son los familiares necesitan rellenar el formulario de ingreso? – dijo el enfermero yo quería entrar pero tenía que rellenar yo sabía su historia medico.

- Yo, soy su novio y su médico también- dije acercándome, Vulturi me miraba desde uno de los asientos, no podía poner objeción porque era verdad yo era medico y su prometido aunque las cosas no estén bien ahora mismo.

- Doctor Eric Yorkie, ¿y usted es? – dijo dándome su mano

- Edward Cullen, puedo pedirle entrar a ver a Bella después que termine de examinarla –

-Hijo de Carlisle, supongo – asentí- primero rellena esto y luego te dejo ver a Isabella, además eres su médico y prometido, ya veremos si te dejo pasar o no.

Rellene el formulario, lo entregué cuando vi que Vulturi venia hacia mi hace un rato desapareció y ahora venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hasta que se acerco y lanzo su veneno.

- Puedes irte ya Cullen, yo me encargare de Bella, le he dicho al médico que no eras nada de ella, solo un conocido - ¿Qué mierda había echo el niñato este?

- Perdona que, tú no te encargaras de nadie, yo soy su prometido, se que las cosas andan algo revueltas pero ella es mi prometida aunque te duela, tu eres el que no tienes vela en esto, vete no seas ridículo- dije dándomela vuelta para preguntar por la habitación de Bella cuando la enfermera salió

- Alec Vulturi, puede pasar a ver a Isabella - ¡que mierda sucedía! Intente ir detrás de él pero fue inútil el muy mierda cerró la puerta y la enfermera me dijo que una persona por paciente, camine hasta el despacho del medio para que me dejara pasar.

**Bella POV**

Desperté en una habitación blanca, estuchaba un pitido a lo lejos pero me era familiar ese ruido y no sabía porque, intente ponerme de pie cuando una mano me sujeto.

Tranquila Bells, estarás bien, ahora llamo al doctor Eric Yorkie, no te muevas - dijo medico que me había pasado lo último que recuerdo, es que estaba pidiéndole a Alec que me llevara a casa, no puede pensar mas cuando de pronto en mi mente apareció Edward, lo había soñado o el estuvo en el baile, no claro que no, era mi imaginación, pero tenía claro recuerdos , no era un seño era verdad el estuvo allí.

-Espera, él ¿Dónde está?- dije mirando su expresión que era de rabia.

- El muy necio esta allí afuera pidiendo verte pero le dije que el médico solo dejaba una persona pasar y está allí enfurruñado por ser el que este aquí- dijo mirándome por una parte le agradecía que estuviera Alec acompañándome, pero estaba algo emocionada de que él estuviera preocupado por mí. Alec abandono mi habitación cerré los ojos mientras volvía con el médico no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? – era él, traía la misma ropa de anoche con ese esmoquin y la corbata en su mano, y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, vete por favor – pedí y volví a cerrar los ojos, sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba mi mano.

- Cariño estoy aquí porque me interesas mucho y porque eres mi vida, me has tenido preocupado princesa, dime como te sientes – decía mientras acariciaba mi mano.

- Estoy bien, puedes irte ya por favor – dije sin abrir los ojos

-Tan testaruda como siempre, no me iré de aquí porque sino mal recuerdo hoy tenemos una cena recuerdas – dijo moviendo el sobre que le di.

- Lo siento pero no estoy obligada a ir a cenar con usted Señor Cullen – dije apartando mi mano de la suya.

- Deja ese comportamiento Bella, pareces una niña, además tienes que cumplir con tus compromisos para que des buena imagen a la editorial – dijo tomando mi mano nuevamente.

- Pequeña quieras o no, siempre estaré allí, ahora me dirás porque te has desmayado, ¿no te alimentas bien? ¿has trabajado mucho esta semana? , dime cariño yo me preocupo por ti dime algo – decía mientras se acercaba a mí, ya se dirán que soy mala por no decirle lo que sospechaba pero no quería retenerlo por obligación, además el tenia a Iván tenía que cuidar de él. Lo único que hice fue acercarme a él y abrazarlo me sentía en sus brazos como en casa. De pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo, eran Alec y el médico, Alec tenía los puños cerrados, Edward seguía abrazándome yo no quería que acabara pero tenía que saber cómo me encontraba.

- Buenas noches, perdón por la interrupción pero Alec, me dijo que había despertado señorita Swan, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – dijo mientras veía mi ritmo cardiaco.

- Bien algo cansada, ¿Podríamos hablar a solas por favor? – pedí mientras veía como Edward iba a protestar - ahora podéis entrar cuando el doctor y yo hablemos, por favor – los dos salieron sin decir nada - Bueno diga que me pasa para que me desmayara – dije mirando al medico

- Bueno antes que nada quiero asegurarme de una cosa, ¿Con que frecuencia usted tiene relaciones sexuales? – dijo mirándome muy serio.

- Pues – y ahora que digo hace dos semanas que no he había acostado con nadie- pues vera yo hace unas semanas que no tengo relaciones sexuales – mis mejillas ardían ante tal aclaración - ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –

- Pues vera por el nivel de las pruebas esto solo puede ser anemia o un embarazo, así que usted me dirá cuando fue su último ciclo y según eso descartamos o si no le haremos unas pruebas de sangre para salir de dudas – anemia o embarazo, últimamente comía mucho pero mi periodo tenía dos días de retraso, no, no podía ser un embarazo no ahora, no con todo lo que tenia – Pido una orden para extraer una muestra para realizar las pruebas – dijo tomando sus notas.

- No, por favor primero déjeme que haga unas cosas y yo le avisare cuando pueda hacérmelas, por cierto le puedo pedir un favor, - el solo asistió- vera Edward, era mi prometido pero por circunstancias ya no por eso prefiero que no se le comente nada de lo que hemos hablado ni lo de la anemia, ni lo del embarazo, podría decirle que es solo stress, es un favor que le pido de paciente a medico – dije con mi mejor cara.

- Sera como usted quiera Isabella, pero él es su médico tendría el deber de decirle pero como ahora usted me lo pidió no diere nada solo que es el stress y la emoción, quédese tranquila, no se olvide cuando antes descartemos si es o no embarazo, para poder tratar la anemia si fuera ese su caso – dijo mientras lo veía apuntar en el blog medico – ahora me retiro porque dos caballeros la esperan- dijo saliendo de mi habitación. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas, no, claro que no, a los pocos minutos entro Alec tomando asiento en el sofá, yo seguía pensando que hacer a quien podía acudir en ayuda hasta que se me paso la una persona que podía ayudarme en este momento.

- Me pasas mi teléfono móvil por favor- le dije a Alec que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando por la ventana.

- Si toma, iré a por un café en un momento volveré – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Tome mi móvil mientras veía como Alec dejaba mi habitación, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si llamar o no a esa persona, le había pedido tiempo a Eric para realizarme las pruebas para saber si estaba o no embarazada, primero tenía que asegurarme si mis sospechas eran ciertas o no pero tenía que estar la única persona que me podía ayudar a pasar esta etapa en la que me encontraba, y sabia quien podía ser la única persona que me podía ayudar en este momento, marque su número y solo espere a que diera dos toques

- Hola – dije

-Hola, preciosa dime que sucede, te encuentras mejor - dijo

- Aparentemente bien pero necesito que vengas, necesito que estés aquí, por favor – dije con las lagrimas a punto de salir.

- Cariño, estaré allí en dos días, tengo cosas que hacer para irte a ver sé que te has desmayado, estaré allí para ti pero tienes que tranquilizarte – dijo

- Te estaré esperando pero por favor no digas nada – mis sollozos eran fuerte

- Allí me tendrás cariño, tranquilizarte tienes que tranquilizarte para que te den el alta – dijo

- Hare lo que me pides pero ven, necesito decirte algo inesperado

Continuara…..

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**


	21. Chapter 20 Recuperando lo que es MIO

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Disfrutar del capítulo. Besitos a todos los lectores.**

* * *

**Capitulo veinte: Recuperar lo que es MIO**

**Tanya POV**

No podía creer lo que leían mis ojos, ellos no serian felices, si yo no lo era ellos tampoco. El tenía que ser mío, y la estúpida de Swan no se quedaría con él nunca, la futura señora Cullen tenía que ser yo y nadie más que yo. Era hora de sacarle partido al mocoso que tengo por hijo. Si James no se haría responsable, yo tenía que buscarle un padre a mi hijo Iván y quien mejor que Edward. Claro que si, tenía delante mía el periódico de Forks, donde venia una foto del famoso Dr. Cullen junto a la escritora Swan, que anunciaban su compromiso para dentro de unos meses, rápidamente me puse en contacto con mi amiga que tenia lo que le partiría el corazón para siempre a la estúpida de Swan, prepare todo para poder partir en cuanto tuviera las pruebas para que ella creyera que todo lo que le pinto Edward había sido mentira, que él no la quería; que me quería a mí y que tuvimos un hijo, por suerte Iván no se parecía mucho a James o Jared; aun seguía sin saber cuál de los dos era el padre de Iván, pero eso a mí me traía sin cuidado perfectamente podía decir que era de él.

Después de pedirle a Heidi de vernos en Kansas City para que ella me entregara lo que me tenía guardado, llame a mi tía Marie, no era de mi agrado pero por lo menos tenia con quien dejar a Iván mientras movía un par de hilos para poder tener definitivamente a Edward sin que Swan me lo quitara. Al tener las fotos en mi mano y los resultados de paternidad, estaba decidida mi vuelta a Forks y pelear por Edward. Todo estaba preparado llegue a Forks y fui directo a la casa de los Cullen, me encantaría ver la cara de todos cuando dijera que mi hijo era un Cullen, la mansión había sido remodelada eso tenía que ser obra de Esme, ya no tenia dos plantas sino cuatro, supongo que todos vivirán en la casa con mama y papa, llegue en un mercedes negro que había alquilado solo estaría una semana para luego empezar a mover los hilos contra la prueba de paternidad de Iván tenía que tener todo a mi favor. Aparque muy bien el coche para que pudieran ver que había visita por si no estuvieran en casa, tome a Iván y me dirigí a la puerta, toque y espere a que abrieran.

- ¡Buenas Noches Esme! – dije dándole una sonrisa mientras sujetaba a Iván.

- ¡Oh Tanya! Buenas noches, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hija? – dijo dándome un abrazo

- Pues quería ver a Edward porque tengo que hablar con él, muy seriamente, es importante, ¿está en casa? - dije mientras movía la cobija para que viera al bebe, su cara se sorprendió.

- No aun no llega cariño, ¿y esta preciosura, es tuya? – acariciaba la carita de Iván mientras abría sus ojos.

-Bueno puedo esperarlo si no te importa, además es la hora de comer para Iván, y si este es mi bebe – Iván empezaba a moverse en mis brazos

- Si claro pasa, aun no hay nadie en casa están a punto de llegar Rose y Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Carlisle están en camino, pero pasa cariño y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida – estábamos tomando un café tenía que empezar a sacar las verdades, tenía que mostrarme muy calmada y muy seria para que me creyeran poco a poco

- Pues veras Esme, Iván llego de sorpresa pero yo amo a su padre, yo se que el también porque solo basto una noche para que el me regalara este pedacito de los dos, se que él no lo sabe por eso estoy aquí en Forks para que lo sepa – tenía que sacar poco a poco todo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Jasper, Alice y Carlisle, la enana me fulminaba con la mirada pero yo sabía perfectamente cómo comportarme para que pudieran confiar en mí, tenía que mantener el teatro hasta que lo viera necesario, poco a poco fui abriéndome hacia ellos a los pocos minutos llegaron a la Rubia tonta y el fortachón dios como me gustaría perderme en ese cuerpazo que tenia Emmy, era hora de alzar el telón.

- Bueno hija me dirás quien es el papa de Iván, hasta ahora no me has dicho – eso estaba esperando que me dijera ahora empezaba el show.

- Pues el papa de Iván, es Edward – Jasper escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, a la enana se le cayó los papeles que sostenía y la rubia tenia rabia que por poco se me lanza encima mío, Emmy la contuvo, Esme lloraba y Carlisle la sostenía.

- Pero que dices estúpida mi hermano nunca se acostaría contigo él quiere a Bella, este bebe es de otro no de el – la rubia desde los brazos de Emmy

- Pues querida él es el papa, sino míralo es una copia mía y de él juntos – dije quitándole la colcha a Iván todos se sorprendieron, Alice se acerco a cogerlo no se lo iba a negar porque ya estaba cansada de tenerlo en brazos. De pronto se abrió la puerta y los oí, hora de sacar las garras para recuperar lo mío.

- ¡Hemos vuelto, ya tengo las fotografías, quedaron muy bien! – el semblante les cambio y me miraron era hora de actuar.

-¡Eddie!, cariño he vuelto para que conozcas a tu hijo – su cara de sorpresa era digna de fotografiar Alice se acerco a enseñar al bebe, Swan miro a Edward miro y luego al bebe.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Mi hijo? Si tu y yo nunca hemos tenido algo – de la sorpresa se agarro a la estúpida y luego miro a todos como su semblante había cambiad, la rubia se acerco a abrazarla todo paso muy rápido para mí porque solo sentí como le cruzaba la cara a mi Eddie.

-Eres un desgraciado, este es tu amor que dices tenerle a Bella, no pudiste amararte bien los pantalones, ¡No, claro; que NO! Tanto te pudo el calentón que tenias que revolcarte con la mas perra de Forks, nunca imagine esto de ti, Edward. – La rubia estaba cabreada la última vez que la vi así fue el día que se entero que estuve a punto de tener a su hombre entre mis piernas pero ese día no me hizo nada ya que llego su osito porque si no la dejaba calva, y ahí iba otra vez su osito a cogerla antes de que dejara sin cara a Eddie ya me estaba hartando de actuar como buena.

-No tienes ningún derecho de pegarle a Eddie, y menos de tratarme a mi así, yo solo tenía que traer a mi hijo para que su padre le conociera – dije poniéndome en medio del salón para que todos vieran que seguía aquí, y yo no me iba a dejar.

- Tu eres una maldita zorra que lo único que quería era entrar a esta familia como sea pero escúchame bien, aunque esa criatura sea un Cullen, tu nunca pero nunca podrás pertenecer a esta familia, no eres digna de ser una Cullen – Así me gustaba que la gata sacara sus garras porque esta vez no me dejaría, si ella golpeaba yo golpearía dos veces.

-Eddie, dile que me respete, tu sabes que tu y yo nos queremos y de ese amor nació nuestro bebe – la rubia se zafo del brazo y me bofeteo, yo no tarde en reaccionar y me abalance sobre ella, Eddie tiraba de mi pero esta vez me cobraría todas las que me hizo, le dejaría un buen recuerdo de mi.

- Eres una zorra pero no te saldrás con la tuya – tiraba de mi cabello

- Perteneceré a esta familia aunque no te guste – le grite mientras tiraba de su cabello.

- Se callan las dos ya, Edward tu que tienes que decir a todo esto – dijo mi futuro suegro

-Yo, yo… yo – tartamudeando – yo no me he acostado con ella, este bebe no es mío – claro cariño pero eso tu no lo sabes.

- Yo me quiero ir, Jasper me puedes dejar cerca de casa por favor – empezaba a decir la estúpida quería salir sin llorar pero poco le faltaba, yo quería verla humillada, pero ahí iba a traerla.

- No! Bella no te marches, es una mentira lo que está diciendo Tanya, mi amor te juro que no es mío yo con ella nunca he estado ni estaré – quería reírme yo veía como todo había cambiado a mi favor.

-Suéltame!, que me sueltes, tu y yo ya no existe, esto se acabo – estaba tirando de su anillo y me lo tiro– Esto es lo que querías pues felicidades señora de Cullen, que seas muy feliz, me da pena esa pobre criatura que tiene por madre a la peor del mundo, una zorra sin cuidado capaz de cualquier cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quiere – lo tome por fin tenía el anillo de compromiso sabía que si jugaba bien mis cartas seria la señora de Cullen.

- No dudes que seré feliz alado de mi Eddie y de mi bebe, ¡ahora vete! Sal de nuestras vidas para que podamos ser felices – grite caminado para tomar a Edward pero la muy perra saco sus garras.

- Sabes una cosa, este hombre que ves aquí nunca te va a querer como me quiere a mí, nunca vas a ser bien recibida en esta casa como una más, sabes porque – estaba cerca de mí y yo lista por si tenía que sacarle los ojos– Porque las perras como tú nunca son bien recibidas en hogares decentes como este.

-Pues la última vez que Eddie y yo estuvimos juntos, no se quejo antes me pedía más y más – con una gran sonrisa le iba a contar como me acosté con su fiel prometido.

- Me olvidaba que las perras como tu hacen que los hombres pierdan la cabeza - estábamos tan cerca la una de la otra que Carlisle le hizo una seña a Emmett para que se acercara a nosotras yo estaba gustosa de quitarle esa cara de niña bonita.

- Mira ya me canse de tanto insulto mosquita muerta, ahora vete de nuestras vidas - grite ya histérica.

- Yo también me canse de ti y de tu teatro, y claro que me iré pero no te olvides que siempre seré yo, no tu – Ah no eso si que no, no me dejaría con la palabra en la boca di unas zancadas y tire de su pelos y ellas cogió los míos, sentimos como nos querían separar pero yo no me iba aquedar atrás.

-¡Suéltame maldita! – la muy zorra tiraba fuerte.

- Esto es por meterte con mi familia, ¡mi familia! – tiraba de mi pero yo no me quedaría atrás, conseguí varios mechones de ella.

- ¡Basta Bella, Tanya! Tranquilícense – grito Carlisle

- ¡Vamos Bells! Déjala calva – la puta de la rubia quería también apenas acabara con la zorra de Swan ella era la siguiente.

-Bella, amor no te rebajes a su nivel. Tu eres una mujer decente no como ella- Eddie tiraba de ella después de uso cuantos empujones y tirones conseguimos separarnos, ella salió corriendo y el detrás como perro faldero. Yo seguía siendo sujetada por Emmy y desde aquí veía como discutía y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo cuando después de un par de palabras y por fin se fue, Eddie corrió tras de ella luego Carlisle corrió hacia la entrada a por él. Veía como venia corriendo y grito.

- TANYA, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –grito a pulmón abierto desde la entrada de casa, salió enana con el mocoso yo iba detrás con una gran sonrisa por fin tendría lo que siempre quise.

- Edward, tienes que tranquilizarte, no vayas a hacer algo que luego te vayas a arrepentir – la duende sujetaba aun al mocoso y yo tenía que actuar como la mejor mama y mujer.

- Eddie, cariño, has vuelto, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros ahora somos una familia – dije con mi mejor sonrisa mientras él me tomaba fuerte el brazo.

- FAMILIA, ESTO NO ES NADA PORQUE NO ES MIO, ESA NOCHE TU HICISTES ALGO PARA QUE ACABARAMOS EN LA CAMA PERO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO TE DEJE PREÑADA ESA NOCHE. – sujetaba mi brazo – YO TENGO LAS PRUEBAS DE NARCOTICOS Y DIO POSITIVA, PERO CREEME QUE AUNQUE ESE BEBE SEA MIO, TE LO QUITARE ME QUEDARE CON EL, NUNCA DEJARE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU CRIE UN HIJO MIO, PERO LO DUDO QUE SEA MIO, CON LA MALA FAMA QUE TIENES, A SABER DE QUIEN SERA – grito mientras apretaba un mas mi brazo.

- Me haces daño Edward, es tuyo y yo es anoche no te hice nada fuiste tú quien me llevo a mi departamento y se aprovecho de mi – tenía que poner drama a esto unas lagrimas salieron debido a la fuerza que estaba empleando en mi brazo.

- Vete de mi vista, iros, ya tendrás noticias de mis abogados, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, y una cosa no te vuelvas a meter con Bella, me oíste NUNCA MAS – tome a Iván y lo metí en el coche antes de sacar la tarjeta.

- Estaremos en el hotel de la carretera, habitación 125, te estaremos esperando – tomo la tarjeta y me marche podía ver como estaba en el suelo tirado siendo abrazado por mi querida suegra y la duende.

Mientras me metía en la carretera, marque a mi quería Heidi para contarle como iban las cosas, hablamos de los acontecimientos ella me confirmo que Marcos había hablado para que Swan fuera su empleada, con los acontecimientos de hoy no cabía duda de que ella lo aceptaría, Heidi me comento que James había sido padre Victoria le había dado una hija hace dos días, por otro lado Jared está en Phoenix metido con sus mierdas de droga.

Lleve al pequeño a descansar pronto estaría en mejores condiciones como debía ser, la noche seguía pensando cómo hacer que todo saliera tras lo previsto, nada podía salir mal.

Dos días después de todo me reuní con Jessica, ella estaba cerca podía decirme se Swan se marchaba o no del pueblo, habían pasado cinco días desde que todos se habían enterado de la existencia de Iván, lo único que me extraño fue la visita que me hizo Esme, que me propuso mudarme a la cabaña Cullen por unos días mientras las cosas se calmaban y por el bien de Iván, lo acepte sin mas, debía ir poco a poco para que todo saliera como quería.

Me sentía poderosa pero no debía bajar la guardia, solo bastaron dos días para que Jessica me llamara contándome que se iba, todo iba muy bien.

Pero antes tenía que dejarles su espacio por decirlo, me lleve a Iván con mi tía antes de ir a recoger las pruebas que presentaría para que Edward asumiera su paternidad, sin decir nada deje la casa y me reuní con Heidi en su casa que tenía en Kansas City, la muy perra sabia que iría y había llamado a Jared, nos habíamos pasado dos días bebiendo y drogándonos, después que se nos paso vi como tenía varios mensajes del abogado de Edward pidiendo que me pusiera en contacto con el pero no lo haría, tenía él quien pedírmelo no su abogado, quería ver hasta que punto era capaz de llega por recuperar a la estúpida de Swan.

Hasta que lo obtuve su mensaje bueno mensajes porque no le iba a contestar a la primera, sabía lo que quería y sabia como conseguirlo y estaba dispuesta a pasar sobre quien sea para poder conseguirlo, no me importaría nada ni nadie solo mi bienestar. Decidí oír su último mensaje ya que necesitaba espacio en el buzón por si se presentaba algo con Iván o si llamaba James.

"_**Tanya soy Edward, es el duodécimo mensaje que te dejo; quita ese mensaje de tu contestador y llamarme tenemos que hablar sobre Iván, me urge hablar contigo ya, adiós"**_

Este mensaje era diferente quería hablar sobre Iván, le iba a tener un par de días en la espera sobre todo por haber ido a ver a la estúpida a Boston, mientras tanto aprovecharía para disfrutar de Jared unas horas mas antes de ir a por Iván.

**Edward POV **

Llegue a casa el lunes por la noche, aun seguía preocupado por Bella, el no saber que era lo que tenia me tenia jodido, porque eso de que es un stress no me tragaba por eso convencí a su secretaria para que me dejara ver sus datos en el cual vi pero al no saber si era la anemia o el que estuviera embarazada, no cabe duda de que ese si era mi hijo porque yo he sido el único que la ha tocada hasta ahora. Tenía que conseguir que Carlisle llamara a Bella para que le pregunte sobre su estado o Alice para ver que podía averiguar, si mi bella estaba o no esperando un hijo mío, haría lo que fuera para que ambos no sufrieran con todo este lio montado pero sobre todo para no perder el amor de los, de mi hijo y de mi mujer, porque aunque ella se niegue ella es mía. El martes por fin maldito día tenía que convencer a Tanya como sea para que firmara los papeles que Peter le había dado a Jasper. Carlisle se había marchado por unos días a un congreso en New York por lo cual no puede ayudarme con lo de Bella pero dijo que llamaría a Eric para preguntar sobre la salud de Bella. Alice se había marchado de una manera muy extraña dijo que estaría en San Diego probando unas nuevas telas, Rosalie se había marchado con ella, bueno y los demás estaban en sus cosas, mama aprovechando de la ausencia de papa fue a visitar a la tía Carmen hasta que papa volviera, así que tenia la casa para mí solo porque Emmett y Jasper estaban metidos en su trabajos y no veía a nadie Seth me llamo para saber que había sucedido le conté el hecho de que no sabía si no seria tío o no, se ilusiono mucho con la noticia, le dije que no la llamara para que ella no se sintiera presionada pero sabía que en cualquier noticia se lo haría saber. Llame todo el martes al móvil de Tanya pero siempre el mismo mensaje que me ponía enfermo cada vez que lo oía.

"_**En este momento no estoy disponible me encuentro preparando mi boda con Edward, deja tu mensaje te llamare"**_

"_**Tanya soy Edward, es el duodécimo mensaje que te dejo; quita ese mensaje de tu contestador y llamarme tenemos que hablar sobre Iván, me urge hablar contigo ya, adiós"**_

Los días pasaron y no tenia respuesta de Tanya pero habíamos conseguido que su tía nos dejara tomar la muestra pero aun así necesitábamos que Tanya firmara la orden de mutuo acuerdo, la muy perra sin ofender al pobre animal pero eso es lo que es Tanya una perra capaz de todo, del resto de la familia no tenía idea de donde se encontraban todo era tan extraño tan monótono a los únicos que veía era a Emmett y Jasper este último con una sonrisa de tonto desde hace dos días que lo llamo Alice, no sabía de que iba el asunto pero era algo que lo traía muy feliz, quería preguntar pero no era de educado meterme ya lo contarían cuando estuvieran preparados. Mientras tanto seguía pensando en Bella, de cómo se encontraba y saber sobre todo que era lo que tenía, además de querer saber sobre el paradero de Tanya.

**Bella Pov**

Hoy era el gran día, el vendría me ayudaría a pasar esta etapa que se estaba convirtiendo en la mas dura de mi vida, si mis sospechas eran ciertas, tendría que pensar muy bien que era lo que debía hacer para poder salir adelante sin él, yo no le quitaría a Iván a su papa, ya que era lo único que tenia porque Tanya como madre no servía. Llegaba hoy miércoles me dijo que sabía muy bien donde quedaba mi apartamento, el timbre sonó y corrí a abrir me sentía muy nerviosa, al abrir me encontré con cuatro personas y yo solo había llamado a una, el solo me sonrió y me dijo ya sabes cómo son mientras me daba un abrazo.

- Isabella Swan, no me lo puedo creer que llames a mi padre, en vez de a tu mejor amiga – decía Alice mientras se abalanzaba a mis brazos

- Necesitaba a un medico – dije abrazándola también una amiga pero necesitaba que ellas se guardaran el secreto.

- Cariño lo siento pero como tu familia que somos te apoyaremos, no tienes que pasar por esto tu sola – decía Esme mientras me abrazaba fuerte, era como estar en casa.

- Bella, lo siento el día que me llamaste olvide cerrar la puerta de mis despacho y cierta personita – miraba a Esme que estaba enfrente nuestra - escucho y se puso celosa y me vi en la obligación de contarle porque me amenazo con dormir con el perro, lo siento – yo quería reír y llorar a la vez.

- Bella, no estás solas estaremos contigo- Rose tomaba mi mano.

- Bueno hemos venido a ver si seremos abuelos o no así que toma una prueba casera, según eso vemos si hacemos exámenes de sangre o no, además de tomar medidas si estas anémica – Carlisle saco de su maletín una cajita blanca me la dio.

Pedí que me dejaran que yo les avisaría cuando me la haya hecho entre en el baño seguí las instrucciones que me dio Carlisle para hacerla, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, que aria si estaba embarazada, se lo decía o no, en el prospecto decía esperar 5 minutos para saber el resultado, llevaba 3 y no podía mas, todo me daba vueltas que haría, lo que no haría. Por fin los cinco minutos habían pasado, tome aire y la prueba tenía que ser valiente, rosa positivo, azul negativo decía en el papel. Antes de verla mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que sea lo que sea mire la prueba y no me lo podía creer era, era, lo último que escuche fue un fuerte ruido y dolor.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**


	22. Chapter 21 Cambio de planes

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Disfrutar del capítulo. Besitos a todos los lectores. **

**Posdata: no olviden leer la nota del final, si no es mucho pedir**

* * *

**Capitulo veintiuno: Cambio de planes**

**Alice POV.**

Lo sabía, sabía que algo no iba bien en el momento que Edward puso un pie fuera de casa un presentimiento de esos que me dan, sabía que algo iría mal en la gala, y mis "premoniciones" por decirlo así, nunca me fallaban pero tenía que esperar para saber que era lo que iba a pasar.

Teníamos trabajo pendiente Rose y yo iríamos a San Diego y a San Francisco para ver las telas de la nueva colección y arreglar unos detalles de la boda, a petición de Edward seguía con los preparativos pero de manera algo pausada.

Sabía que pasaría a pesar de que Jasper dijo que todo saldría bien, que las cosas pasaban por algo pero yo sabía que alguna consecuencia traería, Bella se había desmayado en la gala; Edward llamo preocupado a papa para que pudiera ayudar pero algo que me pareció misterioso es que papa no se preocupara por la hija de su mejor amigo – ahijada alegando que iría un congreso, mama andaba algo extraña pero no le puse atención pero lo que si llamo mi atención, fue esa noche escuchar como mama discutía con papa sobre una querida.

- CARLISLE CULLEN TE EXIJO LA VERDAD – demando mi madre con un tono muy alto por suerte solo estaba yo en casa – DE QUE VA ESTO PRIMERO EL HIJO Y AHORA EL PADRE, EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION EN ESTE MOMENTO O DORMIRAS EN EL JARDIN CON EL PERRO – grito mi madre se nota que algo no andaba bien, quería irme pero algo me decía que me quedara.

- No es nada cariño no tienes que preocuparte, ahora déjame que haga la maleta tengo que ir al congreso y necesito llevar algunas cosas estaré casi una semana fuera o mas depende si se alagar o no – dijo mientras extendía su ropa por la cama.

- Te vas con ella, yo sé que es con ella por lo que le dijiste _**"**__**Allí me tendrás cariño, tranquilizarte tienes que tranquilizarte para que te den el alta" **_ dime que la dejaste preñada por eso te vas a ver si está bien tu nuevo hijo, tan poca era para ti Cullen – dijo llorando mi madre , ya me había perdido en la mitad de la conversación que hijo, que querida, no me moví cuando papa tomo una aire para hablar con ella

- Ven siéntate aquí, escúcheme muy bien señora Esme Cullen, quien llamo era Bella, ella se desmayo anoche en Boston, durante la gala me pido que vaya a verla pero tenía que asegurarme que Edward no estuviera ella está algo asustada, y me pidió que fuera, a donde ella me dirijo, si hubieras llegado minutos antes te hubieras enterado - dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas – al parecer ella tiene anemia o puede que este embarazada esta algo asustada y me dijo que fuera, Edward llamo después de ella y me pido que fuera pero le dije que no podía porque tenía que ir a un congreso pero Ben que está en New York ira en representación mía, ahora ya me entiendes – dijo mientras la abrazaba

- Como se te ocurre no decirme que Bella está en una situación así, que te vas y no me llevas yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija, así que no quiero escusas me voy contigo no dejare que pase esto sola, un embarazo, te das cuenta de eso – se abrazaron mientras reían, yo tampoco dejaría a mi amiga- hermana-futura cuñada.

- Yo también iré no la dejare sola, ella nos necesita - dije desde el marco de la puerta se sobresaltaron al escucharme pero sabían que contra mí no podrían porque no había nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión – no me miren así, se ponen a discutir con la puerta semi abierta que esperan, además no parabais de chillar, así que pase por aquí y escuche – dije poniendo cara de niña buena.

- No van a ir a ningún lado las dos, les ordeno que se queden en casa, Bella necesita un médico y un gran apoyo y como padrino se lo daré, además pido que nadie se enterase, así que en casa se quedan las dos y con la boca bien cerrada entendido – nos miro a las dos pero mama fue mas rápida que yo.

-Tus ganas Carlisle, iremos quieras o no te recuerdo que también es mi ahijada y sobre todo la hija de mi mejor amiga, no discutiré contigo porque acabaras durmiendo con el perro en el jardín – dijo sentenciando mama

- Papa, no seas así solo nosotros , me sienta mal por Renee pero nosotros pasamos mas tiempo con ella, además Renee es Renee ella se le saldrá decirlo y Edward acabaría enterándose en cambio nosotras seremos mas discretas – puse mi cara de niña buena con papa nunca fallaba

- Esta bien pero que nadie mas se entere solo nosotros tres, entendido – dijo un poco mas serio mi papa

- mejor cuatro que tres no crees papito, Rose no se queda fuera sino la rubia nos odiara- puse mis ojitos sabía que no se negaría

- está bien pero nadie mas, dios Bella me matara, pobre mi ahijada no sabe lo que le espera – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

Tarde muy poco en localizar a Rose para que le contara que era posible que fuéramos a ser tías, no contaba con Iván porque sabía que no era un Cullen lo sabía, esa misma noche le conté a Jasper sabía que él no diría nada él era como una tumba cuando de cosas privadas se trataba, todo lo contrario con Emmett, a los dos días nos marchamos cada uno con una escusa para que Edward no sospechara de nosotros, además estaba muy ocupado buscando a la zorra de Tanya que se había esfumado dejando a Iván al cuidado de una tía ya mayor que apenas podía hacerse cargo del bebe sabia que pronto acabaría pronto me decía.

Aquí nos encontrábamos delante del edificio de bella era muy bonito y muy acogedor. Timbramos la puerta pronto se abrí y Bella se sobresalto nunca pensó vernos a todos, papa la abrazo primero y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

- Isabella Swan, no me lo puedo creer que llames a mi padre, en vez de a tu mejor amiga – dije mientras me abalanzaba a sus brazos

- Necesitaba a un medico – dijo abrazándome.

- Cariño lo siento pero como tu familia que somos te apoyaremos, no tienes que pasar por esto tu sola – decía Esme mientras la abrazaba.

- Bella, lo siento el día que me llamaste olvide cerrar la puerta de mis despacho y cierta personita – miraba a Esme que estaba enfrente nuestra - escucho y se puso celosa y me vi en la obligación de contarle porque me amenazo con dormir con el perro, lo siento – todos sonreímos al recordar esa parte.

- Bella, no estás solas estaremos contigo- Rose tomaba mi mano.

- Bueno hemos venido a ver si seremos abuelos o no así que toma una prueba casera, según eso vemos si hacemos exámenes de sangre o no, además de tomar medidas si estas anémica – Carlisle saco de su maletín una cajita blanca se la dio.

Nos pidió que la dejarnos que ella nos avisaría, entro al baño mientras yo me dedica a mirar su departamento era muy bonito y amplio lo tenía muy bien acondicionado, además en la entrada tenia fotos de todos nosotros me sorprendió una donde salíamos todos cuando íbamos al colegio a la edad d años era la única donde salía Edward ya que no había ni una de él en toda la casa. Me fui acercando un poco hasta que escuche un ruido y entre en el baño, Bella estaba en el suelo del baño desmayada.

- ¡PAPA, CORRE BELLA SE DESAMYO! - grite a pulmón abierto, todos corrieron hacia donde nos encontrábamos

- ¡Oh dios mío! Que sucedió Alice – dijo papa tomando su mano para ver su pulso

- yo escuche y entre – mis lagrimas estaban ahí yo había visto el resultado de la prueba

- Vamos a llevarla al sofá en lo que despierta – dijo tomándola en brazos, no podía creer pero era algo que no entendía - Esta pálida y fría, Rosalie y Esme traer unas mantas y un poco de agua o zumo - dijo papa mientras hacíamos lo que pedía – Alice trae la prueba quiero saber que paso – poco a poco llegue al baño no sabía si lo que había visto o no era cierto

- Alice, quieres darte prisa que es para hoy por favor- grito Carlisle desde el salón. La tome sin mirarla no me correspondía decir nada solo la tome no me asegure ni nada, yo solo rogaba porque todo fuera a mejor y que nadie mas sufriera.

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, frio y que olía ha guardado, no sabía perfectamente donde esta recordaba que estaba en el baño cuando vi la prueba, la prueba, me la había echo y había visto tendría que ser mi imaginación no era cierto. Intente ponerme de pie y todo se lleno de luz y de color, camine hacia la luz y vi una playa de arenas claras y agua cristalina, que sentido tenia tendría que ser un sueño, pero era tan vivido que no daba crédito, camine a la orilla cuando sentí el agua en mis pies, algo fresco , estaba muerta del calor, mire hacia mis lados y no encontraba nada, solo una manta con comida y ropa y zapatos, de dos tamaños diferentes, tendría que ser de un niño y de un adulto, todo era muy extraño no sabía dónde estaba, intente despertarme a base de piñizcar me el brazo pero no, cuando oí.

- ¡Mami! Has despertado – dijo la niña cogiéndose de mi pierna, me sobresalte ante su agarre – Mami, le he ganado a papa.

- ¿yo soy tu mama? – que pregunta tan tonta pensé

- Mami que pasa por que dices eso, papa ha ido a por las cosas al coche – decía la niña, me arrastro hasta la manta y me senté con ella

- Perdona pequeña pero yo no soy tu madre, yo aun no tengo hijos y no me he casado, lo siento te has confundido – dije mientras acariciaba su cabello cobrizo me llamo mucho la atención al ver que era el mismo color que el

- Claro que si mama, tienes 7 años que te casaste con papa, y yo tenía dos meses en tu barriguita cuando eso paso, o eso siempre me cuenta papa, que después de descubrir a la bruja mala, tu y él fueron felices para siempre – seguía anonadada con el relato de la pequeña – sigues sin recordar mami – yo negué no recordaba nada – mami , papa dice que tu estuviste presente cuando las amigas de la bruja mala dijeron la verdad, poco después tu le dijiste a papa que yo estaba ya en tu barriguita – esto ya no me gustaba no sabía como había llegado aquí .

- Pequeña ¿Cómo se llama tu papa? – tenía que empezar a atar cabos esto no era normal

- Edward, mami, mami sucede algo malo – decía mientras tomaba mi mano, me detuve a ver a la pequeña era una mezcla mía y de él, tenía su cabello, su sonrisa, mis ojos, esa manía de morderse el labio, de retorcer los dedos para hablar.

- No sucede nada cariño – la abrece era mi hija, pero seguía sin entender – Cariño ve a buscar a papa, estoy algo desorientada creo que me he dado un golpe, ve dile que mama quiere hablar con él – le dio un beso en la mejilla, esperaba que algún día pudiera tener una hija así de hermosa.

- Mami, yo te quiero y papa también, prométeme que nunca nos dejaras – sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir por esos preciosos ojos, se que con mis dedos tenía una carita angelical

- No mi vida, a partir de ahora y adelante nunca mas me separe de ustedes- la volví a abrazar- ahora ve y dile que venga que mama quiere verle- corrió hasta que la perdí de vista, camine hacia la orilla sentí el agua ya no tenía calor estaba bien pero todo volvió a darme vuelta solo escuche un grito

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Bella! Despierta cariño

- ¡Oh dios mío que susto nos has dado! ¿Cómo estas te duele algo? - dijo Carlisle a mi lado

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿y Edward? – me senté mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada

- Estamos en tu departamento de Boston cariño, tú no tienes una hija por ahora y Edward esta en Forks ¿Qué sucede bella? – dijo Esme

- La niña, era mía y de Edward, ella me dijo que era mía y que – todos me miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo – os lo juro que la vi, era mi hija – mis lagrimas ya corrían por mi mejillas

- shuuuu cariño tranquila, fue producto de tu desmayo, tranquila – dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba y yo seguía llorando. Era un sueño, solo un sueño

- la prueba, Carlisle, la prueba – dije mientras me recomponía

- Cariño, lamento decirte que no estás embarazada, lo siento, salió azul – dijo entregándome la prueba era azul, azul me lance a los brazos de Esme otra vez

Me desperté en mi cama, aun era de noche tenia a mi lado Alice y en el sofá de mi habitación a Rosalie, lentamente me acerque al borde y tome mi bata de dormir y salí al salón todo estaba en silencio, tenía hambre mucha ahora que recordaba no había probado bocado desde esta mañana, tome un poco de zumo y un sanduche, volví a mi habitación tenía que pensar en lo sucedido, el sueño, la prueba, quizás el sueño me decía algo pero seguía confundida, no le di mas vueltas tome de nuevo mi cama y me deje arrastrar por Morfeo.

Después del miércoles todos se marcharon el viernes por la noche, los desmayos se había producido por el cambio al que me había sometido, además de lo poco que me alimentaba, a todo sumado lo del domingo normal que me desmayara, Alice, Rose y Esme me llenaron la nevera de cosas sanas y nutritivas para que pueda alimentarme bien. Marcos me había dado la semana libre para que me recuperara, había recibido un arreglo florar de Alec que a Alice no le gusto, en realidad se enfado, lo cual me llevo a preguntarme porque si ella sabía que a pesar de todo yo seguía queriendo a su hermano y que Alec solo era un amigo, un buen amigo.

Todo volvía a la normalidad por decirlo así, me habían llamado para saber como seguía, el lunes por fin volvía a mi trabajo a pesar de haberme quedado en casa seguía trabajando poco pero trabajaba para no aburrirme, por fin el lunes había una reunión convocada a la cual tenía que asistir si o si.

Aquí estaba yo escuchando a todos sobre las nuevas obras que habrían y las publicaciones yo no dejaba de pensar en el sueño, la niña tenía razón con lo que me dijo, era estúpido pensar que un simple sueño pudiera cambiar las cosa, sacudí la cabeza alejando los pensamientos de ese sueño y puse atención a la reunión, poco pude decir ya que apenas había puesto atención mas la semana que me perdí no sabía que decir solo me limitaba a estuchar poco duro ya que a los cinco minutos cuando por fin creía enterarme la reunión se había acabado, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi oficina, Pamela mi secretaria había dejado varios sobres en mi escritorio, había uno que me llamo la atención, antes de abrirlo entro Alec por la puerta metí mis sobres al bolso cuando estuviera en casa los vería

- Bella, ¿podemos hablar? – tomo asiento frente a mi

- Claro , tienes que ponerme al día – dije mientras tomaba mi agenda

- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de lo que en la reunión se planteo, mi tío Marcos ha decidido que empecemos a promocionar los libros que traducirás, y yo quería saber si estabas dispuesta a realizar la gira que propusieron en la junta – seguía en shock me había perdido eso en la junta.

- Alec, si te pido un favor no te enfadas – dije poniendo mi mejor cara, el solo se limito a asistir - veras yo no es que no quiera lo que pasa, es que me perdí un poco en la reunión, he estado una semana sin venir me podrías decir de que iba por favor, de verdad no era mi intención – el solo se limito a reír.

Durante una hora estuvo hablándome de la gira, era muy prometedora para mi carrera si quería sacar el libro que había empezado a escribir necesitaba que la gente me conociera para que lo comprara, la gira era estar un mes y algunos dias en Europa sobre todo en España, Francia y Italia que era a las lenguas que se iba a traducir, un mes fuera, me vendría bien para pensar además estaba decidida darle una oportunidad a Edward, sabía que tenía que escucharle, la niña del sueño dijo que después de descubrir a la bruja mala íbamos a ser felices, pero para eso debía salir y poner en orden mis ideas además un poco de distracción no me haría daño, el trabajo no pintaba mal además conocería ciudades que siempre quise conocer pero tendría que ser sola ya que el no estaría , en Italia nos esperaban Cayo Vulturi el primo de Marcos es quien nos daría el itinerario que debíamos seguir en España y Francia, no todo seria trabajo tendríamos un par de días para conocer la ciudad, yo le dije que me lo pensaría porque era salir el próximo lunes como muy tarde , pero antes quería hablar con Edward para decirle lo que había pensado con respecto a lo nuestro, el día había sido muy largo con la gira tenía que arreglar las cosas con Pamela al poco de irse Alec; ella y yo habíamos empezado a organizar cosas por si decidía hacer la gira, antes de marcharme tome mi teléfono y le marque.

- ¿¡Hola!? – su aterciopelada voz me puso la piel de gallina

- Edward, soy yo, ¿podemos hablar? – dije tranquilamente mi pulso estaba muy acelerado , un suspiro solo pude oír

- Cariño ¿te sucede algo? – se oía angustiado

- No, solo quería que supieras que me marcho

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿te sucedió algo? – se sobresalto

- No, no pasa nada solo quiero que me escuches antes que nada- solo suspiro y yo continúe – en estos días estuve pensando y tienes razón, yo debería sentarme contigo para tener esa conversación que tanto has querido pero antes de esa conversación tengo que marcharme quiero poner todo en orden y en el trabajo nos vamos de gira – un gruñido solo escuche pero continúe – estaré fuera un mes y algunos días pero a mi regreso hablaremos te lo prometo – solo suspiro

- ¡Oh cariño! Me gustaría mucho que habláramos antes de irte quiero despedirme de ti y pedirte perdón por lo estúpido que he sido – decía desesperado

- Claro a mi regreso de Europa hablaremos antes no, yo te llamo si te parece, tengo que dejarte que me llama Alec, adiós – tenía que despedirme antes de que llorara

- Adiós cariño, estaré esperándote, pásalo muy bien – dijo antes de colgar

Si que llore después de colgar, pero ya sabía que le daría una oportunidad a mi regreso tenía que curarme para volver a ser la misma de antes, compre comida no me apetecía cocinar, después de cenar cogí mi bolso tenía que revisar la correspondencia, todo iba bien hasta que vi ese sobre extraño, lo abrí cuando vi la pequeña nota, me emocione pensé que era de Edward, hasta que leí la nota:

"_**esperamos que te guste nuestra sorpresa, te deseamos un buen viaje.**_

_**Con mucho cariño**_

_**T y E"**_

Saque el contenido del sobre cuando vi las fotos eran Edward y Tanya besándose en una cafetería, otras saliendo de un hotel y entrando, pero sobre todo lo que mas me dolió fue ver que las fotos eran del miércoles de la semana pasada poco le duro el remordimiento se fue del hospital para estar con ella, ahora mas que nunca no quería verlo, la idea de darle una oportunidad se fue a la mierda no quería saber nada de él, tome mi móvil y le envié un "cariñoso" mensaje para que vea que no volvería a creerle nada nunca mas.

Luego llame a Alec confirmando que nos iríamos a la gira el viernes a ser posible no quería permanecer mas aquí, dijo que todo estaría listo, cogí mis cosas y me marche antes de volver a meter esas fotos en el mismo sobre para reenviarlas, lo que no tenía claro era como sabia que me iría, no le di importancia a primera hora las llevaría a correos no quería nada de ellos en mi casa. Además los planes habían cambiado.

El martes fue algo mas liado que ayer, teníamos que dejar todo para poder salir el viernes a primera hora, en el almuerzo Alec me ayudo a desahogarme y sobre todo a que me relajara llevaba muy tensa todo el día además de irritada, teníamos pocas cosas que hacer en la oficina me fui a casa antes cuando entre no podía creer entre al salón y encendí las luces, mi corazón casi se sale al ver que toda estaba repletas de arreglos florales, todos de distintos tamaños, colores y formas, había un camino de rosa hacia mi habitación.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclame llevándome las manos a mi cabeza, pero una tarjeta dorada llamo mi atención a la entrada.

"_**No entiendo que paso ayer pero aquí estoy para que lo aclaremos**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Edward"**_

Era su letra sonreí, pero era una idiota, debía dejar de recibir estos obsequios, se supone que quería olvidarlo, no amarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacía, tal vez, Alec tenía razón, debería darle la oportunidad a alguien mas, no encerrarme en mi mundo demostrarle que puedo ser yo sin ayuda de él, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado. En realidad no estaba segura que alguna vez hubiera un "momento adecuado" para sacarlo de mi vida.

El timbre de casa me regreso de mis pensamientos, camine con paso vacilante hasta la puerta, me debatía si abrir o no pero el timbre volvió a sonar, así que di un gran respiro y luego abrí la puerta.

-¡Hola princesa! - susurro con su aterciopelada voz.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

_**Ahh no está embarazada que decepción pero ya saben todo puede pasar algunos se preguntaran porque, fácil y sencillo porque aun no es el momento, sé que me odiaran y me dirán que mala a mí también me hubiera gusta pero si resultaba positivo la historia nos hubiera durado muy poco. Quienes escriben sabrán a lo que me refiero, además yo no quiero aun que se acabe, pero desde ya les digo que si que tendremos una Nessie pronto, ya sabrán mas adelante, una prueba de eso es ese sueño que tuvo Bella durante su desmayo. **_

_**Vieron ella estaba dispuesta a darle una nueva oportunidad pero esa fotos cambiaron los planes, se que las dejo con ganas de saber mas pero les dejare un a pequeño avance en el one- Shot del lunes no me maten, dentro de 6 semanas nos veremos se que echaran de menos yo también pero volveré con un capitulo que las dejara muy sorprendidas **_


	23. Chapter 22 Perdonado o no

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

** Disfrutar del capítulo. Besitos a todos los lectores.**

* * *

**Capitulo veintidós: Perdonado o no**

**Edward POV**

Tanya se puso en contacto conmigo el miércoles, la cite para hablar de Iván para que firmara, tenía que hacer lo que fuera con tal que firmara, me había pedido una noche, que me acostara con ella, si nunca lo había hecho ahora menos después de los problemas que me había creado con Bella, además yo no la quería, la poca amistad que creía tener con ella se fue a la mierda ahora que había querido joder mi matrimonio con Bella, me pidió que nos viéramos en el hotel que se estaba hospedando, procure no ir solo, Jasper se quedo en el coche esperando que saliera en menos de 15 minutos, si veía que no salía ella entraría a por mí. Discutimos durante 10 minutos sobre la firma de la autorización pero no conseguí nada dijo que tenía que darle algo a cambio pero yo no quería era la manera más estúpida pero Alice le dijo a Jasper para que me convenciera de que le diera falsas esperanzas sobre eso, haciéndola creer de que tendría algo mío siempre y cuando ella firmara, así que decidí poner en marcha mi plan, le dije que poco a poco, si quería que me acostara con ella, que me demostrara que ella cumplía con su palabra, firmo la autorización pero antes de eso me beso en la cafetería, gustosamente no accedí pero todo era por demostrarle a Bella que Iván no era hijo mío, después de eso salí del hotel y ella volvió a besarme diciendo que su abogado tenia la prueba echa ya y que la mía no valía, lo que ella no sabia que los exámenes a Iván se habían realizado hace varios días atrás, ella rio y se marcho.

Llegue al coche donde estaba Jasper enfadado, la idea fue de novia no mía a mi no me gustaba besar a nadie que no fuera Bella, además a mi no me hacía ilusión besar a Tanya pero que le iba hacer necesitaba esa orden para que las pruebas sean retiradas y llevadas al juzgado para comenzar cuanto antes con el juicio.

- una cosa es darle falsas esperanzas y otra my diferente es meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, Edward – dijo Jasper muy enfadado, yo sabía que le dolía vernos así, el quería a Bella como su hermana.

-Jazz, solo seguí tu consejo y yo no le he metido la lengua hasta la campanilla ha sido ella. Y mira ya la tengo – cuando le dije eso sonríe un poco y la guardo en el sobre que nos Peter.

Me pidió que lo dejara en el departamento que tenía con Alice para poder tener su "momento" telefónico como decía ellos, aunque en verdad yo no quería saber sobre esos "momentos".

El jueves deje los papeles en el despacho de Peter a primera hora en el despacho me aseguro que el lunes a primera hora estaría metiendo los papeles para que pronto empezara el juicio contra Tanya. Esperaba que todo fuera bien, para que Bella volviera a mi vida la necesitaba, aun seguía preocupado por su desmayo pero después que Alice me dijo que era producto del stress; por una parte me sentía algo triste yo quería tener algo que nos uniera pero por otra parte me sentía tranquilo yo no quería que mi hijo sufriera por culpa de Tanya y de sus tonterías. La semana bueno lo que quedaba de ella se estaba volviendo muy larga todos estaban en casa a sus asuntos, Emmett y Jasper echaban de menos a las chicas, Alice me dijo que todos habían ido a ver a Bella, solo que no me lo dijeron para que no me preocupara y para que no me creara falsas esperanzas.

Todos volvieron el viernes a casa, Rosalie, seguía enfadada conmigo habíamos pasado de las evasivas y de los collejones en la cabeza, a los insultos por mi tontería, pero poco a poco Rose fue cambiando conmigo, todos sabíamos que Tanya no era su persona mas grata en la tierra, el pobre Emmett cayó en sus garras, aunque pensándolo bien ella habría jugado como lo hizo conmigo para poderse enredar con el solo que rose llego a tiempo sino hubiera tenido el mismo problema que yo.

Estuve tentado a llamarla, durante el fin de semana, pero papa me dijo que le diera su espacio, que ella tenia que pensar las cosas, sabía que algo había sucedido durante la visita que le habían hecho pero nadie me decía nada, tenía que averiguarlo pero nadie dio su brazo a torcer.

El lunes estaba muy aburrido, las consultas de ese día habían sido muy cortas, algunos catarros, dos fracturas de pierna, lo que me hizo acordarme de Bella, y una operación para una niña de4 años, Elizabeth se había convertido en mi pequeño paño de lagrimas, era una niña muy inteligente, me dijo que todo se arreglaría y pronto porque quería que Bella fuera su mama, ya que no quería volver al orfanato, era una niña muy atenta y despierta para su edad, su compañía me hacia bien, tan pequeña y la íbamos a operar de un riñón; estaba muy orgulloso por la manera que se estaba tomando el tema de la operación, antes de operarla me dijo que esperaba que Bella me perdonara pero sobre todo que si ella moría que la llevara a su tumba para conocerla, Elizabeth quería a Bella por la forma de la que le había hablado de ella y yo sabía que a Bella le gustaría Elizabeth. Era la primera vez que estaba nervioso durante la operación, Benjamín estuvo todo el momento conmigo, temía perder a la niña erala única que me entendía, pero salió muy bien, dentro de una semana le daríamos el alta si no presentaba ninguna índole sobre su riñón. Estaba en mi oficina, descansando los lunes no solía tener muchos pacientes, me sentía mas nervioso que antes, hasta que sonó mi móvil, solo lo abrí hasta que la me sorprendí que no dijeran nada solo podía ser una persona y sabia quien era o bueno esperaba que fuera ella.

- ¿¡Hola!?– dije lo mas tranquilamente que podía

- Edward, soy yo, ¿podemos hablar? – o si era ella, mi corazón latió muy fuerte al oírla quería hablar por fin, solo pude suspirar de la satisfacción por su llamada pero a la vez me angustie a lo mejor le sucedió algo y por eso me llamo.

- Cariño ¿te sucede algo? – si se había puesto enferma por eso me llamaba.

- No, solo quería que supieras que me marcho – al decir eso mi corazón se paró de la sorpresa, no podía irse mas lejos de lo que estaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿te sucedió algo? – pregunte angustiado, ella no podía irse no así, no podía dejarme.

- No, no pasa nada solo quiero que me escuches antes que nada- bueno por lo menos me había avisado , solo me limite a escucharla – en estos días estuve pensando y tienes razón, yo debería sentarme contigo para tener esa conversación que tanto has querido pero antes de esa conversación tengo que marcharme quiero poner todo en orden y en el trabajo nos vamos de gira – mierda eso significaba que se fuera con el perro de Alec, gruñí ante tal ideas pero ella continuo – estaré fuera un mes y algunos días pero a mi regreso hablaremos te lo prometo – bueno suspire de alivio no sería mucho tiempo, pero a la vez me entristecí la ultima vez me prometió que volvería y todo había sido mentira para que la dejara marchar, pero algo me decía que esta vez era verdad.

- ¡Oh cariño! Me gustaría mucho que habláramos antes de irte quiero despedirme de ti y pedirte perdón por lo estúpido que he sido – me alegre de eso, estaba como loco porque decirle como iban las cosas con lo de Iván por decirle que pronto sabríamos.

- Claro a mi regreso de Europa hablaremos antes no, yo te llamo si te parece, tengo que dejarte que me llama Alec, adiós – hablo muy rápido porque el perro de Alec quería verla.

- Adiós cariño, estaré esperándote, pásalo muy bien – dije esperando que ella me haya escuchado.

Después de hablar con Bella, me fui mas contento a ver Elizabeth, estaba dormida no podía decirle que Bella había llamado que por fin tendría lo que siempre he querido hablar con ella. Mi turno acabo a las 6 de la tarde, antes de marcharme me despedí de Elizabeth le dije a Amanda que cuando despertara le dijera que estaría allí por la mañana para ver cómo había evolucionado. Llegue a casa con una gran sonrisa por lo visto no había nadie o eso me parecía subí, tome una ducha para relajarme, estaba recostado mientras pensaba que hacer durante el resto de la tarde había pasado dos horas desde que Bella me había llamado estaba un que no me lo creía había accedido a hablar conmigo mi móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesilla pensé que era un aviso pero me levante a cogerlo a lo mejor Bells había cambiado de idea, era un mensaje de ella, cuando lo abrí toda mi alegría se había ido a la mierda.

_**Se nota que nunca aprendo contigo, pero sabes que esto me demostró que dejare de ser la ingenua Bella, porque siempre me veras la cara de estúpida, pero lo que mas me jode es ver lo perro que eres, pero es normal en los tíos como tú, solo quiero que sepas que has sido mi gran error y que no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida, maldito perro.**_

No entendía que había pasado porque me había enviado eso Bella, me puse en pie y comencé ha preparar mi maleta tenía que ir a verla saber que era lo que había sucedido porque ese cambio de un momento a otro, cuando todo comenzaba a mejorar entre nosotros.

Tenía que llegar a Boston a las 7 de la tarde pero antes me puse en contacto con Marcos para que me diera una pequeña ayuda contrate una floristería para que enviaran muchos arreglos florales al departamento de Bella, le iba a preparar una sorpresa para poder reconciliarnos. Alice era la única que sabia donde estaría mientras todos pensaban que iría a despejarme unos días a Seattle. Llegue antes de la hora y me dirigí al departamento de Bella para ultimar detalles, tome una tarjeta para que supiera que todo esto lo había preparado yo.

_**"No entiendo que paso ayer pero aquí estoy para que lo aclaremos**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Edward"**_

Sabía que Bella llegaría sobre las 9 a su casa estaba en el pasillo donde podía ver perfectamente su puerta de casa, la vi llegar y corazón se acelero, lo único que pude escuchar fue

- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamo, cerrando la puerta mi corazón latía a mil por hora

**Bella POV **

El timbre de casa me regreso de mis pensamientos, camine con paso vacilante hasta la puerta, me debatía si abrir o no pero el timbre volvió a sonar, así que di un gran respiro y luego abrí la puerta.

-¡Hola princesa! - susurro con su aterciopelada voz.

-Edward - susurre cuando lo vi de pie en la puerta, sonreía con esa sonrisa que me deslumbraba; tenía una expresión diferente.

-¿no me invitas a pasar?-me dijo mientras tomaba su pequeña maleta que traía

-No te quedo claro que no te quería volver a ver – le respondí de la manera mas fría mientras trataba de cerrarle la puerta pero no lo conseguí entro en mi casa sin pedir permiso.

- Lo que no entiendo es que paso para que cambiaras de esa manera conmigo – dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas en la entrada del salón.

-¿Qué quieres? Fui muy claro en el mensaje que no quería verte mas – dije mientras le daba la cara, me examino de pies a cabeza su mira esta vez era diferente no sabía sí que era pero esta vez venia decidido a todo- ¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?-añadí mientras ojeaba el correo que estaba en la entrada, no quería darle importancia porque estuviera aquí, si quería olvidarlo tenía que tratarle como un desconocido.

-Te quiero a ti – dijo mientras examinaba mi casa - ¿Cómo estás? – dijo sin responder de cómo sabia donde vivía, la única era Alice

-Yo, muy bien preparando mis cosas para irme con Alec a Europa – vi como apretaba sus puños no se por que lo hacía si fue él quien me engaño, además yo era libre – pero si te refieres a como estoy por todo lo que ha pasado, que sepas que estoy muy bien no me has matado, se sobrevive pero sobre todo a la ayuda que me están dando Alec y Pamela – se notaba que no le gusto lo que le dije porque apretó mas sus puños estarían morados como siguiera así – si era eso lo que querías saber puedes sentirte bien porque no lo has conseguido, ahora quiero que te marches de mi casa – dije mientras me acercaba la puerta para que se marchara.

-Bella, cariño – trato de acercarse pero no se lo permití, suspiro y metió sus manos en su chaqueta – Sabes que todo esto es ridículo cariño – se acerco tratando de dejarme acorralada entre él y la pared pero no se lo permití.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Edward?- repetí abrazándome a mí misma, mientras entraba en el salón , el suspiro y entro en el salón

- Saber que paso para que cambiaras de opinión en pocas horas – dijo mientras se arrimaba en la puerta del salón.

- No me hagas reír por favor, sabes muy bien lo que haces, a pesar de estar al otro lado del país las cosas siempre se saben, no era mi intención meterme en la vida privada de tu mujer y tuya pero si me envías esas cosas a casa normal que me entere, además eso me ayuda a darme cuenta de que no has cambiado – dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana, tenía que respirar las lagrimas estaban a punto hacer acto de presencia.

-No te he enviado nada, y tu eres mi única mujer – dijo mientras se acercaba un poco pero se detuvo – Además ¿tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba por no saber nada de ti? Te llame anoche y tenias tu teléfono apagado que siempre me mandaba a tu contestador - me pregunto, era cierto desvié sus llamadas al buzón lo tenía lleno de él pero no quería escuchar sus escusas baratas – Te he llamado como mil veces desde ayer y al ver que no tenia respuesta por eso he venido -paso una mano por su desordenada cabello-Necesito saber que paso, cariño.

-Lamento decirte que yo no soy nada tuyo, ahora lo es Tanya, debes decirle a ella que fue lo que envió –respondí abrazándome para ser mas fuerte -Y si eso es lo que querías saber - tome aire fuertemente - Ya puedes irte - añadí, el me miro y sacudí la cabeza para después dejar escapar un suspiro y volver a pasar su mano por su despeinado cabello.

- Sigo sin entender cariño pero estoy aquí para que me cuentes y hablemos si tu quieres pero de aquí no me voy sin que me respondas un par de cosas – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en mi sofá yo seguía mirando por la ventana veía por el reflejo del cristal como se acomodaba, no se daría por vencido.

-Si-respondí con voz rota, respire y parpadee un par de veces para evitar que las traicioneras lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? - grite, no tenia vergüenza - ¿Cómo puedes si quiera tener el descaro de venir aquí? –dije dándome la vuelta para verlo.

-Creí que arreglaríamos las cosas-confeso

-No – respondí - Yo lo creía hasta que comprobé que no me querías, que te faltaron horas para poder estar con ella, mientras yo estaba en el hospital por tu culpa - le grite

-Ah! Ahora entiendo amor no es lo que parece déjame explicarte – aun tenía cara de admitirlo eso fue un golpe bajo

-No - le grite - No quiero escucharte, quiero que te vayas y nunca mas regreses -le dije mientras caminaba para salir del salón.

-Bella-me dijo-Por favor amor-pidió mientras se levantaba del sofá hacia mi

-Yo no soy tu amor, no entiendes que no soy nada tuyo -grite al borde de la histeria. – N-A-D-A entiendes – grite

-Solo déjame explicarte-pidió mientras se acercaba muy despacio a mi

-No-grite de vuelta.

- Necesitaba que me firmara los papeles para poder retirar los resultados para llevarlos al juzgado - me dijo

-No, no, no- grite cubriendo mis orejas con mis manos, todo era escusas siempre escusas

-Bella, por favor-suplico tomando mis muñecas con sus manos y obligándome a oírle

-suéltame - le dije empujándolo - No me toques - me aleje de él mientras él se quedaba inmóvil pero no fui consciente de cuando estuvo cerca mío.

-Solo escúchame-dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, me regañe mentalmente quería olvidarlo.

-Suéltame-le pedí en un susurro, tenía que soltarme, estar tan cerca de él, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearme, me hacían flaquear en mi decisión de mantenerme alejada de él, su aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, pronto me sentí recostada en su pecho, tome su cazadora con las manos y solloce en su pecho. El me apretó mas a su cuerpo dejando un beso en mis cabellos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte-porque no soy suficiente para ti-dije entre sollozos y lagrimas, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo elevo para que pudiera mirarlo. Tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, una voz me decía que lo escuchara y otra que no.

-Tú Eres todo para MI-me dijo-Siempre lo has sido y siempre será así, aunque tú no quieras -me dijo, me pareció ver la verdad en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes, que siempre provocaban que me perdiera en el inmenso mar de su mirada, pero no podía caer, ya no, no quería volver a romperme, ya no, nunca más.

-No-le dije-Solo creías que lo era-aclare mientras trataba de zafarme de él.

-No-me dijo el-No digas eso princesa -dijo juntando nuestras frentes, sus brazos sostenían mi rostro tan cerca del suyo, que sentía su aliento con total claridad, era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, y nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, sentía cada musculo de su fuerte cuerpo pegado al mío, las manos me picaban por tocarlos, pero me mantuve a raya.

-Déjame ir Edward-pedí mientras me trataba de zafar de él, si no me dejaba acabaríamos mal.

-No puedo-respondió el-No puedo, eres toda mi vida, sin ti no tengo nada-susurro.

- No lo hagas, sabes que esto nos hace daño, tú has elegido y yo también, ahora por favor vete de mi casa – tenía que decirle la verdad, yo quería vivir tranquila, ya que no estaría con el que por lo menos cada uno viviera tranquilo.

-Lo sé cariño y no veas cuanto me odio por hacernos sufrir – respondió acercando su frente a la mía – Bella no lo hagas no nos hagas esto, no te separes mi amor, podemos luchar juntos, dentro de pocos días me dirán la fecha del juicio y veras como todo esto es una pesadilla- pidió con algunas lagrimas en su rostro, nunca lo había visto tan adolorido

-Yo no hago nada fuiste tú el que lo hizo – dije mientras trataba de ser fuerte para dejar de llorar –Tú fuiste quien te acostaste con ella y no conforme con eso la dejaste preñada y me lo ocultaste, eso es lo que mas me dolió, lo poco que confiabas en mi - le dije.

-Princesa quería evitar que esto pasara, además Iván no es mío - dijo

-Y no pensabas decirme nunca-lo acuse mientras seguía zafándome de su agarre

-claro que si-respondió el, aunque su voz sonó dudosa muy dudosa

-¿Después de la boda?-pregunte un tanto sarcástica - Dime la verdad Edward - dije cruzando mis brazo-¿Alguna vez pensabas hacerlo?, ¿Quizás cuando Iván tuviera varios años para buscarte? A que no verdad – su silencio me lo decía todo no el no planeaba decirme la verdad. – Yo creo que no, verdad – dije – Por lo que mas quieras vete, será lo mejor – camine a la puerta mientras la abría

-Debemos hablar - dijo el que seguía en el salón – ahora es momento de hacerlo Bella

-Creo que ya todo está dicho - comente, la puerta estaba abierta con la luz del pasillo encendida le hice un movimiento con la cabeza para que saliera, miro y camino unos pasos, sin coger sus cosas.

-Bella - dijo

-Adiós Edward-le respondí, cuando pensé que se iría, el me sorprendió haciendo todo lo contrario. Tomo la puerta y la cerro de golpe haciéndome retroceder por la manera como la cerro, me sujeto de los brazos y me acerco a él. - ¡No! - dije pero fue demasiado tarde, sus labios se movían sobre los míos con insistencia, no sé en qué momento terminamos en el sofá, solo me percate porque mis rodillas chocaron con algo, haciéndome caer hacia atrás, con el encima de mí, mientras recorría con sus manos mi cara y yo hacía lo mismo quería grabarme aun vez mas su cuerpo y sus caricias.

-Edward-dije cuando se separo de mis labios solo para descender a mi cuello-Para.-pedí, pero él se aferro mas fuerte a mi cintura- Por favor para, esto no cambiara nada, Edward-le dije una vez más, pero solo gruño y corrió mi chaqueta para tener mas acceso a mi cuello, me removí bajo el, intentando que me soltara, ¡Gran error!, sin querer roce su miembro y el gimió, tomo mis labios nuevamente entre los suyos. Su beso mostraba furia, estaba molesto y dolido, pero en mi cabeza solo se repetía el hecho de que me engaño y que no confiaba en mí.

-Edward, suéltame-le dije sin obtener respuesta solo sus caricias – Edward para.

-No-dijo él, separándose de mí, se quito la chaqueta y la arrojo a algún lugar de la sala-Tu deseas esto tanto como-dijo antes de volver a besarme, y dios, tenía razón, mis manos se morían por tocarlo, mi cuerpo clamaba por sus caricias, sentir sus labios nuevamente era estar en la gloria, pero pese a todo esto, necesitaba pararlo, no podíamos continuar, no era sano, para ninguno.

-Te equivocas-le dije –Yo no quiero-me las arregle para decir mientras el recorría mi cuerpo, el maldito respondía a sus caricias, era un calor que inundaba mi cuerpo quería que no parara.

-mientes-dijo el acariciando un seno por sobre mi blusa azul-Parece que te hubieras vestido para provocarme-dijo, cosa que no entendí.

-No-dije-Ni siquiera sabría que vendrías, es solo un traje de vestir-dije quejumbrosa – el traje que llevo para… ir al trabajo – dije mientras sus manos estaban soltando el botón de mi pantalón - Edward no-dije pero el continuo.

-Esta blusa me encanta, azul, con lo bien que te queda pero pide a gritos que te la quite - dijo él con voz ronca, tomo el extremo inferior de mi blusa la saco de la manera mas rápida que apenas me di cuenta.

-No-grite tratando de cubrirme con las manos - No quiero, para -dije, golpeando su pecho con mis manos hechas puños, pero él las atrapo entre una de sus manos y las puso por sobre mi cabeza, mientas me llevaba como un saco de patatas en su hombro me llevo a mi habitación, ¿cómo sabia donde estaba?

-quédate quieta-me dijo mientras me ponía en mi cama yo miraba como estaba decorada con flores y velas, en sus ojos solo podía ver adoración, deseo, lujuria, pero eso no era algo nuevo. Sus ojos también me mostraron amor, pero en ocasiones el amor no es suficiente. –Deja de moverte-me exigió, bufe molesta, odia el que fuera más fuerte que yo. El medio sonrió, esa sonrisa que era solo para mí, bajo su rostro hasta dejarlo a centímetros del mío. - No tienes idea de cuánto te amo y de cuanto te he extrañado -dijo estaba por replicar cuando junto sus labios con los míos, estaba vez fue dulce, como si pidiera perdón por el beso pasado, no pude evitar responderle, con cuidado soltó mis manos y estas fueron a sus cabellos, a la vez que una de las suyas se aferraba a mi cintura y la otra se dirigía dentro de mi pantalón, gemí contra sus labios cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso entre mis pliegues.

El rio, sus caricias eran suaves, pronto mi sujetador estuvo en el suelo acompañando a su camisa, sus labios se ocuparon de mis senos, su lengua se enrosco en mi pezón, ejerciendo presión con sus dientes, succiono como si fuera un niño, o eso quise pensar, en realidad no sabía cómo era porque nunca había tenido hijos. Sus hábiles dedos trabajaban en mi interior y pronto me vi ayudándole a deshacerse por completo de su ropa. Sus labios no dejaban de besar cualquier porción de mi piel que quedaba al descubierto, mientras sus dedos se encargaban de entrar y salir de mi centro, mientras su dedo pulgar dibujaba círculos en mi clítoris, miles de espirales de placer se distribuían a través de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis dedos se curvaran, a la vez que de mi boca salían gemidos, que hacían a Edward gruñir. El se retiro y quedo a horcadas sobre mí para desabrocharse el pantalón, pero antes de hacerlo tomo el extremo de los míos y los deslizo por mis piernas, yo con mis pies le ayude a bajar los suyos, me moría por volver a sentirlo dentro de mí, "tonta, no aprendes Isabella!-repetía una voz en mi interior-"el solo quiere eso de ti, te utiliza para esto y tú te dejas, reacciona podrás encontrar a alguien mejor", trate de acallarla con los besos de Edward, sentí sus manos romper mis bragas, mientras mordía uno de mis pechos, me arquee hacia él, sentía su miembro rodear mi entrada, me sentía en una burbuja, nuestra propia burbuja. Sin embargo las burbujas son frágiles muy frágiles y se terminan por rompen, a mi llegaron las imágenes de las fotos de ellos en el hotel, las fotos de hace unos días y la imagen de Iván de esa criatura que no tenía la culpa de las acciones de los adultos.

-Edward-jadee-Por favor-pedí, pero para que parara, aunque él no lo entendió a sí, con cuidado abrió mis piernas y se acomodo entre ellas, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, tenia tanto anhelo de ser tocada por ser suya una vez mas, quería sentirme amada. Porque a pesar de todo, lo seguía amando.-por favor-repetí- Edward- dije arqueando mi espalda no aguantaba mas.

-Yo voy a calmar tu dolor amor, voy a hacerte el amor como nunca antes, para que sepas cuanto te amo, te demostraré que soy el único en tu vida -dijo juntando nuestras frentes antes de deslizarse en mi interior, jadee ante la fuerte sensación de sentirme llena de él, inconscientemente busque sus labios, el respondió comenzando, el lento vaivén de caderas. Aprese sus caderas con mis piernas, instándolo a llegar más profundo, lo sentía en la garganta. Edward gemía en mi oído, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados, mis pechos rosaban el suyo y eso era malditamente placentero.

-Edward-gemí arqueándome, el embistió más fuerte, haciendo que mis ojos rodaran quedando blancos, succiono mi cuello, justo donde latía mi pulso, luego lo mordió, como si quisiera marcarme como suya. Bese su pecho y enterré mis uñas en su espalda.

-Dios-dijo Edward apretando mi cintura-Estas tan estrecha amor-me dijo mordiendo mi cuello.

-mmm-fue lo único que escapo de mis labios – Ahh – mi orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar

-Maldición-dijo Edward cuando mis paredes se cerraron entorno a su miembro.

-Ahh-un gemido abandono mis labios antes de morder su hombro, el clímax me golpeo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Tras dos estocadas más lo sentí vaciarse en mi interior. Beso mis labios una última vez antes de salir de mí y recostarme en su pecho. No podía creer lo que había pasado, había flaqueado de nuevo, como la pobre tonta manipulable que soy. Edward nos cubrió con las sabanas de mi cama que no eran las mismas que tenia esta mañana. Acariciaba tiernamente mis brazos y dejaba besos por mis mejillas y labios, yo no hablaba, es como si hubiera perdido mi voz, aunque en realidad el peso de lo que acababa de acontecer era lo que me impedía emitir palabra alguna.

-Te amo-dijo Edward, y eso me regreso a la realidad, las imágenes de Tanya regresaron a mi cabeza y mi voz interior pregunto "¿Cuántas veces después de acostarse con ella le dijo lo mismo que a ti?; ¿Cuántas veces después de estar con ella iba a casa y te hacía el amor? Pero sobre todo tu ¿Estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo?, perdonarlo NO, esa era la respuesta, claro que no

- Vete por favor, déjame, ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora fuera – dije mientras me cubría con la sabana para salir de la cama, el me detuvo y me atrajo a su cuerpo, y mi cuerpo flaqueo ante su demanda, no era consciente de que era lo que quería de mi pero mi cuerpo no puso resistencia a sus caricias y volvimos a hacer el amor durante toda la noche, no fui consiente en que momento me dormir por lo cansada que estaba.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por mi ventana, anoche no las había cerrado fui consciente de los acontecimientos de anoche no podía ser cierto porque otra vez, me sobresalte cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta, rápidamente me puse mi bata y baje a ver quién era.

Alec, ¿Qué haces en casa? – dije sorprendida no lo esperaba

Te he estado llamando pero no constabas, ¿podemos pasar? – dijo mientras Pamela estaba detrás de él.

Claro pasar por favor, permitirme que me cambie y estoy con ustedes – dije dándole paso al salón que seguía lleno de flores.

-¡cuántas flores Bella! – dijo Alec, entre corriendo en la habitación, Edward seguía dormido _mejor_ pensé, rápidamente tome mis vaqueros y una blusa, recogí mi cabello y salí no sin antes dejar una nota para Edward

_**Por lo que mas quieras no salgas de aquí, yo vendré en un momento, estoy atendiendo una visita y no quiero que te vean aquí, es lo único que te pido**_

_**B.**_

Bella que preciosos arreglos florares – dijo Pamela mientras recorría toda la habitación

Hemos venido a dejarte los pasajes y que firmes el contrato para la gira – Alec estaba algo molesto, en la mesita del salón estaba la tarjeta que había mando Edward, yo camine y la metí dentro de mi libro.

Bueno me las enviaron ayer Pamela puedes llevarte el que mas te guste, ¿Dónde firmo Alec? – dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá de enfrente, saco los papeles.

Mientras me comentaba el contenido del contrato nos reíamos de las ocurrencias de Pamela sobre las flores, cuando sentí como la puerta se abría, me tense, le deje claro que se quedara ahí pero no siempre me complica las cosas.

-¿Princesa donde estas? – Cuando le vi por el espejo que daba al pasillo -¡Cariño, buenos días! – dijo mientras entraba en el salón con la toalla en las caderas, se acabada de duchar, Pamela que sostenía un arreglo se le cayó al suelo de verlo, si estaba para comérselo al ver como aun gotas de agua recorrían su formado torso dios que hombre, me regañe mentalmente por pensar en eso pero el gruñido de Alec me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto mirándome, la tercera guerra mundial estaba a punto de saltar en mi departamento.

La pregunta es que haces TÚ aquí – gruño Edward desde el marco de la puerta – uno ya no puede tener ni intimidad, cariño te espero en la habitación – dijo dándome un beso en los labios. Pamela seguía inmóvil, viendo la escena mientras Alec arrugaba los papeles que sostenía.

Bueno Isabella, nosotros nos marchamos ya que estas muy ocupada, hablamos esta tarde en la oficina del resto de cosas sobre la gira, Pamela nos vamos – dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente del sillón y Pamela lo seguía mientras me pedía disculpas por haberlas tirado las flores, recogí mientras pensaba que le decía no podía reclamarle nada yo había accedido a sus encantos.

Miraba por la venta para ver si venia alguna idea mi cabeza de cómo echarlo de mi casa sin sentirme culpable porque de una manera u otra yo había accedido a estar con él, me arme de valor no era cobarde no tenia porque sentirme así, esto solo había sido sexo como la ultima vez. Entre en la habitación, estaba de frente a mi espejo acodando su camisa, era diferente a la que tria anoche, de donde la habría sacado, su maleta seguía en el salón, Alice, podía a haber sido ella, si ella fue la única que estuvo en mi habitación a ultima vez, "arreglando" según ella ahora entendía por que no me dejo ver las cosas que había metido en los últimos cajones de la cómoda.

Cariño, se ha marchado ya tu visita – dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi tenía intención de abrazarme cuando me hice hacia atrás - ¿Qué sucede? – dijo enmarcando una ceja

Sucede lo mismo de siempre, tú y tus engaños, cada vez que vuelves a mi vida me haces daño, y no lo niegues, te repito lo mismo de anoche, tan poca cosa era, haz el favor de coger tus cosas y marcharte y de llevarte la ropa que Alice dejo aquí- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación – lo sucedido la pasada noche no cambia nada – dije mirando el marco de la puerta

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**


	24. Chapter 23 Nuevo Camino

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo vientres: Nuevo Camino**

**Bella POV**

-Bella, ¿A que te refieres?- dijo cerca de mi yo no quería verlo porque perdería la poca cordura que me quedaba, camine rumbo al salón porque sino acabaríamos mal, el me siguió cuando estuvimos en el salón me tomo del brazo pero me zafe – Bella, yo… bueno yo creo que con lo que paso a no tu y yo, bueno – me detuve ante eso y le di la cara.

- No te equivoques Cullen, el TU y YO, no existe - dije muy seria tenia que recalcar porque era verdad.

- No puedes decir eso, nos hemos amado durante toda la noche como para que me digas eso – dijo acercándose

- Solo fue S-E-X-O, que es para lo único que te sirvo ¿Verdad? – tenia que ser dura esta vez seria para siempre.

- No princesa, no digas eso, nosotros hicimos el amor, porque nos amamos – dijo acercándose un poco mas.

- Cullen, yo te digo la verdad, lo que había no existe, se termino en el momento que te metiste con ella, eso no se perdona - dije, el se acerco a mi y tomo mis brazos entre sus manos acercándonos.

- Bella, cariño no digas eso – quiso besarme pero lo esquive y me aleje de él.

- No seas necio Cullen, esto no existe pertenece al pasado, admítelo, grábatelo bien en la cabeza – era verdad no había nada ya nada.

-Sabes que me amas igual que el primer día – dijo acercándose – y lo sabes muy bien –

- No, deje de hacerlo hace mucho - dije alejándome un poco pero siempre acababa acorralada por él.

- No te creo, has gemido y gritado mi nombre, mientras te hacía el amor, como crees que voy a creerte que no me amas – y va de vuelta la burra al trigo

- Pues créeme ya no te amo, pero debo felicitarte eres bueno en la cama – y sí que lo era pero decirse esos pensamientos de mi cabeza no era momento para pensarlo.

- Isabella Swan, deja de mentirte – estaba muy frustrado mientras se pasaba su mano por su despeinado cabello. – Sabes que no es lo mejor, el estar separados nos hace daño ¿entiéndelo? – dijo tratando de acercarse

- No, me vengas a mí con eso de que estar lejos nos hace daño porque te recuerdo que fuiste tu, tus mentiras y tu desconfianza las que nos llevaron a esta situación- le respondí

- Cariño, sabes cómo se dieron las cosas, amor por favor perdóname – dijo

- No puedo y no quiero, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para poder volver a confiar en ti, lo hice y me fallaste de nuevo, te falto poco para irte y dejarme en el hospital, no te juzgo porque de verdad no soy nada a tu lado, ahora vete por favor – trate de reprimir mis lagrimas

-Sabes cómo se dieron las cosas y lamento no ser perfecto – dijo

- Como se dieron las cosas, tu sabias que era mi enemiga desde que empecé a salir contigo, no podías mantenerte los pantalones amarados, ¡Claro que no! – solloce – además no quería que fueras perfecto, solo quería que me amaras y me respetaras, pero ese concepto creo que no te quedo claro.

-Eso sí, que no sabes perfectamente que te amo desde que te conozco, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare, nunca puedes dudar de eso – dijo tratando de acercarse, no quería oírlo mas, no torcería mi brazo esta vez

- Si eso es tu definición de amar, creo que te has equivocado, alguien que ama no se acuesta con otra persona, no puedes amarme – le recrimine.

-Sabes tú no puedes mandar en mi corazón, yo se que te amo y te lo he demostrado muchas veces, por ti…- dijo molesto cogiendo las cosas que habían en la cama. – Se que cometí el error mas grande de mi vida, pero que te quede bien claro que nunca, pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarte- dijo mientras metía en la maleta la ropa de la noche anterior

- Queriendo o no lo has hecho, de una manera u otra lo has conseguido pero sabes sobrevivo gracias a Alec y Paloma que hacen que cada día sea diferente – ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir discutiendo

- Volveré el viernes para que hablemos, sabes que no me rendiré fácilmente - dijo

- No estaré, me …

- No importa esperare hasta que vuelvas a casa, lo intentare cuantas veces sea, eres mía, y no voy a perderte, luchare como vengo haciéndolo desde siempre – dijo tomándome de los brazos.

- No estaré, porque adelantamos la gira el viernes en la madrugada nos vamos - finalice

- ¿A dónde? - pregunto

- Hemos alargado la gira, será en Europa y en Australia – mentí necesita que se fuera de mi vida y si para ello necesitaba mentirle. – Y tengo planes para quedarme en algún país de esos, no regresare, ya nada me retiene – me zafe de su agarre mientras caminaba al salón seguido de sus pasos

- Bella, por favor no hagas esto – pidió abrazándome por detrás tenía que ser fuerte.

- Necesito tiempo, cambiar de aires y pensar bien – puse mi mano en su boca para que me dejara acabar- esto es demasiado han sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo y es demasiado para mi, y verdaderamente lo necesito- dije

- No huyas de mi-pidió en una súplica, sus ojos se miraban vidriosos- Ahora no por favor necesito que estés aquí en un mes saldrá la sentencia sobre lo de Iván y lo demás te necesito- pido

- -No estoy huyendo, es parte de mi trabajo-me defendí – además tú tienes a tu familia cerca y yo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo ya he aceptado, antes lo dejaba pasar porque no quería separarme de ti pero ahora ya no hay un nosotros, quiero ocupar mi tiempo en mi trabajo - dije

- Sabes que donde estés, yo estaré presente, nos pertenecemos, somos uno mismo – decía mientras pasaba su mano por su desordenado cabello.

- Ya no, ahora soy libre y tu estas comprometido con tu hijo y tu mujer –

-No voy a renunciar a ti bella, no hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, eres mía, mi mujer- negué con mi cabeza -Eres mía-dijo firme y autoritario-Y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, fui tu primer beso, tu primera vez, hasta tu primer novio cuando éramos niños-sabia que decir, todos esos recuerdos eran hermosos y dolorosos al mismo tiempo, muestra de lo que pudo ser y no será.

- Alec, junto a Paloma, me ayudaran a darme a conocer y así poder publicar mi primer libro – cambie de tema

- ¿Alec? - asentí – Bella Vulturi está interesado en ti, cariño siempre lo estuvo – dijo mientras apretaba sus puños

- Claro que no, Alec siempre ha sido mi amigo, y es de ayuda tenérmele a mi lado ahora – no le iba a decir que él se había ofrecido a hacerme olvidarlo.

-Princesa claro que lo está, siempre lo estuvo, date cuenta que quiere quitarte de mi lado pero sabes que aunque os vayáis no lograreis que me aleje de ti, no puedo y no quiero-

-Lo nuestro es historia, no quiero seguir con esta conversación vete de mi casa –

- Lo nuestro es eterno y lo sabes

- ¡Vete! – me zafe de su agarre nuevamente - Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil-

- Voy a luchar por ti-beso mi frente y se alejo, lo mire caminar hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir por ella me dirigió una última mirada-No olvides que te amo-dijo y se fue

- Yo también te amo…-susurre a la nada, me deje caer sobre el sofá y llore, llore por ser tan débil, por amarla tanto, llore por que deseaba odiarlo y no podía. Llore como una niña pequeña, la cual había perdido su tesoro mas preciado, dolía pero tenía que ser fuerte muy fuerte, ahora mas que nunca tendría que salir adelante.

No entendía aun los sucesos que me llevaron a volver a estar en sus brazos pero no podía negarlo aun lo amaba y de que manera, aquí acostada en mi cama recuerdo los echo de la noche anterior no voy a negar que si lo disfrute porque en verdad me encanto solo él me hacía sentir mujer pero veía en mi mente las imágenes de él con Tanya, el recuerdo del pequeño Iván y que me había dejado cuando estuve en el hospital, por ir con ella sabía que no le importaba pero para eso me tuvo que mentir, no quería desprenderme de su olor pero mi orgullo me decía que tenía que dejarlo que era lo mejor, que me había hecho daño no una sino dos veces, después de la escenita montada en mi salón.

Tome una ducha y me dirigí a la oficina, Alec seguía algo enfadado él sabía que yo aun quería a Edward no entendía porque se comportaba así, Pamela me explicaba las cosas que tendría que hacer durante mi primera semana, sabía que no tardaría Alice en llamarme o Rose, o Esme, o Renee a estas alturas ya deberían de saber las cosas

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – me dijo Alec llamando mi atención estaba perdida en mis pensamientos

- Perdona, ¿decías? – dije tratando de centrarme en el trabajo.

- Sucede algo Bella, ¿Puedes contar conmigo?- dijo mientras dejaba la carpeta verde en mi mesa, dudaba en contárselo él sabía lo que había pasado – Si quieres está claro – dijo tomando asiento – es por el verdad – yo solo asentí - ¿Te obligo a algo?, ¿te hizo daño? – dijo mirándome fijamente

- No claro que no, es solo que apareció de la nada, y bueno las cosas tomaron rumbo diferente y en realidad no sé, Alec no se – dije tomando mi cabeza entre las dos manos.

- Bella, me preocupa que te lastime de nuevo, no quiero verte rota, no vale la pena – tomo mi mano entre la suyas, me molestaba que se tomara esas atribuciones.

- Eso no volverá a pasar y sabes porque – el negó con cabeza- porque estoy curada ya de él, lo de esta noche me demostró que ya no hay nada – mentí, si lo hice pero necesitaba que dejara de hablar sobre Edward.

-¿De verdad? – yo solo asentí – uno no deja de amar de la noche a la mañana – me había pillado

- ¿algún día lo lograre? – dije mientras veía por mi ventana, estaba lloviendo y me sentía triste por los acontecimientos del día anterior.

- Tal vez, pero date cuenta de que olvidar a esa persona que se ama es como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida – tenía razón, yo jamás dejaría de amar a Edward, pero con el tiempo duela menos.

-Gracias Alec, eres el único que ayuda en esto- dije mientras me acercaba a él para darle un abrazo.

- para eso están los amigos, ¿no?- pregunto

- Claro que si – concluí.

Durante el resto de la tarde, terminamos de ver los detalles de la gira, la promoción, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar "Edward móvil" ponía. Alec me dejo sola mientras lo tomaba en mi mano.

-¿ahora que deseas? – dije con voz ruda.

- ¡hola princesa! – me estremecí ante su voz aterciopelada.

- hola Edward, ¿Qué quieres?-con voz ruda le conteste.

- tú sabes lo que quiero, cariño- murmuro con voz ronca – a ti, amor.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – le dije.

- Cariño me provocas, cuando hablas rudas – respondió- además no puedo contenerme cuando me hablas así y lo sabes – ahora su voz era ruda, como la que uso anoche.

- Vamos dime ¿que quieres?- dije tajantemente

- Ya te lo dije, ¿Estas ocupada? – pregunto soltando un suspiro.

- Claro que estoy ocupada, ya que gracias a alguien no pude venir en la mañana a trabajar- me empezaba a cabrear ya.

-solo quería oír tu voz, y saber si podríamos ir a cenar –

- Pues ya la oístes, ahora voy a continuar con mi trabajo y sobre lo de ir a cenar, no creo Alec me acababa de invitar – cuando lo dije gruño fuertemente- a demás agradecería de que ya no me llamaras – dije

- No lo hagas princesa. Yo te amo – dijo mientras yo suspiraba- y no voy a renunciar a ti –

- Edward no va…

- Solo quería decir eso, además quería decirte que el viernes vuelvo a casa. Supongo que nos veremos en el aeropuerto para desearte suerte en tu viaje – dijo- te estaré esperando –

- No lo hagas, ninguna de las dos cosas – dije – Todo quedo claro …

- No, voy a esperar por ti – dijo con voz firme – no olvides que te amo, nunca.

- Adiós Edward- dije tratando de colgando el teléfono.

- nos veremos pronto mi amor – dijo él. Corte la llamada y la puerta de mi despacho se abrió, entro Pamela, seguida de una chico de DHL express sosteniendo un paquete algo llamativo en su mano, mientras que Pamela sonreía mientras sostenía un ramo de flores.

- ¿Isabella Cullen?-dijo el chico, bufe por el nombre

- Yo le dije, que eras Isabella Swan – dijo Pamela que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Soy Isabela Swan-dije, el chico rio

- no se preocupe, el señor dijo que era igual-respondió el-Aquí tiene-dijo mientras sacaba de una caja que me entrego, firme una hoja.- las flores acompañan esto, señora -

- espera. – dije mientras tomaba mi bolso

- no tranquila señora – respondió de prisa – el señor se encargo de la propina y del resto de cosa.

Pamela acompaño al chico a la salida y cerró mi oficina, yo seguía parada mirando la caja azul que sostenía, tenía que ser una joya, y que joya era, dios mío, era el corazón de cristal de Elizabeth su abuela, la joya de la familia Cullen, había un papelito detrás del colgante. No puede evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla derecha.

_**Cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Alec, asentí. A pesar de que estaba enojada con Edward, no podía dejar de parecerme lindo el detalle, así como tampoco pude evitar usar su regalo.

El resto del día acabo de lo mas normal, cuando salí de la oficina vi un volvo plateado aparcado cerca del mío, Alec había insistido en ir a cenar, Pamela se excuso, por lo cual decidimos dejarlo para mañana.

Alec quiso acompañarme a casa asegurándose de que Edward no me siguiera, pero yo sabía que eso era inevitable, porque estaba sentado en su coche que estaba viéndonos, me despedí de Pamela con un abrazo mientras me susurraba "Esta mirando, demuéstrale que te perdió". Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, sacaría fuerzas para poder hacerlo. Lo haría, sí que lo haría, me despedí de Alec con un abrazo y con un beso cerca de sus labios, sabía que hacia mal, haciéndolo ya que Alec saldría lastimado, un sonido del claxon de un coche hizo que me separase. Pero Alec reaccionó y me beso, era un beso diferente. Tenía que pararlo pero sentí un brazo fuerte de mí tirando, mierda la tercera guerra mundial se desataba ahora. CONTINUARA.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**


	25. Chapter 24 La perdi no la perdi

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo veinticuatro: La perdí, no la perdí.**

**Edward POV.**

Lo había hecho, aquí estaba con ella, seguía sorprendida de cómo había dejado su apartamento. Tras discutir acabamos haciendo el amor, al principio se resistió pero luego se dejo querer, así seguimos la durante toda la noche, no quería dejarla ir nunca quería vivir en esta burbuja para siempre. Me removí entre las sabanas, buscándola pero no encontré solo un papel.

_**Por lo que mas quieras no salgas de aquí, yo vendré en un momento, estoy atendiendo una visita y no quiero que te vean aquí, es lo único que te pido**_

_**B.**_

Me metí en la ducha sin pensármelo, solo tome una toalla y me la puse en las caderas, sin mas la voz de Vulturi se escuchaba y de una chica pero aun así debía marcar mi territorio, me comportaba como un cavernícola pero ella era mía e iba a luchar por ella hasta el final, me arme de valor y salí de su habitación, solo esperaba que las cosas no se me fueran de las manos.

-¿Princesa donde estas? – Dije mientras salí de la habitación, debía comenzar la fase marcando territorio -¡Cariño, buenos días! – dije totalmente relajado, la chica que estaba en el salón se sorprendió que soltó uno de los arreglos florales, veía como Bella me recorría con la mirada y como Alec me asesinaba con ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto mirándola, la cara de Bella era de preocupación

-La pregunta es que haces TÚ aquí – gruñí desde el marco de la puerta – uno ya no puede tener ni intimidad, cariño te espero en la habitación – me acerque y le deje un suave beso y me marche. Después de eso me marche a su habitación.

En el armario había ropa que Alice había dejado para mí, no tardo mucho en volver pero aun así volvimos a discutir, me dijo que alargaría su gira con tal de no volverme a ver, que se quedaría en alguno de los países si le gustaba y eso me hizo pensar que la perdería estaba dispuesto a perderla, no yo no perdería a mi mujer y haría lo que fuera para recuperarla, lo que me desespero fue que Alec ayudarla y eso me enfurecía necesitaba pensar no quise discutir con ella y me marche pero las cosas no quedarían así me marche sin mas antes llame Alice fui a una floristería y a una agencia de DHL express para poder enviarle lo que tenía pensado para que ella no se olvidara de mi. Después volví a mi habitación a esperar que me llamara para saber si le gustaba mi regalo pero no pude esperar ya que tenía que volver de urgencia a Forks a primera hora ya que sucedió algo de última hora que no preveía, algo que cambiaria las cosas pero no sabía si para bien o para empeorar.

-¿Ahora que deseas? – Dijo con voz cortante

-¡Hola princesa! – trate de sonar lo mas tranquilo que podía, necesitaba escucharla para que su voz me diera fuerza para enfrentarme a las cosas que me esperaban en Forks.

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué quieres? – a pesar de que su voz era ruda me ayudaba a tomar fuerzas.

- tú sabes lo que quiero, cariño- murmure con voz ronca – a ti, amor.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –

-Cariño me provocas, cuando hablas rudas – respondí - además no puedo contenerme cuando me hablas así y lo sabes –

-Vamos dime ¿que quieres?- dijo tajantemente

-Ya te lo dije, ¿Estas ocupada? – suspire.

-Claro que estoy ocupada, ya que gracias a alguien no pude venir en la mañana a trabajar-

-Solo quería oír tu voz, y saber si podríamos ir a cenar –

-Pues ya la oístes, ahora voy a continuar con mi trabajo y sobre lo de ir a cenar, no creo Alec me acababa de invitar – gruñí ante tal hecho donde sea tenía que estar Vulturi - a demás agradecería de que ya no me llamaras – dijo.

-No lo hagas princesa. Yo te amo – suspire ante mi agobio - y no voy a renunciar a ti – dije tajantemente

-Edward no va… - no la deje continuar

-Solo quería decir eso, además quería decirte que el viernes vuelvo a casa. Supongo que nos veremos en el aeropuerto para desearte suerte en tu viaje – dije - te estaré esperando – a pesar de todo trataría de volver el viernes para podre despedirme de ella.

-No lo hagas, ninguna de las dos cosas – dijo – Todo quedo claro …

-No, voy a esperar por ti – fui firme – no olvides que te amo, nunca.

-Adiós Edward- se despidió

-Nos veremos pronto mi amor – dije pero ella ya había colgado.

Antes que nada tenía que llamar para saber si Peter se podía hacer cargo del problema, con la esperanza de que me pudiera quedar hasta el viernes y poderme despedir de ella en condiciones además de demostrarle a Vulturi que lucharía por ella. Después de algunas horas al teléfono fui capaz de tratar de solucionar el inconveniente y así poder marcharme el viernes y ver a Bella una vez más.

Quería darle una sorpresa, bueno mas bien para ser sinceros quería marcar mi territorio, si lo acepto soy un cavernícola que lucha por la mujer que quiere y que, todos hacemos eso, salí pronto del hotel imaginando que Bella saldría pronto del trabajo para ir a cenar con Vulturi, aparque muy cerca de su coche, bueno solo nos separaba un mercedes negro, vi como la chica de esta mañana se acercaba y le decía algo en su oigo, pronto movió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba mi coche. Pero algo en la mirada de Bella no me gusto, la chica desapareció vi como Bella se iba a despedir de Vulturi pero en ese momento vi todo rojo ella dejo un beso cerca de su boca ante eso juro que vi todo rojo de la rabia ella no podía hacerme eso, apreté fuertemente el volteé que no me di cuenta del puñetazo que había dado al claxon, juro que vi todo rojo aun mas ellos se separaron y Vulturi la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y la beso, la beso, beso a mi mujer delante de mis narices, rápidamente baje del coche y tire fuerte mente del brazo de Bella. Ella miraba sorprendida y el gilipollas de Alec sonreía con cara de estúpido, pero le duraría poco.

-Te voy a enseñar a no tocar a mi mujer – gruñí mientras le solté el primer puñetazo.

-Tu mujer, tú no sabes lo que es eso Cullen, no lo valoraste a la mujer que tenias – dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. Estaba encima mío tratando de golpearme pero lo aplaque, vi de reojo como Bella estaba pálida y atónita pero ahora quería partirle la cara al imbécil de Alec, lo aplaque que se quedo en el suelo mientras yo me acerque a Bella.

-Bella, amor ¿te sientes mal? – ella seguía atónita no sentí cuando Vulturi se puso de pie y me tomo por la espalda, dolía pero lucharía por Bella

-Voy a llevarte a tu casa, Bella – dijo mientras trataba de meterla en el coche.

-¿A dónde vas con mi mujer? – gruñí volviendo a tomar Bella del brazo acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-Jajajaja tu mujer , te repito que tú no sabes que es eso – deje a Bella recargada en el coche mientras planea como partirle la cara y mandarlo una semana al hospital – yo si he sabido valorar a esta mujer, yo le demuestro cada día como mi amor por ella crece cada vez mas y se hace fuerte yo la curare de ti Cullen y de tu maldito engaño – decía mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo a bella, pero antes de que pasara lo tome del abdomen dándole fuertemente, ambos caímos al suelo pero no me importo le demostraría que ella era mía, los golpes iban y venían yo trataba de esquivarlos lo mismo intentaba el de pronto un grito me hizo detenerme.

-¡Edward! – grito Bella con lagrima en los ojos – para por favor – dijo entre sollozos – que se detengan joder – dijo tirándonos su bolso y su chaqueta.

-No te atrevas a volver acercarte a ella. Ella es mía – le grite mientras recogía sus cosas, los golpes que le di le impedían ponerse de pie pero aun así no podía. Subí a bella al coche y me dirigí a su departamento, durante todo el trayecto bella estuvo callada de vez en cuando sollozaba un poco, me había rasgado un poco la ceja y la nariz me sangraba por suerte Vulturi quedo peor que yo, eso era a mi favor, el viaje se cancelaria por unos días. Saque de su bolso las llaves mientras entrabamos Bella seguía en shock, la tome de las manos al verlas con sangre ella se asusto y se aferro a mí, hasta que se separa y por fin hablo

-Edward ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo mis manos - Mira como quedaste por impulsivo pero sobre todo por metiche- dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo de la mesa – quiero que entiendas de que soy libre y que quiero comenzar una nueva vida con alguien que me quiera – dijo totalmente seria y podía ver en su mirada como era cierto lo que me decía- la había perdido de verdad, no yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir tu eres mía, y eso que hiciste no estuvo bien, si es una lección la que me quisiste dar pues te digo que funciono, aprendí, se lo que duele verte con otra persona que no es la que amas – dije mientras tomaba sus manos nuevamente.

La conversación no acabo nada bien, que digamos bella me echo de su departamento y me dijo que me denunciaría si Vulturi le había pasado algo, por lo que supe solo tenía roto el labio, la ceja, la nariz, una o dos costillas y un dedo roto, para la próxima procurare que no se pueda mover de la cama si vuelve a tocar a Bella.

El viernes ya estaba aquí, fui al aeropuerto no sabía nada de ella desde hace mas de 24 horas, además Marcos estaba algo molesto por la pelea de hace un dos noches atrás. Estaba pensando seriamente en como presentármele en el aeropuerto a mi mente vinieron imágenes de películas, cuando el chico llega corriendo para que su amada no se fuera, pero yo sabía que eso a Bella no le gustaría, pero la realidad me golpeaba ella estaba decidía olvidarme y una prueba de ello fue ese beso pero yo no permitiría eso. Llegue a la sala de vuelos internacionales, y ahí la vi solo la observe para que ella no me viera, la vi inquieta, buscaba con la mira a alguien, el corazón me decía que era a mí al que buscaba pero la conciencia me decía que no, salí de la sombra de la viga y me acerque a ella, solo sonrió pero su mirada era cristalina pero por cosas del destino, su vuelo fue llamado, creí que ella se quedaría al verme ahí como le prometí pero no fue así ella se subió al maldito avión con Vulturi y la chica.

Una semana después recuerdo la mañana que le dije adiós, ver sus pequeños ojos llenarse de lagrimas era algo que me dolía, yo tenía la culpa bueno y Tanya, aun seguía sin saber si me acosté con ella, lo que si tenía claro era que Iván no era hijo mío, estaba en mi consultorio esperando una última consulta que tenía programada pero que se estaba retrasando, hasta que sonó mi teléfono, solo esperaba que fuera Bella.

-Doctor Cullen, tiene una llamada por la línea 3 – dijo Maggie mi secretaria

-Gracias Maggie - respondí, di un suspiro antes de responder el teléfono.-¿Diga?-pregunte

- Hola Guapo ¿me has extrañado? – pregunto la voz chillona al otro lado del auricular

- Tanya- dije con acidez

- Vamos amor-dijo ella con una risita-Pensé que te alegrarías de oírme-añadió.

- Eres lo mas detestable que me ha pasado en la vida, no tendría por que alegrarme-le dije enfadado

- No decías eso cuando estuvimos en el hotel-rio-Diría que lo disfrutaste bastante-rio de nuevo

- Eres una maldita-gruñí-No recuerdo nada de ese día, infeliz- casi grite

-Yo recuerdo cada detalle- dijo riendo

-Que bueno, porque creo que será lo único que tengas de mí, presentare las pruebas que me hice para que todos veas que fue a traición -un silencio se hizo del otro lado de la línea-¿Qué pensabas? Que no lo haría pues lamento decirte que el día del juicio se leerá que era lo que me echaste en la bebida-le dije-para que todos sepan la verdad y tu tengas tu merecido pensabas que no lo descubriría la verdad, jamás me hubiera acostado contigo, no lo hice en el instituto y no lo haría ahora-

-Yo no puse nada en tu bebida, amor -dijo después de unos segundos-Hicimos el amor por que quisiste, yo nunca te haría nada, además tu me distes el gran regalo me distes a nuestro pequeño.

-No fue así y lo sabes -gruñí-Solo fue sexo, contigo nadie podría tener otra cosa, solo sexo de ocasión- dije controlando mi humor.

-Pues eso, no fue lo que pensó tu Bellita ¿verdad?-pregunto con sorna-A decir verdad, ella pensó que tu y yo ya nos veíamos desde antes, pobre bella, siempre creyéndose y siendo tan insignificante, nunca pudo confiar en ti – dijo burlonamente

-Déjala fuera de esto-le ladre-Eres una maldita zorra- volví a gruñir

-Gracias-dijo ella en respuesta riendo-Pero la cosa es que la única que puedo desmentir lo que paso entre nosotros

-No paso nada-dije

-Eso no lo sabes, ¿No que no recuerdas nada?-dijo riendo-Como sea, la única que puede hacerlo soy yo, y no lo hare-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije - ¿quiero saber donde esta Iván? -

-Nada en particular-dijo-En realidad solo lo hice por cobrarme algo que me debías desde hace mucho-agrego seria-por culpa de Bella rompimos lo que teníamos, acabamos mal, te alejaste de mi- dijo – Nuestro bebe está muy bien esta con sus tías en Boston- Boston a quien tenía en Boston, esto empezaba a mosquearme

-nunca hubo un "nosotros" Tania-dije-Bella siempre fue la única- dije – Boston a quien tienes en Boston, ¿con quién está el niño? -gruñí

-Mentira-grito-tu me amabas solo que…no te habías dado cuenta-suspiro-Pero sé que si ella no hubiera estado de por medio hubiéramos terminados juntos, como debía ser- dijo tomando aire- Esta con su tía Heidi y Jane, querían tenerlo unos días y ahí lo he dejado mientras estuve arreglando unos asuntos

-Estas muy mal-declare-Siempre ame a Bella, siempre la voy a amar, es solo ella-dije – No me sorprende para nada que las consideres sus tías, si son tan víboras como tu-

- pero ella ya no está contigo-dijo – son como las hermanas que nunca he tenido así que ellas son mis hermanas.

- Gracias a ti-dije-Pero ella volverá, lo haremos, porque nos amamos-

- Pues no lo creo-dijo ella-Jamás te perdonara que la hayas engañado pero sobre todo porque tenemos un hijo en común.

- Ya lo veremos-dije-Y tu bruja, zorra, deja de molestarme, no me hagas olvidarme que eres una "mujer"-añadí antes de colgar el teléfono. Bufe, estaba molesto, mas que molesto diría yo, estaba furioso, por culpa de esa zorra, estaba como estaba, separado de mi ángel.

Tome mi móvil y la llame de nuevo, quizás esta vez tenia suerte y me contestaba, sonó una, dos, tres veces hasta que salto su buzón de voz.

- Soy Bella, en este momento no puedo atenderte pero deja tu mensaje y te llamo – dijo su dulce voz.

- Mi niña, se que te prometí darte u espacio pero – suspire - Por favor solo dime ¿como estas?, no olvides que te amo- dije terminando mi mensaje.

- Eddie- dijo Alice entrando en mi consultorio con varias bolsas de compras.

- Doctor … - dijo Maggie

- Tranquila Maggie – le dije – no se puede pararla – ella sonrió y se retiro.

- ¿Cómo está el hermano más guapo y lindo del mundo?-pregunto

- Estamos en el hospital aquí soy médico, así que podrías llamarme de vez en cuando Doctor - ella rio

- Vale-dijo-Doctor Cullen-rio-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto un poco mas seria

- Igual-dije-Le he llamado como 30 veces y no me contesta- dije mientras tiraba de mi pelo.

- Tal vez tiene mucho trabajo-dijo sentándose en el escritorio.

- Tal vez-dije pasando una mano por mi cabello-Es solo que no se que hacer para que me perdone-

- No has pensado que ella necesita tiempo -dijo mi hermana-Ella bueno…fue difícil, y sobre todo si Tania está involucrada, sabes lo mucho que se detestan- dijo – además de saber que tienen un hijo en común

- Nunca debí acceder a ese estúpida fiesta – dije frustrado – Iván no es mi hijo

- Lo hecho esta hecho-hablo Alice-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es emendar tu error, eso lo decidirá el juez yo sé que no es un Cullen pero hay que esperar a ver que dicen las pruebas.

- Es lo que trato de hacer-dije acercándome a la ventana, podía ver el atardecer cubrir Forks, se veía el horizonte, deseaba que Bella estuviera viendo esto, aquí, conmigo, en mis brazos.-pero siento que…la dañe tanto Alice, que no creo que quiera perdonarme-

- Veras que…-dijo ella pero la corte

- No-dije-Ella dice que quiere olvidarme, empezar de nuevo, y tengo miedo que con este viaje logre olvidarme, sacarme de su vida por completo-confesé, era a lo que mas le temía, que Bella me olvidara, que lograra hacerlo.

-Ella te ama…solo está dolida-suspiro apoyando su mano en mi hombro-Dale tiempo, y ten paciencia de que todo se resolverá en poco tiempo, la fecha de tu juicio será en dos semanas

- Tengo miedo Alice-dije-No se vivir sin Bella, yo…no soportaría perderla-seguía perdido en ese atardecer – dos malditas semanas será una eternidad.

- Veras que las cosas se arreglaran solo hay que tener paciencia –

- Ya no estoy tan seguro-bufe-Ni siquiera sé como esta-

- Ella está bien-respondió

- ¿Has hablado con ella?-pregunte, asintió silenciosamente -¿Qué te dijo?-

- pues…-

- Alice…-sentencie

- Me dijo que porque no había cancelado las cosas de la boda, la llamaron para saber que peinado usaría, lo siento – dijo muy apenada.

-Alice se suponía que ella no tenía que saber que seguíamos con la boda en pie, pero aun así ¿lo ves?-dije – Sigue pensando en deshacerse de mi-me queje

- Bueno pues tampoco es como si debiera estar bailando a tu alrededor Edward-respondió Alice- vio fotos, conoce a Iván si eso fuera poco volvió a ver unas fotos recientes, ella se siente traicionada, engañada, te ama y cree que la lastimaste-

- Ya lo sé-grite

- Entonces no te portes como si la culpable fuera ella-

- No me porto así-me defendí

- Lo haces-contraataco Alice

- No-

- Si-se quejo ella-Inconscientemente lo haces-bufo-Crees que fue su culpa por no estar contigo eso día, ella estaba en este hospital, además ella siempre estaba ahí para ti Edward-no era verdad, yo…no, yo no culpaba de nada a mi ángel.

- Alice no…-dije

- Dejémoslo así-dijo ella frustrada-Solo trata de arreglar las cosas

- ¿Y que propones?-pregunte

- Pues-pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, llevo el dedo índice a su frente y luego a su barbilla dando pequeños golpecitos-Que tal si te tomas unas pequeñas vacaciones-dijo al final

- ¿Vacaciones?-pregunte-¿Ahora?-ella asintió- ¿Y como para que?-dije

- Tu para que crees – yo seguía atónico -Pues podrías ir tras bella-dijo ella

- ¿Acosarla?-inquirí

- Eso suena muy feo-arrugo su pequeña nariz-Yo diría que admirarla, cortejarla, volverla a enamorar-enfatizo

- -No sé si sea buena idea, recuerdas que dijimos un poco de tiempo -dije-Ella me vio en el aeropuerto y aun así subió a su avión-dije

- Oh dios tu estas seguro que eres un Cullen- yo asentí- hombre tenias que ser-se quejo-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-enarco una ceja, al ver que no respondería prosiguió-Es su trabajo Edward, además de que le sirve para pensar- bueno si eso era verdad le vendría bien.

- Quizás – respondí

- Yo digo que lo hagas, tomate unos días, compra un pasaje de avión y ve tras ellas, conquístala y si no acósala hasta hartarla y que vuelva contigo-dijo al final

- Alice-la reñí, ella rio

-Por lo menos la tendríamos de vuelta, no quiero perder a bella de nuevo Edward-añadió triste-Ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla-

- Lo siento pequeña-le dije abrazándola, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho-A veces olvido que no solo yo estoy sufriendo-

- Te quiero mucho hermanito-dijo ella- Por cierto he traído algo para Elizabeth – dijo enseñando las bolsa.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? – dije riendo

- Que gracioso, está muy sola, y yo necesito una mini Bella para jugar – rio

- Venga te llevo con ella, ha estado algo triste y le vendrá bien verte- dije mientras le ayudaba con las bolsas como predije Eli se puso muy contenta con las cosas que le trajo así las dos reían y me alegraba un poco ver cómo están felices.

- ¿Quiere cenar en casa?-pregunto aun sonó mas a suplica

- Claro , solo déjame que me cambie – fui de vuelta a mi consultorio a cambiarme, luego salimos y no tardamos ni media hora en llegar a casa, cuando llegue la mirada triste de mamá que corrió a abrazarme

- cielo mío, bebe-dijo ella envolviéndome en sus brazos.- ¿Estas mejor?-

- Mama, sobrevivo-respondí

- Hijo-dijo papá de pie en el umbral de la puerta

- Hola papá-respondí

- Charlie quiere matarte y estoy pensando seria mente en ayudarle-dijo Rosalie saliendo detrás de papá-¿Eres idiota o que?- dijo

- Rosalie-ese fue Emmett.

-Es la verdad-respondió ella

- Chicos-dijo mamá

- Esta bien mamá-le dije-Lo merezco, es la verdad

- Bebe, cielito mío, claro que no, pero veraz que las cosas se arreglaran.- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Eso espero-dije entramos a la casa y mamá sirvió la cena, Emmett no dejaba de querer asesinarme con la mirada, Rosalie también, Jasper y Alice me brindaban miradas de apoyo y mamá de tristeza al igual que papá, en la cena procuraron no hablar de ella, cosa que agradecí. Mamá se retiro junto con las chicas para lavar los platos. Y yo me acerque a la ventana, la luna estaba muy en lo alto.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto papá

-Bien-respondí y el enarco una ceja-bueno mas o menos-rectifique-La extraño demasiado, no aun mas que eso – dije mirando el resplandor de la luna.

- ¿Y qué harás?-pregunto, suspire y le conté de la charla con Alice, el me escucho pacientemente hasta que termine - Y creo que lo intentare, ya no tengo nada mas que perder- dije con voz firme.

- bueno es algo… solo ten cuidado que tu eres mi hijo y ella mi ahijada como si fuera mi hija –

- Desesperado lo sé-complete por el – lo tendré padre, lo tendré.

- Pues si, a decir verdad si lo es-comento el-pero como dices, ya no tienes nada mas que perder-dijo en un susurro-Solo no la lastimes mas Edward, sabes cuánto la quiero, la conozco desde que era una bebita, no me gusta verla sufrir-

- lo sé papá-dije-pero no quiero perderla-suspire-ahora deberíamos estar los dos aquí, cenando con ustedes, tal vez bromeando sobre la boda, probando una que otra torta, viendo el menú ese tipo de cosas o tirados en el sofá riendo de las locuras de Alice pero no

- ¿Estás seguro que la quieres recuperar?-me pregunto

- Por supuesto-respondí molesto - porque todos dudan que la ame, ella lo es mi todo.

- -Edward-dijo el serio-Bella es una chica muy dulce, y ella te entrego todo, tu eres su primer amor, y ponte en su lugar, imagina que la situación hubiera sido al revés- lo mire sorprendido – solo ponte en su lugar, y ya dices tu

- No-dije-Bella jamás haría eso- dije molesto

- Ese es el punto Edward-dijo papá-Que piensas que solo tú tienes el derecho de hacer las cosas-

- No entiendo-respondí

- que sobre protegiste a Bella de todo esto-dijo el-Le hiciste creer que eras un chico perfecto-

- Yo nunca…-

- Dejaste que ella lo creyera-suspiro-Eso fue lo peor, por eso le cuesta tanto trabajo perdonarte, ella imagino, creyó que eras perfecto, y jamás la corregiste, siempre tratabas de ocultar tus errores o de corregirlos sin que ella supiera, no le contaste esto Edward – tenía razón en parte.

- De todas formas me dejo papá-dije

- Por que se entero por otra persona Edward-respondió el-Quizás las cosas serian diferente si tu hubieses hablado con ella, le hubieses explicado…-

- Trate-me defendí

- Cuando ella vio a Iván- dijo mientras recordaba – ves solo cuando vio a Iván quisiste arreglarlo además de las fotos que llegaron –

-Lo que estas tratando de decir es que la deje ir…-le pregunte-¿Sin luchar?-

- Piensa en que es lo mejor para ella, mejor pregúntate si ¿eres bueno para ella?-

- papá… yo la amo-

- Eso lo sabemos todos-respondió-Y se también que ella te ama…pero…tal vez…deberías dejarla ir…-

- No podría hacer eso-

- Piensa en ella Edward-dijo el-Piensa en que es lo mejor para ella-obviamente que estemos juntos es lo mejor, no se por que papá pensaba otra cosa.

-Iré por ella, tratare de recuperarla y si al final ella no quiere volver la dejare ir-suspire-Pero no la perderé sin luchar, no la perderé por que la bruja Tania haya querido separarnos-dije aun mas enfadado recordando la conversación de la tarde – y si faltaba algo mas que añadir a esto, Vulturi anda detrás de Bella

- -Tania no te obligo a ir a ese hotel Edward-no dije nada, era verdad, pero nunca pensé en traicionar a Bella, jamás lo pensé, ella es mi vida.

- lo sé-dije-Pero voy arreglar lo que arruine, espero que en el juicio salga toda la verdad para poder tomar mi vida

Me despedí de todos rápidamente y me fui de vuelta al apartamento. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue tomar el teléfono

-América Airlines ¿en que podemos ayudarle?-respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito un vuelo para Italia-dije

- ¿Día señor?-pregunto ella

- Mañana a primera hora-

- enseguida caballero -respondió. Seguiría el consejo de Alice, y le demostraría a ella, a papá, y a la misma bella, a todos, que nosotros pertenecíamos juntos.

Porque este amor duraría eternamente y para siempre porque yo dejaría de luchar por ella.

- Mañana a las 10 am en el aeropuerto de Seattle puerta de embarque 10 de los vuelos internacionales ¿desea algo más? – dio al otro lado

- No muchas gracias – dije y cerré como puede hice una maleta pequeña y me recosté con el pensamiento de volver a ver a Bella pero que sombre todo lucharía por ella.

Continuara…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

Adelanto del proximo capitulo

- Dulces sueños mi bella dama-dijo en un susurro, entre a mi habitación y encendí las luces, mi corazón casi se sale al observarla, estaba repletas de arreglos florales, todos de distintos tamaños, colores y formas, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa.

- Dios-exclame, me acerque a las rosas, y tome la tarjeta que había en ella.

_**Te amo.**_

_**Edward**_

Ponía en la tarjeta, sonreí, pero era una idiota, debía dejar de recibir estos obsequios, se supone que quería olvidarlo, no amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, tal vez, Alec tenía razón, debería darme una oportunidad con alguien más, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado. En realidad no estaba segura que alguna vez hubiera un "momento adecuado". El suave toc, toc en la puerta me regreso de mis pensamientos, camine con paso vacilante hasta la puerta, no quería ver a Alec de nuevo, me sentía mal con él, pero el golpeteo era insistente, así que di un gran respiro y luego abrí la puerta.

- hola princesa -susurro con su aterciopelada voz de costumbre, me sorprendí al verle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-la pregunta se escapo de mis labios antes de siquiera pensar en decirla.

- Vine por ti amor-dijo Edward con un poco de tristeza,- ¿por qué mas vendría?- intento entrar pero le bloquee la puerta.


	26. Chapter 25 Sorpresas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Un nuevo capítulo y, sin mas que decirles les dejo para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Sorpresas**

**BELLA POV **

Había pasado varios días desde que deje Boston, el clima en toscana era agradable a pesar de las fechas se estaba muy bien, desde mi hotel se veía toda la ciudad y veía como la gente caminaba a su aire, se me salió un suspiro cuando me acorde de la locura de Edward, había estado en el aeropuerto, lo había hecho, no sabía si llorar o sonreír

- Bella – me llamo Alec sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Dime? – dije un poco apenada

- Sera que nos regalos un momento de tu atención, hay una agenda que cuadrar – dijo de manera de broma pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- lo siento-dije

- ¿Sucede algo bella?-pregunto Pamela, era una chica muy linda y atenta, que se había convertido en mi nuevo paño de lagrimas

- No-respondí-solo estaba algo distraída viendo lo bonita que es la Toscana.

- bueno creo que podríamos descansar un rato-comento Alec –Después de todo, la conferencia será mañana a las 10 y la fiesta de lanzamiento será a las 7 de la noche, creo que podríamos dedicarnos a recorrer el lugar el resto del día.- Pamela asintió emocionada y no pude más que reír por su acción, guardamos los papeles en los respectivos maletines, deje las cosas en mi habitación y baje al hall, donde ya me aguardaban ambos emocionados, bueno Pamela más que Alec, quien reía por su expresión, Pamela era una gran chica, estaba trabajando conmigo para ahorrar para ingresar a la universidad el año siguiente, así poder acabar su máster en filología inglesa, me recordaba en cierta forma a mí, cuando tenía su edad.

Alec había alquilado un coche, así que nos llevo a dar un recorrido por las principales calles, para el almuerzo, paramos en un restaurante en una de las plazas conocidas, veía a un grupo de amigos sentados en una de las terrazas tomando algo me recodaba las veces que habíamos ido todos a tomar algo a los bares de Seattle, como la vez que estuve con Edward después de pegarnos una gran borrachera, recordar todo, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor, su piel…una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla…misma que Alec limpio con su pulgar, volví mi vista hacia él, y me sonrió.

-Lo siento – dije.

- no hay porque Bella-respondió el- Tu dolor pasara-juro-Lo prometo-quise creerle.

- ¿Qué pasa?-grito Pamela corriendo enfrente de ellos, haciendo eso parecía tan niña-Esto es hermoso como para que estén triste-añadió

- ¿Qué dices?-dijo Alec tendiéndome su brazo, lo tome y asentí, caminamos a la par y empezamos a recorrer todas sus calles ver como edificios de hace varios siglos seguían en pie, se sentía bien, libre, era como si no existiera nada malo.

- Es hermoso-dije mirando el atardecer, estábamos sentados ahora en una banca de un parque viendo como el sol dejaba la toscana para dar paso a la noche.

-Sí, lo eres-respondió Alec

- Alec yo…-dije pero él no me dejo terminar, puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios callando mi protesta

-Está bien bella-dijo el-Se lo que sientes, yo ya viví algo similar, se lo que es el dolor, la agonía, el tratar de olvidar yo se que lo que más cuesta es eso el olvidar una persona tan querida-dijo con melancolía, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar con esa tristeza, su voz era fría, tan fría, que mostraba el dolor que tenía en su alma, tanto daño le hicieron.

- Alec, no tienes porque hablar de ello si no quieres -el negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Ella me engaño también, solo teníamos dos días de habernos casado, la luna de miel se retraso por problemas meteorológicos, ese día volví a casa con un par de cajas vacías porque faltaban por recoger mis cosas cuando llegue a casa la encontré con el padrino de bodas en la habitación de mi casa, en mi cama- un jadeo de horror escapo de mis labios, si era el padrino entonces el…debía ser una persona muy importante en su vida.

- No lo puedo creer – era mucho peor de lo que me había sucedido con Edward, a nosotros nos falto por lo menos algunos meses para llegar al altar.

- Pues créelo el bueno… él era mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano – podía ver en sus ojos el dolor, su interior estaba dañado- se crio conmigo cuando dejamos Forks – una sonrisa sarcástica asomo por su rostro – bueno o eso era lo que yo pensaba que éramos hermanos, fue él quien me presento a Katherine, así se llama, debí saber que había algo entre ello, pero no me di cuenta, ella se…. – dio un zapatazo al césped

- Bueno no era necesario saber eso – le dije

- pero sabes lo que más me dolió- dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, yo negué con la cabeza- el sabia todo lo que hacíamos, el me alentó a tener mi primera vez con ella, el muy maldito me alentó – suspiro, ahora entendía su dolor se parecía al mío.

- Para por favor, seguir te hace daño – dije viendo su dolor.

- Necesito sacarlo, todos decían que había cambiado después de esto, decían que era bueno contarlo, y yo quiero que sepas que nadie se muere por amor – respondió mirándome con su dolor, solo asentí, tal vez tenga razón – no sabes lo imbécil que fui, la noche que le propuse matrimonio ella me dijo que necesitaba unos días, yo pensé que era normal que la había sido la sorpresa, había días que se mostraba tan amorosa, pero al mismo tiempo era tan fría, distante; cuando la besaba, había momentos en que…en que no respondía…luego lo hacía, supongo que pensaba en el. Hicimos el amor la noche antes, y en la mañana estaba revolcándose con él, en mi cama, en mi casa.

- Lo siento mucho Alec -dije abrazándolo, sabía lo que dolía que el ser amado te traicionara. El me abrazo de vuelta, me presiono contra su pecho, y acaricio mis cabellos, lo deje llorar contra mi hombro, Pamela estaba observándonos desde una distancia prudente, le hice una seña para que se retirara y asintió. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, hasta que se calmo y siguió con su narrativa-Cuando la reclame, me dijo que lo sentía, que nunca quiso hacerme daño pero que siempre había amado a Stefan, que la boda había sido un error, que quería estar con él. – dijo mientras veía al horizonte

- ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunte

- Le dije que fuera al infierno, que era una puta y que por supuesto que le daría el divorcio-sus palabras lejos de mostrar ira, mostraban dolor.-Bueno…-corrigió-Me hubiera gustado gritarle eso-sonrió-Pero lo único que hice fue salir de ahí, tome un vuelo de regreso a Boston, y pedí la anulación del matrimonio, Stefan intento llamarme un par de veces, pero nunca le respondí, el matrimonio se disolvió fácilmente, ya que había pruebas de que ella había sido la infiel, un mes después recibí la noticia de que se casaban, esa perra y el desgraciado-gruño

- Para Alec, no hables así, solo te lastimas a ti mismo – dije tomando su mano.

- Sabes lo más gracioso de todo, se casaron porque tenía un mes de embarazo- mi sorpresa fue aun mas grande – y claro que no era mío, ya que siempre se cuido conmigo- dijo con voz rota.

-¡Oh Alec! Lo siento mucho, has pasado por tantas cosas – ahora lo entendía lo suyo había sido peor que lo mío.

- Sabes con Katherine pensé que te había olvidado, pero no fue así, tenerte hoy aquí me doy cuenta de lo que dicen es cierto – dijo mirándome fijamente – _lo que no mata, fuerte te hace – _dijo mirándome a los ojos – es verdad sabes, jamás volví a pensar en nadie que no seas tú, tu eres tan diferente Bells – dijo muy cerca de mí.

- Alec…yo-dije

- Sabes que no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio Bells- dijo tomando mi mano- solo danos una oportunidad, solo una, déjame curarte – su tono era de suplica.

- Yo lo amo… aun –respondí con la voz temblorosa -Aun lo amo…y no sé si algún día pueda dejar de hacerlo-me sincere tenía que ser sincera como él lo había sido conmigo.

- Créeme-dijo el-El tiempo cura todo-acaricio mi mejilla- yo puedo ayudarte

- Deseo creerte pero hasta que eso no pase yo no sé… yo no puedo estar con alguien más- tenía que decirle la verdad, dudaba de que sucediera pero aun así no quería que tuviera falsas esperanzas.

- Solo déjame curarte bella-pidió el, sus orbes me escudriñaban, parecía querer hacer algo sin atreveré a hacerlo.- no te pido que me ames ya, solo que me dejes intentarlo.

- Alec, llevo menos de dos meses que me separe de Edward-dije-No puedo olvidarlo tan fácil, el fue mi primer amor-dije, el amor de mi vida, añadí en mi interior, bueno más que eso, el fue todo para mí.

- Bells ese es el problema, ¿Cómo puedes saber si amaras a alguien mas si no lo intentas?-pregunto-Tienes que probar a tener más parejas-

- Nunca lo intente siempre estuve con Edward- añadí en defensa, el solo enmarco una ceja – tienes razón pero aun así no puedo probar haber con quien puedo y con quien no, el amor no es un juego, bueno por lo menos para mí – dije tajantemente, no me imaginaba con nadie.

- Solo inténtalo-dijo aproximándose, no lo vi venir, hasta que sentí sus labios contra los míos, el cerro los ojos, pero los míos en cambio se abrieron por la sorpresa, solo Edward me había besado, sus labios apenas rosaban los míos, pero aun así, no sentí nada de nada. Se alejo de mi con cuidado y dejo descansar su frente en la mía-Solo piénsalo bella-dijo-Tu y yo-suspiro-juntos, tal vez así tiene que ser…ambos hemos pasado por malas situaciones-dijo sin despegar su cuerpo del mío- yo siempre te he querido Bells-

- Alec…yo no sé-respondí mirándolo

- Solo piénsalo-pidió

- lo hare-dijo titubeante. El asintió

- Creo que debemos volver al hotel-estaba vez asentí yo, caminamos hasta el auto y encontramos a Pamela dormida en el asiento de detrás, la pobre nos había esperado. -el sueño la venció-dijo Alec.

- Pobre-exclame yo. No hablamos en el resto del trayecto de camino al hotel, la noche estaba un tanto fresca, los locales estaban a reventar pasamos por afuera de un pub y observamos la larga fila de espera que había. Llegamos al hotel alrededor de las nueve de la noche, no teníamos ánimos de nada, solo tomar una ducha y a la cama.

Los tres entramos en el elevador y Alec presiono el número 15 que era la planta donde nos estábamos hospedando,, suspire, el me miraba de reojo, lo note por que no estaba siendo para nada discreto, Pamela bostezaba pero posaba su mirada en Alec y luego en mi, por suerte era lo suficientemente inteligente para no preguntar. Además sabia que se lo contaría, ella era mi pequeña confidente durante este viaje. Salimos del ascensor a toda prisa, por lo menos yo, pero Alec caminaba detrás de mí.

- Bella-llamo cuando termine de pasar la tarjeta sobre la ranura para que la puerta se abriera.

- ¿Si?-pregunte aun dándole la espalda

- Sobre lo que paso en el parque-dijo el-No quiero presionarte, fui un imbécil, lo siento-se disculpo, dio un gran suspiro antes de girarme y verlo.

- Esta bien-dije-Solo olvidemos vale -pedí

- Soy muy paciente bella-aseguro el

- Y yo muy testaruda-sonreí sin querer.

- Yo también- respondió el-Dale tiempo al tiempo Bella, el tiempo todo lo cura- dijo acercándose un poco mas

- Buenas noches Alec-opte por una retirada tajante, el sonrió

- Dulces sueños mi bella dama-dijo en un susurro, entre a mi habitación y encendí las luces, mi corazón casi se sale al observarla, estaba repletas de arreglos florales, todos de distintos tamaños, colores y formas, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa.

- Dios-exclame, me acerque a las rosas, y tome la tarjeta que había en ella.

_**Te amo.**_

_**Edward**_

Ponía en la tarjeta, sonreí, pero era una idiota, debía dejar de recibir estos obsequios, se supone que quería olvidarlo, no amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, tal vez, Alec tenía razón, debería darme una oportunidad con alguien más, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado. En realidad no estaba segura que alguna vez hubiera un "momento adecuado". El suave toc, toc en la puerta me regreso de mis pensamientos, camine con paso vacilante hasta la puerta, no quería ver a Alec de nuevo, me sentía mal con él, pero el golpeteo era insistente, así que di un gran respiro y luego abrí la puerta.

- hola princesa -susurro con su aterciopelada voz de costumbre, me sorprendí al verle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-la pregunta se escapo de mis labios antes de siquiera pensar en decirla.

- Vine por ti amor-dijo Edward con un poco de tristeza,- ¿por qué mas vendría?- intento entrar pero le bloquee la puerta.

- Edward-dije-Creí que habíamos hablado de esto-

- ¿No me invitas a pasar?-pregunto ignorando lo anterior.

- Edward-repetí poniendo mis manos en las caderas-No quiero hablar, es muy tarde solo quiero dormir- dije intentando cerrar la puerta

- Bueno puedo quedarme a dormir si eso quieres- si, dijo mi corazón, pero no dijo la razón. Ahí teníamos el dilema más grande.

- No-respondí un poco más dura de lo que debí-Por favor, ahora estoy cansada, hablamos mañana si-le pedí

- No me voy a ir bella-dijo el muy serio-No me importa si tengo que hacer guardia afuera de tu puerta-sonrió-No me voy a ir, a menos de que nos vayas juntos- dijo muy serio.

- Buenas noches Edward-dije cerrando la puerta

- Dulces sueños mi único amor-lo escuche susurrar antes de cerrar completamente la puerta.

¡Bien!, ahora no solo tendría que enfrentarme a Alec, si no también a Edward, y lo peor de todo era…que no estaba segura de que haría. Si seguir el consejo de Alec y darle una oportunidad o luchar por Edward, arriesgarme y seguir a su lado.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

_**Menudo capitulo, ahora sí que me dio pena Alec que mala que es la Katherine, ¿será Bella capaz de darle una oportunidad a Alec? Pero sobre todo será capaz de arrancarse a Edward, vieron Edward ha ido por ella, que pasara cuando Alec vea a Edward, habrá pelea, ah muero por ver el otro capítulo, aun no tengo nada definido con ese, les estoy escribiendo este capítulo desde la biblioteca de la universidad, tenia descanso. Bueno no las aburo más les dejo un corto adelanto nos leemos en el próximo besos. **_

- Todo un éxito-Alec le sonrió, y mi ángel sonrió en respuesta, eso me molesto.

- Gracias Alec-dijo bella-Gracias por todo-lo abrazo. Juro que vi todo rojo, él le paso un brazo por la cintura y la acerco a su pecho.

- Bella-llame un tanto fuerte, ella se separo de Alec algo asustada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

- Quedamos en tomar un café-le recordé


	27. Chapter 26 Conquistando de nuevo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Un nuevo capítulo , sin mas que decirles les dejo para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26: conquistando de nuevo **

**EDWARD POV**

Antes de tomar mi vuelo con rumbo a Italia, llame a Marcos quien amablemente me dio la dirección del hotel pero no sin antes regañarme por haber golpeado a su sobrino, llame antes de salir de casa para que me reservaran una habitación cerca a la suya por suerte el destino estaba a mi favor, y la habitación contigua estaba vacía, después de trece horas de vuelo por fin llegue mi corazón latió fuertemente por fin la vería después de una horrible semana, Peter me dijo que llamaría si el juez adelantaba la audiencia. Cuando llegue al hotel pregunte por ella y me dijeron que había salido con sus acompañantes, ahí fue cuando mi sangre hirvió pero opte por relajarme y pedir que me pusieran en contacto con una floristería. Después de tener ese tema controlado, le di una pequeña propinilla al botones que muy amablemente me abrió la habitación de Bella para que la arreglaran como había pedido.

Estuve esperando hasta que sentí como abría su puerta, estuve muy atento, mientras Vulturi hablaba muy cerca de ella, quise saltar pero me contuve ella aun no había visto la sorpresa, en cuanto entro no tarde ni dos segundos en tocar su puerta, pensé que a verme se arrojaría a mis brazos pero no fue así, literalmente me cerró la puerta en mis narices, me quede con las ganas de saber si le había gustado el detalle de las flores, pero lo que si note era que estaba usando el regalo que le envié antes de que viniera a Italia, por lo que entendí que no todo estaba perdido, le explicaría lo que paso con Tanya porque la deje en el hospital ese día, tenía que contarle los avances que habíamos tenido con respecto a la paternidad de Iván, no sabía que haría pero lo que estaba seguro era de que amaba a Bella mas que a nada en el mundo y que por ningún motivo la perdería, lucharía hasta el final.

Me recosté en mi cama, esperando las primeras luces del día para poder volverla a ver, a las cinco de la mañana estaba despierto, no había podido dormir pensando que ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta. A las seis ya estaba listo para montar guardia en su puerta, estaba pendiente de que abriera su puerta para salir yo detrás de ella. Estaba desayunando cuando sentí su puerta abrir, corrí y abrí la mía.

- Bella…-la llame, ella se giro hacia mí y sonrió aunque trato de disimularlo

- Es tarde bella-dijo Vulturi, él y otra chica estaban esperando el ascensor.

-Solo un minuto, Alec-le pidió, el asintió reticente

- Buenos días-dijo acercándose a mi

- Buenos días mi amor-dije antes de levantar su mentón entre mis dedos para darle un beso

- Edward-se quejo apartándose de mí, sabía que ella se molestaría pero lo hice para dejarle claro al imbécil de Alec que Bella era mía.

- Te ves hermosa-dije esquivando su reproche-Pero siempre es así por las mañanas-ella se sonrojo

- Edward, basta-exigió-No creo que debamos hablar de cómo me veo al despertar frente a mi jefe-pidió echando una rápida mirada a Alec quien le sonrió. No pude evitar gruñir-Edward-dijo

- No tiene por que sonreírte-dije serio, esto volvería acabar en pelea como la ultima vez, no quedaba nada de esos golpes.

- Me tengo que ir-dijo dándose la vuelta- Adiós

- Bella-dije tomando su brazo-por favor…solo dame cinco minutos-pedí, sus ojos se enternecieron

- Bella-llamo Alec, quise decirle uno que otro insulto pero me contuve.

- Tengo que irme-dijo-Tengo una conferencia en media hora, lo siento.

- Mas tarde-pedí-Un café quizás-sugerí

- Bella-llamo Alec de nuevo, a lo cual yo gruñí.

- Solo un minuto Alec-me complació que respondiera fastidiada, le mostré a Vulturi una sonrisa de arrogancia, y el hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Entonces amor?-le pregunte acariciando su mejilla

- Un café estaría bien- respondió -Mi conferencia acaba a las doce así que te veo al terminar. – yo solo sonreí.

- Te veo en unas horas entonces-le sonreí, ella asintió y se encamino con sus acompañantes, la observe desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador, por suerte tenía su itinerario así que sabia donde estaba el lugar de su conferencia. Tenía que agradecerle mucho a Marcos.

Entre a mi habitación, tomando mi abrigo y mis llaves, y salí rumbo a la biblioteca donde seria su conferencia, en realidad era la presentación de la autoría quien serie a la encargada de traducir los libros y firmar uno que otro ejemplar, cuando llegue me di cuenta de que habían muchas jóvenes haciendo fila para saber quien era la encargada de traducir esos famosos libros, gracias a Marcos obtuve un pase directo, ni filas, no identificadores nada, bueno también ayudaba decir que era su prometido, aunque en realidad no lo éramos pero eso no tenía que saberlo nadie mas, había muchos asientos reservados, para los de la editorial, familiares y amigos pero opte por tomar el ultimo asiento no quería que ella me viera, cuando las puerta de la biblioteca se abrieron muchas de ellas entraron eufóricas, Bella estaba muy sonrojada al verlas entrar por eso evitaba mirar al frente, Alec presento a Bella, quien salió muy despacio y sonrió tímidamente mientras saludaba a todos los presentes. Y así comenzaba la presentación.

-Buenos días, antes que nada darles las gracias por haber asistido el día de hoy a la presentación – dijo Alec – Como muchos ya sabréis Isabella Swan será la encargada de traducir los libros de la novelista Veronika Kovalsin, ahora mismo estamos acabando la editaccion del primer libro, sabemos que hay rumores que el libro sale hoy a la venta, lamento decirles que no, pero hoy les daremos un pequeño adelanto de los tres primeros capítulos que serán firmados por Isabella- dijo mientras empezaban a repartir los ejemplares – ahora Isabella responderá a las preguntas sobre el libro – mi pequeña tomo aire y se puso de pie comenzaba su gran momento.

- Buenos días, antes que nada dar las gracias a Editorial Vulturi por brindarme esta gran oportunidad, sé que no es lo mismo que Veronika este hoy aquí para resolver sus dudas, amablemente me pidió que fuera yo la encargada de dar a conocer su libro fuera de Rusia. – dijo mientras miraba a un punto fijo de la sala, una mano fue levantada - si, dime

- ¿Qué se siente meterse en el mundo de la noche? - pregunto una de las periodistas, vi a mi ángel tomar un profundo respiro.

- Bueno, al principio yo creí que iba de Anthony quiere matar a Sarah por su sangre, y que Joseph se vengaría pero no, no se limita a ser solo sangre y venganza sino que va mas allá. Respondiendo a como me sentí puede decir que bien, mas que bien.- completo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostraban lo dolida que estaba, me sentí el patán mas patán del mundo-siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Entonces eta usted de acuerdo que el amor cambia a las personas? -pregunto una joven sentada en una de las filas de enfrente.

-Bueno en el caso del trió amoroso si, Sarah es capaz de cambiar a Anthony, que el vuelva a sentirse humano, a enseñarle que matar no es la solución y a Joseph le enseña que no todo es venganza – dijo

- ¿Entonces existen los finales felices?-pregunto otra y una ola de cuchicheos inundo el lugar

- Para estos protagonistas si – respondió sonriente aunque no llegara a su ojos esa alegría- Solo que los finales felices no siempre tienen el mismo desenlace para todos nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean felices-las chicas asintieron, y la prensa continuo con sus preguntas, suspire, yo le daría su final feliz, costase me lo que me costase.

- ¿Cuándo tendremos un libro propio? – preguntaron

- Ahora mismo tengo uno que empecé hace ya un tiempo pero por razones propias lo fui dejando, ahora que tengo mas tiempo me dedicare a él, supongo que para finales de este año o a principios del siguiente, está por ver – claro esa razón era yo, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a mi pero yo le falle.

Y así estuvieron durante un par de horas, le preguntaban quien le gustaba mas si Anthony o Joseph ella dijo que había un empate pero si tuviera que declinarse por uno ella escogería a Anthony ya que le recordaba a alguien muy especial. Luego empezó la firma de autógrafos desde donde estaba podía verla, ella lucia una sonrisa, pero solo yo sabía que era falsa, sus ojitos están tristes, y a pesar de que posaba para las fotos, yo sabía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, nadie mas sabia eso, solo yo, por que éramos almas gemelas, y si fui un idiota por dañar las cosas pero las repararía, por que nacimos para estar juntos, esa era la única verdad que existía, Bella era mía, como yo era de ella.

La espere hasta que su larga jornada de firmar autógrafos termino, las jovencitas decían cosas como que "yo quiero que me muerda Anthony" y otras como "yo prefiero a Joseph", los personas protagonistas de libro a pesar de no conocer a esos me sentía celoso. Después de una larga hora y un poco mas termino, me acerque con cuidado a donde se encontraba ella, estaba de espaldas a mi junto con el idiota de Vulturi.

- Todo un éxito-Alec le sonrió, y mi ángel sonrió en respuesta, eso me molesto.

- Gracias Alec-dijo Bella-Gracias por todo-lo abrazo. Juro que vi todo rojo, él le paso un brazo por la cintura y la acerco a su pecho.

- Bella-llame un tanto fuerte, ella se separo de Alec algo asustada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

- Quedamos en tomar un café-le recordé

- Pensé que sería en el restaurante del hotel-respondió ella mirándome

- ¿Nos vamos?-dije esquivando su respuesta anterior, dio un gran suspiro

- Vale-contesto-Nos vemos en el hotel Alec-le dijo con una sonrisa-Gracias por todo otra vez-agrego, él le sonrió, y ella también, esa sonrisa que solo debía ser mía. Bella camino hasta mí.

- Vamos-dije puse una mano en su espalda baja y la conduje fuera de la biblioteca, elegimos un pequeño local cerca de donde estábamos, así nadie nos reconocería, ella pidió un americano igual que yo.

- ¿Y bien?-pregunto cuando el mesero se retiro después de servirnos el café

- Antes que nada gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo-dije-Se que no es fácil para ti-agregue

- Edward ¿De que va todo esto?-me dijo revolviendo su café con una cucharita.

- De esto-dije sacando del bolsillo trasero de mi chaqueta la orden del juez y los resultados de los análisis, ella enarco una ceja en confusión

- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto tomándolos

- es la orden del juez sobre el juicio de la paternidad y la otra es la copia de los análisis que me realice – dije

- ¿Estás enfermo?-Pregunto con preocupación, sus ojos se dilataron por el susto y me permití sonreír para después negar con un movimiento de cabeza, por lo menos se preocupaba por mí, bueno algo era algo

- No-dije-Son otro tipo de exámenes-ella se mostro mas curiosa a un, abrió el sobre y extendió el papel, la observe fruncir el ceño mientras los leía.

-No entiendo-dijo-¿Esto es…?

-Es un examen para detectar drogas-dije serio

- Sigo sin entender, tu no consumes, entonces porque…-suspiro-porque da positivo

-Este examen me lo práctico un amigo mi padre para ver que me había dado Tanya esa noche en el hotel-ella dejo caer el papel de sus manos

- ¿Y por que me lo muestras?-pregunto media molesta

- Por que comprueba que Tanya puso algo en mi bebida, por eso no recuerdo nada de lo que hice

- ¿Y?-pregunto

- ¿Y?-respondí yo-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?-añadí

- Nadie te obligo a ir esa noche a su hotel Edward-añadió dolida

- Cariño-dije tomando su mano, pero ella la retiro

-De cariño nada-respondió-¿Qué esperabas con esto?-inquirió-¡Que saltara a tus brazos y olvidara que te acostaste con ella!-grito - ¡Que tenéis un hijo en común! – se agito aun mas.

- Bella-dije, algunas personas se voltearon a vernos, pero con una mirada de terror mía regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

- Ya no hagas esto Edward-pidió-Me lastimas-agrego con voz rota.

- Lo sé-dije con pesar-Y no sabes cómo lo lamento, pero no puedo perderte Bella, no a ti, tú eres toda mi vida, sin ti no tengo nada.

- Pero me mentiste-afirmo-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera recuerdas si te acostaste con ella o no-

- Exacto-dije-No estamos seguro de que haya estado con Tanya

- Y tampoco es seguro que no hayas estado-contesto rápidamente-La única que podría confirmarlo es Tanya, y ella jamás lo hará-suspiro-Es mejor dejarlo así, además nadie cambiara el hecho de que tenias que ir conmigo en lugar de con ella, además hay un hijo que los unirá eternamente

- Amor-dije-Se que fui un imbécil, lo sé, pero quiero remediarlo, tu sabes que te amo Bella-dije desesperado-Solo a ti, desde siempre, diablos, te amo desde que estábamos en pañales, siempre me pareciste la niña mas linda del cole, la mas hermosa, la mas tierna, la mas inteligente, mi mejor amiga-dije en un doloroso susurro

- Tal vez nunca debimos de ser algo mas que amigos- dijo con voz dolida

- No digas eso-pedí-Nos amamos, nuestro destino es estar juntos-

-Ya no se-dijo ella mirando su tasa de café como si fuera lo mas interesante

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-le pregunte-¿Hay algo verdad?-inquirí, su mirada era un tanto nerviosa.

-Es que…-dijo suspirando-he pensado mucho en nosotros-dijo, asentí eso era una buena señal suspire y ella continuo- Tu tenias mas conocimiento de lo que tener una relación- no entiendo muy bien a que venía eso, ella fue la única es verdad que una vez me bese pero fue por una tontería ¿Acaso importaba ahora?, jamás la quise, la única siempre fue Bella, ella solo fue una tontería de chicos – y bueno yo nunca salió con nadie, la cosa es que … suspiro de nuevo, como tomando valor para decir algo-No sé si eso fue lo correcto-

- ¿Lo correcto?-pregunte-¿Amarme?-inquirí

- No me refiero a que no trate con mas gente, tu siempre fuiste el primero en todo-dijo como fastidiada

- ¿Y eso te molesta?-

- No-repitió-Es solo que…no lo sé-admitió al fin-Siempre te imagine perfecto y no pensé que tuvieras equivocaciones-suspiro derrotada-Me cree la ilusión de un mundo color de rosa, cuando eso no existe, eres humano y cometes errores-

- Lo arreglare Bella-dije tomando su mano de nuevo, esta vez no la aparto-Solo dame una oportunidad, ven al juicio en un par de semanas, se dirá si Iván es o no mi hijo pero te juro que no lo es, te pido que me apoyes en esto Bella – dijo tomando su mano.

- Edward yo…-

-Por favor amor…-pedí – necesito tu apoyo quiero que estés presente cuando salga la verdad a la luz.

-Edward-me dijo-No se-repitió-Han pasado cosas-dijo-En estos días-agrego retirando su mano

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?-pregunte

- cosas-dijo ella tratando de sonreír-Cosas que me confunden-siguió-Se que te amo-sonreí por eso-Pero sé que si trato, con todas mía fuerzas y quizás con un poco de ayuda-suspiro-Quizás…quizás pueda olvidarte-

-No digas eso princesa- apoye mis codos sobre la mesa, no era lo mas apropiado pero me permitía estar mas cerca de ella, sus ojos están tristes, no tenía esa chispa de siempre, no la tenía desde aquel día.

- Edward yo…-susurro-yo…yo me bese con Alec-dijo al final, por un momento creí haber oído mal, pero ella me miro tímidamente, sentí mi corazón romperse en pedacitos y cometí la mas grande de las estupideces…gritarle.

- ¿Qué tu que?-grite, ella se encogió en su asiento y rehusó mi mirada, eso solo comprobó su culpabilidad.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

_**Menudo capitulo, que bonito Edward la sigue a pesar de todo luchara por recuperar el amor de Bella, ¿Qué opinan hizo bien en ir o no? ¿y Bella hizo bien en decirle lo que paso con Alec? Ya saben su opinión es importante nos leemos en el próximo capítulo besos **_


	28. Chapter 27 Empezando a descubrir cosas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Un nuevo capítulo, sin mas que decirles les dejo para que lo disfruten. **

**Posdata: al final un avance de próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27: Empezando a descubrir cosas**

**BELLA POV**

Me sentía dolida por la actitud que había tomado Edward pero lo que más me dolía era que por un simple beso se había cabreado de esa manera, hoy vería a Alice que quería que hablásemos, había volado a Italia para verme.

- Hola Bells-me dijo Alice sentándose frente a mí, la había citado en esta cafetería para intentar no ver a Edward.

-¿Cómo estas Alice?-pregunte

- Bien-respondió-¿Y tu amiga?-cuestiono

- Mas o menos-respondí

-Bella se que Edward…-dijo pero la corte

- Alice, no quiero hablar de tu hermano-dije- Hoy no Alice

-Pero es que…-me dijo

-De verdad-respondí-No quiero hablar de Edward-dije viendo mi taza de café.

- Bella-dijo ella-Se que es un idiota pero es mi hermano-

- Lo se-dije-Y por eso es que te pedí que vinieras Alice-le dije mirándola, en sus ojos vi la preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa Bells?-me pregunto-

- Bueno Alice-dije-La verdad es que…-susurre

- ¿Pasa algo mas?-me pregunto

-Estoy saliendo con Alec-dije antes de beber un sorbo de mi café, observe su reacción por un momento no dijo nada, pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y después hasta un poco de furia.

- ¿Y mi hermano?-me grito-¿Dónde queda mi hermano Bella?

- Baja la voz Alice-pedí-Y tu hermano y yo no tenemos nada-agregue secamente

- Van a casarse-respondió

- Íbamos – la corregí-Pero eso es pasado- dije mirando mi taza

- Pero Bella … - iba a replicar cuando la corte

- No Alice-dije-tu hermano me trato horrible, y solo porque me bese con Alec, como si tuviera algún derecho para reclamarme algo-dije un poco mal alto de lo que me hubiera gustado-El no podía reclamarme nada, él fue el primero que fallo en la nuestra relación.

- El te ama-dijo

- Igual que yo le amaba, pero poco le importo eso cuando se revolcó con Tanya-dije

- El ha cometido errores bella-dijo ella tomando mi mano-Pero te ama-

- Es tarde Alice-le respondí-entiéndeme me trato como una mujerzuela, luego se arrepintió pero…es tarde, estoy cansada de la bipolaridad de Edward, ya no…

- ¿Y Alec arreglara eso?-me pregunto

- No somos novios Alice-le confesé-Solo estamos saliendo de vez en cuando, a tomar un café, al cine, para ver si las cosas se dan-agregue

- Tu amas a Edward-me dijo-Y eso ambas lo sabemos-

- Tal vez-dije-Pero quiero olvidar Alice -añadí, -Y creo que la distancia me está ayudando a eso-suspire-¿Cómo está él?-me atreví a preguntar, no era lo mas adecuado para la situación pero no podía evitar preocuparme, después de todo, nuestra relación fue duradera.

- Fatal-respondió-No ha ido a la consulta en días, ni a la universidad, no quiere hablar con nadie-

- lo siento-respondí.

- No es tu culpa-me dijo-Creo que Edward debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos-añadió

- Si-dije-La última vez que nos vimos, me dio unos exámenes y la orden del juez, los he estado viendo pero eso no cambia las cosas – tenia los papeles en casa quería leer detalladamente pero aun dolía leer

- Bella – Dijo Alice en modo de suplica.

- No Ali, lo siento que esto haya terminado así – dije – de verdad deseaba ser tu hermana pero …

- Bella, tu y el están destinados – agrego.

- Eso mismo pensaba yo pero el mismo destino se empeña en que nos separemos – asegure

- No claro que no, son pruebas que pone el destino pero veras que todo después del juicio se aclara - dio suplicando – mi hermano es un idiota Bella pero el de verdad lamenta haberte gritado ese día, el jamás hubiera querido hacerlo, pero entiéndelo…estaba dolido, pero creo que mas que dolido tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo?-pregunte

- Si-afirmo ella-Miedo de perderte, de pensar que alguien más va ganando terreno en tu corazón y al parecer así es.

- No amo a Alec, Alice-me sincere-El tampoco me ama, nos queremos…nos gusta estar juntos, conversar- bueno algo de eso era mentira pero no era momento para decírselo.

-¿Entonces?-me cuestiono-No sé que haces con él cuando no lo amas-dijo

-Tratar de olvidar Alice-dije mirándola-Tratar, eso es lo único que me queda.

-¿El sabe que…?

-El sabe toda mi historia con Edward, también sabe que lo amo, y está dispuesto ayudarme a olvidar

- Que caritativo-dijo Alice renuente

- Se que es difícil para ti Alice-dije pausadamente, no quería perder otra mejor amiga-Y no tienes por que entenderlo-continúe-A ti el amor de tu vida nunca de fallo-en lo último se entristeció

-Lo siento tanto bella no quise…-

-Descuida Alice-asegure-Lo único que en verdad lamento es que nuestra amistad de vea dañada-

-No bella, no-dijo ella tomando mi mano fuertemente

-Siempre hemos sido amigas bella, siempre lo seremos, lo que paso con Edward no cambia nada-aseguro ella esta vez, le sonreí tímidamente

-Ojala sea cierto-dije-Es tarde Alice, tengo que ir a la editorial por unos papeles-añadí dando una rápida ojeada a mi reloj.

-Claro-respondió ella-Bella…-dijo

-¿Si?-cuestione

-¿Lo perdonaras algún día?-me pregunto

-No lo sé-dije-Lo único que podría remediar esto o por lo menos intentar remediarlo-suspire-Seria el que no se hubiera acostado con Tanya-sonreí tristemente-Pero ambas sabemos que si lo hizo, Adiós Alice-dije dándome la vuelta, camine por la acera sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirme hacia mas de dos semanas que no hablaba con Edward, en total hacia mas de dos meses desde aquella horrible noche en que me entere de la verdad. Estaba tan entretenida caminando que no me percate que alguien venia frente a mí, choque sin poder evitarlo.

-Scusa….- las palabras murieron en mi boca al ver de quien se trataba, Tanya en todo su esplendor mirándome de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa despectiva. Que cojones hacia ella aquí en Italia.

-Hola Bella-dijo con su voz chillona, la muy maldita disfrutaba esto, lo sé.

-Tanya-dije con toda la acidez de la que fui capaz

-Vamos Bella, ¿Por qué de mal humor?-sonrió.

-Nada en particular-respondí

-¿Y Edward?-me cuestiono, no le respondí, ella sonrió-Hace unos días lo vi.-dijo y no pude evitar que la sorpresa se instaurara en mi rostro, aunque rápidamente la deseche

-que bien por ti-dije-ahora si me disculpas-añadí pasando a su lado pero su voz me detuvo

-lamento lo de tu compromiso pero comprenderás que mi hijo necesita un padre – dijo esta sí que era lista ponía de por medio a la criatura

-No lo creo-dije girándome para verla-Eres una perra resentida que no es capaz de sentir amor ni por ella misma-dije – te vales de tu hijo para que Edward te tome en cuenta

-¿Qué…?-me dijo

-Lo que oíste-dije tratando de calmarme-Nunca superaste el que Edward no pudiera amarte, jamás lo hiciste, y te vengaste, ok bien por ti, pero te aseguro que cuando Edward estaba contigo estaba pensado en mi-sus ojos mostraban ira, pero no dejaría que me afectara, ella era una perra sin corazón y se lo tenía bien merecido – además dudo que Iván sea hijo suyo y de eso estoy segura

-pues no era tu nombre el que gemía esa noche-dijo ella tratando de herirme y lo logro, aunque no se lo demostraría

-gimió mi nombre durante 5 años Tanya-dije-No te engañes-añadí-Tu solo le calentaste la cama una noche-

-¿Y si no tengo tanta importancia porque lo dejaste?-me pregunto con rabia contenida pero aun así disfrutando el momento

-No tendría por que contestarte pero lo voy a hacer-dije mirándola fijamente, la inspeccione de los pies a la cabeza, era bonita, guapa, hermosa, pero solo en la superficie, era un caparazón, siempre había sido una zorra hasta me dio lastima, jamás y nunca nadie la tomaría enserio-Deje a Edward, por que el solo saber que se acostó contigo lo hace indigno de pisar si quiera el suelo por donde camino, no sé cómo pudo caer tan bajo, con la zorra mas zorra del instituto-dije conteniéndome para no llorar de la rabia-no te equivoques Tanya, no deje a Edward por ti, lo hice por mí, por que merezco algo mejor que un hombre que tiene gustos tan…-dije señalándola con mis manos- además no me gusta que metan a gente inocente en problemas de adultos como haces tú con Iván, así que adiós, suerte en tu pasarela, oh cierto, las prostitutas no hacen desfiles-añadí y me fui andando por la cera, iba que echaba chispas, la odiaba, mucho, también odiaba a Edward por ponerme en esta situación y me odiaba a mi por no ser capaz de odiarlo como se debe.

Bufe de frustración día estaba fresco pare a un taxi y me subí, le pedí que me llevara al hotel, por extrañas razones Alec había dicho que se suspendía la gira, por lo que la conferencia que di esta mañana antes de encontrarme con Alice fue la última, ahora podía volver a mi tranquilo departamento en Boston, solo necesitaba empacar mis cosas del hotel, tal vez debería alejarme lo mas que pudiera de Edward, aunque ir a Forks no ayudaría en mucho, mis padres no han dejado de molestar con eso de que debemos arreglar las cosas, claro que ellos no saben porque Edward y yo terminamos…mi padre…Charlie…lo mataría. Pero a pesar de todo me seguía resultando extraño saber que hacia Tanya aquí, lo dejaría pasar

**Alec POV**

No sabia exactamente como me sentía pero lo único que sabía que quería a Bella, pero sobre todo quería su felicidad estaba entusiasmado por trabajar con ella, me había devuelto las ganas de vivir pero por otro estaba el sentimiento de culpa, si yo estaba enterado de ciertas cosas que harían que Bella cambie de opinión sobre Cullen pero no quería mi lado egoísta estaba ahí, pero me dolía verla triste y mas cuando el estúpido la trato mal por un beso, que por cierto fue el mejor de mi vida.

Todo se remonta a mas de seis meses a tras cuando de por casualidad escuche a Jane y Heidi hablar sobre un atropello, no entendía hasta que fui atando cabos.

- hay que deshacerse del coche – decía jane

- es mi coche como quieres que me deshaga de el – dijo Heidi

- Dile a Tanya que te compre uno, dentro de nada ella será la señora de Cullen y tendrá dinero – no me cuadra pero si hasta hace nada sabía que sería Bella no Tanya.

- Que ilusa Isabella pensar que seria para siempre – dijo Heidi riendo

- eso por ser tan perfecta, su mundo rosita se le vino abajo, que aprenda cómo vivimos los demás, cuando no tenemos lo que deseamos – decía Jane.

-Tú crees que nos descubran y sepan que nosotras la atropellamos – decía Heidi con algo de nerviosismo

- Como crees si salimos pitando de allí, además si nos descubren les diremos que fue por ordenes de Tanya, si nos hundimos la hundiremos con nosotras – decía jane, no podía creer lo que decía mi hermana.

- bueno vale – decía mientras cambiaban de tema.

Pocas cosas fui descubriendo hasta que Tanya se presento en mi oficina ya hace algunas semanas, diciéndome que tenía que sacar para siempre de la vida de Edward, sino ella se encargaría de quitarla del camino. Yo no quería eso para ella por eso moví mis influencias para que me tío pudiera contratarla y sacarla de Forks, había conseguido sacarla de allí pero aun así Cullen seguía buscándola y eso no quería Tanya, tenía que conseguir algo mas, por eso decidí sacarla de gira, pero la cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente, estaba sentado en el lobby del hotel esperando a Tanya, no sabía qué era lo que quería pero tenía que saber que era lo que tramaba ahora.

- Hola dulzura, llevas mucho esperando – dijo con su voz chillona

- Hola Tanya, a que se debe tu llamado – dije cortante nunca sabias que podías esperar de esta mujer.

- Vamos al bar del hotel y te cuento como van las cosas – dijo mientras caminábamos

- Déjate de rodeos y suéltalo ya, he hecho lo que me has pedido la he sacado de los estados unidos y ahora tenemos una gira de un mes para que tú puedas usarla a tu favor, he cumplido con mi parte – dije muy tajantemente – ahora dime qué haces aquí – dije mientras tomábamos asiento en la barra.

- Sí, claro que has cumplido con tu parte, ahora quiero que te cases con ella lo más pronto posible, así cuando llegue la hora del juicio no tenga su sombra en la decisión que tome Ed. – no daba crédito a lo que oía, yo la amaba pero nunca la condenaría a que viviera conmigo

- Estas loca, yo no puedo hacerle eso, no la condenare a vivir así, la he visto y ya le has hecho mucho daño. – era verdad no quería darle más información para que luego estuviera gozando de la vida que llevaba Bella.

- Pues es fácil, te casa con ella o la hago desaparecer, entiendes- era capaz de mandarla a matar solo para que sus planes salieran bien.

- ¿Qué tiempo tengo? – dije resignado buscaría una manera de que Bella estuviera a salvo.

- Dos semanas tienes, quiero un certificado oficial por la iglesia y la acta de matrimonio que la envías enseguida para poder tenerlas en mi poder – esta mujer no era digna de nadie era fría, calculadora y sin corazón.

- No te preocupes lo tendrás- debía de buscar la manera de protegerla.

- Dos semanas, así que date prisa romeo tienes que conseguir que te de él si quiero – dijo mientras se toma su whisky

La situación se estaba saliendo de mis manos, tenía que pedirle ayuda al alguien necesitaba que bella estuviera a salvo, yo me había convertido en una parte de este juego absurdo. Tome mi whisky y me dirigí a la habitación, tome el teléfono y marque a mi tío el podía ayudarme para que protegiéramos a bella.

- Hola hijo ¿qué tal todo? – dijo mi tío

- Necesito tu ayuda, la cosas se han complicado un poco – dije tratando de no sonar desesperado.

- Tranquilo, cuéntame que ha pasado.-

- Cancele la gira hace un rato, pero déjame que te explique porque –

- si dime te escucho

- Tanya estuvo aquí y me dijo que me casara con bella o ella se encargaría de hacerla desaparecer-

- Esta loca esa mujer –

- Déjame terminar, bueno pero eso no es todo tío, ella junto con Jane y Heidi estuvieron aliadas para matar a Bella hace algún tiempo, ellas provocaron el accidente, y ahora quiere que me case con ella, yo no quiero eso para ella no quiero condenarla pero tampoco quiero que le hagan daño – era verdad todo

- Tranquilo hijo, no puedo creer que tu hermana y tu prima fueran capaz de atentar con la vida de Bella y todo por Edward – las locuras que podía hacer una mujer por un hombre, eran cosas enfermizas.

- No sé qué hacer solo tengo dos semanas o ella se encargara de Bella – ahora sí que esta con la voz desesperada

- No os mováis de ahí hasta dentro de una semana buscare la manera de poner a salvo a Bella y a ti hijo, procurar no tener encuentros con Tanya- haríamos lo que fuera.

Tío, tengo miedo que esa mujer nos haga algo, pero lo que más miedo me da es que Bella sufra mas por esto, yo le mentí, pero la amo tío –

Tranquiló muchacho, ella lo entenderá, se enfadara contigo y puede que conmigo pero cuando le digamos todo ella lo comprenderá .- esa era mi esperanza no quería perder a mi amiga

- Te dejo creo que acaba de llegar alguien llámame pronto – y colgué

Vi como una sombre se alejaba de allí, camine y la vi estaba blanca como un vampiro, me acerque a ella y la vi desplomarse.

**Bella POV**

Llegue al hotel y me dijeron que Alec estaba en la habitación, subí me sentía algo cansada y tenía hambre, tome despacio las llaves pensé que estaría descansando o quizás hablando con alguno de nuestro clientes, y no me equivocaba estaba al teléfono, entre sin hacer ruido, cuando me fije que estaba la puerta entreabierta y quise cotillear un poco.

- No sé qué hacer solo tengo dos semanas o ella se encargara de Bella – Sonaba desesperado, ¿Quién se encargaría de mi?

- No os mováis de ahí hasta dentro de una semana buscare la manera de poner a salvo a Bella y a ti hijo, procurar no tener encuentros con Tanya – Marcos esa era su voz, cuidarnos de Tanya no entendía nada

Tío, tengo miedo que esa mujer nos haga algo, pero lo que más miedo me da es que Bella sufra mas por esto, yo le mentí, pero la amo tío – me mintió, ahora sí que estaba perdida

Tranquiló muchacho, ella lo entenderá, se enfadara contigo y puede que conmigo pero cuando le digamos todo ella lo comprenderá .- Ellos sabían algo y no me han dicho nada, de la rabia solté las llaves y me moví hacia la entrada para tranquilizarme

Todas las cosas que acaba de escuchar aclaraban todo pero aun así no entendía por qué Alec, Marcos estaban metidos es esto, necesitaba respuestas, Alec está muy agobiado necesitando contarme y sobre todo que su vida dependía de que se supiera o no la verdad. Todo era muy confuso no me mare y sentía como el piso desaparecía debajo de mi, mi entorno giraba a mi alrededor y se puso borroso.

-Bella-escuche gritar a Alec y espere un golpe que nunca llego

-Hay que llevarla al hospital-fue lo último que oí antes de pender la conciencia.

Desperté en una habitación blanca con un ruido algo conocido, me gire y vi que era una habitación de hospital, me sentía algo mareada pero era la impresión de saber que todo había sido mentira que Iván no era hijo de Edward o eso fue lo que escuche. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entro el médico.

- Isabella, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – dijo mientras veía mis ciclos vitales.

- Algo desorientada pero bien ¿Qué me sucede? – tenía que saber que había pasado.

- Se le bajo la presión pero se encuentran muy bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Por cierto felicidades – eso me dejo aun mas atónita

- ¡Perdón! - dije atónita

- Ah perdón pensé que lo sabía, está usted embarazada

- Yo… que….

- Embarazada, Isabella, de cuatro semanas aproximadamente – no, podía ser, mi pequeño un trocito mío y de Edward, mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

- no llore mujer que es lo más bonito, su marido está afuera esperando a verla le digo que pase – dijo mientras me tendía un pañuelo

- no es mi esposo es mi jefe, si pero antes puedo pedirle un favor – el solo asintió – no diga que estoy embarazada, no quiero perder mi empleo – mentí, si tenía que mentir ahora tenía que cuidar a mi bebe

- no se preocupe le diré que es stress y algo de cansancio, le parece – dijo muy amablemente

- Muchas gracias doctor – no sabía cómo se llamaba

- Víctor Collins – dijo tendiéndome su mano

- Bella Swan – respondí

- una última cosa antes de irte pasa por mi despacho para darte las indicaciones sobre el bebe, que tengas un buen día, en la tarde puedes marcharte a casa – dijo mientras salía

Ahora más que nunca tenía que saber que había pasado, volvería a Forks a por el padre de mi hijo y le quitaría a Tanya la máscara pero sobre todo trataría de que el pequeño Iván no se quedara con esa mala mujer, se abrió la puerta y entro Alec.

Continuara…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

Adelanto del próximo capítulo.

- Te dije que te casaras con ella – grito Tanya

- no pienso hacerle eso, yo quiero su felicidad – decía Alec-

- eres un maldito iluso sabes lo que le voy a hacer – dijo sacando algo de su bolso

- no le harás nada, primero pasaras sobre mi – dijo mientras me cubría aun mas con su cuerpo

- tú lo has decidido – solo fui consciente del disparo, Alec cayó al suelo y yo con él, pronto hubo otro disparo


	29. Chapter 28 Perdida y Promesa

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Un nuevo capítulo, sin mas que decirles les dejo para que lo disfruten. **

**Posdata: al final un avance de próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Pérdida y promesa**

**BELLA POV**

- Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Alec, tomando asiento en la esquina de la cama

- Dice que es stress y algo de cansancio – mentí él había tenía algo que ver con esto que estaba pasando

- Yo Bella tengo que contarte algo muy importante pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por ti, por el amor que te tengo - que me quería alguien que quiere no hace lo que él ha hecho

- no entiendo explícame –

- Antes que nada quiero decirte que tienes que cuidarte de Tanya, ella quiere matarte – eso no era novedad pero de matarme era nuevo, totalmente nuevo. – Prométeme que me escucharas y luego hare lo que tú me pidas. – solo asentí – No sé por dónde empezar – dijo muy tristemente.

- Que te parece si, mejor lo hablamos en el hotel – le propuse – así pones tus ideas en claro para que me lo cuentes –

- Muy bien voy a por Paloma para marcharnos –

A pesar de su engaño confiaba en el, había querido protegerme de Tanya, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al consultorio del doctor Collins, me dio las vitaminas y las recomendaciones para cuidar de mi pequeña, si pequeña porque era una niña, la que siempre quiso Edward, Edward tendría que rogarle para que me perdone, por ser tan cabezota y no hacerle caso, estaba dispuesta a luchar por nuestro amor y mas ahora que estaba en camino la prueba de nuestro amor.

Víctor quería hacerme la primera ecografía para saber mas del bebe me sentía mal porque Edward no estaba aquí pero ya tendrá ocasión de ver a nuestra pequeña. Nos dirigimos al hotel, Pamela nos dejo solos y Alec se sentó enfrente del sofá y comenzó a contarme.

- Bella, todo esto lo ha planeado Tanya junto con James, no te alteres si, escúchame y luego hare lo que quieras – yo solo asentí – el día anterior a la graduación de Edward, tuviste una "accidente" yo sé quiénes fueron – el sabia pero como

- Explícate mejor –

- Tanya le pido a Jane y Heidi para que ellas provocaran el accidente, bueno no sé si en realidad era provocarte un accidente o matarte, tranquila si, hace ya algunos meses atrás escuche a Jane y Heidi hablarlo, yo intente buscar a Tanya para reclamarle la verdad es que fue ella la que me encontró y me pidió que te sacara de la vida de ellos o terminaría contigo – estaba muy atónita - por eso me puse en contacto con Lucas para ofrecerle tu traslado, así fue como conseguí sacarte de ahí –

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tu? – no podía asimilar las cosas que me decía.

- Tanya llego a mi oficina y me dijo que ella sabía que yo conocía parte de su plan, así que yo trate Bella, y lo conseguí pero fue tarde tu sufriste aquella tarde, yo lo siento Bella, tenía que decírtelo pero no podía, ahora me doy cuenta de que hice mal te he visto sufrir y me he sentido mal y mas ahora que se que estas en peligro- seguía sin entender.

- No te entiendo, todas esas cosas que hablábamos eso que me dijiste era mentira –

- No Bella, yo en eso te fui sincero, todo lo que me paso con Katherine era verdad yo quería que tu vieras que existe mas mundo aparte de Cullen, pero ese no es el punto de preocupación ahora.-

- ¡Como que no! – grite - ¡No me digas eso!- grite mis lagrimas no podía controlarlas era una ingenua creí todo este show.

- Tranquila si, te digo que eso no es lo importante ahora, Tanya estuvo conmigo hace unas horas y me dijo que te casabas conmigo o ella te hacía desaparecer- esto era nuevo – tranquila he llamado a mi Tío, no me mires así el se entero tuve que contárselo, y al saber de quién eras hija me ayudo para que pudieras aceptar el trabajo, y va a enviar a personas para que cuiden de nosotros, además de unos certificados falsos de matrimonio para que ella nos deje en paz por unos días – no sabía si creer o no

- Sigo sin poder creer, lo que me estás diciendo –

-Pues créeme Edward no creo que te haya sido infiel, yo sé que hay mas cosas pero yo solo sé lo que te hicieron para que tu ese día no estuvieras presente con el – Bueno si en parte tenía razón

- ¿Qué haremos? – iba a creerle

- Nos quedaremos aquí, mandaremos a Pamela de regreso a Estados unidos para que lleve el certificado en unos días para que Tanya nos deje mientras solucionamos las cosas –

Después de la confesión de Alec estaba muy atónita, todo había sido una trampa, no podía odiar a Alec el solo me quiso ayudar a pesar de mentirme pero me había cuidado pero sobre todo había tenido el valor de admitirlo y decirme las cosas y no actuar a mis espaldas. Dos días después había estado su abogado con los certificados solo esperábamos que Tanya creyera todo para poder volver sin que ella me quisiera matar, despedimos a Paloma y nos quedamos solo a la espera de noticias, habíamos cambiado la reserva a nombre de Alec con una habitación de matrimonio pero el dormía en el sofá y yo en la cama, tenía una cierta desconfianza pero él me había demostrado que quería mi felicidad, ahora si estaba comportándose como mi amigo.

Una semana había pasado desde que éramos "un matrimonio" no habíamos sabido nada de Tanya, pretendíamos hacer algo de turismo para animar un poco los ánimos, estaba feliz y triste a la vez, mi bebe crecía dentro de mí y triste porque Edward aun no sabía nada de nuestra hija. Estamos recorriendo la plazas y me sentía algo cansada, cuando regresamos al hotel yo sentía que alguien nos seguía pero no le di importancia.

- Dime que te pasa Bells – pregunto Alec.

- Presiento que algo no va bien – era algo que no podía evitar

- Tranquila que todo saldrá bien, no hemos sabido nada en días abra picado – dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación.

- Pues lamento decirles que no, lo sé todo – dijo la voz chillona de Tanya

- De que hablas – dijo Alec poniéndose delante de mí.

- Los papeles que me llevo tu secretaria eran falsos – dijo yo no podía verla Alec estaba delante mía cubriéndome – Pensé que eras mas listo.

- Sigo diciéndote que no sé que me hablas, ahora dejamos tranquilos que mi esposa y yo queremos descansar- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

- De eso nada – dijo bloqueándonos el paso

- Para tu información nos casamos hace una semana, quiero ser feliz y sé que Alec es el indicado – era mi turno de habla para que esto fuera a mejor.

- Mentira y lo sabes – grito histérica - Te dije que te casaras con ella – grito Tanya

- no pienso hacerle eso, yo quiero su felicidad – decía Alec-

- eres un maldito iluso sabes lo que le voy a hacer – dijo sacando algo de su bolso

- no le harás nada, primero pasaras sobre mi – dijo mientras me cubría aun mas con su cuerpo, vi como algunos de los huéspedes salían de sus habitaciones para saber que era lo que pasaba.

- tú lo has decidido – solo fui consciente del disparo, Alec cayó al suelo y yo con él, pronto hubo otro disparo.- Por estúpido, morirás por esta – la gente empezó a gritar y Tanya salió corriendo.

- Be…llaaaa lo si….ento mu…chooo – yo no podía hacer nada por el estaba apretando su herida, se había sacrificado por mí.

- Shuuuu tranquilo, no te agites si, resiste vale – tenía que hacer presión para que dejara de sangrar

- Nooo Be…llaaaa esto es el fi….nal, prome…teee…meee, queeee buscaras a Ed….ward, si – no podía pensar en penderlo era mi amigo, se había sacrificado por mí.

- yo te lo prometo pero tranquilo si, resiste por favor Alec, no me puedes dejar – ya mis lagrimas estaban ahí como siempre me dolía perderlo y todo por mi culpa.

- nooo llores Bells, se feliz- fue lo último que dijo y cerro sus ojos, el había muerto por mí.

No era consciente de lo que paso solo oía la ambulancia y la policía, y todo se volvió negro

Continuara…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

Oh por dios que pena de capitulo sé que es cortito pero es intenso ah no se que opinan pero me dio pena por Alec el no se merecía acabar así pero las cosa que hace el amor. Antes que nada darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y decirles que gracias por los Reviews.

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo.

- Estaré sentada al final de la sala – le dije

- ¿Cómo te reconoceré?- pregunto

- Llevare una peluca corta de color negro con un vestido color azul, tacones de color negro y gafas – dije

- Gracias por estar presente, nos vemos el viernes – dijo

- Estaré allí, nos vemos – dije mientras cerraba el móvil.


	30. Chapter 29 Hora de la verdad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Un nuevo capítulo, sin mas que decirles les dejo para que lo disfruten. **

**Posdata: al final un avance de próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29: Hora de la verdad**

**Bella POV**

Había despertado en el hospital, de la emoción se me había bajado la presión, y no era para menos Alec se había sacrificado por mí, Víctor me había dicho que su tío estaba tramitando los papeles para llevarnos el cuerpo de Alec, tenía que decirle Alice lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo pero no podía, no ahora que Tanya sabía que estaba sola y debía cuidar de mi bebe, que me sirviera de algo el sacrificio que hico Alec.

Tras varias horas pude por fin ver a Marcos quien estaba agotado después de tantos tramites y sobre todo estaba despidiendo a quien el crio como su hijo, yo solo pude abrazarlo y pedirle perdón pero él no me dejo consolarlo, entendía que no quería estar con la mujer que provoco la muerte de su sobrino, solo estaba el, ni Jane ni Heidi, por una parte lo agradecía pero por otra me daban pena que no pudieran despedir a su hermano.

Algunos familiares llegaron, lo que no entendía por que ellas no estuvieran allí, debía estar tranquila por mi bebe, no le hacía ningún bien pero tenía que estarlo, estuvimos presente Pamela y yo en el entierro junto con personas allegadas a Marcos, conocía algunas de ellas que habían estado en la oficina o por alguna foto de las que tenia Marcos o Alec, hubo una que me llamo la atención era una morena de esas que parecen modelo, Marcos cuando la vio se puso tenso, Renata se acerco muy despacio a mí y me sorprendió con lo que me dijo.

- Ella es Katherine – me susurro

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – le dije

- No tengo ni idea, pero ella no merece estar aquí – suspiro – no después de lo que le hizo.

- Yo me encargo – dijo Chelsea, la esposa de Marcos

- No, mama Bella y yo nos encargaremos – dijo Renata

- Tranquila, Chelsea nosotras nos ocuparemos- dije mientras caminábamos hacia su dirección. Cuanto mas me acercaba veía que era muy guapa, normal que Alec se haya enamorado de ella, que tonta era por haberlo traicionado.

-Buenos días, esto es un entierro privado – dije muy seriamente.

- He venido a despedirme de él, a pesar de todo yo le quería – dijo mientras se sacaba sus gafas negras, tenía sus ojos rojos y llorosos.

- Vamos Katherina, cuéntale a otros ese chiste, ahora vete que no tu presencia no es buena- dijo Renata algo enfadada

- Renata, yo le quería, pero él no era el indicado, me entere mediante mi amiga que estaba el hospital – dijo intentando caminar hacia donde estaban todos.

- Señorita Katherine, márchese por favor- pedí muy amablemente

- No sé quien serás tu pero, ese de ahí era mi novio, alguien muy especial y tengo derecho a despedirme de él – dijo enmarcando su cuerpo para pasar.

- Respecta Katherina, ella es Isabella la viuda de Alec- dijo Renata.

- Tu, Isabella Swan – dijo yo solo asentí no pensaba que Renata lo dijera- eres tal como el dijo, mis condolencias - dijo tendiéndome la mano

- Gracias, ahora puedes retirarte pro favor- dije

- yo bueno venia a despedirme de él, esto es para él – dijo mientras me entregaba el ramo de flores blancas.

Después del incidente del Katherine, la ceremonia paso tan rápido y dimos el ultimo adiós, todos se habían marchado y Pamela y yo seguíamos ahí bajo la lluvia aun no quería decirle adiós, no aun. Tome valor y me arrodille ante su tumba, había llegado la hora.

- Alec, no sé que decirte, quiero expresar muchas cosas – dije tomando valor – se que todo esto es mi culpa, y lo siento yo te quiero y lo sabes, te extrañare mucho y no me bastara la vida para darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros. No te olvidare nunca Alec. Y hoy aquí delante de tu tumba prometo sacar todo esto a la luz y que Tanya pague por tu muerte.

Después de eso nos fuimos Pamela y yo a otro hotel no quería estar en el que estábamos los recuerdos nos abrumaban, así que nos cambiamos a otro. Marcos me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y por haberme ocultado la información que sabia, pero yo me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Alec, perfectamente lo entendió pero a mí me dolía, se había sacrificado por nosotros. Así que le confesé la verdad.

- Marcos… yo…. Bueno veras, yo no sé de que manera pedirte disculpas por lo que paso veras yo …

- No Bella, tú no has tenido nada que ver, yo entiendo que te sientas culpable pero esto pasaría en algún momento pero date cuenta de que si no era Alec seria cualquier otro que te protegiese – dijo tomando mi mano.

-Bueno veras aparte de eso yo tengo que contarte algo muy importante, que por miedo no le pude contar a Alec – dije muy apenada.

- Dime hija puedes contar con nosotros – dijo sentándose enfrente mía.

- Veras yo he estoy… bueno tu sabes esto… ah que vergüenza- Marcos me miraba divertido – EstoyembrarazadayesdeEdward – dije muy rápido que ni yo me entendí.

- Bella mas despacio por favor – pidió

- Papa que está embarazada y es de Edward eso dijo – dijo Renata desde el marco de la puerta, Marcos me miraba sorprendido y Renata sonreía, ella era la única que lo sabía ya que me desmaye cuando ella estuvo presente.

- ¿Enserio? – cuestiono y solo asentí – Muchas felicidades cariño, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso, algo que se crea con amor es algo tan bonito y maravillo, dime lo sabe ya Edward-

- No aun no tenía intención de ir pero con lo que paso quiero esperar un poco para ir, tal vez la semana que viene me plante en el juicio a ver que hace Tanya, aun no se date cuenta de que tengo que proteger a mi bebe – él se acerco y me abrazo.

- Nosotros te protegeremos y al bebe también, no me lo creo que estés embarazada, me imagino la cara de tu madre cuando se entere- mis padre en eso aun no había pensado en que dirían

- Todos querrán matar a Edward y luego a mi – dije sonriendo

- Veras que no bueno tu padre no se pero tu madre dará saltos de la alegría, por cierto mañana iremos a ver al abogado – mire sorprendida – daremos lectura al testamento de Alec y tu estas mencionada en el así que tienes que asistir, paso por ti mañana a las 10:30 vale- dijo dándome un beso y marchándose.

Renata se quedo conmigo a pasar la noche además Marcos había dejado unos guardias cuidando de nosotras, Pamela había regresado la necesitaba como agente infiltrada para que me tuviera al tanto de las cosas que pasaban, además de un par de asuntos que necesitaba para cuando volviera, necesitaba recuperar mi antiguo departamento y ver si podía retomar cosas de la boda pero aun no estaba segura de que Edward me perdonaría por el beso que le di a Alec pero tenía que intentarlo.

Renata quería que después fuéramos de compras para el bebe en un principio eso me animo pero luego me acorde que tenía que guardar reposo y cuidarme de Tanya que aun andaba rondándonos para matarnos.

Llame a Alice que estaba muy preocupada, había visto algo que había sucedido apenas le pude contar pero aun no quería que supiera lo del bebe, tenía que protegerlo y no sabía si las líneas eran seguras.

- No puedo creerlo, pero tu estas bien – me dijo Alice

- No Alice pero intento estar bien, lo necesito pero ya se lo que voy a hacer – le dije muy segura de lo que haría.

- Solo cuídate, y no te preocupes que mañana me veré con Paloma para decirle lo como recuperar tu departamento, me alegra que hayas decidido volver con Edward- solo le había dicho la muerte de Alec, mi embarazo era algo de lo cual tenía que tener cuidado solo por si acaso.

Bueno Alice, ¿Cómo va tú ya sabes? – no me atrevía a preguntar directamente

- Bueno la primera sesión quedo cancelada ya que Tanya no se presento, alegando que Iván está enfermo, pero ahora sé que es mentira, que estuvo allí y que mato a Alec – era cierto tenía que conseguir pruebas que de muestren que ella desacato la orden del juez, pero la pregunta era como, a lo mejor falsifico su documentación, tenía que consultarlo con Marcos.

- Ali, me tengo que ir porque Marcos necesita que hagamos una cosa – le dije

Estaba pensando como reunir las pruebas para que Tanya pagase por el daño que estaba haciendo, íbamos de camino a ver al abogado, oía como Renata le contaba a su padre los planes cuando volviéramos pero yo sabía que volvería antes, tenía que estar allí, el me necesitaba a pesar de todo.

Llegamos al despacho donde estaban Chelsea y el abogado de la familia, tomamos asiento y dimos comienzo a la lectura del testamento.

- Bienvenidos soy el letrado Gonzales, estamos aquí presentes para dar lectura al testamento del difunto señor Alec Vulturi, están aquí presentes Marcos Vulturi, Renata Vulturi, Chelsea Vulturi y Isabella Swan – todos asentíamos mientras el nombraba a cada uno. – este testamento además de ser tal, también es una prueba contra una suplantación de papeles familiares además de daños a terceros – no entendía ahora sí que había hecho Alec.- En el siguiente video veréis la última voluntad del señor Vulturi – dijo dándole al play

- Hola, a todos antes que nada si están viendo esto es porque ha pasado lo que tanto temíamos tío, no te culpes por mí, Bella no eres la culpable yo sabía lo que hacía a pesar de todo siempre fuiste buena amiga, tía cuida mucho de la enana, y enana pórtate bien y cuídalos por mí, en teoría debería dejar algo para mi hermana pero después de lo que ha hecho no creo que sea bueno.  
Tío las mis acciones quiero que se las des a Bella, y no acepto un no por respuesta, Bella tengo una casa sin estrenar en el sur de España tómalo como un regalo de boda, enana el departamento de Londres y el de Boston para ti, tía mi colección de libros toda tuya y el dinero del banco quiero que lo invirtáis en el proyecto que Bella va a comenzar, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa Bella yo se que junto con Paloma lo haréis bien, todo sea por fomentar la lectura. Esto es todo lo que os puedo dejar, ahora viene la parte importante de esto. – el abogado dio pausa mientras todos llorábamos Renata estaba abrazada a su madre y Marcos sostenía mi mano era mucho lo que me había dejado Alec, bueno lo tomaría después que cumpliera mi cometido.

- Estos son los papeles que tiene que firmar tomando todo lo que ha dejado el señor Alec – tomamos el bolígrafo y fuimos firmando, en ese momento me dio las llaves y las escrituras de la casa, las acciones las firmaríamos cuando volviésemos a Boston – ahora esta parte solo es para la señorita bella y para ti Marcos – Renata y Chelsea salieron sin decir nada cuando nos quedamos los tres solos le dio de nuevo al play.

- Yo, Alec Vulturi, aquí presente con mis cinco sentidos….- declaro todo, culpando a su hermana y prima, además de alguna información adicional.

Cuando salimos de ahí, estaba atónita, me acababa de enterar de que no solo me quisieron matar sino que también querían que James se acostara conmigo, el abogado me dijo que cuando yo quisiera usaríamos la declaración de Alec.

Tenía que ponerme de acuerdo para saber en que momento se realizaría la próxima vista con el juez por eso tenía que asegurarme bien para poder actuar, por eso solo podía llamar a la única persona que podía guardarme el secreto.

- Estaré sentada al final de la sala – le dije

- ¿Cómo te reconoceré?- pregunto

- Llevare una peluca corta de color negro con un vestido color azul, tacones de color negro y gafas – dije

- Gracias por estar presente, nos vemos el viernes – dijo

- Estaré allí, nos vemos – dije mientras cerraba el móvil.

Era hora de que el teatro callera, era hora de recuperar lo mío, con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir, tenía que estar muy descansada para el día que me esperaba lo había jurado ante la tumba de Alec, vengaría su muerte y recuperaría el amor de mi vida, por mi hija y por mí.

El viaje de vuelta a Seattle fue de 4 horas, el juicio era a las 13 pm sabia que como Bella Swan no podía presentarme, Marcos me había mandado con su abogado para que no sospechara, llevaríamos las pruebas para que todo esto se acabara de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo lo haríamos no sabíamos? Pero lo haríamos como fuera.

Continuara…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo**

- Este juicio queda visto para sentencia dentro de tres horas – dijo el juez, yo seguía viendo hacia aquel lugar, esa mujer me era conocida y a la vez tan desconocida – Se levanta la sección – dije el juez.

- Edward, en tres horas sabremos que deberás hacer – dijo Samuel.

- Puedo preguntar algo – dije sin quitar la mirada de aquella muchacha que era acompañada por otro caballero, Samuel solo asintió – ellos ¿Quiénes son? – dije señalando disimuladamente.

- Si no estoy mal informado ellos tienen algo que pueden ayudar, el juez quedo en verlos en 30 min, ¿Por qué? – ellos ayudarme a mí, si no me conocían.

- enserio – dije mientras me fijaba en aquella muchacha cuando la vi entrar ella se quito las gafas y era ella mi Bella, aquí

Continuara….


	31. Chapter 30 el juicio

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Un nuevo capítulo, sin mas que decirles les dejo para que lo disfruten. **

**Posdata: al final un avance de próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 30: el juicio **

**Edward POV**

Las cosas no estaban muy bien, Bella empezaba a olvidarme con el idiota de Alec, pero yo no le iba a prohibir nada ella era libre, la culpa de todo la había tenido yo. A pesar de que Iván no era mio, las fotos no mentían, pero ya desistía de buscarla, ella lo había decidido así, una vez le prometí que le daría su felicidad y si esta era lejos de mi, la dejaría marchar.

Estaba hecho un mierda, no podía pero tenia que hacerlo debía salir adelante luchar para que Tanya no lograra lo que se había propuesto, ella no se convertiría en la señora de Edward Cullen, si Bella no lo seria ninguna otra lo seria eso como que me llamaba Edward Cullen.

Alice había volado ha Italia a verla para saber como estaba, si había posibilidad de un ultimo intento pero nada, así que ya estaba todo decidido, tenia que seguir con mi vida, es verdad que no había ido mucho al hospital pero era porque todo me recordaba a ella, cada ves que entraba a mi consultorio recordaba las veces que la hice mía, pero que ahora ya no era mía.

Todos esos recuerdos me mataban tendría yo también que cambiar de aires a ver si así podía olvidarme de ella aunque eso fuera difícil pero tenía que intentarlo.

La semana de la primera vista estaba ya cerca todos fueron a apoyarme mis padres mis hermanos y amigos incluso Renne, Seth, Jacob y Ángela que había volado medio país para apoyarme pero quien yo mas necesitaba no estaba allí, por suerte o por desgracia según como se mire, por un lado suerte porque no vería la cara de arrogancia que tenia Tanya pensaba que todo seria fácil pero yo no lo dejaría, desgracia porque esto se seguí alargando y yo quería que acabara ya quería olvidarme de esto y empezar de nuevo, así sea solo pero empezar.

Tanya había argumentado que Iván estaba enfermo y no podía venia a Seattle, mandaron a comprobar si era verdad, lo cual si era cierto por eso quedo aplazada para dentro de tres semanas mas tarde.

Y ya era el gran día, estaba mas que nervioso, y si era cierto que era mio, que haría, bueno si sabia que haría reconocerlo y cuidar de el pero solo de el, de su madre no quería saber nada.

Todos estábamos en el salón, poco a poco fueron llegando las personas que nos acompañaban, y llego con un vestido rojo que apenas tapaba algo con una gran sonrisa de triunfadora, traía al Iván en el cochecito que era arrastrado por su tía-abuela, me daba cuanta de que tan mala mujer era su tía ya no podía ni con ella misma y hacia que empujase el carrito del bebe y hacia que trajera el bolso del niño.

Samuel me había dicho de que actuara con cariño con el niño ya que la del servicio social estaba vigilándome, Iván era un niño encantador, se reía conmigo, podíamos decir que nos llevábamos bien, ya que cuando su madre le cogía el lloraba inconsolablemente.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal Marie?- le dije a la tía-abuela de Tanya, ella sonrió - ¿Puedo cogerlo? – pregunte

- Hola muchacho, claro esta algo delicado pero el medico dijo que le haría bien salir un rato – dijo ella mientras lo sacaba del carrito.

-¿Qué era lo que tenia?- pregunte nadie dijo nada y Tanya la miraba con esa mirada amenazadora, y eso no me gusto me ocultaban información.

- Cariño era una gripe nada mas ¿verdad tía? – dijo rápidamente mientras yo lo sostenía. Estaba mas delgado y algo amarillo, eso no era para su edad era un niño de casi un año y estaba como uno recién nacido, tenia que saber que le pasaba aunque no fuera su padre quería saber que su madre no le hiciera daño. Mire a Marie y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Ahora lo traigo tendremos una conversación de hombres- dije mientras me llevaba al niño a donde estaban todos.

- Hola Iván – dijo Alice tocándole la cabecita

- ¿Esta mas delgado verdad?- dijo tomándolo en brazos, lo notaba con respecto a la ultima ves que le tome en brazos, se lo pedí a mi madre para revisarlo mientras todos me rodeaban para que no vieran, tenia una pequeña cicatriz en el pulmón quería saber de que era pero no podía aun preguntar. Pedí queme dejaran a solas con el.

- Una cosa pequeño, independientemente de lo pase hoy puedes contar conmigo, sé que no te ha tocado la mejor madre pero en mi podrás encontrar a un amigo con el quien confiar, veo que entiendes las cosas a pesar de ser tan pequeño e inocente- mientras yo le hablaba el me miraba con esos ojos azules que tenia tan profundos, una criatura así como el no podía pasar por lo que se le avecinaba. Tomo mi dedo y se puso a jugar.

Les devolví el niño ya que empezó a llorar y me asuste pero al ver que Marie le dio su biberón me quede mas tranquilo. Mientras esperábamos vi, como llegaba el abogado de Tanya. Pero lo que me sorprendió era una pareja de abogados que venían juntos conversando pero sobre todo me llamo la atención la mujer, no era la típica abogada, no era bajita con el cabello negro venia vestida con un vestido Azul y unos zapatos negros que dejaban ver sus piernas, esas piernas que me recordaron a Bella, pero esa mujer era de cabello negro, venia conversando tan amenamente con su compañero lo malo era no verle sus ojos traiga gafas oscuras, nos miraron y sonrieron y se metieron en la sala donde se celebraría el juicio.

A los pocos minutos llego Hiede y Jane lo cual me sorprendió verlas ahí, pero sobre todo saludar tan amablemente a Tanya y al bebe apenas le miraron. Supongo que vendría a apoyarla, Jane me miro y me sonrió de una manera poco común, a veces deseaba no hacer nacido tan "guapo" como dice mi madre, así me hubiera evitado todo este tipo de problemas pero bueno que le vamos a hacer.

Entramos todos a la sala, la mujer de cabello negro estaba sentada a tres filas detrás de Tanya eran los abogados adicionales que tenia Tanya, me desilusioné esa mujer no podía prestarle servicio a esa mujer pero bueno. Comenzaba la hora de la verdad mi único pensamiento fue para Bella y decidí poner atención a lo que estaba pasando.

- En pie por favor – pidió el guardia – precede este juicio el Juez Smith – todos nos pusimos de pie, mientras tomaba asiento.

- Estamos frente al caso Cullen-Denali, por el reconocimiento de paternidad del infante Iván Denali- y asa comenzaba el juicio

Dos horas había durado esta actuación, Tanya declaro alegando que yo le había jurado matrimonio después del nacimiento de Iván pero que había jugado con ella ya que cuando volvió con él niño yo estaba comprometido con Bella, Tanya sacaba el tema de Bella, cada dos por tres, así que le pedí a Samuel que prohibiera el tema de Bella, ella era otra víctima en este juego y lo menos que quería era que saliera mas lastimada de esto.

Tanya no le gusto la llamada de atención del juez, lo que mas me sorprendió fueron las declaraciones de Heidi y Jane que juraban y perjuraban que yo le había tendido una trampa a Tanya. Ángela, Jacob, Jasper y Rosalie testificaron a mi favor inclusive Charlie, todos aseguraron que yo había estado con Bella desde que empezamos el instituto, vi la cara de Tanya al ver el testimonio de Charlie, el era un hombre de ley y el no mentía, quería que acabara esto ya me estaba asfixiando, y creo que dios escucho mis suplicas, aunque las pruebas no habían sido abiertas, ni el resultado de ADN de Iván y el resultado de drogas que me hice.

Este juicio queda visto para sentencia dentro de tres horas – dijo el juez, yo seguía viendo hacia aquel lugar, esa mujer me era conocida y a la vez tan desconocida – Se levanta la sección – dije el juez.

Edward, en tres horas sabremos que deberás hacer – dijo Samuel.

Puedo preguntar algo – dije sin quitar la mirada de aquella muchacha que era acompañada por otro caballero, Samuel solo asintió – ellos ¿Quiénes son? – dije señalando disimuladamente.

Si no estoy mal informado ellos tienen algo que pueden ayudar, el juez quedo en verlos en 30 min, ¿Por qué? – ellos ayudarme a mí, si no me conocían.

enserio – dije mientras me fijaba en aquella muchacha cuando la vi entrar ella se quito las gafas y era ella mi Bella, aquí

**Bella POV**

Aquí estaba en un vuelo de 4 horas de duración pensando cómo actuar, que hacer, tras varias horas de discusión con Marcos, accedió a dejarme ir con su abogado y con uno de sus hombres para mi protección, había hablado con Ángela para que dijera a que hora y sale se llevaría a cabo el juicio.

Todo tenia listo las pruebas mi nuevo vestuario pero sobre todo estaba lista para empezar a descubrir a Tanya, yo le pedía fuerzas a mi bebe para poder llevar acabo todo esto.

-Bella, ¿estás segura? – me pregunto el abogado cuando íbamos de camino al juzgado

- Claro que sí, quiero que esta pesadilla acabe pronto – dije sacando las gafas del bolso.

Muy bien, hoy serás Emma Thompson, no puedes equivocarte – me repitió todo lo que me había dicho, tenía que hablar poco, y para nada quitarme las gafas y menos hacer gestos que haría que me reconocieran.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo donde estaba el salón donde se celebraría el juicio, lo vi, estaba algo más delgado y un poco ojeroso, sostenía a Iván el cual estaba algo mas delgado no sé si era ilusiones mías o que pero ese no era el niño que había visto hace varios meses atrás. Cuando llegamos el abogado saludo al de Tanya les habíamos dicho que éramos los abogados por si necesitaban ayuda lo cual era mentira. Pude ver como Edward me miro temía a que me reconociera pero no fue así, se veía tan tierno cogiendo a Iván me imaginaba cuando tuviera a nuestro hijo entre brazos, todo marchaba lo previsto el juez no había abierto las pruebas de ADN ni las de antidrogas, Tanya hizo su espectáculo, junto con Heidi y Jane.

Ángela, Jacob, Jasper y Rosalie testificaron a mi favor de Edward incluso Charlie, yo no podía aguantar las lagrimas ver como mi padre defendía a Edward, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, señalando como Tanya había sido quien andaba detrás de ellos. El juez dijo que en tres horas daría el veredicto, el secretario nos llamo para que pasáramos, sentía la mirada penetrante de Edward siguiéndome durante todo el juicio me miraba y me miraba, antes de entrar me quite las gafas y él me miro sorprendido, entramos directamente al despacho la hora de la verdad había llegado, el final de Tanya también.

**Edward POV **

Era ella mi Bella, aquí, no entendía si esos eran los abogado de ayuda de Tanya porque me estaban ayudando a mí, todo era un lio, quería correr pero algo me decía que me quedara quieto, tres largas horas, Tanya, Heidi y Jane reían y reían mientras yo me hundía no sabía que estaba sucediendo allí adentro no podía decir nada Alice, Ángela y Rosalie me sonreían y no sabía por qué.

Todo paso muy rápido nos había llamado estábamos de nuevo en la sala, el juez tomo asiento y nos miro la hora de saber que pasaría había llegado

Continuara…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

Les dejo un adelanto.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

-¡Quietos todos o la mato! – grito Tanya mientras sostenía a Bella

- Déjala ir tómame a mí, es a quien quieres ¿no? – respondí – aquí estoy yo me quedare contigo .

- ¡Perra maldita perra!- decía Tanya – tenias que volver pensé que te había quedado claro la última vez que te vi – dijo ahí fue cuando me perdí.

- Tanya cariño, tómame a mi deja a Isabella – dije acercándome tenía que salvarle la vida a Bella.

- Prométeme que te quedaras con nosotros, Eddie tu eres mío – decía mientras sostenía la pistola apuntando a Bella.

… Continuara.


	32. Chapter 31 Secuestro

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**El fic no se actualizara hasta el 9 de febrero porque estamos de examenes esperamos que nos comprendan, sin más que decirles les dejo para que lo disfruten. **

**Posdata: al final un avance de próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Edward POV **

Era ella mi Bella, aquí, no entendía si esos eran los abogado de ayuda de Tanya porque me estaban ayudando a mí, todo era un lio, quería correr pero algo me decía que me quedara quieto, tres largas horas, Tanya, Heidi y Jane reían y reían mientras yo me hundía no sabía que estaba sucediendo allí adentro no podía decir nada Alice, Ángela y Rosalie me sonreían y no sabía por qué.

Todo paso muy rápido nos había llamado estábamos de nuevo en la sala, el juez tomo asiento y nos miro la hora de saber que pasaría había llegado. Este era el momento en el que te das cuenta de las cosas, como tu vida está a punto de cambiar con una simple decisión, yo era consciente de que Iván no era mi hijo, y que Tanya había usado de sus mañas para separarnos pero nunca imagine que este juicio iba a cambiar mi vida.

**Capitulo 31: Secuestro**

**Bella POV **

Una vez dentro pedí a quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba y nos quisiera un poco, que nos ayudara a que el juez nos creyera, tras habernos presentando le pusimos al corriente, Marcos había movido unos cuantos hilos para que el juez pudiera atendernos, cordialmente nos atendió, a los quince minutos de estarle contando los últimos sucesos entro el abogado de Edward.

Muy amablemente me saludo y me dijo que todo saldría bien, llevábamos ya dos horas y algo mas discutiendo y viendo pruebas, lo que más me sorprendió ver las pruebas que había conseguido Samuel donde demostraba que Tanya había intentado intoxicar a Iván lo que le había provocado problemas en el pulmón, se adjuntaría esos papeles en contra de ella, los cargos a los que se enfrentaban eran duros, por fin se haría justicia, pagaría por todo lo que nos había echo.

Nos tomamos los últimos quince minutos para descansar un poco, me tome una café y un sanduche para relajarme además mi bebe tenía hambre, estaba mas tranquila pronto acabaría esta pesadilla, volví a tomar mi papel de abogada, le iba acoger gusto esto de disfrazarme no era el momento de pensar en eso, me regañe mentalmente, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, lo que necesitaba ahora era que mi amado Edward viera que todo había sigo un gran engaño.

**Edward POV **

Tenía miedo, estaba temblando, Bella volvió a tomar asiento donde estaba antes, Samuel sonreía, parecía que todo iba salir bien pero no podía estar tranquilo, no podía y no sabía porque. El juez tomo asiento y llamo al abogado de Tanya y a Samuel; la cara del abogado no era buena tenía el ceño fruncido y mala cara, se sentó y le dijo algo a Tanya que le cambio la cara y no entendía porque.

- Este juicio ha llegado a su final, pero antes de dictar sentencia, tengo que comunicar algo – dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo los documentos – Señor secretario haga el honor de darle al play al DVD para que vean lo siguiente.

- Yo, Alec Vulturi, aquí presente con mis cinco sentido tengo que decirles algo que no puedo hacer en presencia, tengo que declarar que la señorita Tanya Denali aquí presente, intento asesinar a Isabella Swan presente en esta sala, se preguntaran porque no estoy presente; diciéndolo en viva presencia y es porque ella cumplió con su amenaza y me quito la vida.

Por otra parte ella juntó a mi hermana Jane Vulturi y mi prima Heidi Vulturi atentaron hace un año atrás con la vida de Isabella, provocando su casi atropello, todo para que ella no se presentara en la graduación de su pareja Edward Cullen, y si me permiten decirlo estoy al 100 por 100 seguro que el padre es James Cigandet, este también estuvo también involucrado en el atentado contra Isabella – no daba crédito a lo que decía la grabación estaba muerto, Tanya lo había matado, estaba atónito, mire hacia atrás y vi como Bella se quitaba la peluca y las gafas, tenia un brillo especial , un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro quería correr pero me detuve - la pruebas están en el sobre, y comprobaran las cosas que estoy relatando, solo espero que seas feliz Edward junto a Bella – era lo ultimo que dijo y se acabo el video, Charlie estaba atónito viendo a Bella.

- Guardia, arreste a las señoritas Jane y Heidi - dijo el juez – en cuanto a usted señorita Denali, tendrá un juicio aparte de este bajo los cargos de asesinato en primer grado, suplantación de documentación, atentado contra la señorita Isabella – decía mientras el guardia le ponía las esposas a las primas Vulturi – En cuento a las pruebas de ADN realizadas al infante Iván Denali y Edward Cullen son 0.01 negativas, no son padre e hijo - eso era la que estaba esperando que por fin dijeran que no era mi hijo Bella me sonrió – el infante pasara a manos de una casa hogar - dijo el juez dando con el mazo y cerrando el juicio.

Todo había acabado por fin, veía como se llevaban a Tanya detenida ni si quiera se quiso despedir de su hijo, Bella estaba abrazada a Charlie, Esme a mi lado abrazándome, todos estaban felices porque al fin había acabado la pesadilla pero todo paso muy rápido.

Tanya se había hecho con el arma del policía y tenía a Bella, Charlie estaba en el suelo tirado, Emmett estaba delante de Rose, igual que Jasper hacía con Alice, Carlisle tenia a Esme abrazada, todos los policías la apuntaban yo no podía moverme sabía que si me movía le haría daño y no quería ahora que todo empezaba a ir mejor no podía perderla.

-¡Quietos todos o la mato! – grito Tanya mientras sostenía a Bella

- Déjala ir tómame a mí, es a quien quieres ¿no? – respondí – aquí estoy yo me quedare contigo.

- ¡Perra maldita perra!- decía Tanya – tenias que volver pensé que te había quedado claro la última vez que te vi – dijo ahí fue cuando me perdí en esa conversación

- Tanya cariño, tómame a mi deja a Isabella – dije acercándome tenía que salvarle la vida a Bella.

- Prométeme que te quedaras con nosotros, Eddie tu eres mío – decía mientras sostenía la pistola apuntando a Bella.

- Claro que si cariño, ven vamos si – dije mientras le tendía mi mano, ella tomo mi mano y Bella corrió y se posiciono detrás de Charlie.

- Ahora nos iremos amor, ¿verdad? – dijo apuntándome con la pistola, todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos pasar, Esme lloraba abrazada de Bella. - ¡que nadie se mueva!- decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de emergencia.

Era hora se jugar a las mismas cartas que Tanya, hacerla creer para salir de esta tenía que recuperar a Bella, caminos hasta que fuimos a dar a la calle, ahí afuera estaba el maldito de James ya me encargaría de que me las pagara por haberse congeniado con esas arpías, cuando nos vio entro en el coche y lo encendió y Tanya se metió conmigo en el asiento de atrás.

- ¿Qué paso Tanya? – dijo James mientras aceleraba

- La estúpida de Swan apareció con las pruebas del maldito Alec, ni muerto me dejara en paz – dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso – Ahora mi querido amor, tu y yo estaremos en unas horas fueras de este país solos tu y yo; mientras James busca a Bella pera cobrarse su deuda – no entendía pero poco dure con los ojos abiertos ya que Tanya había intentado algo en mi pierna y se me cerraron los ojos

**Varias horas después **

Me sentía extraño, con el cuerpo adolorido y traía un dolor de cabeza que se me ha hacia insoportable, me sentía desconcertado, además este lugar no lo había visto era una habitación azul con una ventana que dejaba ver los árboles y no veía nada más, sentía pasos y voces pero no podía recordar que era lo último que había pasado, estaba intentando recordar pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Hasta que se abrió la puerta y entro Tanya y recordé el juicio, mi secuestro, no era el padre de Iván, Bella había vuelto a mí.

- ¡Mi amor has despertado! – chillo Tanya mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué tengo mi pie encadenado? – le pregunte cuando me vi, esta mujer está loca, tenia que ingeniármelas para huir de ahí.

- Estamos en nuestra casa amor, te he traído algo de comida para que te alimentes dentro de un rato subo para que descansemos– dijo mientras me ponía la bandeja en una mesa desplegable, tenía hambre sabía que Tanya no me mataría no aun pero moría por probar algo de comida, así que me aventure y comí. Me recosté en la cama intentando pensar cuando sentí como se me cerraban los ojos

Continuara…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

Espero que me comprendan

**Próximo Capitulo**

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunte mientras estábamos detrás de la casa viendo como James junto con otros hombre la custodiaban

- Tenemos que actuar antes de que llegue la policía, debemos sacar a Edward como sea de ahí – el plan de Jake tenía que salir bien, todo tendría que ir bien.

- Vamos chupasangres a por ellos – dijo Jake tomando la iniciativa

- Tener cuidado que nadie salga herido, por favor – dijo Carlisle cubriendo las espaldas de Jasper


	33. Chapter 32 El Rescate

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Mis queridas lectoras, he estado ausente en estas semanas, por el siguiente motivo estuve de exámenes finales en la universidad, con suerte espero haber aprobado todo, dentro del capítulo hay una parte de Bella, les recomiendo que la lean y después escuchen esta canción seguro que les encantara. ****watch?v=8unFeXlvx-k&feature=related**** una vez más disculpen el retraso un beso grande **

**Posdata: al final un avance de próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32: El Rescate**

**Emmett POV**

El juicio no tenía buena pinta a pesar de que todo iba a salir bien la enana tenía un presentimiento; cuando Bella se quitó la peluca, mi hermanita Belly-Bells estaba aquí de vuelta con nosotros ahora si que las cosas volverían a su camino pero no sé porque Alice aun seguía tensa pero todo paso muy rápido todo más que rápido la loca de Tanya había tomado a Bells pero Edward hizo el cambio por él. No podíamos hacer nada porque amenazaba con matarlo y nadie quería eso porque a pesar de todo queríamos a Edward.

Ellos se fueron sin que nadie los detuviera, mientras que en la sala estábamos todos preocupados, mama, Bella, Alice y Rose llorando. Mientras Charlie le daba más datos sobre Tanya al resto de policías que se encontraban en la sala. El juez estaba atónito y todos en la sala no creían que eso podía pasar en un lugar lleno de policías pero nunca se sabe la vida da sorpresas.

El juez libero de todos los cargos que poseía Edward, dando una orden de captura contra Tanya Denali y quien sea que la acompañase en el coche; mientras todos se ponían manos a la obra para encontrar a Edward, llevamos a nuestras chicas a casa tratando de que se tranquilizaran, en la casa nos estaban esperando los padres de Rose y Jasper, Renee, y los demás amigos de la familia nos esperaban en casa.

- Emmett – dijo Jasper, mientras entrabamos en la cocina, las muchachas no dejaban de llorar y no me gustaba ver a mis chicas llorar.

- Hermano no me gusta verlas así me parte el alma verlas, ¿Qué podemos hacer? - empezamos a sacar bebidas y algo para que comiesen así se les pasaba un poco y no tendríamos alguna sorpresa.

Todos estamos más tranquilos, Bella seguía abrazada de su madre mientras que Charlie y papa aun no llegaban, al poco tiempo la casa se llenó de gente estaban mis suegros, Jake con Nessie y el pequeño Quil que había nacido hace pocos días, Ángela con Ben que tenía al pequeño Iván con ellos, Ángela junto a Ben habían hablado para hacerse cargo del niño mientras empezaban los trámites de adopción, Paul junto con Rachelle, Sam junto con Emily y por ultimo Pamela, la casa nunca había estado tan llena como hoy, pero todos tenían cara de tristeza y no era para menos mi hermano estaba desaparecido, no aguantaba ver a toda la familia verla sufrir.

Después de dos horas de pequeñas risas con los pequeños Quil e Iván por fin llegaban Charlie y papa. Los hombres nos reunimos en el despacho de Carlisle para que nos dijera estábamos Charlie, Seth, Jasper, Jake, Ben, Paul y yo, mientras mi suegro William se quedaba al cargo de las muchachas.

Charlie empezó a explicarnos lo que había sucedido en la comisaria como habían estado buscando por aire y por tierra el coche en el que había escapado, estamos a la espera de que alguien nos diese noticias de Edward. La hora de dormir llego pero nadie quería descansar empezamos a distribuir a las habitaciones para que se sintieran cómodos, mientras que una imagen muy llamativa me lleno de dolor, Bella sostenía al pequeño Quil mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, solo fui consiente de cómo Bella se derrumbaba en el sofá con el pequeño, todo fue muy rápido Jasper alcanzo a coger al bebe mientras que Carlisle cogió a Bella, toda la emoción le había provocado su desmayo, la llevamos a la habitación de Edward.

**Bella POV.**

Todo iba muy bien por fin tendría a mi familia como siempre debió ser, mientras las pruebas salían a flote yo me quitaba la peluca y las gafas, pero todo paso de la alegría a la angustia, Tanya me tenía como rehén pero mi Edward se cambió por mí, yo estaba preocupada por mi bebe pero Edward ahora estaba con ella, no podía aguantarme las ganas de saber que era lo que se proponía ya nos había hecho mucho daño mucho, ver a todos preocupados me recordó como todos éramos una gran familia en las buenas y malas siempre estaríamos ahí, después de que nos calmamos un poco llego Nessie con el pequeño Quil, un niño hermoso, me había perdido su nacimiento pero ahora lo tendría a él para ir practicando para cuando llegara mi bebe.

Cuando lo tuve en mis brazos fue algo increíble, algo tan tierno y llego de felicidad; pero todo se volvió oscuro muy oscuro.

-Bella, cariño- oía a lo lejos una voz que me llamaba - me oyes cielo – decía mientras olía a alcohol.

-Déjenla que despierta poco a poco, Emmett quédate mientras voy a por el maletín para examinarla bien – decía Carlisle

-Bells, me oyes – dijo muy cerca de mi

- Mmmmm…. siii, que sucedió Em – dije tratando de encontrar mi voz.

- Shuuuu tranquila que papa en un momento te vera, si - dijo tomando mi mano.

- Nooo – dije desesperadamente pero no quería que supiera aun del embarazo – no me mires así, escúchame – el solo asintió- yo sé porque me desmaye

- Así, dime ¿Por qué te desmayaste doctora Swan? – dijo con su media sonrisa

- Estoy embarazada – dije de sopetón

-¿Cómo? Repite eso Bells – dijo algo alucinado

- Lo que te digo que tu hermano me dejo preñada y aun no lo sabe, por eso regrese – dije sentándome en su cama.

- OH! Por dios Bells eso es una gran noticia habrá que decírsela a todos – dijo parándose de la cama pero se lo impedí.

- No aun no, quiero que Edward sea el primero en saberlo por favor – le suplique bueno en realidad Edward seria el cuarto o quinto en saberlo a este paso sería el último pero bueno.

- Vale hermanita, duérmete y le diré a papa que ya reaccionaste y que te dormiste si- dijo mientras me metía en la cama y me dio un beso en la frente

Me acomode en la cama de Edward inhalando su aroma, ese aroma que había extrañado durante todo este tiempo, esperaba que pronto volviera a mí, empecé a tararear en bajito una canción que se repetía en mi cabeza "Come Home" era lo que quería que el volviera a casa, y así me quede dormida.

**Emmett Pov**

Después de la confesión de Bella tenía un motivo más para encontrar a mi hermano, no permitiría que mi sobrinito o sobrinita naciera sin su padre haría lo que fuera para que ellos tuvieran su final feliz, ellos era quienes más se lo merecían.  
Deje a Bella dormida en la habitación de Edward, encontré a papa y le dije que estaba bien que eran por las emociones y que ya estaba dormida, no dijo nada solo tomo las escaleras bajo al salón, mientras tanto me puse cómodo mientras bajaba a ver a los demás que estaban en el salón, intentaría convencer a Rose de que descansara un poco a ella tampoco le hacía bien en su estado, hace unos días descubrimos que seriamos padres pero esperaríamos a que lo de Edward se solucionara para dar la noticia.

Me senté en el sofá en medio de Rose y de su madre, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y la nariz roja, entre la angustia y sus hormonas la tenían revolucionada completamente; después de unos cuantos abrazos se quedo dormida en mi hombro la deje en mi habitación mientras Alice daba vueltas seguida de Jasper, papa, mama, René, Charlie y los demás estaban en el salón. Fue cuando Alice pego un grito que nos alarmo a todos.

- -¿Qué sucede Ali? – dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella

- -Ya sé cómo encontrarlo – Dijo mientras sacaba una libretilla de uno de los muebles que se encontraban en la entrada del salón

- -¿De qué hablas hija? – dijo mi mama

- - Edward llevaba hoy el amuleto que le regale hace varios años, ese trae un microchip localizador o espero que no lo haya roto – dijo mientras seguía buscando algo en la agenda.

- - No entiendo, a que te refieres Ali – dije mientras le acercaba el teléfono, solo se limito a hacerme seña de que nos sentáramos, mientras ella hablaba y hablaba.

- -Ahora si, hace varios años yo le regale a Edward un broche que tiene un micro localizador fue en una tontería que se lo di cuando teníamos 15 años, no me miren así, bueno como decía, en breves me mandaran las coordenadas donde se encuentra, ¿eso es de ayuda verdad? – dijo mientras todos la veíamos como un bicho raro, esta mujer era mi ídolo tenía todo controlado o bueno casi todo.

- -Pequeño claro que es una buena idea, tomemos los coches y vayamos a buscar a Edward, mientras tanto ustedes traten de localizar al inspector que lleva el caso, que lo llamaremos para decirle donde estaban – dijo Charlie mientras se despedía de las mujeres.

- -Ali, ven – dije algo serio y ella se acerco - ¿Por qué Edward tiene de eso y yo no? – Me miro confundida – no me mires así, claro como él es tu mellizo si pero a mí no, no me lo esperaba de ti Marie Alice – dije caminando a la salida

- -Eres tonto de verdad, claro que tu también tienes uno o no has visto ese que brilla en tu billetera – oh que tonto era a mí también me quería, solo le di un abrazo y salí de casa en busca de mi hermano.

El informe llego cuando estábamos saliendo de Forks, Edward no se encontraba muy lejos de casa estaba en Kerby en un pueblo pequeño de Oregón, llamado también pueblo fantasma ya que apenas tiene habitantes, claro un lugar así es el que necesitan aparatado, eran 4 horas sin parar en coche haríamos turnos para llegar debíamos darnos prisa para que no les diera tiempo a salir del país, hicimos una parada en Portland tomando gasolina y a por algo de bebidas para el camino, la policía de Oregón y de Los Ángeles estaba alertada para la captura de Tanya y su compinche.

Por fin llegamos a donde indicaba la dirección era una casa algo vieja por fuera pero se veía que había sido reconstruida, nos bajamos del coche y empezamos a caminar despacio mientras Jake nos contaba el plan mientras llegaba la policía.

- - ¿Qué haremos? – pregunte mientras estábamos detrás de la casa viendo como James junto con otros hombre la custodiaban

- - Tenemos que actuar antes de que llegue la policía, debemos sacar a Edward como sea de ahí – el plan de Jake tenía que salir bien, todo tendría que ir bien.

- - Vamos chupasangres a por ellos – dijo Jake tomando la iniciativa

- - Tener cuidado que nadie salga herido, por favor – dijo Carlisle cubriendo las espaldas de Jasper

- - Vamos a dividirnos – dijo Charlie – pero tengan cuidado hagan tiempo mientras llegan los refuerzo- decía mientras nos dividíamos

- - Jasper cúbreme mientras subo a ver si veo algo – dije mientras subía por el reja que daba a una ventana.

Escale con la ayuda de Jasper mientras veía como Charlie con Jake custodiaban la parte delantera de la casa. Mientras no apartaba la mirada del lateral por si James se movía, era ahora o nunca.

Continuara…..

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

Siento la tardanza chica mil disculpas pero tenía que ponerme al día en ciertas cosas pero ahora si ya estoy fuera de clase y puedo actualizar más seguido. Para la tranquilidad de muchas la historia seguirá como estaba prevista, habrá un par de cambios pero ninguno que afecte a la historia.  
No las agobio más y les dejo el avance para un futuro capitulo que aún no tengo pensado cuando lo subiré pero será en estas semanas.

**Próximo Capitulo**

Todo estaba absolutamente mal, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, ¿es que mi destino era no ser feliz nuca?, la voz de Emmett me saco de mi ensoñación

-Edward, vamos rápido!- pidió con la voz alterada, dirigí mi vista hacia lo que me señalaba y era una túnel, que nos sacaría de esto o eso esperaba yo.

- Vamos, que vienen por ahí – dijo tirando de mi mano.


	34. Chapter 33 En Casa

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Mis queridas lectoras, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho. Un saludo. **

**Posdata: al final un avance de próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33: En casa**

**Edward POV**

Volví a despertar pero no recordaba nada, estaba desorientado, hasta que poco a poco llegaron imágenes a mi cabeza, ahora lo recordaba Tanya y James me tenía secuestrado, se oían mas voces en la casa pero no reconocía ninguna, hasta que la puerta se abrió y puede reconocer la voz de Mike y James malditos perros sarnosos, solo me quede quieto y oí.

-Con la desaparición de Edward ya puedes buscar a Bellita y cobrártelas todas – dijo el asqueroso de Mike

-No aun no, Bella tendrá su momento ahora mismo quiero es que este imbécil desaparezca de nuestras vidas, y ahí podre ir a por Bella – dijo James aunque no lo pudiera ver sentía su risa burlona

-Oye pero el trato era que tu primero con Bella y luego yo no lo olvides – dijo Mike

- Si claro que no lo olvido pero después de eso no le volverás a poner un dedo encima a mi mujer - la sangre me hervía solo de saber que tocarían a mi Bella, debía conservar la calma para poder proteger a Bella.

- ¡Jamessssssss! – gritó Tanya – ¡Venir ya!- Volvió a gritar.

- Pobre idiota no sabe lo que le espera con esa mujer – dijo James antes de salir de la habitación.

Tenía que ser fuerte para poder proteger a Bella, sabía que estaba bien porque la cuidarían pero nunca se sabe, poco a poco oía como si un gato anduviese en las paredes, hasta que levante la cabeza y vi un hombre igual a Emmett el no comer me estaba haciendo que vea alucinaciones.

- Edward, ¿Estas solo? – pregunto Emmett entrando sigilosamente, solo esperaba que no se tropezara con nada y no hiciera ruido.

- Shuuuu, estoy solo que haces aquí, ¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntaba mientras desataba mis manos.

- Quieto hermano, es una larga historia pero quien nos ayudó a encontrarte fue Ali – dijo mientras quitaba las cadenas de mi pie.

Iba a salir de aquí, volvería a conquistar a Bella, volveríamos a ser una pareja como siempre debió ser, de pronto se escuchamos varios disparos, vimos por la ventana como algunos disparaban a unos agentes de policía que había llegado, mientras tanto nosotros nos escurríamos por la ventana por donde entro Emmett.

Sin esperar entramos en el bosque, escuchando los silbidos de mis amigos. Yo solo quería volver a casa que los demás se encargaran de esas escorias yo solo quería asegurarme de que Bella estuviese bien cuando la tuviese en mis brazos, no me importaba entrara en el bosque para escapar pero todo no es como uno espera.

Todo estaba absolutamente mal, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, ¿es que mi destino era no ser feliz nuca?, la voz de Emmett me saco de mi ensoñación

-Edward, vamos rápido!- pidió con la voz alterada, dirigí mi vista hacia lo que me señalaba y era una túnel, que nos sacaría de esto o eso esperaba yo.

- Vamos, que vienen por ahí – dijo tirando de mi mano.

Pero duro muy poco nuestro trayecto, mi corazón latía a mil, mis piernas estaban cansadas. Me volví a caer, después de no sé cuántas veces. No veía nada y eso lo complicaba todo. Me levante y seguí corriendo, tratando de no caer, cuando una voz apareció detrás de un árbol. Nos detuvimos en seco ya que se nos acercaban y era las dos peores personas que había tenido el gusto de conocer en esta vida.

-Esta noche pasaras a la historia Edward Cullen- dijo James apuntándome, vi como detrás de él aparecía Tanya.

Mientras tanto Emmett no para de mirar a los lados y yo no apartaba la mirada de James, veía como Tanya sonreía, ella quería mi muerte, Tanya le dijo algo al oído y sonrió maliciosamente.

- ha llegado tu hora querido Edward, pero no será así de rápido, quiero verte implorando perdón – dijo mientras dio un disparo cerca de mis pies, Emmett hacia tumbado en el suelo y detrás mía esta Mike.

- Vamos a ver, tus últimas palabras antes de dejarnos – dijo Mike que sostenía un trozo de tronco con el que supongo que había golpeado a Emmett.

- Daos prisa que están a punto de encontrarnos – Dijo Tanya antes de sacar una jeringuilla

- ¿Qué me haréis? – dije desesperado

- Hacer lo que siempre quise, hacerte desaparecer del planeta – dijo mientras apuntaba.

Todo paso muy rápido, un disparo se oyó pero fue Tanya la que se interpuso y cayo a mis pies mientras Mike gritaba a James yo me agache a para ayudar a Tanya, el disparo estaba cerca del pecho, me saque la camiseta y realice presión mientras se oían como los perros se acercaban al lugar donde estábamos nosotros, no me fijaba en que hacían Mike y James, solo ayudaba a que Tanya no se muriera, ella no había sido muy buena conmigo.

-Resiste por favor Tanya – le dije mientras apretaba la herida – hazlo por tu bebe – le dije mientras tomaba mi mano

- Mi hora ha llegado Ed – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba – se feliz y cuida de Iván – dijo con dificultad – Edward nunca paso nada entre nosotros, …dile a Bella que lo siento mucho…- y ahí quedo su cuerpo sin vida

- Hijo estas bien – dijo Carlisle a mi lado, mientras le cerraba los ojos a Tanya

- Oh! Papa si estoy bien, esta pesadilla ha acabado por fin – era consciente de que Tanya había confesado que nunca paso nada entre nosotros que todo había sido una farsa una gran farsa - ¿y Emmett? – el pobre había sido golpeado por mi culpa

- Esta bien está siendo atendido por la ambulancia – dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie- y ahora vendrán a por el cuerpo de Tanya

- Papa, James y Mike quieren hacerle daño a Bella – le dije mientras todo se volvía oscuro a mi alrededor

No sé cuántas horas pase en ese lugar oscuro, lleno de oscuridad y frio, pero poco a poco abrí los ojos y me encontraba en una habitación blanca y azul, estaba en el hospital.

- Hermano, ¿estas despierto? – dijo Emmett

- Si, ahora lo estoy ¿Cómo estás tú?- dije mientas me incorporaba en la cama

- bueno si duele un poco pero lo bueno es que estamos vivos – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo? – le pregunte mientras buscaba mis cosas en el cajón de la mesilla de mi lado

- Unas cuantas horas, desperté antes que tú, pero mañana iremos a casa de vuelta, solo esta papa, Jasper, mi suegro y Charlie, las muchachas están en casa – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Después de que Carlisle nos dijera como nos encontrábamos, nos pudimos ir, no sin antes hacer una parada en la comisaria para dar testimonio de lo sucedido con Tanya, James y Mike, Charlie nos comentó que James se había dado a la fuga pero que Mike lo habían encontrado mal herido en la carretera, también de que estaban buscando a James. A la noche volvimos en avión a casa, el vuelo era poco menos de dos horas pero para mí se hacía eterno, durante el vuelo Emmett se pasó prendido de su teléfono hablando con Rose.

Cuando por fin estuve en el porche de la casa de mis padres me sentí completo sabía que ella estaba aquí, que está preocupada por mí pero había vuelto para quedarse o solo para salvarme, me quede estático pensando hasta q sentí los brazos de mama, de Ali, de Renee, miraba por encima de mi hombro para ver si Bella venía a verme pero no, nada de su rastro, solo fui consiente cuando papa me hablo.

- Esta en tu habitación hijo, ve – me dijo mientras me quitaba a las mujeres de encima.

Subí muy despacio por no subir desesperado eran ya las dos de la madrugada y era normal que estuviera descansando, cuando la vi que esta recostada en mi cama de espaldas hacia la puerta, iba a entrar de prisa cuando la escuche hablar.

Continuara…..

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

**Próximo Capitulo**

Que estúpida era Tanya haber muerto por un imbécil que nunca la quiso, ahora Iván estaba bajo mi cargo bueno no bajo porque no estaba registrado como hijo mío, él podría serme de gran ayuda para lo que le tengo preparada a Bellita, pero ahora me iba a encargar de Mike se está convirtiendo en un gran estorbo para mí.

Es hora de despedirse de los amigos y hora de buscar un nuevo hogar donde pasar un tiempo, Victoria no quería saber nada de mí así que tendría que buscar a Serena para pasar un tiempo con ella mientras las cosas se tranquilizan.


	35. Chapter 34 Nuevas noticias

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste. **

**Mis queridas lectoras, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho. Un saludo. **

**Posdata: al final un avance de próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 34: Nuevas noticias**

**James POV**

Todo iba mal, muy mal las cosas se nos salieron de las manos, estúpida Tanya no tenía que verse puesto en medio, tenía que matarlo lo más probable es que nos estén buscando ahora mismo adentrarnos el bosque fue la mejor idea, conocía un refugio para quedarme unos días pero no debía de ser más de una semana, el imbécil de Mike estaba con sus paranoias de si nos atraparían, que si nos juzgarían etc.

Pero mi mayor preocupación era que Edward sabría todo y pondría en sobre aviso a Bella y a todos en su casa, mi plan por ahora debería quedar algo pausado por el momento tenía que ver que hacer para poder salir de estado de Washington por un tiempo.

Que estúpida era Tanya haber muerto por un imbécil que nunca la quiso, ahora Iván estaba bajo mi cargo bueno no bajo porque no estaba registrado como hijo mío, él podría serme de gran ayuda para lo que le tengo preparada a Bellita, pero ahora me iba a encargar de Mike se está convirtiendo en un gran estorbo para mí.

Es hora de despedirse de los amigos y hora de buscar un nuevo hogar donde pasar un tiempo, Victoria no quería saber nada de mí así que tendría que buscar a Serena para pasar un tiempo con ella mientras las cosas se tranquilizan.

**Edward POV **

Me quede de pie mirándola, estaba hablando de en sueños apenas le entendía pero no le di importancia ya que ha estado los últimos días preocupada por mí solo entendía Edward, vivo, ella, no tenía mucho sentido lo que hice fue tomar una ducha y meterme con ella en la cama tratando de que se relajara y descansara, pude verla estaba algo pálida y más delgada tenía una ojeras algo marcadas pero eso era producto de las últimas semanas. Así que me acomode y dormir como no había dormido durante los últimos días, bueno meses mejor dicho como duermen los bebes.

Sentía como alguien acariciaba mi cara me quede muy quieto no sabía si habíamos escapado de Tanya y James o esto estaba pasando de verdad, solo su voz me saco de mi duda

- Has vuelto- decía algo sorprendía mientras recordaba mi cara con la yemas de sus dedos, decidí que era hora de verla con mis propios ojos para saber que era verdaderamente ella.

- Hola- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

- Bienvenido a casa Edward – su gran sonrisa me demostraba que de verdad le daba gusto tenerme en casa, sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

- Eh pequeña estoy aquí, en casa y bien – decía mientras le quitaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro -¿Qué tal has estado? – pregunte algo nervioso

- He tenido días mejores ¿Estas bien? – decía mientras tocaba la pequeña herida que tenia en la ceja derecha.

-Es solo un pequeño hematoma- dije quitándole importancia.

- Edward, yo tengo que decirte que lo siento no era mi intención hacerte sufrir – empezó a decir mientras se le llenaban sus ojitos de lágrimas – pero ponte en mi lugar – puse un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar.

- Ya pequeña todo ha pasado – dije tratando de cerrar este capitulo

- No Edward enserio quiero decirte que me siento mal por habar dudado de ti, de tu palabra de haber roto la confianza que había entre nosotros - sé que necesitaba sacar todo eso que tenía por dentro – pero estuve ahí en tu momento más difícil y duro de tu vida, Alec antes de morir me confeso todo, incluso nos "casamos" para despistar a Tanya pero no fue así, ella acabo con el solo por salvarme, soy la causante de varias muertes, solo si tú no te hubieras enamorado de mí, nada de esto hubiera pasado nada de ese sufrimiento hubiéramos pasado - ella se echaba la culpa de todo pero no era así.

- Bella somos las víctimas de este engaño- dije mientras sujetaba sus manos- sé que para ti fue duro porque yo viví con ese sentimiento, cuando supe que estuviste con Alec o la ves que te vi en la gala benéfica eso fue algo muy duro para mí, y se cómo te sentiste pero eso ya pertenece al pasado – y era cierto- la pregunta es ahora quieres que seamos tu y yo durante mucho tiempo mientras esperamos la llegada de un hijo mientras tanto- le dije mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho

- Edward, es que yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante – me dijo mientras se aferraba

**Bella POV**

Él estaba aquí conmigo, con su hijo me sentía tan agradecida por su regreso pero como se lo tomaría lo del bebe, tenía miedo de que pensara de que fuera de Alec. Mientras me disponía a contarle la noticia de nuestro hijo, mis nauseas hicieron su aparición, por un lado las agradecía pero por otro me daba miedo que Edward pensara otra cosa y me dejara.

-Bella que sucede – dijo quedándose en la cama mientras corría hacia el váter a darle los buenos días.

-Nada, ya salgo – dije limpiando mi rostro con agua fría, eran algo molestosas las náuseas pero no me quejaba era mi bebe, algo normal.

- Pequeña que sucede estas muy pálida – dijo en el marco de la puerta – llamo a papa

- No Edward estoy bien – dije mientras salía del baño con él a mis espaldas

- Estas enferma? – dijo algo asustado mientras tomaba asiento en la cama

-Edward, es normal esto, ya sabes nauseas, mareos, hambre, sueño – el me miraba sorprendido, me acerque a la borde de la cama donde estaba el, tome su mano y la puse en mi vientre – estamos embarazados Edward – su cara era todo un poema

-Enserio Bella – dijo en susurró mientras miraba fijamente mí no tan plano vientre, levanto la blusa de mi pijama y recorrió mi vientre mientras yo disfrutaba de su tacto tan dulce y suave

-Muy enserio como que tengo una prueba de el – dije mientras seguía disfrutando de su tacto era una locura quería que me tocara aún más, las hormonas me tenían loca.

Se puso de pie y me beso como hacía meses no lo hacía, me encanto volver a estar así ahora estaríamos mejor que nunca, y felices como siempre debió ser.

Continuara…..

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

Esta vez tarde mucho pero como podéis leer las cosas están como siempre debieron ser, ahora llega la hora de la verdad como lo tomaran los Swan el embarazo de Bella y los Hale el embarazo de Rose. Rodaran cabezas no lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Un besito grande y prometo publicar más seguido.


End file.
